


WHAT’S YOUR NUMBER?

by hanatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - What’s Your Number? AU, And Bucky Will Be The First Guy For Steve, And So As Steve Rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Slept With Every Hot Guys In New York, But not that slow I promise, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Threesome, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, More tags will come!, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Neighbors to Friends, Neighbors to Friends to Lovers, Or Maybe He’s a Slut, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve Roger Slept With Every Hot Chicks in New York, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are Neighbors, Straight Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, Wet Dream, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 254,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatabi/pseuds/hanatabi
Summary: นอกจากบัคกี้ บาร์นส์จะโดนไล่ออกจากบริษัทน้องสาวของเขาก็กำลังจะแต่งงานอีกแถมแม่ยังคอยแต่ถามว่าเมื่อไหร่จะมีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตนเสียทีบัคกี้ผู้มีฉายาอย่างเป็นทางการว่ารักสนุกแต่ไม่ผูกพัน เปลี่ยนคู่นอนไม่ซ้ำหน้าเสมอเผลอไปอ่านอาร์ติเคิลในมารีแคลร์ของนาตาชาว่า ‘ถ้าจำนวนคนที่เคยนอนด้วยของคุณเกินกว่าค่ามาตรฐาน คุณจะโสดไปตลอดชีวิต’บัคกี้ (แน่นอนว่าเกินไปสูงลิ่ว) จึงตามหาผู้ชายเก่าๆที่เคยเดท/นอนด้วย เพื่อจะลองเดทผู้เหล่านั้นดูอีกครั้งซึ่งในความเป็นจริงแล้วเขาไม่อยากให้จำนวนผู้ชายมันมากไปกว่านี้ก็เท่านั้นเองaka หรือก็คือ What's Your Number AU ค่าาาา





	1. THE FIRST GUY

**Author's Note:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ♥︎  
> ได้เวลาเปิดเรื่องใหม่แล้วววว😚 เรื่องนี้เอาพล็อตมาจากหนังเรื่อง WHAT’S YOUR NUMBER? ที่คริส อีวานส์เล่นค่ะ ใครที่เคยดูแล้วก็...ตามนั้นเลยค่ะ 5555 แต่ก็จะมีแตกต่างไปจากหนังบ้างนะคะ ส่วนใครที่ยังไม่ได้ดู แนะนำให้ไปดูค่ะ คริสอีเปลืองตัวสุดพลัง /ซับเลือด แถมยังมีหนุ่มๆมาเวลโผล่มาให้คุ้นหน้าคุ้นตากันหลายคนเลยค่ะ😉  
> ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านนะคะ Enjoy!
> 
> ปล. แรกๆอาจจะเป็น Mature นะคะ หลังๆน่าจะได้เปลี่ยนเป็น Explicit ข่ะ🌝

เช้าวันจันทร์ที่แสนน่าเบื่อหน่ายเริ่มขึ้นอีกครั้ง เจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์ (แต่เขาให้ทุกคนเรียกตัวเองว่าบัคกี้แทน) ซึ่งเขานั้นเกลียดเช้าวันจันทร์เป็นที่สุด

 

เพราะนอกจากจะเป็นเช้าวันแรกของการทำงานของในแต่ละอาทิตย์ที่แสนจะขมขื่นแล้ว ยังเป็นวันที่ทุกคนในมหานครนิวยอร์คต่างก็ใช้ขนส่งสาธารณะกันแน่นขนัดตั้งแต่เช้าตรู่จวบจนเวลาเข้างาน หรือพูดให้ถูกต้องเลยก็คือบัคกี้จะต้องโดนทนเบียดเสียดในรถไฟฟ้าเป็นปลาซาดีนอัดกระป๋องไปเกือบสี่สิบนาทีตลอดระยะเวลาในการเดินทางไปยังที่ทำงานของเขา

 

บัคกี้ทำงานที่บริษัทการเงินเล็กๆแห่งหนึ่ง ตั้งอยู่ในตึกเพียซใจกลางวอลสตรีท เจ้าของตึกคืออเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซ ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ไม่เคยเห็นหน้าค่าตาเขาเลยนอกจากรูปที่ติดอยู่ด้านหน้าโถงทางเข้าเท่านั้น และบัคกี้ทำงานตำแหน่งวิศวกรไอทีที่เป็นลูกน้องของลูกน้องของบร็อค รัมโลว์ผู้เป็นบอสบริษัทของเขา และในทุกๆวันบัคกี้จะโดนเพื่อนที่ทำงานด้วยกันฝากเขาซื้อสตาร์บัคส์เป็นประจำ เพราะเส้นทางจากสถานีรถไฟฟ้าจนถึงตึกเพียซที่เขาเดินผ่านประจำมีสาขาสตาร์บัคส์ใกล้ที่สุดเพียงที่เดียวเท่านั้น และบัคกี้ก็ทำสัญญากับเพื่อนว่าทุกคนต้องจ่ายค่าน้ำให้เขาทุกครั้ง ซึ่งเพื่อนทุกคนก็ยอมทำตามแต่โดยดี

 

และตอนนี้เขาก็สายไปกว่าสิบนาทีแล้ว

 

“อเมริกาโน่ร้อน 2 แก้ว ลาเต้ร้อน 1 แก้ว และวานิลลาแฟรบปูชิโน่ 1 แก้วของคุณเจมส์ได้แล้วค่ะ” เสียงใสๆของพนักงานสตาร์บัคส์ที่ชื่อว่าดาร์ซี่กล่าวอย่างยิ้มแย้ม เธอยิ้มกว้างให้บัคกี้พร้อมกับยื่นถาดใส่แก้วกาแฟนทั้งสี่ให้เขา บัคกี้มาซื้อกาแฟทั้งสี่แก้วตอนเช้าเป็นประจำจึงเห็นเธอทุกวันจนสนิทกับเธอ "ตอนนี้ไม่สายไปหรอบัคกี้" เธอถามกลับเสียงใส

 

“สายแล้ววว ว่าแต่ขอบคุณนะดาร์ซี่” บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมรีบรับถาดกาแฟทั้งสี่แก้วแล้วรีบออกจากร้านไปเพื่อดิ่งตรงไปยังทางเข้าตึกเพียซตึกที่เขาทำงานอยู่อย่างร้อนรน เขาพยายามประคองถาดใส่แก้วกาแฟทั้งสี่อย่างสุดความสามารถ จนในที่สุดเขาก็มาถึงประตูทางเข้าตึกเพียซ

 

“เฮ้บัค นายสายแล้วนะ บอสนายคุณรัมโลว์เพิ่งเข้าไปเอง” สก๊อต แลงค์ ชายหนุ่มผมสีบรูเน็ตสั้นรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับเขากล่าวขึ้นขณะที่เห็นบัคกี้เดินผ่านเข้ามา สก๊อตเป็นพนักงานต้อนรับของตึกเพียซ และเป็นหนึ่งในกลุ่มเพื่อนแฮงเอาท์ไม่เมาไม่กลับของเขาอีกด้วย

 

“แย่แล้วววววว” บัคกี้ร้องโอดครวญพร้อมกับวิ่งไปกดลิฟท์เพื่อไปยังชั้นที่บริษัทของตัวเองตั้งอยู่ทันทีเพราะตอนนี้เขามาสายกว่าคุณรัมโลว์ บอสของบริษัทที่บัคกี้ทำงานอยู่เสียอีก

 

“โชคดีเพื่อน” สก๊อตอวยพรให้เขาพร้อมโบกมือลา บัคกี้ยิ้มแหยๆตอบกลับให้กับเขาแล้วรีบวิ่งเข้าลิฟท์ที่พึ่งมาถึงพอดี

 

เมื่อเขาถึงชั้นสิบห้า ชั้นที่บริษัทตั้งอยู่แล้วบัคกี้ก็รีบวิ่งไปที่โต๊ะของตัวเองทันที เมื่อเขาถึงโต๊ะทำงานของตัวเอง บัคกี้ก็วางถาดกาแฟทั้งสี่และถอดกระเป๋าที่สะพายอยู่วางไว้บนพื้นลวกๆ ในแต่ละกลุ่มที่นั่งของพนักงานแบ่งออกเป็นสี่ที่ ซึ่งข้างๆพาร์ทิชั่นของเขาทางขวามือคือปีเตอร์ แมคซิมมอฟฟ์ ชายหนุ่มผมสีเงินที่ชอบใส่สูทสีเงินตลอดเวลาเพราะเจ้าตัวบอกว่ามันเข้ากับสีผมของตัวเองดี และที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามปีเตอร์คือคลินท์ บาร์ตัน ส่วนฝั่งตรงข้ามของเขาคือวันด้า แมคซิมมอฟฟ์ สาวน้อยผมแดงสดใสร่าเริงอายุน้อยกว่าเขาสามปีที่เพิ่งย้ายมาจากยุโรปเมื่อตอนเข้ามหาลัย (ถึงแม้ปีเตอร์กับวันด้าจะนามสกุลเหมือนกัน แต่ทั้งสองก็ไม่ได้เป็นพี่น้องกัน)

 

“อเมริกาโน่ของนายสองคน ปีเตอร์กับคลินท์” บัคกี้ยื่นแก้วกาแฟทั้งสองให้เพื่อนของเขาทั้งสอง ปีเตอร์ แมคซิมมอฟฟ์และคลินท์ บาร์ตัน เพื่อนอีกสองคนในกลุ่มแฮงเอาท์ไม่เมาไม่กลับของเขา

 

“บัคคคค นายเหมือนเป็นนางฟ้าลงมาจากสวรรค์เลยจริงๆ” ปีเตอร์ชายหนุ่มผมสีเงินรับพร้อมกับกล่าวชมเขา บัคกี้ได้แต่กลอกตาให้กับเพื่อนเป็นคำตอบรับเท่านั้น

 

“และลาเต้ของวันด้า” บัคกี้ยื่นถ้วยกาแฟให้กับวันด้า ส่วนวันนี้เขาดื่มวานิลลาแฟรบเป้เป็นเครื่องดื่มตอนเช้า (พร้อมเป็นอาหารเช้าไปด้วยในตัว)

 

“ขอบคุณนะบัคกี้” วันด้าพูดขอบคุณด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้มพร้อมกับเดินลงมานั่งที่โต๊ะของเขา “ทำไมวันนี้นายมาสายจัง” วันด้าถามต่อพร้อมจิบกาแฟในมือ

 

“นั่นสิบัค เมื่อคืนนายกลับก่อนคนแรกเลยนะ” คลินท์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงมีเลศนัยขึ้นมาทันที และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้หันไปค้อนใส่เขาหนึ่งที

 

“ก็บัคกี้กลับไปกับคุณรัมโลว์ไงหละ” นาตาชา สาวสวยผมสั้นสีแดงเพื่อนสาวคนสนิทของบัคกี้อีกคนเดินเข้ามาบริเวณที่ทั้งสี่คนอยู่พร้อมพูดโพล่งขึ้นมา เธอวางแขนทั้งสองข้างไว้บนพาร์ทิชันของบัคกี้แล้วก็ยิ้มให้เขา

 

“ห๊ะ!!!!” ทุกคนหันมาที่บัคกี้และตกใจตะโกนเสียงดังจนพนักงานคนอื่นต่างก็หันมามองกันเป็นแถบๆ

 

“มะ...ไม่ใช่แบบนั้นซักหน่อย!!!” บัคกี้โกหกซึ่งๆหน้า จริงๆมันก็ใช่นั่นแหละ แต่เขาก็ไม่ค่อยอยากจะให้เพื่อนของเขารู้เสียเท่าไหร่ ซึ่งเรื่องแบบนี้ก็ไม่สามารถพ้นสายตาของนาตาชาไปได้เลย และตอนนี้ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวจนขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อไปจนถึงใบหูเรียบร้อย

 

“ไม่ใช่แบบนั้นแล้วเป็นแบบไหนหละ” ปีเตอร์ถามต่อด้วยความสงสัย เขาหันหน้าไปหาคลินท์เพื่อหาแนวร่วม

 

“แบบนั้นแหละ ฉันว่า” คลินท์ตอบกลับปีเตอร์ แล้วทั้งสองก็หันหน้าไปมองบัคกี้พร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยทันที

 

“อย่างงี้ก็แสดงว่า นายนอนกับคุณรัมโลว์หรอบัคกี้” วันด้าที่นั่งเงียบๆอยู่ก็โพล่งขึ้นมา เธอพยายามพูดพร้อมกับทำความเข้าใจไปด้วย เมื่อเธอกล่าวดังนั้นเธอก็เบิกตาโพลงทีหลังกับสี่ที่เธอได้พูดไป จนทำเอาเธอรีบเอามือปิดปากทันที

 

แต่บัคกี้ไม่ยอมตอบใครทั้งนั้น เขารีบดูดวานิลลาแฟรบปูชิโน่เข้าปากและไม่ยอมสบตากับเพื่อนๆทั้งสี่คนของเขา

 

“เงียบแบบนี้สงสัย...แน่นอน” นาตาชาพูดขึ้นอย่างมั่นใจ เธอเลิ่กคิ้วมองเพื่อนของตัวเองพร้อมกับยิ้มมุมปาก บัคกี้แอบมองเธอพร้อมกับค้อนตาให้หนึ่งที

 

“นายนอนกับผู้ชายฮอตทั่วนิวยอร์คครบทุกคนรึยังครับคุณเจมส์” ปีเตอร์ถามต่ออย่างสนุกสนาน 

 

“ก็ฉันเมานี่!! แล้วช่วยไม่ได้ที่คุณรัมโลว์อยู่ตรงนั้นพอดี ถึงเขาจะค่อนข้างมีอายุแต่เขาก็ยังฮอตนะ” บัคกี้ทนไม่ไหวเขาโพล่งขึ้นมารวดเดียว ประโยคหลังๆของเขาค่อยๆเสียงเบาลง ตอนเขาพูดถึงความฮอตของบอสตัวเองก็ทำเอาหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงเรื่อขึ้นมานิดหน่อย เพื่อนๆที่มองอยู่ต่างพากันส่ายหน้ากันอย่างละเหี่ยใจ

 

“ไหนนายบอกจะเลิก One night stand แล้วไง” นาตาชาพูดขึ้นมา เธอยืนกอดอกมองเพื่อนตัวดี

 

“ก็...ก็...” บัคกี้กำลังจะหาคำตอบให้เพื่อนๆ แต่แล้วก็มีเสียงโทรศัพท์เข้าที่โต๊ะบัคกี้พอดี

 

“บาร์นส์ครับ” บัคกี้รีบรับโทรศัพท์ที่ดังอยู่อย่างรวดเร็ว

 

(“อรุณสวัสดิ์เจมส์ที่รัก เดี๋ยวมาหาฉันทีห้องออฟฟิสทีสิ”) ปลายเสียงคือคุณรัมโลว์ บอสของบริษัทที่บัคกี้ทำงานอยู่ เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินที่คุณรัมโลว์บอกก็กลืนน้ำลายลงหนึ่งทีด้วยความยากลำบาก

 

“เดี๋ยวผมเข้าไปครับบอส” บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับวางสายลง

 

“นั่น เพิ่งแยกจากกันไม่ทันไรเขาก็เรียกหานายแล้ว” นาตาชาผิวปากพร้อมกับพูดขึ้นอย่างอารมณ์ดี เมื่อทุกคนได้ยินดังนั้นก็ส่งเสียงร้องวีดวิ้วผิวปากกันอย่างพร้อมเพรียงจนบัคกี้มองค้อนใส่ทุกคน

 

“นายต้องได้ขึ้นเงินเดือนแน่ๆเลย” คลินท์เบิกตาโพลงแล้วพูดขึ้นอย่างดีใจ ถึงจะแอบกึ่งๆล้อเขาหน่อยๆก็ตามที

 

“ไม่ก็เลื่อนตำแหน่งเป็นเลขา! บัคกี้ ยินดีด้วยนะเพื่อน” ปีเตอร์กล่าวพร้อมตบไปยังแผ่นหลังของเขาเบาๆ บัคกี้หันไปหรี่ตามองเพื่อนๆเรียงคนจนทั้งนาตาชา คลินท์และปีเตอร์ต่างอดขำเป็นไม่ได้

 

“คืนนี้ฉลองไหนดี ที่เดิมมั้ย” วันด้าที่นั่งดื่มลาเต้ไม่พูดไม่จาก็พูดขึ้นอีกที น้ำเสียงของเธอตื่นเต้นมากเพราะเธอรอไม่ไหวที่จะได้ไปเลี้ยงฉลองความสำเร็จของบัคกี้ต่อแล้ว

 

“ใจเย็นก่อนทุกคน” บัคกี้กล่าวพร้อมลุกขึ้นยืน “เดี๋ยวเขาจะรอนาน ฉันรีบไปหาดีกว่า” เขาพูดจนจบประโยคแล้วก็เดินแหวกทางเพื่อนที่รายล้อมเขาอยู่ออกมา เพื่อเดินไปยังห้องทำงานของคุณรัมโลว์ที่ด้านในสุดของบริษัท เพื่อนทั้งสี่ต่างก็ส่งเสียงให้กำลังใจเขา มีเสียงผิวปากบ้าง เสียงโห่ร้องบ้างไล่ตามหลังเขาไป

 

_ก๊อกๆ_

 

“เรียกผมหรอครับ” บัคกี้เคาะประตูห้องแล้วชะโงกถาม

 

“อ้อ ใช่ๆ เชิญๆ นั่งลงเลยเจมส์” คุณรัมโลว์พูกขึ้นพร้อมกับทำมือเชิญเขานั่งตรงหน้าโต๊ะ

 

“คุณรัมโลว์ต้องการให้ผมช่วยอะไรรึเปล่าครับ” บัคกี้ถามขึ้น เขาเดินลงมานั่งที่เก้าอี้ข้างหน้าโต๊ะของบอสตัวหนึ่ง

 

“บัคกี้...เวลาอยู่กันสองคนฉันบอกให้เรียกว่าบร็อคไง เมื่อคืนจำไม่ได้หรอ” คุณรัมโลว์ตอบด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม

 

 _‘ขอตอบด้วยความสัตย์จริงครับ จำอะไรไม่ได้เลยครับ’_ บัคกี้ได้แต่นึกในใจ จึงทำให้สิ่งที่เขาแสดงออกไปก็เลยมีแค่ยิ้มแหะๆให้กับคนตรงหน้าเท่านั้น

 

“เอ่อ...จำได้สิครับคุ...บร็อค” บัคกี้โกหกเพื่อให้บอสของเขาสบายใจ เขาเห็นรอยยิ้มของคุณรัมโลว์กว้างกว่าเดิมก็ทำให้เขาโล่งใจขึ้นบ้างหน่อยนึง

 

“จะว่าไป เมื่อเช้าฉันต้องขอโทษด้วยที่ต้องออกมาก่อน หวังว่านายจะไม่ถือ” คุณรัมโลว์พูดต่อถึงเรื่องเมื่อคืนจวบจนถึงตอนเช้า ว่ากันตามตรงแล้ว นอกจากเขารู้ว่าเขาเจอคุณรัมโลว์ที่บาร์แล้วตั้งแต่ตอนกลางคืน บอสของเขาเลี้ยงเหล้าให้ คุณรัมโลว์อาสาพาบัคกี้กลับบ้านด้วยรถของเขาเอง พวกเขาจูบกันในรถแล้วบัคกี้ก็จำอะไรไม่ค่อยได้แล้ว (หรือจริงๆเรียกว่าไม่อยากจำเพราะ _เขานอนกับบอสตัวเองยังไงล่ะ!!!_ )

 

 _‘ว้อยยยยย ทำไมเมื่อคืนถึงได้เมาเละเทะแบบนั้น!!!!’_ บัคกี้คิดในใจ ถ้าอยู่คนเดียวเขาคงทึ้งหัวตัวเองไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมเข้าใจดี” บัคกี้ตอบเสียงเรียบ “ว่าแต่บร็อคเรียกผมมามีอะไรรึเปล่าครับ” เขาถามบอสของเขาต่อ เพราะคุณรัมโลว์เรียกเขามาเฉยๆโดยไม่ได้ให้เตรียมอะไรเข้ามาเลย ปกติแล้วส่วนมากเขาจะมาช่วยดูคอมพิวเตอร์ให้กับบอสของเขาประจำ ซึ่งเวลามาซ่อมคอมให้ทุกทีบัคกี้ก็รู้สึกว่าโดนคุณรัมโลว์แกล้งและพยายามหาเรื่องให้เขาเข้ามาในห้องบ่อยๆ บางทีบอสของเขาก็แกล้งทำไม่สนใจ แต่จริงๆแล้วนาตาชาบอกว่าคุณรัมโลว์แอบมองบั้นท้ายของเขาอยู่ตลอด

 

“เอ้อ ใช่ๆ เจมส์...ที่รัก...” เสียงของคุณรัมโลว์พูดขึ้น น้ำเสียงของเขาดูเหมือนจะอ่อนโยนขึ้นผิดปกติจนบัคกี้ชักไม่แน่ใจกับนำ้เสียงและท่าทางของคุณรัมโลว์

 

“เนื่องจากบริษัทของเราโดนตัดงบจากเพียซเอนเตอร์ไพรซ์ ทำให้เราต้องลดจำนวนพนักงานลงจำนวนหนึ่ง...” รัมโลว์ค่อยๆกล่าวขึ้น ใบหน้าของบัคกี้เริ่มถอดสี เขาเริ่มจะหายใจติดขัดขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินสิ่งที่บอสของเขาพูดขึ้นมา

 

 _‘อย่านะ อย่าพูดคำนั้นออกมานะ!!’_ บัคกี้กรีดร้องโหยหวนอยู่ในใจ

 

“...ซึ่งทางบริษัทต้องปลดนายออกนะเจมส์ ฉันขอโทษด้วยจริงๆ” คุณรัมโลว์กล่าว

 

_‘FUUUUCK!!!!’_

 

“!?!?” บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงและกระพริบตาปริบๆสองสามที เขาตกใจกับสิ่งที่ได้ยินเป็นอย่างมากจนทำเอาเขาแทบจะหยุดหายใจไปครู่หนึ่งทันที เขาจ้องหน้าคุณรัมโลว์อย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง แต่บัคกี้ก็แอบเห็นบอสของเขาทำสายตาเศร้าๆเล็กน้อย ซึ่งเขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าไม่ได้เศร้าจริงแน่นอน

 

“ไม่ต้องห่วงนะเจมส์ที่รัก ฉันให้เงินชดเชยสำหรับการปลดพนักงานครอบคลุมทั้งสามเดือนเต็มๆ” คุณรัมโลว์พูดต่อจนจบประโยค เขายิ้มให้บัคกี้พร้อมกับจับมือทั้งสองข้างมาลูบเบาๆ

 

 _‘เจมส์ที่รักพ่******งงงงง’_ บัคกี้ตะโกนด่าบอสของเขาในใจ และเขาที่โดนจับมืออยู่ก็แทบจะดึงมือออกทันที แต่เขาก็ไม่กล้าทำเพราะยังไงคุณรัมโลว์ก็ยังเป็นบอสของเขาอยู่ดี ถึงแม้เขาจะเพิ่งโดนไล่ออกไปเมื่อซักครู่ก็ตาม

 

“เอ่อ นอกจากผมออกแล้ว มีใครออกอีกรึเปล่าครับ” บัคกี้ค่อยๆถามกลับ เขายังคงช็อคเรื่องที่โดนไล่ออกอยู่จนไม่สามารถสงบสติอารมณ์อยู่

 

“ตอนนี้มีแค่นายคนเดียว...” คุณรัมโลว์พูดขึ้น “เอ๊ะ ฟังดูโรแมนติกจังเลยเนอะที่รัก” เขาพูดต่อพร้อมกับยิ้มให้บัคกี้อย่างมีเลศนัย แถมมือของเขาก็ยังลูบมือของบัคกี้ตลอดเวลาจนเขาเริ่มหงุดหงิด

 

“เอ่อ...ครับ...” บัคกี้พยายามถอนมือตัวเองออกจากสัมผัสนั่น “ถ้าบร็อคไม่มีอะไรแล้ว ผมขอตัวไปเก็บของก่อนนะครับ” บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกับลุกขึ้นยืนอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วรีบเดินออกจากห้องแทบจะทันที แต่คุณรัมโลว์ก็พูดขึ้นมาจนเขาต้องหันมาอีกรอบ

 

“คืนนี้อย่าลืมตอบเมสเสจฉันด้วยนะเจมส์” คุณรัมโลว์กล่าวทิ้งท้ายอย่างอารมณ์ดี ส่วนบัคกี้นั้น...

 

_‘FFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK ไม่ตอบว้อยยยยยยยยยยย!!!!!!!!’_

 

บัคกี้ทำได้แต่คิดในใจอย่างหงุดหงิดแต่เขาก็ฝืนยืมให้กับเจ้านายของเขา

 

ชีวิตในมหานครนิวยอร์คช่างไม่ได้เรียบหรูไฮโซเหมือนที่แคร์รี่ แบรดชอว์พูดไว้เสียอย่างดิบดีใน Sex In The City ที่ HBO กำลังวนฉายซ้ำรอบที่ล้านอยู่ซักนิด

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

หลังจากที่เขาเดินกลับมาที่โต๊ะ เพื่อนๆทั้งสี่ก็มองเขากลับด้วยสีหน้าตื่นเต้น ทุกคนต่างก็รอคำตอบจากปากเขาอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ แต่เมื่อบัคกี้ตอบกลับไปว่าเขาโดนไล่ออก ทุกคนตกใจมากจนไม่มีใครกล้าพูดอะไร เมื่อเขาเริ่มเก็บของทั้งหมดของตัวเองใส่ลังกระดาษที่อยู่ใต้โต๊ะ นาตาชาก็มาปลอบเขาเบาๆ ส่วนคลินท์ก็บอกว่าคืนนี้ไปเขาจะพาบัคกี้ไปเลี้ยงเหล้าให้เมาจนลืมคุณรัมโลว์ไปเลย ปีเตอร์และวันด้าต่างก็แสดงสีหน้าเสียใจมาก ทั้งสองคนไม่กล้าพูดอะไรแต่ก็มาช่วยเขาเก็บของเงียบๆด้วยกัน

 

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาสิบเอ็ดโมง เขาอยู่บนรถไฟสายเดิมกับที่มา โชคดีที่เวลานี้คนเริ่มน้อยจนเขาหาที่นั่งได้ เพราะยังไงเขาก็ยืนแบกลังกระดาษตลอดสี่สิบนาทีไม่ไหวเหมือนกัน

 

_ตรู๊ดดดดด_

 

เสียงโทรศัพท์ของเขาสั่นอยู่ในเสื้อโค้ท เขาว่างกล่องไว้ข้างๆที่ที่เขานั่งแล้วก็เอื้อมมือไปหยิบโทรศัพท์มาดูว่าใครโทรมา

 

 _‘WINIFRED’_ แม่ของเขานั่นเอง

 

"ครับแม่" บัคกี้กดรับทันทีที่เขาเห็นว่าแม่ของเขาโทรมา

 

 _("บัคกี้ เป็นไงบ้างตอนนี้ทำอะไร...")_ แม่ของเขาพูดขึ้น แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบตอบกลับไปแทบจะทันที

 

"ผมประชุมอยู่ครับแม่เดี๋ยวค่อยโทรกลับ แค่นี้นะครับ" บัคกี้กระซิบใส่โทรศัพท์อย่างรวดเร็วแล้วกดวางหูทันที เขาถอนหายใจแรงๆหนึ่งทีเพราะตอนนี้เขายังไม่มีอารมณ์จะคุยอะไรกับใครทั้งสิ้น

 

"ถอนหายใจแบบนั้นเดี๋ยวความสุขก็หายไปหมดหรอกพ่อหนุ่ม" บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงผู้หญิงข้างๆกล่าวขึ้นกับเขา เขาหันไปมองแล้วก็ยิ้มให้เบาๆ ผู้หญิงข้างๆเป็นสาววัยกลางคนที่เขาคิดว่าน่าจะรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับแม่ของเขา เธอยิ้มอย่างจริงใจให้กับเขาเพราะคงเห็นว่าเขาโดนไล่ออกมา ก็เพราะกล่องน้ำตาลบ้านี่ชัดๆ ถือไปไหนก็รู้ว่าโดนไล่ออก

 

บัคกี้หันไปมองกล่องน้ำตาลที่ใส่ของจากออฟฟิสของเขาแล้วก็แอบเหลือบไปเห็นนิตยสารมาริแคลร์เล่มหนึ่ง ซึ่งมันไม่น่าจะอยู่ในกองโต๊ะของเขาได้ เขาหยิบออกมาดูก็เห็นเป็นหน้าปกของสการ์เล็ต โจฮานสัน ดาราคนโปรดของนาตาชาเพื่อนสนิทที่สุดของเขา เธอชอบสการ์เล็ตมากจนพยายามแต่งหน้าแต่งตัวตามจนเหมือนเลยทีเดียว

 

 _‘อ้อ ของนาตาชานี่นา’_  บัคกี้คิดในใจพร้อมกับหยิบออกมาอ่านแก้เซ็ง เขาเปิดอ่านผ่านๆก็เจออาร์ติเคิลสำหรับผู้หญิงทั้งนั้น แต่มีบทความหนึ่งที่ทำให้เขาตั้งใจอ่านก็คือ

 

_**ตัวเลขของคุณคือเท่าไหร่กัน...?** _

_**ถ้าจำนวนคนที่เคยนอนด้วยของคุณเกินกว่าค่ามาตรฐาน คุณจะโสดไปตลอดชีวิต** _

_**สำหรับผู้หญิงแล้วอย่างเราๆแล้ว ถ้าคุณเกินยี่สิบคนละก็ เตรียมตัวจองพื้นที่บนคานทองได้เลย แต่สำหรับคุณผู้ชาย ถ้าแฟนหนุ่มของคุณก็เป็นนักรักแล้วล่ะก็ ไม่เกินสามสิบคนก็ยังพอไหวอยู่ แต่ถ้าเกิน...** _

 

"ห๊ะ สามสิบคน!!! แค่สามสิบคนเนี่ยนะ!!!!" บัคกี้ตะโกนขึ้นมาจนคนในตู้เดียวกันกับเขาหันมามอง พร้อมกับจับหนังสือทั้งสองมือเข้ามามองให้ชัดๆอีกที เขาแอบได้ยินเสียงจุ๊ๆจากฝั่งตรงข้ามแต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่ใส่ใจ

 

 _'สามสิบคน บ้าไปแล้ว นี่ฉันนอนมาเป็นสามร้อย...'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อกับสิ่งที่ตัวเองได้อ่าน เขารู้ว่าเขาค่อนข้างจะเปลี่ยนคู่นอนบ่อย เรียกว่าไม่ซ้ำกันซักคนเลยจะดีกว่าเพราะเขาไม่เคยนอนกับใครซ้ำเป็นครั้งที่สอง แต่หลังจากเหตุการณ์เมื่อต้นเดือนพฤศจิกายน เขาเกือบโดนมอมยา แต่โชคดีที่คลินท์มาช่วยไว้ได้ทัน เขาจึงบอกกับเพื่อนๆว่าจะเลิกความสัมพันธ์ One night stand เสียที จนล่วงเลยมาถึงคนล่าสุดก็คือบอส ไม่สิ อดีตบอสของบัคกี้ บร็อค รัมโลว์นั่นเอง

 

นอกจากเพื่อนๆทุกคนจะเป็นห่วงเขามากแล้ว พ่อแม่และน้องสาวต่างก็เป็นห่วงเขามากด้วยเช่นกัน คนที่ห่วงสุดก็คงจะหนีไม่พ้น วินนีเฟรด บาร์นส์ แม่ของเขา เพราะตั้งแต่เขาเลิกกับแฟนคนแรกตอนอายุสิบเจ็ด เขาก็ไม่เคยคบใครอีกเลย เขาแทบจะนอนกับผู้ชายทุกคนในโรงเรียน โรงเรียนข้างๆ โรงเรียนต่างเมือง หรือแม้แต่เวลาไปทริปกับโรงเรียนที่ไกลๆ เขาก็พยายามหาคนมานอนด้วยจนได้ จนแม่ของเขาบอกกับเขาว่าถ้ากลับบ้านมาคริสมาสต์รอบนี้แล้วยังไม่คบใครอีก แม่จะตัดเขาออกจากนามสกุลแล้วไม่ส่งเสียใดๆอีกเลย แถมงานแต่งของรีแบคก้า น้องสาวของเขาก็จัดหลังวันคริสมาสต์สองวันให้หลังอีก นั่นจึงทำให้เขาหมดหนทาง เขาต้องหาแฟนให้ได้ก่อนกลับบ้านวันคริสมาสต์ภายในสองอาทิตย์หลังจากนี้เท่านั้น

 

เมื่อบัคกี้อ่านบทความซ้ำไปซ้ำมา เขาก็นึกไอเดียดีๆออก เขาหันไปค้นของในกล่องสีน้ำตาลเพื่อหยิบสมุดจนบันทึกเล่มสีแดงเล่มเล็กๆขนาดประมาณฝ่ามือพร้อมกับปากกาหนึ่งด้าม

 

 _'ถ้าไม่อยากหาคนใหม่ให้ตัวเลขมันเลยเถิดมากไปกว่านี้ ก็ตามไปหาคนเก่าๆก็สิ้นเรื่อง'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจพร้อมกับยิ้มขึ้นมาเล็กๆ

 

 _'เอาเฉพาะคนที่ลีลาดี หน้าตาดี นิสัยดีก็แล้วกัน'_ บัคกี้พยายามนึกผู้ชายที่เขาเคยผ่านมาทั้งหมดสามร้อยกว่าคนด้วยความยากลำบากตั้งแต่นั่งอยู่บนรถไฟ จนเข้าถึงสถานีหน้าอพาร์ทเมนท์เขาก็พยายามนึกไปเรื่อยๆ จดชื่อระหว่างทางไปด้วย เมื่อเขาถึงอพาร์ทเมนท์ของตัวเองแล้วก็เดินไปขึ้นลิฟท์ทันที

 

อพาร์ทเมนท์ของเขาเป็นอพาร์ทเมนท์ที่ปรับปรุงมาจากโรงแรมตั้งแต่ยุคปฏิวัติอุตสาหกรรม จึงทำให้รูปแบบอาคารทั้งหมดและห้องของอพาร์ทเมนท์ยังคงความเป็น Industrial Loft อยู่ ลิฟท์ก็ยังเป็นแบบโบราณ ถึงแม้จะติดตั้งระบบใหม่เข้าไปแล้วแต่ดีไซน์ก็ยังมีเอกลักษณ์ที่สวยงามอยู่เหมือนก่อน แต่ละชั้นมีห้องทั้งหมด 3 ห้องด้วยกัน บัคกี้อยู่ชั้นหก ห้อง 6-C เมื่อเขาถึงห้องตัวเองแล้ว เขาก็ไขประตูเข้าไปด้วยความยากลำบากเพราะมืออีกข้างยังถือกล่องกระดาษใส่ของจากออฟฟิสอยู่ ที่ปากก็คาบสมุดที่จดเมื่อซักครู่ไว้ เมื่อเข้ามาในห้องแล้ว บัคกี้ก็รีบวางกล่องลงบริเวณข้างๆคอมพิวเตอร์ แล้วเขาก็ค่อยๆเขียนชื่อแต่ละคนที่เคยนอนด้วยลงไปต่อจากที่ค้างอยู่ บัคกี้เขียนไปประมาณห้าสิบคน แล้วเขาก็ค่อยๆมาคัดเลือกแต่ละคนอีกที โดยจดคอมเมนท์ไว้ข้างๆด้วย

  

บัคกี้นั่งคัดคนไปเรื่อยๆจนเวลาผ่านไปนานพอสมควร เขาคัดแล้วเหลือสิบคนสุดท้ายผู้โชคดี หรือโชคร้ายเขาก็ยังไม่แน่ใจ

 

THE BOYS I'VE FUCK BEFORE

ทีชาล่า ณ วากานด้า - _แฟนคนแรก *******_

ธอร์ โอดินซัน - _ผู้ชายคนแรก (แต่ไม่ใช่แฟนคนแรกคนนั้นนะ) รูปหล่อ สูง ล่ำ แถมบ้านรวยมาก โอเคผ่าน_

ปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ - _มีเนื้อมีหนังกอดแล้วอบอุ่นดี ผ่านก็ได้_

เวด วิลสัน - _ห่ามๆเห้ๆ แต่ลีลาเด็ด ผ่าน_

ปีเอโตร แมคซิมมอฟฟ์ - _ฝาแฝดวันด้า...แต่เซ็กซี่อ่ะ ผ่านแล้วกัน_

เอเวอเรต รอสส์ - _สำเนียงอังกฤษ! ผ่านนนนนนนน_

สตีฟ เทรเวอร์ - __หล่อมากก ตาสวยมาก เซ็กซี่ด้วย ผ่านแน่นอน__

เอริค เลนเชอร์ - _หล่อโคตรรรร ลีลาเด็ด สำเนียงเซ็กซี่ และxxxใหญ่มาก ผ่านผ่านผ่านผ่านผ่านผ่านน_

แซม วิลสัน - _หล่อ ตลก ใหญ่ด้วย ผ่านอยู่แล้ว_

บารอน ซีโม่ - _หนุ่มยุโรปปป ผ่านๆๆๆๆ_

 

เมื่อเขาเงยหน้ามองนาฬิกาอีกทีก็เป็นเวลาเกือบหนึ่งทุ่มแล้ว เขาลืมแม้กระทั่งปิดไฟในบ้าน จนมีแสงไฟจากหน้าจอคอมของเขาสว่างเพียงอย่างเดียว บัคกี้จึงเดินไปเปิดไฟในบ้านแล้วเขาก็มาเปิดโทรศัพท์ที่วางทิ้งไว้บนโซฟาตั้งแต่กลับมา

 

"โห ข้อความทั้งจากนาตาชา...วันด้า...ปีเตอร์...คลินท์...โอ้ะ สก๊อตด้วยแฮะ" บัคกี้เลื่อนดูหน้าแจ้งเตือน เพื่อนๆของเขาส่งข้อความมาหาเขาตั้งแต่ห้าโมง ส่วนมากถามว่าเมื่อไหร่เขาจะตอบ เมื่อไหร่จะออกจากบ้าน นัดที่ร้านเดิมตอนสองทุ่ม ทั้งข้อความส่วนตัวและกรุ๊ปแชท

 

"เอ๊ะ มีข้อความจากคุณรัมโลว์ด้วยหรอ" บัคกี้เห็นข้อความของบอสเก่าเขาหนึ่งข้อความที่แฝงอยู่ในเหล่าข้อความเป็นสิบๆของเพื่อนๆทั้งห้าคน แล้วเขาก็เปิดเข้าไปอ่าน

 

BRumlow : เจมส์ที่รัก วันนี้ไปดื่มกันที่คลับเปิดใหม่ที่ชื่อว่า HYDRA กันไหม?

 

"ไม่ไปว้อย" บัคกี้อ่านแล้วก็พูดออกมาอย่างอารมณ์เสีย เขาไม่ตอบกลับบอสเก่าของเขาหรอก เพราะคุณรัมโลว์ไม่ใช่บอสของเขาแล้ว เขาจะไม่ตอบข้อความก็ย่อมได้ ถึงแม้ว่าจะขึ้นเครื่องหมายว่าอ่านแล้วก็ตาม

 

บัคกี้เปิดกรุ๊ปแชทรวมเพื่อนทั้งห้าของเขาแล้วก็พิมพ์ตอบกลับไปว่า

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : เดี๋ยวเจอกันร้านเดิมสองทุ่ม :P

 

เมื่อบัคกี้พิมพ์ตอบเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วเขาก็ไปจัดการเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเป็นชุดสำหรับเที่ยวกลางคืน กางเกงยีนส์สีดำตัวโปรดกับเสื้อสีดำเนื้อผ้าโปร่งบางคอวี สวมทับด้วยแจ็คแก็ตหนังและรองเท้าบู๊ตหนังสีดำ จากนั้นเขาก็ส่องกระจกดูความเรียบร้อยของตัวเองโดยไม่ลืมที่จะฉีดน้ำหอมก่อนออกจากบ้าน แล้วเขาก็คว้ามือถือ กระเป๋าตังค์ และกุญแจห้อง จากนั้นก็ออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์แล้วตรงดิ่งไปขึ้นรถไฟเพื่อไปหาเพื่อนๆทันที

 

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

 

สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚♥︎

ก่อนอื่นเลยขอขอบพระคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่าน /กราบไหว้สี่ทิศ

เปิดเรื่องใหม่แล้วค่ะ ถถถถถถถถถถ เหตุเกิดไม่มีอะไรมากแค่ชอบหนังเรื่องนี้มาก คริสอีหล่อมากกก เปลืองตัวมากกกกกกกกกก จนอยากให้เซบเล่นบทคุณแอนนาเฉยๆค่ะ 55555555

บทแรกฉตี๊บยังไม่ออกเรย แต่บทต่อไปออกแน่นวลค่ะ แฮ่กๆๆๆๆๆๆ

 

ผู้ชายที่บัคกี้ลิสต์ไว้คือ เบสออนจากหนัง ทั้งปีเตอร์ ควิลล์(คริส แพรต) เอเวอเรตต์ รอสส์(มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน) แซม วิลสัน(แอนโธนี แมคกี้) และคนที่เหลือก็เป็นหนึ่งในผู้ชายในคลังติ่งเราเองค่ะ 😌

มีข้ามจักรวาลกันหลายที่เลยทีเดียว (ข้ามมันยันดีซี...ถถถถถถ) ส่วนชื่อลิสต์...ไม่คุ้นเรยนะคะซิสสส 5555555 /หนูขอยืมมาใช้หน่อยค่ะ อิอิ😘

 

เซ็ทติ้งของเรื่องนี้เป็น AU ยุคปัจจุบันค่ะ ทั้งหมดทั้งมวลแออัดกันอยู่ในนิวหยวก

ส่วนอพาร์ทเมนท์บัคกี้อยู่บรูคลินค่ะ หน้าตาก็ คล้ายๆในหนังแต่ก็มีเพิ่มลิฟท์ และเปลี่ยนรูปแบบห้องให้เป็นแนว Industrial Loft ค่ะ

(แปะตัวอย่าง façade ตึกค่ะ)

 

ภายในอพาร์ทเมนท์เป็นแบบนี้ค่ะ

 

ส่วนลิฟท์ก็แนวๆนี้

(ฮิปสเตอร์เฟ่อ...)

 

อายุตัวละครหลักๆก็มี บัคกี้(30) สตีฟ(29) นาตาชา(30) คลินท์(32) สก๊อต(32) วันด้า(27) ปีเตอร์(26) รัมโลว์(42) ประมาณๆนี้นะคะ♥︎

บัคกี้ในเรื่อง เซ็กซี่ ขี้เล่น เป็นกันเองส์ส์

 

และสตีฟค่ะ

 

ส่วนนี่เป็น รวมฉากจูบผู้ชายทั้งหลายแหล่จากหนังของเซบค่ะ ♥︎

ช่างเหมาะกับบท Slut Bucky จริมๆข่ะ แห่กๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ /ขอภัยค่ะ นุเป็นหอบหื่น

 

 

ก็...ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้นะคะ

ขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่อ่านมากค่ะะะะะะ

 

เลิฟยูออล

hAnatabi เองค่ะ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาพูดคุยเม้ามอยได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้ข่ะ อิส์


	2. THE SECOND GUY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บัคกี้ตั้งมั่นแล้วว่าจะเลิก One night stand ให้ได้อย่างเด็ดขาด จนกระทั่งเพื่อนๆพาเขาไปดื่มย้อมใจที่โดนไล่ออกที่คลับเดิม...จากนั้นก็...Shit happens 🤯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอน 2 มาแล้วค่าาา มาช้ามากอย่าเพิ่งตบตีเก๊าล์ล์ล์  
> ตรรกะแปลกๆตรงไหนก็...มองข้ามๆไปนะคะ /ทึงงงงง  
> ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านค่าาา 😘

ตอนนี้เวลาสองทุ่มสิบนาที บัคกี้ไปถึง CLUB SHIELD ที่กินดื่มสังสรรค์ประจำของกลุ่มเพื่อนๆพวกเขา บัคกี้มาถึงช้าไปนิดหน่อยเพราะระหว่างทางที่เขาเดินมาที่คลับนั้น บัคกี้เจอผู้ชายตามจีบประมาณสามสี่คน มีคนนึงที่ค่อนข้างฮอตตามมาตรฐานของเขา ทั้งหล่อเข้ม แถมสูงอีกต่างหาก และยังแอบมีสำเนียงสเปนๆนิดๆจนบัคกี้อยากกินเขาเข้าไปทั้งตัว (หรือความเป็นจริงคืออยากโดนเขากินกันแน่) แต่บัคกี้ก็นึกถึงความตั้งมั่นที่ให้ไว้กับตัวเองว่าจะเลิก One night stand ที่ให้ไว้กับตัวเอง เขาก็รู้สึกเสียดายอยู่ไม่น้อย

 

 _'อย่างน้อยน่าจะขอเบอร์เอาไว้หน่อย'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจ เขาเริ่มรู้สึกเสียดายหนุ่มสเปนสุดฮอตที่มาจีบเมื่อซักครู่นิดนึง

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ถึงที่คลับเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาก็เดินผ่านแถวคนที่กำลังต่อคิวอยู่และเดินเข้าไปยังประตูทางเข้าคลับทันที เพราะนอกจากเขาจะเป็นขาประจำของ CLUB SHIELD แล้ว เขายังเคยนอนกับการ์ดเฝ้าประตูคลับสามสี่คน นี่ก็เพื่อความสะดวกสบายของเขาและเพื่อนๆเท่านั้นนะ (จริงๆเขาแค่หลงใหลในความน่าเกรงขามและหล่อล่ำกำยำของการ์ดก็เท่านั้นแหละ) และเมื่อบรรดาการ์ดเห็นหน้าบัคกี้ พวกเขาก็ยิ้มให้อย่างอารมณ์ดีพร้อมกับเปิดประตูแล้วเชิญบัคกี้เข้าไป

 

"โอ้บัคกี้ ยินดีต้อนรับ" หนึ่งในการ์ดผมบลอนด์สุดฮอตกล่าวยิ้มแย้มต้อนรับอย่างอารมณ์ดี เขาเอื้อมมือมาที่หลังของบัคกี้แล้วกอดเขาหลวมๆ จากนั้นก็จูบที่แก้มทักทายอย่างเป็นกันเอง "เข้าไปเลยๆ เพื่อนๆมารอกันครบแล้ว"

 

"ขอบคุณนะจอห์นนี่" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบ เมื่อทั้งสองทักทายกันเสร็จเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็เดินเข้าไปด้านใน พนักงานด้านในต่างก็ยิ้มแย้มทักทายเขาตลอดทางด้วยความเป็นกันเอง

 

ภายใน CLUB SHIELD ตกแต่งแบบ Contemporary โดยมีธีมสีหลักคือสีขาวและสีดำ แสงไฟรูปทรงเลขาคณิตสีฟ้าอ่อนผสมกับสีม่วงแดงอ่อนสลัวๆขับให้โต๊ะหินอ่อนสีดำบริเวณบาร์โดดเด่นออกมา ถึงแม้วันนี้จะเป็นวันจันทร์ก็ตาม แต่คนที่อยู่ในคลับก็ไม่ได้น้อยลงแต่อย่างใด

 

"คุณชายมาได้เสียที" เสียงของนาตาชากล่าวขึ้นหลังจากบัคกี้เดินเข้ามาถึงบริเวณโต๊ะส่วนตัวด้านใน วันนี้โต๊ะของพวกเขาอยู่ถัดจากบาร์ไปเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ยังอยู่ใกล้ๆกับฟลอร์เต้นรำ เพราะทุกคนทั้งเพื่อนๆและพนักงานในคลับต่างก็รู้ว่าบัคกี้จะต้องอารมณ์บูดแน่นอนถ้ามาเที่ยวคลับแล้วไม่ได้ออกไปแด๊นซ์อย่างสุดเหวี่ยง แถมวันนี้ยังเป็นวันที่เพิ่งโดนไล่ออกมาอีก บัคกี้ไม่พลาดแน่นอน

 

"ช้าไปสิบนาทีเองนะแนท" บัคกี้กลอกตาเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับตอบนาตาชา "นี่ถ้าฉันช้าไปสองชั่วโมงเธอจะฆ่าฉันเลยรึเปล่า" เขาแกล้งพูดประชดเธอ แต่นาตาชาก็แอบยิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อยก่อนจะตอบ

 

"เตรียมจองหลุมฝังได้เลยคุณบาร์นส์" เธอพูดพร้อมจิบเครื่องดื่มสีใสๆในมือ บัคกี้เดาว่าต้องเป็นวอดก้าของโปรดของเธอแน่นอน

 

"โอเคๆ หยุดขู่ฆ่ากันแล้วมาดื่มกันดีกว่า" สก๊อตพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับเขยิบทางให้บัคกี้เข้ามานั่งถัดจากเขา วันด้าและปีเตอร์ วันนี้ทุกคนมาพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตา คลินท์และนาตาชานั่งติดกัน ส่วนสก๊อตนั่งข้างๆวันด้าและปีเตอร์ ทั้งห้าคนนั่งตรงด้านนอกสุดของแต่ละฝั่ง จนเหลือที่นั่งด้านในสุดให้บัคกี้เข้าไปนั่ง ซึ่งเขาก็คิดว่าทำไมพวกนี้ถึงไม่ยอมขยับเข้าไปแล้วให้เขานั่งข้างนอกแทน

 

เมื่อบัคกี้นั่งลงเรียบร้อย เขายังไม่ทันได้ทำอะไรก็มีพนักงานเสิร์ฟหนุ่มคนหนึ่งเดินมาที่โต๊ะพร้อมยื่นแก้วค็อกเทลวางที่ด้านหน้าของเขา เมื่อเขากำลังจะประท้วงว่าไม่ได้สั่ง เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นก็พูดขึ้นมา

 

"คุณผู้ชายท่านนั้นที่บาร์สั่งให้ครับ" เขาพูดจบพร้อมผายมือไปยังชายหนุ่มปริศนา เพื่อนๆทั้งโต๊ะรวมถึงตัวเขาเองก็มองตามไปยังที่นั่งปลายบาร์ ก็เห็นผู้ชายสำเนียงสเปนสุดฮอตคนเดิมคนที่จีบเขาก่อนเข้าคลับ ชายหนุ่มยกแก้วให้เขาพร้อมกับยิ้มให้เล็กน้อย บัคกี้เห็นรอยยิ้มสุดฮอตของเขาก็ทำได้แค่เลิ่กคิ้วเบาๆพร้อมกับยกแก้วขึ้นมา

 

 _'ทำไมถึงต้องมาเจอหนุ่มฮอตปรอทแตกเอาตอนที่อยากเลิก One night stand วะเนี่ยยยยยยยย!!!!'_ ในใจของเขาแทบกรีดร้องไม่เป็นภาษาไปเรียบร้อย

 

"นี่ขนาดให้นายนั่งด้านในสุดยังโดนคนจีบเลยอ่ะ แผนของเราก็ล่มเหลวหมดแล้วอะดิเนี่ย" สก๊อตพูดขึ้นมาอย่างเซ็งๆ

 

 _'อ๋อ ที่ให้เขาลำบากนั่งซะในสุดก็เพราะแบบนี้นี่เอง'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจ เขาส่งสายตาอาฆาตไปยังสก๊อตอย่างรวดเร็ว ซึ่งเจ้าตัวก็ได้แต่ทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้พร้อมกับดื่มเครื่องดื่มในมืออย่างสบายใจ

 

"เขาฝากนี้มาให้ด้วยครับ" พนักงานหนุ่มยื่นกระดาษเล็กๆให้บัคกี้ จากนั้นเขาก็เปิดอ่านโดยที่กันไว้ไม่ให้เพื่อนๆทั้งห้าที่แสนอยากรู้อยากเห็นได้เห็นสิ่งที่ชายหนุ่มปริศนาเขียนไว้ให้ เพราะนาตาชาชะเง้อมามองด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็นเต็มที่จนเขาต้องเอามือปกป้อง

 

_Hey, Handsome_

_เจอกันอีกครั้งนะครับ ลืมบอกไปว่าผมชื่อจอน_

_ถ้าคืนนี้คุณว่าง นี่เบอร์ของผม 04XXXXXXXXX_

 

บัคกี้ยิ้มกริ่ม ในที่สุดเขาก็รู้ชื่อหนุ่มสเปนสุดหล่อคนนั้น ช่างน่าเสียดายยิ่งนักเพราะไม่ว่ายังไงเขาก็ตั้งมั่นไว้แล้วว่าจะเลิกนิสัยเดิมๆให้ได้เด็ดขาด เขาเรียกพนักงานหนุ่มมาเพื่อบอกข้อความผ่านไปยังจอน เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นเดินเข้ามาหาเขาทันทีพร้อมกับให้เขาโน้มตัวลงมา

 

"ฝากไปบอกจอนว่า คืนนี้เป็นคืนของเจมส์และเพื่อนๆเท่านั้น แต่ถ้าคืนไหนฉันไม่มีเพื่อนอยู่ด้วยแล้วจะโทรไป" บัคกี้กระซิบตอบให้ได้ยินแค่เขากับพนักงานพร้อมกับอมยิ้มเล็กๆ แต่ถึงจะอย่างนั้นก็ไม่สามารถหลบความหูไวของนาตาชาและคลินท์พ้น ทั้งสองกลอกตาให้กับบัคกี้กันคนละหนึ่งที บัคกี้ยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มให้ทั้งนาตาชา คลินท์และพนักงานคนนั้น จากนั้นเด็กหนุ่มก็ยิ้มให้บัคกี้เล็กน้อยก่อนเดินไปยังจอนที่นั่งอยู่ตรงบาร์ เขาเห็นทั้งสองคนคุยกัน จอนยิ้มและพยักหน้า จากนั้นเขาก็ให้ทิปกับพนักงานเสิร์ฟคนนั้นไปแล้วหันมามองบัคกี้พร้อมกับยกแก้วเครื่องดื่มอีกครั้งเป็นสัญญาณว่ารับทราบกับสิ่งที่บัคกี้ตอบกลับไป

 

"คุณบาร์นส์ครับ ไหนบอกจะถือศีลไม่มีเซ็กส์ก่อนแต่งงานแล้วไงครับ" เมื่อคลินท์เห็นบัคกี้ดังนั้นก็พูดหยอกล้อขึ้น เขาหันขวับไปมองค้อนเพื่อนหนุ่มตัวดีพร้อมกับมองแรงๆหนึ่งที

 

"ฉันไม่ได้ทำอะไรซักนิด เขาแค่เลี้ยงฉันแก้วนึงเอง" บัคกี้ตอบ "แล้วก็ไม่ใช่ถือศีลก่อนแต่งแบบนั้นซักหน่อย" เขาพูดต่ออย่างไม่ใสใจพร้อมกับดื่มแก้วในมือต่อ เขามองไปจอนหนุ่มสุดฮอตคนนั้นต่อ แค่ดูจากที่ที่เขานั่งอยู่ก็รู้แล้วว่าจอนตัวสูงสง่า หน้าตาประหนึ่งออกมาจาก L'Official Hommes สันกรามเด่นชัดนั่นรับกับใบหน้าอันหล่อเหลาของเขาได้อย่างพอเหมาะพอดี แถมยังแต่งตัวดีมากจนเขาแทบลืมหายใจ คอเต่าสีดำกับชุดสูทสีขาวช่างเหมาะกับเขามาก จนกว่าบัคกี้จะรู้ตัวอีกทีก็เผลอมองจอนตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าด้วยสายตาเร่าร้อนพร้อมกัดริมฝีปากล่างเบาๆ เขามองเห็นจอนขำเบาๆเล็กน้อยก่อนจะมีผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งเข้ามาทักทายจอน

 

"บัคกี้ ที่นายพูดไว้ยังไม่พ้นวันเลยนะ" นาตาชาพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับกลอกตาให้เพื่อนของเธอ บัคกี้หัวเราะเบาๆพร้อมกับดื่มเครื่องดื่มที่จอนให้มาอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ

 

"แต่ผู้ชายคนนั้นหล่อมากเลยนะ ถ้านายไม่เอาฉันขอได้ป่าว" วันด้าพูดออกมาพร้อมกับทำหน้าชวนฝัน นาตาชาถึงกับถลึงตาใส่เธอ

 

"นี่วันด้า ฉันไม่คิดเลยว่าเธอจะพูดออกมาแบบนี้ และไม่ได้! หมอนั่น _SWING THAT WAY_ " นาตาชาตอบดับฝันเพื่อนสาวอย่างเสียสนิท ทำเอาวันด้าได้ยินแล้วก็หงอยลงถนัดตา

 

"เอาน่าๆ ไหนๆก็มากันครบคนแล้ว เอ้าดื่มมม!!!" ปีเตอร์ตบหลังวันด้าเบาๆแล้วก็พูดขึ้นอย่างครื้นเครง หลังจากนั้นทุกๆคนก็ชนแก้วกันแล้วดื่มเครื่องดื่มในมือของตัวเอง

 

ทั้งหกคนต่างดื่มและพูดคุยกันอย่างสนุกสนาน ส่วนมากเป็นเรื่องของคุณรัมโลว์และเหตุการณ์ที่บริษัทหลังจากบัคกี้กลับบ้านไปแล้ว ทุกคนในบริษัท (ย้ำว่าทั้งบริษัท) รู้ว่าคุณรัมโลว์จีบบัคกี้มาตั้งนานแล้ว ทุกคนต่างก็ตกใจว่าทำไมคุณรัมโลว์ถึงเชิญให้เขาออกจากงาน นาตาชาสันนิษฐานว่าคุณรัมโลว์ไม่อยากจีบลูกน้อง เลยเชิญออก จะได้จีบอย่างจริงจังภายหลังมากกว่า ซึ่งบัคกี้เองก็ไม่อยากจะเห็นด้วยในความคิดนี้เสียเท่าไหร่แต่จริงๆเขาก็แอบคิดเช่นเดียวกันนาตาชาเหมือนกัน

 

"ช่างหัวคุณรัมโลว์" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกับดื่มแก้ววิสกี้แก้วที่เจ็ด "คิดว่าหลังจากนี้เขาจะจีบฉันติดหรอ ไม่มีทางซะหรอก" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นอย่างงอนๆ จริงๆเขาเริ่มเมาขึ้นนิดหน่อยเพราะปกติเขาจะเป็นคนเก็บอารมณ์ได้ดีกว่านี้ แต่เพื่อนๆทุกคนต่างก็เข้าใจเพราะวันนี้ก็ไม่ใช่วันที่ดีเสียเท่าไหร่ของบัคกี้

 

"ดื่มให้ลืมคุณรัมโลว์ไปเลยบัคกี้" ปีเตอร์พูดพร้อมกับดื่มแก้วของตัวเองไปด้วย บัคกี้หยิบขวดวิสกี้ตรงหน้ามาเพื่อจะเติม แต่แล้วเขาก็เพิ่งเห็นว่าเหล้าในขวดหมดไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

"เดี๋ยวฉันจะไปสั่งเพิ่ม พวกนายอยากเอาไรเป็นพิเศษรึเปล่า" บัคกี้ถามพร้อมกับลุกขึ้น เขาเดินออกจากจุดที่นั่งออกไปอย่างยากลำบากจนเพื่อนๆขำ เขาหันมามองค้อนเพื่อนๆอีกทีหนึ่ง

 

"เตกิล่า!!!" เพื่อนๆทั้งห้าคนพูดขึ้นพร้อมกันเป็นเสียงเดียว หลังจากนั้นวันด้า ปีเตอร์ และสก๊อตก็เขยิบเข้าไปนั่งข้างในแทน บัคกี้กลอกตาเบาๆให้กับการกระทำของเพื่อนทั้งสามพร้อมนึกในใจว่าทำไมไม่ทำแบบนี้ตั้งแต่แรก

 

บัคกี้เดินมาที่บาร์พร้อมกับสั่งเตกิล่าสิบช็อตกับบาร์เทนเดอร์ เมื่อเขาพยักหน้ารับออเดอร์แล้วก็รีบจัดการเตรียมแก้วช็อตทั้งสิบใบออกมาแล้วจัดการเตรียมเครื่องดื่มให้เขา บัคกี้มองเห็นจอนใกล้ขึ้นจากบริเวณที่เขาอยู่ จอนยังอยู่ที่เดิม แต่ตอนนี้เขาหันไปคุยกับชายหนุ่มผมสีบลอนด์คนหนึ่ง จอนหันมาเห็นบัคกี้ก็ทำหน้าอึ้งเล็กน้อย เขาแอบหยุดคุยกับหนุ่มคนนั้นพร้อมกับมองมาที่บัคกี้แล้วก็ยิ้มให้เขาจนชายผมบลอนด์ที่คุยอยู่กับจอนหันมามองบัคกี้ด้วยสายตาเย็นชา บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับจอนไปโดยไม่ใส่ใจสายตาของผู้ชายข้างๆเขา จากนั้นเขาก็เห็นจอนพูดกับชายคนนั้นพักนึง แล้วจอนก็ลุกขึ้นจากที่ที่เขานั่งอยู่แล้วเดินมาทางบัคกี้

 

"เฮ้เจมส์" จอนยิ้มทักทายเมื่อเขามายืนอยู่ข้างๆบัคกี้

 

"เฮ้จอน" บัคกี้ทักทายตอบ บัคกี้ยิ้มให้พร้อมกับเขยิบตัวเขาหาจอนขึ้นมากกว่าเดิม เขามองใบหน้าสุดฮอตของจอนจนมาถึงริมฝีปากของเขา บัคกี้เผลอกัดริมฝีปากล่างของตัวเองโดยไม่รู้ตัวจนจอนเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

"ไหนนายบอกว่าคืนนี้เป็นคืนของเพื่อนไง" จอนพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับก้มลงมองไปที่บัคกี้ที่ตอนนี้เขาเท้าแขนข้างหนึ่งไว้ที่บาร์พร้อมกับเอนตัวเข้าหาจอนมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมจนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน

 

"แค่อยากลองชิมนิดหน่อยไม่เห็นเป็นไรนี่นา" บัคกี้กระซิบลงที่ข้างหูของจอน เขาเห็นสายตาของจอนเบิกกว้างกว่าเดิม จากนั้นจอนก็ยิ้มให้เขาเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับวางมือลงบนเอวของบัคกี้ จากนั้นก็กระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองเพื่อให้ทั้งสองใกล้ชิดกันมากกว่าเดิม มือของบัคกี้จับเข้าที่ปกสูทของจอนพร้อมกับดึงเขาให้โน้มลงมาเพื่อลิ้มรสริมฝีปากแสนเซ็กซี่นั่น...

 

"อะแฮ่ม" เสียงกระแอมของผู้ชายคนหนึ่งดังขึ้นข้างๆเขา เขากลอกตาไปมอง พร้อมกับเตรียมตัวด่าเพื่อนตัวดีของเขา แต่คนที่เขาเห็นกลับไม่ใช่เพื่อนของเขา แต่เป็นอดีตบอสของเขานั่นเอง!

 

"อ้าวบร็อค ทำไมวันนี้มาที่นี่ได้ล่ะ" บัคกี้หันไปถามอย่างตกใจเมื่อเห็นหน้าอดีตบอสของตัวเอง เขารู้จากข้อความที่คุณรัมโลว์ส่งมาว่าวันนี้เขาจะไปอีกคลับนึง

 

"วันนี้บร็อคจะไป HYDRA ไม่ใช่หรอ" บัคกี้ถามต่อ จอนปล่อยมือจากเอวเขาอย่างน่าเสียดายพร้อมกับถอยออกห่างจากบัคกี้เล็กน้อย

 

'น่าเสียดายชะมัด' บัคกี้คิดในใจอย่างอารมณ์เสีย แต่ก็ยังดีที่จอนยังอยู่ข้างๆเขาถึงแม้จะไม่ได้ใกล้ชิดเหมือนเมื่อซักครู่นี้แล้ว

 

"ก็นายไม่ตอบข้อความ ฉันก็เลยโทรไปถามเพื่อนนายแทนนี่นา" คุณรัมโลว์พูดพร้อมกับทำหน้าหงอยๆนิดนึง "ฉันอยากจะเลี้ยงเครื่องดื่มนายสำหรับเรื่องวันนี้ แล้วก็อยากคุยกับนายด้วย เจมส์ที่รัก" คุณรัมโลว์พูดต่อ เขาหันหน้าไปถลึงตามองจอนเล็กน้อยเป็นสัญญาณให้เขาออกไปจากตรงนี้เสียที

 

"งั้นเราไว้ค่อยเจอกันใหม่นะเจมส์" จอนพูดให้กับบัคกี้ บัคกี้ได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็ยิ้มให้เขาอย่างน่าเสียดาย

 

"ไว้ฉันจะโทรไปนะ" บัคกี้คว้าจอนมาให้ใกล้ตัวเองแล้วกระซิบตอบพร้อมกับจูบลงบนริมฝีปากของเขาเบาๆ แล้วเขาก็ปล่อยชายหนุ่มออกพร้อมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มให้ เขาเห็นจอนหน้าแดงขึ้นเล็กน้อยจากนั้นก็ยิ้มให้เขาแล้วเดินจากไป บร็อคที่มองอยู่ตรงหน้าถึงกับอึ้งกับสิ่งที่บัคกี้ทำเป็นอย่างมาก เขาถึงกับอ้าปากค้างเล็กน้อย

 

"ปกติเวลานายไม่เมาแล้วนายก็ยังเป็นแบบนี้หรอเจมส์" คุณรัมโลว์ถาม หลังจากจอนเดินออกไปตรงหน้าบัคกี้แล้วตอนนี้เขามายืนแทนที่จอนทันที

 

"ผิดคาดหรอครับคุณรัมโลว์" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้คุณรัมโลว์ผิดหวังหรืออย่างไร กลับรู้สึกชอบใจมากกว่าเดิมเสียด้วยซ้ำ จริงๆเขาก็เริ่มดื่มไปนิดหน่อยแล้วเหมือนกัน ถึงแม้ว่าจะยังไม่เมาแต่เขาก็มีแอลกอฮอล์วนเวียนในร่างกายแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

"เปล่า ฉันแค่คิดว่านายนี่ฮอตเสมอเลยนะ" คุณรัมโลว์ตอบ "ว่าแต่ทำไมนายไม่ตอบข้อความฉันล่ะ" เขาถามต่อ บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นข้างนึงพร้อมกับถอนหายใจแล้วตอบเขา

 

"ปกติผมไม่ติดต่อกับคนที่นอนด้วยไปแล้วหรอกนะครับ แต่ผมจะละเว้นไว้ให้เฉพาะบร็อคก็ได้" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขายิ้มบางๆให้อดีตบอสสุดฮอตของเขาเล็กน้อย

 

"จริงๆฉันอยากอธิบายให้เข้าใจเรื่องวันนี้ด้วย" คุณรัมโลว์พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับใช้หลังมือลูบไปที่แก้มของบัคกี้เบาๆ "ที่ฉันเชิญนายออกก็เพราะว่า..." เขาเว้นระยะนิดหนึ่ง

 

"ฉันอยากจะ..." คุณรัมโลว์พูดต่อ แต่แล้วบทสนทนานั้นก็โดนบาร์เทนเดอร์ขัดขึ้นทันที

 

"เตกิล่าสิบช็อตได้แล้วครับ" บาร์เทนเดอร์ยื่นถาดใส่เตกิล่าทั้งสิบแก้วพร้อมกับมะนาวฝานวางไว้ในจานตรงกลางให้บัคกี้ เมื่อเขากำลังจะหยิบบัตรออกมาจ่าย คุณรัมโลว์ก็ใช้มือห้ามขึ้น เป็นการบอกว่าเขาจะเลี้ยงเอง

 

"มาฉันเลี้ยงนายเอง" คุณรัมโลว์ยิ้มพร้อมกับยื่นบัตรเครดิตสีดำในมือให้กับบาร์เทนเดอร์

 

"งั้นเหมาหมดขวดเลยนะครับ" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นกับบาร์เทนเดอร์ต่อทันทีจนคุณรัมโลว์เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย บาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มมองไปที่คุณรัมโลว์เล็กน้อยก่อนที่เขาจะพยักหน้าตกลง

 

"แล้วทำไมคุณต้องไล่ผมออกด้วยล่ะครับ" เมื่อบาร์เทนเดอร์เดินหันกลับไปคิดเงินแล้ว บัคกี้ถามต่อกลับไปที่อดีตบอสของเขาทันที

 

"ก็จะให้ไปยุ่งกับพนักงานบริษัทตัวเองมันดูไม่ดีไม่ใช่หรอ" คุณรัมโลว์พูดขึ้นอย่างหงอยๆ บัคกี้ได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็ถึงกับกลอกตารับไม่ได้กับความคิดของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้า แต่รัมโลว์ก็คิดว่าเขาก็ผิดเหมือนกันที่ทำแบบนี้

 

"คุณไม่คิดเลยหรอว่าผมจะมีชีวิตต่อไปยังไงหลังจากเงินเดือนพร้อมกับเงินชดเชยสามเดือนที่บริษัทให้กับผมมันหมดล่ะครับ" บัคกี้เริ่มหงุดหงิดขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะประชดแต่เขาก็แอบไม่พอใจเล็กน้อยกับการกระทำอันสิ้นคิดของอดีตบอสของตัวเอง

 

"จริงๆบริษัทของเราก็โดนตัดงบจริงๆ พรุ่งนี้ฉันก็ต้องเชิญออกอีกห้าคนนะเจมส์" คุณรัมโลว์เอื้อมมือของตัวเองมากุมมือของบัคกี้ไว้แล้วพูดขึ้นต่อ "นายก็ให้ฉันดูแลนายด้วยการเป็นเด็กของฉันสิ" เขากุมมือของบัคกี้แล้วก็ยกขึ้นมาจูบเบาๆพร้อมกับมองไปที่ตาของบัคกี้ด้วยความรัก

 

 _'ไม่เป็นว้อยยยยยยยย'_ บัคกี้ทำได้แค่ตะโกนในใจเท่านั้น

 

"ไม่มีใครเขาไล่คนๆนึงออกแล้วมาขอคนๆนั้นเป็นเด็กในสังกัดหรอกนะครับ" บัคกี้ถอนหายใจ "แล้วผมก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับคุณไปมากกว่าเจ้านายด้วย" เขาพูดต่อ บัคกี้เอามือของตัวเองออกมาจากมือของรัมโลว์ เขาหันไปยังถาดเตกิล่าตรงหน้าแล้วก็เอื้อมไปหยิบถาดนั่น

 

"ก็ฉันรู้สึกไม่ดีที่นอนกับนายไปแล้วรีบออกมา แถมต้องมาชิญนายออกอีก แต่ฉันอยากดูแลนายจริงๆนะ" คุณรัมโลว์พูดขึ้นด้วยความกังวลใจ บัคกี้เห็นสีหน้าและสายตาของอดีตบอสของตัวเองก็นึกสงสารเขาขึ้นมานิดนึง แต่แค่นิดเดียวเท่านั้นเพราะความรู้สึกโมโหของเขามีมากกว่าแน่นอนอยู่แล้ว

 

"ผมไม่ว่าอะไรบร็อคหรอกครับ ผมเข้าใจดี" บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างเฉยชา ตอนนี้เขาถือถาดเตกิล่าพร้อมกับเตรียมตัวเดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะของตัวเอง "วันนี้ผมจะอยู่กับเพื่อนๆของผม เพราะฉะนั้น ขอบคุณสำหรับค่าเหล้านะครับ" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบพร้อมกับหันไปจูบที่แก้มของคุณรัมโลว์หนึ่งทีอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วเขาก็เดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะที่เพื่อนๆนั่งคอยอยู่

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เดินกลับมาที่โต๊ะของเพื่อน เขาวางถาดเตกิล่าลงบนโต๊ะแล้วก็นั่งลงทันที

 

"ทำไมไปนานจังเลยอ่ะบัคกี้" วันด้าถามขึ้นเสียงใส

 

"ก็คุณบาร์นส์กำลังวุ่นวายจัดคิวคืนนี้อยู่นะสิครับ ทั้งหนุ่มหล่อสุดฮอตดีกรีนายแบบกับคุณรัมโลว์นั่นน่ะ" ปีเตอร์พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับพยักหน้าไปทางบาร์ เมื่อวันด้าหันไปมองก็เห็นคุณรัมโลว์นั่งอยู่ที่บาร์ แถมตอนนี้ก็ยังมีผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งมานั่งดื่มด้วยข้างๆอีกด้วย

 

"อ่าว ทำไมคุณรัมโลว์มาที่นี่ได้ล่ะ" นาตาชาถามขึ้นอย่างสงสัย

 

"ก็มีคนในนี้ไปบอกน่ะสิว่าฉันจะมาที่นี่" บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับหรี่ตามองเพื่อนเรียงคน เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่านาตาชากับคลินท์จะต้องไม่บอกแน่นอน สก็อตก็ตัดไปได้เลยเพราะคุณรัมโลว์ไม่รู้จัก เพราะฉะนั้นจึงเหลือแค่ปีเตอร์กับวันด้าเท่านั้น

 

"ขอโทษนะบัคกี้ คือแบบฉันก็อายุน้อยสุดในบริษัทอะนะ..." ปีเตอร์พูดขึ้นอย่างกระอักกระอ่วน ดวงตากลมโตนั่นหงอยลงจนบัคกี้อดสงสารขึ้นมาไม่ได้ เขายิ้มให้กับปีเตอร์พร้อมกับตบบ่าเบาๆเป็นการปลอบใจ

 

"ฉันไม่ว่าอะไรนายหรอก ฉันเข้าใจ นายกลัวโดนไล่ออกแบบฉันใช่มั้ยล่ะ ฮ่าๆ" บัคกี้พูดจบก็หัวเราะขึ้นมาอย่างประชดประชัน ปีเตอร์ได้ยินดังนั้นก็ทำได้แต่ยิ้มเจื่อนๆให้กับเขา แต่จริงๆแล้วบัคกี้ก็ไม่ค่อยใส่ใจเรื่องโดนไล่ออกเท่าไหร่เพราะยังไงเขาก็คงไม่กลับไปทำกับคุณรัมโลว์อีกแล้วแน่นอนถึงแม้เขาจะมาขอร้องก็ตาม เพราะตำแหน่งที่เขาทำอยู่เงินเดือนค่อนข้างน้อยแถมเผลอๆจะไม่ได้เลื่อนตำแหน่งหรืออะไรเลยอีกด้วย ซึ่งบัคกี้คิดว่าที่นี่ค่อนข้างจะไม่ค่อยมีอนาคตให้เขาซักเท่าไหร่

 

"จะว่าไป นายบอกครอบครัวนายเรื่องนี้รึยังบัค" คลินท์พูดขึ้น ทำเอาบัคกี้ถลึงตาใส่ ใช่แล้ว เขาลืมโทรหาแม่ของเขากลับเลย

 

"เอ่อ...ยัง..." บัคกี้ตอบเสียงค่อย

 

"แม่นายไม่ลากนายกลับไปอยู่บ้านที่แมนฮัตตันหรอถ้ารู้เรื่องเข้า" นาตาชาพูดขึ้น "สงสัยได้สืบทอดโรงแรมบาร์นส์แหงๆ" เธอพูดต่อจนจบก็ทำเอาบัคกี้หน้าซีดกับสิ่งที่ได้ยิน

 

"ไม่อ๊าวววว ฉันไม่อยากสืบทอดบริษัทที่บ้าน ปล่อยให้รีเบคก้าทำไปไม่ได้หรอ" บัคกี้ร้องโหยหวน ตระกูลของบัคกี้ทำกิจการโรงแรมที่มีสาขาอยู่ทั่วโลก ทำให้บ้านของเขาค่อนข้างเข้มงวดเรื่องทายาทสืบทอดตระกูลและหน้าตาในสังคมของลูกๆทั้งสอง ซึ่งเป็นสิ่งที่เขาเกลียดที่สุดเพราะแม่ของเขาบังคับให้เขาสืบทอดกิจการโรงแรมของที่บ้าน แต่งงานกับคนที่แม่พึงพอใจ บัคกี้ที่ไม่ชอบให้ใครมาบังคับก็ออกจากบ้านตั้งแต่เรียนจบไฮสูลแล้วก็ทำงานด้วยลำแข้งตัวเอง แถมยังบอกให้ทางบ้านไม่ต้องช่วยเหลืออะไรอีกต่างหาก ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ส่งเสียตัวเองเรียนจนจบมหาลัยและเข้ามาทำงาน จนมาอยู่ที่บริษัทของบร็อค รัมโลว์ และเขาก็คิดว่าชีวิตของเขาจะราบเรียบแบบนี้ไปจนแก่ จนกระทั่งเขาโดนเชิญออกเมื่อตอนเช้าที่ผ่านมา

 

"รีเบคก้ากำลังจะแต่งงานกับตระกูลพร็อคเตอร์ไม่ใช่หรอ แม่นายเชิญฉันกับคลินท์ด้วยนะ" นาตาชาพูดขึ้น ไม่แปลกที่แม่ของเขาจะเชิญนาตาชาและคลินท์มางานแต่งของรีแบคก้า น้องสาวของเขา เพราะทั้งสองเป็นเพื่อนสนิทตั้งแต่สมัยเด็กของบัคกี้

 

"แล้วตอนนี้นายก็ไม่มีแฟนอีก ไม่ใช่ถ้านายกลับไปงานแต่งน้องสาวทั้งๆที่โสด แม่นายไม่จับนายไปให้กับตระกูลไฮโซแถวนั้นหรอ" สก็อตพูดขึ้น บัคกี้หันหน้าไปมองพร้อมกับอ้าปากค้างกับสิ่งที่เพื่อนของเขาพูดขึ้น

 

 _ลิสต์นั่นไง!!!_ บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงเพราะเขาเพิ่งนึกออกว่าเขามีลิสต์ผู้ชายที่เขาเขียนเอาไว้

 

"ดีเลยที่นายพูดขึ้นมาพอดี สก็อต" บัคกี้ยิ้มกริ่มพร้อมกับเอื้อมมือไปหยิบสมุดจดเล่มเล็กๆสีแดงที่อยู่ด้านหลังกระเป๋ากางเกง เขากางหน้าที่เขียนไว้แล้ววางไว้บนโต๊ะ เพื่อนๆของเขาต่างชะโงกหน้ามาดูและตั้งใจอ่าน

 

"THE BOYS I'VE FUCK BEFORE...ลิสต์ผู้ชายนี่คืออะไรอ่ะบัค" ปีเตอร์ถามเขาด้วยสีหน้าสงสัย ซึ่งไม่ต่างไปกับวันด้าและคลินท์เสียเท่าไหร่

 

"ก็ตามนั้นเลย ผู้ชายที่ฉันเคยนอนด้วย" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับปีเตอร์อย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

"แล้วนายจะลิสต์ไปทำไม" นาตาชาถาม เธอมองเพื่อนรักของเธอด้วยสีหน้าไม่เชื่อในสิ่งที่เห็น

 

"แน่ใจนะว่านายมีผู้ชายที่เคยนอนด้วยแค่สิบคน" คลินท์ถามด้วยสีหน้าสงสัยสุดขีด

 

"เอ๊ะ นายเคยนอนกับปีเอโตรตอนไหนห๊ะบัคกี้!" วันด้าหันไปถามบัคกี้ด้วยสีหน้าตกใจเมื่อเห็นชื่อฝาแฝดของตัวเองอยู่ในนั้น

 

"ใจเย็นๆก่อนนะครับ" บัคกี้กล่าวขึ้นพร้อมกับทำมือห้ามปรามเพื่อนๆทั้งห้าของเขาก่อนที่เขาจะโดนคำถามถาโถมไปมากกว่านี้

 

"ที่ฉันลิสต์มาเพราะว่า ฉันไปอ่านบทความนึงในมารีแคลร์ของแนท" บัคกี้เริ่มอธิบายให้เพื่อนๆฟังอย่างตั้งใจ "ซึ่งในนั้นเขียนว่าถ้าจำนวนคนที่เคยนอนด้วยของเกินกว่าค่ามาตรฐาน ฉันจะโสดไปตลอดชีวิต และฉันก็เกินจากมาตรฐานไปไกลมากกกกกกกกกกกก" บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับเน้นคำว่า 'มาก' อย่างสุดๆ

 

"นี่นายจริงจังกับบทความในมารีแคลร์ขนาดนี้เชียว" นาตาชาแอบยิ้มมุมปากเบาๆ เธอรู้ว่าหนังสือนั่นเป็นของเธอแน่นอน เพราะไม่มีทางที่บัคกี้จะซื้อมาเพื่ออ่านเองแน่นอน

 

"ก็...ส่วนมากมันก็พูดถูกไม่ใช่เรอะ" บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างงอนๆ

 

"แล้วทีนี้นายก็เลยจะตามหาผู้ชายในนี้ เพื่อไม่ตัวเลขมันเกินเลยเถิดไปมากกว่าเดิมงั้นสิ" คลินท์ถามต่อ

 

"ปิ๊งป่อง ถูกต้องแล้วครับคุณบาร์ตัน" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

 

"บางคนในนี้อาจจะเป็น THE ONE ของนายก็ได้นะ" วันด้ากล่าว สายตาของเธอเริ่มเป็นประกายขึ้นมา บัคกี้เห็นเช่นนั้นก็ยิ้มกว้าง

 

"แล้วนายจะคบกับหนึ่งในนี้เป็นแฟนเลยหรอ" ปีเตอร์ถามเขา

 

"ใช่แล้ว มันต้องมีซักคนในนี้ที่เวิร์คละน่า" บัคกี้ตอบเขา นาตาชาได้แต่ถอนหายใจกับความคิดของเพื่อนของเธอ

 

"โอเค แล้วถ้ามันไม่เวิร์คล่ะ" นาตาชาถามเขาต่อ

 

"มันต้องเวิร์คสิ!!!" บัคกี้ตอบกลับเธอ "เอาล่ะ มาดื่มกันดีกว่า ฉันซื้อเตกิล่าขวดนี้ไว้แล้ว แน่นอนด้วยเงินของบร็อค รัมโลว์" บัคกี้พูดต่อแล้วก็หยิบสมุดจดเล่มสีแดงกลับเข้ากระเป๋ากางเกงด้านหลังเหมือนเดิม

 

"ได้ ดื่มต่อให้ลืมวันนี้ไปเลย" สก็อตพูดขึ้นแล้วทั้งโต๊ะก็เริ่มครึกครื้นอีกครั้ง

 

"ขอให้โชคดีกับการหาชายคนนั้นในสิบคนจากลิสต์ของนาย" นาตาชาพูดพร้อมกับยกแก้วเตกิล่าขึ้นมา เพื่อนๆที่เหลือยกตามเธอและรวมถึงบัคกี้ด้วย จากนั้นก็ทุกคนก็ชนแก้วกันแล้วดื่มรวดเดียวหมด

 

หลังจากนั้นทั้งหกคนก็ชนแล้วดื่มเตกิล่าช็อตต่อจนหมดขวดที่รัมโลว์จ่ายให้ แล้วคลินท์ก็อาสาไปซื้อขวดใหม่มา แล้วพวกเขาก็ดื่มกันอย่างสนุกสนาน พวกเขาออกไปเต้นที่ฟลอร์บ้าง กลับมาดื่มกันบ้าง ไปดื่มที่บาร์บ้าง เป็นเช่นนี้ไปเรื่อยๆจนบัคกี้ไม่รับรู้อะไรต่ออีกแล้ว

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

บัคกี้ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมา เมื่อเขาค่อยๆเริ่มปรับสายตาและกระพริบตาช้าๆก็พบว่าตอนนี้เป็นตอนเช้าแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาพบว่าตัวเองนอนอยู่บนเตียงนอนที่ห้องของเขา

 

 _'โอเค อย่างน้อยก็อยู่ที่อพาร์ทเมนท์ตัวเอง ผ่าน'_ บัคกี้คิดพร้อมกับถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกเล็กน้อย แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกแปลกไปก็คือ ตอนนี้หลังของเขาชนกับกล้ามอกของใครก็ไม่รู้ และยังมีมือของชายหนุ่มปริศนาที่โอบกอดเขาไว้อยู่ แถมเมื่อก้มลงมองตัวเองแล้ว เขาก็พบว่าตัวเขาเองนั้นไม่ได้สวมใส่อะไรเลยทั้งสิ้น

 

 _'ชิบหายแล้ว นี่ฉันนอนกับใครอีกแล้วเนี่ย'_ บัคกี้สบถในใจ เสียงหัวใจเต้นของเขาเริ่มถี่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขารวบรวมความกล้าพร้อมกับค่อยๆหันหลังไปมองชายหนุ่มปริศนาที่โอบกอดเขาอยู่อย่างช้าๆ แล้วเขาก็เบิกตาโพลง

 

_จอน หนุ่มสเปนสุดฮอตคนนั้น! แถมยังไม่ใส่อะไรอีกด้วย!!_

 

'โอเค อย่างน้อยก็เป็นจอนสุดฮอต เลขจะเกินไปซักคนก็คงไม่เป็นไรมากมาย' บัคกี้นึกในใจพร้อมกับมองใบหน้ายามหลับของจอนที่หล่อเข้มสมกับเป็นหนุ่มสเปนเสียจริง แต่แล้วสิ่งที่ทำให้บัคกี้ยังคงใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะอีกก็คือ เขาได้ยินเสียงชักโครกดังในห้องน้ำของเขาเอง หลังจากนั้นครู่เดียวประตูห้องน้ำก็เปิดออก บัคกี้ถึงกับต้องลุกขึ้นมานั่งมองคนปริศนาอีกคนในห้องน้ำของเขา เมื่อเขาเห็นเขาก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจทันที

 

"อ้าวเจมส์ ตื่นแล้วหรอ" บร็อค รัมโลว์ออกมาจากห้องน้ำของเขาด้วยสภาพกางเกงบ็อกเซอร์ตัวเดียว!!!

 

"...!!!" บัคกี้อ้าปากค้าง เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากนั่งอึ้งอยู่ตรงเตียง บร็อคเดินมายังด้านที่บัคกี้นั่งอยู่พร้อมกับนั่งลงบนเตียงแล้วหันหน้าเข้าหาเขา

 

"เมื่อคืนนายสุดยอดมากเลยนะเจมส์" บร็อคเอาหลังมือมาสัมผัสที่แก้มของเขาเบาๆ จากนั้นก็ค่อยๆเลื่อนไปสัมผัสที่ปลายคางพร้อมกับก้มหน้าลงมาจูบเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากของเขา "อรุณสวัสดิ์เจมส์" เขาตอบด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม แต่ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ยังไม่หายอึ้งอยู่จึงทำให้บร็อคแอบขำเล็กน้อย

 

"เมื่อคืนฉันทำอะไรลงไป..." บัคกี้พึมพำ บร็อคเห็นดังนั้นจึงยิ้มแล้วตอบเขาทันที

 

"เมื่อคืน นายชวนฉันกับจอนมาที่ห้อง ตอนแรกฉันก็ไม่ค่อยอยากเล่นสามคนเท่าไหร่ แต่ไปๆมาๆ..." บร็อคหยุดครู่หนึ่งพร้อมกับหันไปมองจอนที่นอนหลับอยู่ข้างๆ "หมอนั่นก็ลีลาเด็ดใช้ได้เหมือนกัน แล้วฉันก็ชอบด้วย" เขาตอบกลับบัคกี้ หลังจากนั้นครู่หนึ่ง จอนก็เริ่มขยับตัวเล็กน้อย เขากระชับอ้อมแขนแน่นขึ้นจนเอวบัคกี้เริ่มถูโดนส่วนนั้นของจอนที่เริ่มแข็งขึ้นจากการตื่นนอน

 

"อ้าว ตื่นแล้วหรอจอน" บร็อคหันไปถามจอนที่ตอนนี้เริ่มกระพริบตาเบาๆ แล้วจอนก็ค่อยๆยันตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับยิ้มให้บร็อคและจากนั้นเขาก็จูบเบาๆลงที่ไหล่ของบัคกี้

 

"ได้ยินเสียงพวกนายคุยกันก็เลยตื่นน่ะ" จอนพูดขึ้นอย่างงัวเงีย "ทำไมหรอเจมส์ จำค่ำคืนอันแสนวิเศษของพวกเราไม่ได้หรอ งั้นเดี๋ยวจะทวนใหม่ให้อีกรอบละกันนะ" จอนพูดต่อ จากนั้นเขาก็จูบลงที่ไหล่ของบัคกี้ต่อ จูบมาเรื่อยๆจนเริ่มไปด้านหลังคอของเขา อีกทั้งมือของจอนเริ่มซุกซน เขาลูบไล้ไปตามกล้ามท้องของบัคกี้ ส่วนบร็อคก็เริ่มจูบที่แก้มของเขา จูบไปเรื่อยๆจนถึงซอกคอจนบัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกแปลกๆกับสัมผัสที่ทั้งคู่ให้เขาขึ้นมา แต่เขาคิดว่าเขาจะมามีอารมณ์ตอนนี้ไม่ได้ เขาตั้งมั่นไว้แล้วว่าจะต้องหยุดความสัมพันธ์แบบ One night stand นี่ให้ได้เสียที

 

"เฮ้ หยุดก่อนทั้งสองคน" บัคกี้ผลักมือของจอนและใบหน้าของบร็อคออกเบาๆ เขารีบลุกออกจากเตียงพร้อมกับหยิบกางเกงชั้นในที่เป็นของเขาที่อยู่บนพื้นมาใส่ทันทีแล้วก็หันมามองจอนและบร็อค ทั้งสองมองบัคกี้ด้วยสีหน้างุนงงเล็กน้อย

 

"เป็นอะไรไปเจมส์" บร็อคถามเขาด้วยสีหน้าเป็นกังวล

 

"ฉันไม่อยากทำแบบนี้อีกแล้ว" บัคกี้ตอบกลับทันที ทั้งสองได้ยินดังนั้นก็อึ้งเล็กน้อยจนจอนถามเขาต่อ

 

"นายไม่อยากเล่นกันสามคนแล้วหรอ งั้นเปลี่ยนเป็นทีละคนมั้ย" จอนถามเขา ส่วนบร็อคก็พยักหน้าเห็นด้วย

 

"ฉันโอเคนะถ้านายจะสลับวันกัน" บร็อคหันไปพูดกับจอน

 

"เป็นไอเดียที่ไม่เลวนะคุณรัมโลว์" จอนตอบกลับพร้อมยิ้มให้

 

"เดี๋ยวก่อน ฉันไม่ได้หมายความว่าแบบนั้น" บัคกี้พูดตัดทั้งสองขึ้นก่อนที่จะเข้าใจผิดจนเลยเถิดไปมากกว่านี้ "ที่ฉันหมายถึงก็คือ ฉันจะเลิกความสัมพันธ์แบบนี้ซักที"

 

"แต่เราก็ไม่ได้ One night stand แล้วนี่นา นี่ก็รอบสองแล้วไม่ใช่หรอ" บร็อคถามต่อ

 

"งั้นเอาเป็น Friend with benefit แทนดีมั้ย" จอนถามเขาต่อ บร็อคพยักหน้าเห็นด้วย บัคกี้ได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็กลอกตาไปรอบนึง

 

"ไม่! ไม่ใช่! ไม่เอา!!" บัคกี้ตอบ เขาขึ้นเสียงเล็กน้อย "ฉันแค่อยากคบใครซักคน ฉันไม่อยากทำแบบนี้แล้ว" บัคกี้ตอบแต่เสียงของเขาก็ค่อยๆเบาลง เขาก้มหน้าลงกับพื้นพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่ร้อนผ่าวขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

"นายทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้มั้งเจมส์" บร็อคพูดขึ้น "หลังจากใครๆรู้ว่านายเคยนอนกับผู้ชายมาเยอะขนาดไหน เขาจะรับนายได้หรอ" เขาพูดต่อ บัคกี้มองหน้าเขาด้วยความฉุนเฉียวพร้อมกับอ้าปากค้าง เขาไม่นึกว่าบร็อคจะคิดกับเขาแบบนี้เลย ไหนหมอนี่บอกว่าอยากจะให้เขาเป็นเด็กในสังกัด แต่ทำไมถึงพูดอะไรทำร้ายจิตใจเขาออกมาได้แบบนี้ บัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกน้อยใจและโมโหขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

"ทำไมจะไม่ได้ล่ะ มันต้องมีซักคนที่เหมาะจะคบกับฉันไม่ใช่หรอ" บัคกี้พูดต่อด้วยความน้อยอกน้อยใจ "เฮ้จอน นายจะคบกับฉันมั้ย" เขาหันไปถามหนุ่มสเปนสุดฮอตแทน

 

"ฉันหรอ ฉัน...เอ่อ..." จอนเลิ่กลั่ก เขารู้ว่าคนอย่างจอนไม่มีทางที่จะยอมมีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตนแน่นอน และจอนก็ไม่ยอมตอบจนบัคกี้กลอกตาให้อีกรอบแล้วเขาก็หันไปถามรัมโลว์ต่อ

 

"แล้วนายล่ะบร็อค ตอนนี้ฉันก็ไม่ได้เป็นลูกน้องนายแล้วนะ" บัคกี้ถาม เขาเริ่มขึ้นเสียงด้วยความหงุดหงิด

 

"จะให้ฉันคบกับนายได้ยังไงล่ะ เดี๋ยวคนที่บริษัทก็มองฉันแย่หรอก" บร็อคตอบทันที และนั่นทำให้บัคกี้หงุดหงิดกับสิ่งที่ได้ยินเป็นอย่างมาก

 

 _'อ๋อ บร็อค รัมโลว์แค่จะให้ฉันเป็นเด็กเก็บเฉยๆล่ะสินะ'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจและในที่สุดสติของเขาก็ขาดผึง เขาเดินไปหยิบเสื้อผ้าของทั้งสองที่พื้นจากนั้นก็โยนลงบนเตียงที่ทั้งสองนั่งอยู่

 

"ออกไปจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ฉัน" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เสียงของเขาสั่นเครือด้วยความโกรธ

 

"เฮ้เจมส์ ค่อยๆพูดกันก่อนก็..." จอนพูดขึ้น แต่บัคกี้ก็พูดตัดขึ้นมาทันที

 

"ออก ไป ซะ" บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกับชี้ไปที่ประตูหน้าห้อง สีหน้าของเขาเริ่มน่ากลัวขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนทั้งสองรีบแต่งตัวทันที เมื่อจอนแต่งเสร็จแล้วก็รีบเดินออกจากห้องนอนไปเพื่อเดินไปที่ประตูหน้าอพาร์ทเมนท์ แล้วจากนั้นบร็อคก็ตามจอนไปติดๆ บัคกี้เดินตามไปเพื่อเปิดประตู เขายืนกอดอกอยู่หน้าห้องพร้อมกับมองทั้งสองคนอย่างฉุนเฉียว

 

"เอ่อ...ฉัน..." จอนค่อยๆพูดขึ้นแต่ก็โดนบัคกี้ตัดบท

 

"ลาก่อนจอน" บัคกี้ตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ จากนั้นเขาก็เห็นจอนค่อยๆเดินไปที่ลิฟท์ทันที จอนหันมามองและโบกมือลาให้บัคกี้เล็กน้อย บัคกี้ทำแค่เพียงมองหน้าเขาแล้วหันกลับมาหาอดีตบอสของเขา

 

"ส่วนนาย บร็อค..." บัคกี้หันมาพูดกับบร็อคทันทีที่จอนเดินออกไป "ที่นายพูดเมื่อกี้ทำร้ายจิตใจฉันมากเลยนะ" เขาพูดด้วยความโมโหพร้อมกับมองหน้าอีกฝ่าย ทั้งสองรู้ว่าประโยคที่เขาต้องการจะสื่อถึงคือประโยคไหน บัคกี้มองเห็นสีหน้าของบร็อคซีดลงถนัดตา

 

"ที่ฉันบอกแบบนั้นก็เพราะฉันหมายถึง...ถึงจะไม่มีคนอื่นคบนายแต่นายยังมีฉันนะ" บร็อคค่อยๆพูดขึ้น แต่บัคกี้ก็ทนไม่ไหวแล้วกับความคิดอันแปลกประหลาดของบร็อค รัมโลว์ มือขวาของเขาเลยยั้งมือไม่อยู่ เขาตบเข้าที่แก้มของบร็อคไปหนึ่งที

 

เพียะ!!

 

"Assho..."

 

_เพียะ!!!!_

 

 _'เอ๊ะ ฉันว่าฉันตบหน้าบร็อคไปรอบเดียวนะ'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจ หลังจากที่เขาตบหน้าบร็อค รัมโลว์แล้ว เขามองสีหน้าของสลดของบร็อคครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็หันไปมองตามเสียงตบที่สองทางด้านฝั่งตรงข้าม ห้อง 6A และจากนั้นบร็อคก็หันไปมองตามที่บัคกี้กำลังมองอยู่อย่างสงสัย

 

ห้องฝั่งตรงข้ามก็มีเหตุการณ์คล้ายๆกับเขาเป๊ะ แค่เปลี่ยนจากบร็อคเป็นผู้หญิง ส่วนฝ่ายที่โดนตบก็คือเจ้าของห้องเสียเอง ผู้หญิงของห้องตรงข้ามตบเสร็จแล้วก็เดินออกไปทันทีปล่อยให้เจ้าของห้องยืนงงอยู่หน้าประตู ซึ่งบัคกี้เพิ่งจะเคยเห็นเพื่อนบ้านของเขาวันนี้เป็นวันแรก

 

"ไว้ฉันค่อยโทรหานายตอนนายอารมณ์ดีๆแล้วกัน" บร็อคพูดขึ้นหลังจากเห็นผู้หญิงจากห้องฝั่งตรงข้ามเดินไปที่ลิฟท์เรียบร้อย และก็ทำให้บัคกี้ละสายตาจากเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตมายังเจ้าตัว

 

"ลาก่อนบร็อค" บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างหงุดหงิด บร็อคกำลังจะพูดอะไรขึ้นมาแต่เขาก็หยุดไป

 

"บายเจมส์" บร็อคพูดลา จากนั้นเขาก็จูบลงที่ปากของบัคกี้เบาๆแล้วก็เดินออกไป

 

หลังจากที่บร็อคเดินออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ของเขาไปที่ลิฟท์แล้ว เขาก็เห็นบร็อคทักทายผู้หญิงที่เพิ่งออกมาจากห้องของหนุ่มปริศนาห้อง 6A อย่างร่าเริงพร้อมกับเดินเข้าลิฟท์ไปพร้อมกับเธออย่างอารมณ์ดี บัคกี้เอาตัวพิงขอบประตูห้องพร้อมกับกอดอกอย่างหงุดหงิดและกลอกตาแรงๆหนึ่งที

 

 _'นี่บร็อคคงแค่อยากฟาดฉันเฉยๆสินะ ที่บอกอยากคบอะไรนั่นก็ตอแหลทั้งเพ'_ เขาคิดในใจอย่างฉุนเฉียว

 

บัคกี้เลิกนึกถึงบร็อค รัมโลว์ จากนั้นเขาก็สำรวจมองเพื่อนบ้านของเขาที่ยังอยู่ตำแหน่งเดิมหลังจากโดนสาวตบหน้าไป เจ้าของห้อง 6A เป็นผู้ชายผมบลอนด์สั้นพร้อมกับหนวดบนใบหน้าอันแสนเพอร์เฟก เขาหน้าตาดีมากจนบัคกี้แทบหยุดหายใจ สายตาเหงาหงอยที่มองตามหญิงสาวที่เพิ่งตบเขาไปดูเหมือนหมาน้อยโดนทิ้ง ช่างน่าสงสารยิ่งนัก บวกกับนัยตาของเขาที่เป็นสีฟ้าสว่างสดใสนั่น ยังไม่รวมกับหุ่นอันแสนเพอร์เฟกของเขา กล้ามอก กล้ามท้องนั่น เพราะตอนนี้เพื่อนบ้านของเขามีแค่ผ้าขนหนูสีเหลืองปิดตรงส่วนลับเท่านั้น พระเจ้า นี่เป็นบทลงโทษจากสวรรค์หรืออย่างไร บัคกี้ถึงกับขนาดกลืนน้ำลายลงดังเอื้อก แต่ยังไงเขาก็คงลงเอยกับเพื่อนข้างบ้านคนนี้ไม่ได้แน่ๆ เพราะว่าดูยังไงหมอนั่นเป็นชายแท้แน่นอนร้อยเปอร์เซ็น

 

เพื่อนบ้านของเขาหันมาสบตากับบัคกี้พร้อมกับยิ้มให้เล็กน้อย เขาเอามือข้างที่ไม่ได้จับผ้าขนหนูหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์ที่พื้นพร้อมกับขึ้นมาโบกทักทายเขาเล็กน้อย

 

"เฮ้ เราสองคนโดนเหมือนกันเลยนะ" เพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตกล่าวทักทายอย่างยิ้มแย้ม

 

"เหมือนกันที่ไหน ฉันไม่ใช่คนถูกตบซักหน่อย" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาเอื้อมลงไปหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์ที่วางอยู่หน้าห้องของตัวเองบ้าง

 

"อย่างน้อยตอนนี้เราสองคนก็โป๊พอๆกันเลยนะ" หนุ่ม 6A พูดหยอกล้อกลับใส่เขา เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นเช่นนั้นเขาก็ก้มลงมองตัวเองที่ตอนนี้มีแค่กางเกงชั้นในตัวเดียวเท่านั้น ซึ่งก็ไม่ต่างไปจากที่พ่อหนุ่ม 6A เพื่อนบ้านของเขากล่าวเสียเท่าไหร่ เขากลอกตาหนึ่งทีพร้อมกับมองไปยังเพื่อนบ้านของตัวเอง

 

"แต่ฉันยังมีกางเกงในนะ 6A" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขากอดอกมองเพื่อนบ้านฝั่งตรงข้ามอย่างกวนๆ

 

"6A...เฮ้ ฉันก็มีชื่อนะคุณเจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์" หนุ่ม 6A พูดขึ้นมา บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลง เขาอึ้งที่ทำไมเพื่อนบ้านที่เขาไม่เคยรู้จักกันมาก่อนถึงได้รู้จักชื่อเต็มๆของเขาได้

 

"นาย..." บัคกี้พูดขึ้นมา แต่เขาก็พูดอย่างตะกุกตะกัก เขาเริ่มเรียบเรียงคำพูดไม่ถูกจนอีกฝ่ายยิ้มให้เขาเบาๆพร้อมกับพูดต่อเอง

 

"ฉันชื่อสตีฟ แกรนท์ โรเจอร์ส ถือว่ารู้จักชื่อกลางของกันและกันแล้วนะ" หนุ่ม 6A หรือสตีฟตอบ "ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะครับคุณเจมส์" เขาพูดต่อพร้อมกับยกมือข้างที่ถือหนังสือพิมพ์ขึ้นมาทักทายเขา

 

"นายรู้จักชื่อฉันได้ไง" บัคกี้ยังคงสงสัยในความรู้มากของสตีฟ เขาอดถามอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ แต่สตีฟก็ยิ้มตอบกลับเขาอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

"ฉันแค่แฮ็คระบบของอพาร์ทเมนท์นี้น่ะ เพราะเจ้าของนี่ตั้งรหัสผ่านได้โง่เง่ามากเลย" สตีฟตอบกลับพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้างอย่างยียวน บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นถึงกับอ้าปากค้าง

 

"เฮ้ ทำแบบนี้มันไม่ผิดกฎหมายหรอ" บัคกี้ถามต่อ เขาอึ้งกับสิ่งที่ได้ยินเป็นอย่างมากจนขนาดกำหนังสือพิมพ์ในมือแน่น

 

"ถ้านายไม่ไปบอกใครก็ไม่มีใครรู้หรอก นี่เป็นความลับของเราสองคนเลยนะ" สตีฟตอบกลับ "อ้อ รวมถึงเรื่องที่โดนตบเมื่อกี้ด้วย" ส่งวิ้งมาให้เขาหนึ่งที

 

"นายโดนตบ ฉันเป็นคนตบ" บัคกี้ย้ำอีกทีจนสตีฟหัวเราะเสียงดังออกมา

 

"ว่าแต่นายเก่งถึงขนาดแฮ็คคอมเจ้าที่นี่ได้เลยหรอ" บัคกี้ถามกลับอย่างสงสัย

 

"ก็ไม่ขนาดนั้นหรอก แค่รู้ว่าโน็ตบุคของห้อง 4B เต็มไปด้วยพอร์นเกี่ยวกับสัตว์ทั้งนั้น แถมหมอนั่นยังเลี้ยงหมาอีก ฉันไม่อยากจะคิดถึงน้องหมาผู้น่าสงสารตัวนั้นเลย" สตีฟพูดต่ออย่างรื่นไหล บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็ถึงกับผงะไปเลยทีเดียว

 

"จะว่าไปนายก็จบวิศวะคอมมาไม่ใช่หรอครับคุณเจมส์ เรื่องแค่นี้น่าจะไม่ยากสำหรับนาย เอ๊ะ แต่นายเพิ่งโดนไล่ออกมานี่นา" สตีฟพูดต่อ บัคกี้ถึงกับผงะ

 

 _'หมอนี่รู้ลึกขนาดนี้เลยหรอ!'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจ

 

"ทำไมนายรู้..." บัคกี้กำลังจะถามต่อแต่สตีฟก็พูดต่อขึ้นมา

 

"เรื่องนี้ไม่ต้องแฮ็คก็ได้ แค่ตามสแนปแชทนายก็รู้แล้ว" สตีฟพูดต่ออย่างสนุกสนาน บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจ _'หมอนี่รู้ไปยันแอคเคาท์สแนปแชทของเขาเลยหรอ!!!'_

 

"แต่...แต่ฉันจะไปฟ้องเจ้าของอพาร์ทเมนท์ว่านายแฮ็คคอมเขา" บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับค่อยๆเดินหันหลังเข้าไปที่ห้องของตัวเอง แต่แล้วสตีฟก็รีบวิ่งมาจับแขนของเขาที่หน้าห้องทันที

 

"อย่านะ...เดี๋ยวฉันโดนจับ..." สตีฟรีบบอกกับเขา ตอนนี้ทั้งสองคนอยู่ใกล้กันมากจนบัคกี้สังเกตเห็นขนตายาวๆของสตีฟ เขารู้สึกใจเต้นและหน้าแดงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยจากความใกล้ชิดที่เกิดขึ้นนี่ เพราะนอกจากความใกล้ชิดแล้ว สตีฟยังไม่มีอะไรใส่ปกปิดร่างกายอันเพอร์เฟกของเขาเลยทั้งสิ้น (นอกจากผ้าขนหนูสีเหลืองที่ถืออยู่เท่านั้น)

 

"มีข้อแลกเปลี่ยนอะไรกับฉันมั้ยหล่ะสตีฟ" บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วถามอย่างยียวน เขาพยายามทำตัวไม่แคร์อะไร แต่จริงๆแล้วใจเขาเต้นแรงมากและเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะอีกด้วย เพราะการที่ได้ใกล้ชิดหนุ่มฮอตทำให้เขารู้สึกตื่นเต้นไปหมด

 

"ฉันยอมทำอะไรให้นายก็ได้ ทำได้ทุกอย่าง" สตีฟอ้อนวอนตอบเขา แววตาของเขาหงอยเหมือนหมาน้อยโดนทิ้งที่เป็นใครก็ไม่สามารถทนต่อสายตาอันน่าสงสารแบบนี้ได้แน่ๆ เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินว่าสตีฟยอมทำอะไรก็ได้ทุกอย่างเขาก็เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นมาอย่างมีเลศนัยจนสตีฟเพิ่งตระหนักได้ว่าตัวเองพูดอะไรออกไป

 

"เอ่อ...ยกเว้นเรื่อง...อย่างว่า...คือฉันไม่ได้รังเกียจนะ แต่ฉันไม่ได้..." เขาพูดต่ออย่างเลิ่กลั่ก บัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นก็อมยิ้มขึ้นเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับพูดขึ้นตัดประโยคของสตีฟ

 

"นายไม่ใช่สเป็กของฉันหรอก สบายใจได้" บัคกี้โกหก สตีฟคือผู้ชายสเป็กของเขาชัดๆ หน้าตาหล่อ(มาก) สันกรามชัด จมูกโด่งได้รูป ผมสีบลอนด์ตัดสั้นๆที่ดูนุ่มน่าลูบไล้นั่น อีกทั้งยังเคราอันเซ็กซี่ของเขา รวมไปดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสและขนตาที่แพยาวนั่น ยังไม่นับกล้ามล่ำๆขับกับผิวสีออกแทนเล็กน้อยนั่นอีกนะ เพียงแค่หมอนี่เป็นชายแท้ก็แค่นั้น

 

"เอ่อ...โอเค แล้วนายอยากให้ฉันทำอะไรล่ะ" สตีฟถามคำถามเดิมที่ถามค้างไว้อยู่ต่อ บัคกี้ยิ้มขึ้นมาอย่างมีเลศนัยพร้อมกับบอกเขาว่า

 

"ฉันมีอะไรให้นายช่วยแล้ว ไม่ต้องห่วงนะสตีฟ" บัคกี้ตอบกลับเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มให้อย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

 

สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚♥︎

จบตอน 2 แล้วววววววววว กว่าจะมาต่อค่อนข้างนานเพราะติดเล่นซิมส์ค่ะ 5555555555555

/ไม่มีข้อแก้ตัวใดๆทั้งนั้ล ฮือๆๆๆๆๆ ว่าแร้วก็แอบไปดูซิมส์เราได้ที่นี่เรยค่ะ [♥︎](https://privatter.net/p/4228003) | [♥︎](https://privatter.net/p/4231536) | [♥︎](https://privatter.net/p/4234740) (NSFW มากๆนะคะเตือนไว้ก่อน🌝)

 

หน้าตา CLUB SHILD ก็ประมาณๆนี้ แอบอธิบายไม่ค่อยถวก เอาเป็นว่าดูรูปแทนแล้วกันค่ะ ถถถถถถถ

 

อันนี้โซนที่นั่งของแก๊งบัคกี้ค่ะ

 

และนี่คือจอนค่ะ! แขกรับเชิญสุดเซ็กซี่ของตอนนี้

Jon Kortajarena นายแบบสเปนสุดฮอตเพื่อนเซบค่าาา♡

แอบปา Instagram จอนให้ไปดูความฮอตต่อค่ะ [อิอิส์](https://www.instagram.com/kortajarenajon/)

อาห์ จอนที่งาน Hugo Boss นี่หล่อมากเลยค่ะ แล้วดูส่วนสูงกับเซบสิคะ ช่างเหมาะกัน /ไม่ไหวแร้วจะเป็นลม

(ขออนุญาตขึ้นเรือจอนเซบกระทันหัน 55555)

ตอนพาร์ทตอนเช้าที่ห้องนอนของบัคกี้นี่ ตอนแรกเราไม่รู้ว่าจะเอาใครมาดี เลยใส่มาสองคนเลยแล้วค่ะ ถถถถถถถถถถ

 

ส่วนสตี้บบบบบบบบบบบบบบบบบบ สตีฟของเราออกมาสู่สายตาประชาชีแล้วค่ะะะะ อาห์ห์ห์ห์ห์

/ให้ภาพมันเล่าแทนละกันเนอะ

//กำเดาไหลพรวดๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ

 

 

**HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE ♡**

 

 

 

 

ก็...ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้นะคะ

ขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่อ่านมากค่ะะะะะะ

 

บรัยข่าาาาา

hAnatabi เองค่ะ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาพูดคุยเม้ามอยได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้ข่ะ อิส์


	3. THE THIRD GUY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ภารกิจตามหา THE ONE ของบัคกี้ได้เริ่มขึ้นแล้ว!  
> ด้วยการช่วยเหลือของสตีฟเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอต บัคกี้จะสามารถตามหาผู้ชายที่เหมาะจะเป็นแฟนของเขาได้ทันวันแต่งงานของน้องสาวหรือไม่ หรือเขาจะตกหลุมรักชายแท้อย่างสตีฟเข้าเสียเอง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ผู้ชายคนแรกจากในลิสต์ของบัคกี้โผล่มาแล้วค่า 🤩  
> มาลุ้นกันว่าจะออกมาเป็นยังไง มาเอาใจช่วยบัคกี้ของเราไม่ให้เผลอใจปล่อยตัวปล่อยใจ(?)จนเลยเถิดกันดีกว่าค่ะ ถถถถถถ  
> ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านนะค้าาา♥︎

"สรุปก็คือ นายอยากให้ฉันช่วยตามหา...ผู้ชายที่นายเคยนอนด้วยทั้งสิบคนเนี่ยหรอ" สตีฟพูดขึ้นขณะที่ในมือถือสมุดเล่มสีแดงของบัคกี้เอาไว้ สายตาของเขากวาดมองเหล่ารายชื่อ THE BOYS I'VE FUCK BEFORE ของบัคกี้ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก เขามองสมุดสลับกับหน้าบัคกี้ไปมาจนบัคกี้เริ่มจะรำคาญเสียแล้ว

 

"ว่าแต่นายจะเอาไปทำไมนะ" สตีฟถามย้ำอีกรอบ มือข้างขวาของเขาถือสมุดเล่มนั้นของบัคกี้ ส่วนมือข้างซ้ายของเขาเหน็บหนังสือพิมพ์ไว้พร้อมกับถือผ้าเช็ดตัวปกปิดส่วนนั้นไว้

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองคุยกันตรงประตูหน้าอพาร์ทเมนท์ของบัคกี้เรื่องข้อแลกเปลี่ยนในการช่วยสตีฟเก็บรักษาความลับ (หรือจะเรียกว่าช่วยปกปิดความผิดของสตีฟดี) ทั้งสองได้ยินเสียงประตูของห้อง 6B เริ่มถอดกลอนก็เบิกตาโพลงขึ้นพร้อมกันทั้งคู่ ทั้งสองคนมองไปที่ร่างกายของแต่ละคนที่ตอนนี้ดูยังไงก็อนาจารสุดๆ ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะใส่กางเกงชั้นในก็ตามแต่สตีฟไม่ได้ใส่อะไรเลย แถมยังยืนโทงเทงอยู่หน้าห้องของเขาอีก จากนั้นทั้งสองก็ตากันปริบๆแล้วบัคกี้ก็ลากสตีฟเข้าห้องของตัวเองพร้อมปิดประตูลงทันที

 

"ฉันบอกนายไปแล้วว่า ฉันจะตามหาคนที่เหมาะสมที่จะคบกับฉัน บางคนในนี้อาจจะดีพอที่จะพิจารณาอีกรอบก็ได้" บัคกี้ตอบ เขากอดอกพร้อมเงยหน้ามองเพื่อนข้างบ้านตรงหน้า

 

"อ้อ ใช่ๆ เพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเลขมันเลยเถิดจากสามร้อยกว่าของนายนั่นน่ะนะ" สตีฟพูดย้ำ บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยมองหน้าชายหนุ่ม "ฉันล่ะรู้สึกสงสารผู้ชายทั้งหมดเสียนี่จริงๆ"

 

"ใช่ ก็ตามนั้นแหละ ก็จำได้นี่" บัคกี้ตอบอย่างหนักแน่นพร้อมกับมองค้อนๆไปยังเขาทีนึง แต่สตีฟก็มองหน้าเขากลับแล้วยิ้มยียวนเล็กน้อย

 

”เห...แซม วิลสันนี่เพื่อนฉันเอง ไปได้กันยังไงตอนไหน” สตีฟพูดขึ้น บัคกี้แอบยิ้มมุมปากเล็กๆพร้อมกับหรี่ตามองหน้าเขา

 

“นิวยอร์คมันแคบน่ะคาวบอย” บัคกี้ตอบ สตีฟได้ยินก็ถึงกับกลอกตาใส่เขาทันที จากนั้นสตีฟก็เดินถือสมุดเล่มสีแดงไปยังโซฟาด้านในห้องของบัคกี้แล้วนั่งลงเหมือนเป็นบ้านตัวเองไปแล้ว

 

"เจมส์ ขอดูเฟสบุ๊คนายหน่อยสิ" สตีฟพูดขึ้นหลังจากนั่งมองรายชื่อทั้งสิบซักพักแล้ว บัคกี้มองชายหนุ่มอย่างสงสัยจนสีหน้าของเขาฉายแววความไม่แน่ใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

"นายจะเอาไปทำอะไร" บัคกี้ถามกลับอย่างสงสัยสุดขีด "แล้วก็เรียกฉันว่าบัคกี้" เขาพูดต่อ

 

"บัคกี้...แปลงร่างจากเจมส์ได้ยังไงกัน" สตีฟถามด้วยสีหน้าสงสัยสุดขีด

 

"บูคานันไง รู้จักชื่อกลางฉันไม่ใช่เรอะ" บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างรำคาญพร้อมกลอกตาใส่สตีฟอีกหนึ่งรอบ

 

"อ้ออ...เออว่าแต่นายไม่เคยหาเพื่อนจากเฟสบุ๊คเลยรึยังไงกัน ไม่รู้หรอเฟสบุ๊คเค้าเอาไว้ทำอะไรน่ะ" สตีฟตอบพร้อมยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างกวนๆ ทำเอาบัคกี้กลอกตาไปอีกหนึ่งรอบพร้อมกับเดินไปหยิบโทรศัพท์ของเขาที่ตั้งอยู่บนโต๊ะข้างเตียงในห้องนอนพร้อมกับปลดล็อคและเดินกลับมาหาสตีฟที่โซฟาหน้าบ้านพร้อมกับยื่นโทรศัพท์ให้ชายหนุ่ม

 

เมื่อสตีฟรับมาก็เปิดดูเฟสบุ๊คของบัคกี้ เขาถึงกับถอนหายใจพร้อมกับหัวเราะเบาๆหนึ่งที

 

"ขำอะไรของนาย" บัคกี้ถามด้วยสีหน้าไม่พอใจ เขายืนกอดอกมองสตีฟที่นั่งโซฟาแล้วดูหน้าประวัติเฟสบุ๊คของเขาอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

"รูปโปรไฟล์นี้ตั้งแต่สมัยไหนเนี่ย ขนขึ้นครบรึยังครับคุณบาร์นส์” สตีฟพูดไปก็อั้นขำไป

 

“ขึ้นแล้วว้อยย” บัคกี้ขึ้นเสียงใส่พร้อมทำหน้างอนๆใส่สตีฟ เมื่อสตีฟเห็นก็อดขำก๊ากไม่ได้

 

“จะว่าไปนายก็มีเพื่อนยังไม่ถึงร้อยเลย" สตีฟพูดไปก็ขำไป ตอนนี้เขาเปิดรูปหน้าโปรไฟล์ปัจจุบันของบัคกี้อยู่ เป็นรูปสมัยไฮสคูลวัยละอ่อนสุด แถมยังใส่แว่นที่ดูเนิร์ดจนไม่คิดว่าจะเป็นคนๆเดียวกันกับที่เขาเห็นอยู่ตอนนี้

 

ซึ่งจริงๆแล้วบัคกี้ก็ไม่ค่อยได้ใส่ใจกับการเล่นเฟสบุ๊คเสียเท่าไหร่ รูปโปรไฟล์ของเขาก็ไม่เคยเปลี่ยน เคยตั้งไว้ตอนสมัครครั้งแรกสมัยไฮสคูลยังไงก็เป็นยังงั้น เขามีเฟสบุ๊คไว้แค่ให้เพื่อนๆแท็กรูปเขาเท่านั้น

 

"ฉันว่าจะหาผู้ชายของนายผ่านนี่ดู น่าจะได้ซักเกือบครบเลยล่ะ" สตีฟพูดต่อจากนั้นเขาก็เลื่อนไปดูโปรไฟล์ต่างๆของบัคกี้ด้วยความตั้งใจ

 

“แถมต้องจัดการกับหน้าโปรไฟล์นายหน่อยแล้วล่ะบัคกี้” สตีฟพูดต่อ บัคกี้ชะโงกดูสตีฟที่ตอนนี้กำลังเลื่อนดูรูปที่ถูกแท็กอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"ก็...ก็ฉันไม่ได้เล่นเฟสบุ๊คนี่ แล้วนั่นก็รูปตั้งแต่สมัยเรียน..." บัคกี้พูดตอบอย่างงอนๆ เขาทำแก้มป่องด้วยความไม่พอใจเล็กๆใส่สตีฟ เมื่อสตีฟได้เห็นดังนั้นก็ยิ้มให้เขาเล็กน้อย

 

บัคกี้มองรอยยิ้มของสตีฟ มองเห็นใบหน้าที่โดนกระทบจากแสงแดดที่สาดส่องเข้ามาในห้องของเขา และพอใบหน้าอันหล่อเหลานั่นยิ้ม ก็ทำให้เขาแอบใจเต้นขึ้นเล็กน้อย จนใบหน้าของเขาเริ่มร้อนผ่าวขึ้นนิดๆ

 

‘ _จะมาใจเต้นเป็นสาวน้อยกับชายแท้ไม่ได้นะ สตีฟเป็นเพื่อนท่องไว้’_  บัคกี้นึกในใจอย่างกระวนกระวาย เขาพยายามหายใจเข้าลึกๆช้าๆเพื่อเรียกสติกลับมา

 

"มา ฉันถ่ายให้ใหม่" สตีฟบอกกับเขาพร้อมกับตบแปะๆบริเวณที่นั่งข้างๆเป็นการบอกให้บัคกี้มานั่งข้างๆตัวเอง

 

"เดี๋ยวฉันไปใส่เสื้อก่อน" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ แต่ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะเดินกลับไปยังห้องนอนเพื่อหาเสื้อผ้าใส่ สตีฟก็พูดขัดขึ้นมาทันที

 

"ไม่ต้องหรอก ฉันถ่ายแค่ช่วงหน้าจนถึงไหล่ของนาย ไม่เห็นด้านล่างหรอก" สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้างจนตาหยีให้กับเขา แล้วก็ตบไปที่นั่งข้างๆของเขาอีกทีเพื่อให้บัคกี้มานั่ง เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นเช่นนั้นก็ถอนหายใจหนึ่งทีพร้อมกับเดินไปนั่งตรงที่นั่งว่างข้างๆสตีฟ เขาเว้นระยะห่างกับเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตของเขาหน่อยเพราะนอกจากสตีฟจะฮอตและหล่อมากแล้ว สตีฟยังไม่ใส่อะไรเลยจนทำให้เขาไม่กล้ามองท่อนล่างของเพื่อนบ้านของเขา ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะอยากรู้อยากเห็นตรงนั้นของเพื่อนบ้านของเขามากก็ตามที

 

"นั่งไกลขนาดนั้นนายจะให้ฉันถ่ายยังไง" สตีฟไม่พูดอย่างเดียว เขาเขยิบตัวของเขาเองเข้ามาใกล้บัคกี้จนตอนนี้ขาของทั้งสองชิดกันสนิทเรียบร้อย ซึ่งสตีฟยังใจดีที่ใช้มือปิดส่วนนั้นด้วยผ้าขนหนูสีเหลืองคู่ใจไว้ตลอดเวลาเพื่อไม่ให้บัคกี้หัวใจวายไปกว่าเดิม เพราะแค่นั่งใกล้ชิดกันขนาดนี้ก็ทำให้เขาใจเต้นแรงมากแล้ว

 

"ไม่เห็นต้องถ่ายใกล้ขนาดนี้เลยไม่ใช่หรอ" บัคกี้หันไปถามกลับคนข้างๆ ตอนนี้สตีฟทำสีหน้าจริงจังมองเขาอย่างใช้ความคิด

 

"ฉันก็ต้องช่วยเพื่อนอย่างเต็มที่สิ เอ้า นายหันตัวไปด้านนู้น แล้วหันหน้ากลับมาหาฉัน" สตีฟพูดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว บัคกี้มองสายตาอันจริงจังของชายหนุ่มก็รู้สึกใจเต้นขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขายอมทำตามที่สตีฟสั่งแต่โดยดี

 

 _'หยุดใจเต้นเดี๋ยวนี้นะนะเจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจอย่างร้อนรน

 

"ไม่ใช่แบบนั้นบัคกี้..." สตีฟพูดขึ้นทันทีเมื่อบัคกี้หันหน้าตามแบบที่เขาบอก แต่ก็ยังไม่ใช่อย่างที่สตีฟต้องการจนสตีฟพูดขึ้น แต่ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะพูดจบสตีฟก็ใช้มือของตัวเองจับไปที่ตัวของบัคกี้ด้วยตัวเอง บัคกี้สะดุ้งกับสัมผัสจากฝ่ามือหนานั่นเล็กน้อย แต่เขาก็ยอมให้สตีฟจัดท่าทางของร่างกายเขาแต่โดยดี

 

เมื่อสตีฟหามุมได้เรียบร้อย เขาก็เอามือถือของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาเตรียมจะถ่าย แต่บัคกี้แอบเห็นสีหน้าของสตีฟดูเคร่งเครียดอย่างเห็นได้ชัด คิ้วทั้งสองของเขาขมวดเข้าหากัน

 

"อืมม ไม่เวิร์คอ่ะ..." สตีฟบ่นพึมพำ เขาวางมือถือลงบนตัก จากนั้นสตีฟก็ใช้ทั้งสองมือจับไปที่แขนของบัคกี้ทั้งสองข้างจนเกือบจะเป็นการโอบกอดกันซะแล้ว ปรับให้องศาร่างกายพอดีกับมุมที่เขาต้องการอีกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้ทำให้ทั้งคู่อยู่ใกล้ชิดกันมาจนบัคกี้สัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของสตีฟจากบริเวณท้ายทอยของตัวเอง ทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มใจเต้นแรงขึ้นและหน้าแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

"โอเค หันหน้ามาหาฉันแล้ว อยู่นิ่งๆนะ" สตีฟพูดขึ้น บัคกี้ทำตามแต่โดยดี เขาหันไปมองสตีฟที่อยู่ห่างออกไปเล็กน้อยอย่างเขินอาย

 

"บัคกี้หัน..." สตีฟกำลังพูดสั่งเขาขึ้น แต่สตีฟก็จัดการใช้มือข้างหนึ่งของตัวเองถือวิสาสะสัมผัสไปที่คางของบัคกี้แล้วค่อยๆรั้งหน้าของบัคกี้มาทางเขา

 

เพราะความใกล้ชิดสุดๆของสตีฟในตอนนี้ทำให้ใจของบัคกี้เต้นแรงแทบจะระเบิดออกมาอยู่แล้ว ใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงและร้อนผ่าวขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนถึงขนาดสตีฟก็ยังสังเกตได้

 

บัคกี้สังเกตเห็นรอยใฝที่แก้มของสตีฟที่โดนหนวดเคราปกปิดอย่างเห็นได้ชัดเพราะใบหน้าของทั้งสองอยู่ใกล้ชิดกันมากจนรับรู้ถึงรายละเอียดต่างๆบนใบหน้าของแต่ละคนได้อย่างชัดเจน บัคกี้มองไปยังสายตาสีฟ้าใสๆของสตีฟที่ตอนนี้ก็กำลังจ้องมาที่ดวงตาของเขา บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟค่อยๆมองลงไปยังริมฝีปากของตัวเขาเองแล้วก็ค่อยๆกลับมามองตาของบัคกี้อีกครั้ง จนบัคกี้เห็นแววตาของสตีฟเปลี่ยนไปนิดนึงแต่แล้วสตีฟก็ถอนมือที่จับคางอยู่ออกอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"...อยู่นิ่งๆนะ" สตีฟพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แปลกไปเล็กน้อย เขาถอยตัวออกนิดนึงเพื่อที่จะถ่ายรูปได้อย่างสะดวก สตีฟหยิบมือถือออกมาเพื่อกดถ่ายรูปอีกครั้ง บัคกี้สังเกตเห็นสายตาของสตีฟที่จ้องมองเขาผ่านหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ เป็นสายตาที่บัคกี้ไม่เคยเห็นใครทำมาก่อนจนเขารู้สึกใจเต้นแรงแปลกๆ อีกทั้งบัคกี้ยังมองเห็นใบหูของสตีฟค่อยๆแดงขึ้นเล็กน้อยจนตอนแรกบัคกี้คิดว่าเขาคงคิดไปเอง แต่เมื่อสตีฟเงยหน้ามามองบัคกี้อีกครั้งและก้มลงมองหน้าจอมือถือทันทีก็ทำให้บัคกี้คิดว่าเขาไม่ได้คิดไปเองแน่ๆ เพราะว่าตอนนี้สตีฟกำลังเขินเขาอยู่แน่นอน

 

_แชะ_

 

เมื่อสตีฟถ่ายรูปเสร็จแล้วเขาก็มองหน้าจอซักพัก แล้วก็ยื่นรูปที่เขาถ่ายให้บัคกี้ดู

 

"เพอร์เฟค ถ้าใช้รูปนี้เป็นโปรไฟล์ ผู้ชายทั้งสิบของนายจะต้องรุมทึ้งนายแน่นอน" สตีฟพูดพร้อมยื่นโทรศัพท์คืนให้บัคกี้ สตีฟยิ้มกว้างอย่างอารมณ์ดี บัคกี้รับรู้ได้ว่าตอนนี้สตีฟกลับมาสู่โหมดปกติแล้ว เพราะใบหน้าของเขาไม่มีสีหน้าเคอะเขินเหมือนก่อนหน้านี้

 

"โห นายถ่ายได้ขนาดนี้เลยหรอ" บัคกี้รับมือถือของตัวเองมาดูก็ตกใจกับรูปถ่ายของตัวเอง เพราะสิ่งที่เขาเห็นเป็นรูปตัวเขาในมุมมองที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน สตีฟถ่ายรูปเพียงแค่รูปเดียวเท่านั้นแต่ก็ได้รูปที่ดีมากเลย "นายถ่ายได้เจ๋งเป็นบ้า" บัคกี้พูดชมเขาอย่างตื่นเต้น

 

"เห็นแบบนี้ฉันก็เป็นตากล้องมืออาชีพนะครับ" สตีฟยิ้มตอบอย่างกวนๆ บัคกี้หันไปด้วยความไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง หลังจากนั้นเขาก็หันกลับมามองรูปของตัวเองอีกรอบ รูปที่สตีฟถ่ายเขา เขาถ่ายโดยดึงความเป็นตัวเขาออกมาได้อย่างงดงาม ดูเรียบง่าย และดูไม่พยายามจนเกินไป อีกทั้งแสงแดดยามเช้าในอพาร์ทเมนท์ของเขาและองค์ประกอบต่างๆ ต่างก็ลงตัวและเพอร์เฟคอย่างที่สตีฟกล่าวไว้ไม่มีผิด

 

"นี่เรารู้จักกันแค่ไม่กี่ชั่วโมง นายเห็นฉันเป็นแบบนี้หรอ" บัคกี้หันไปถามสตีฟด้วยสีหน้าใสซื่อ แต่คำถามของบัคกี้ทำเอาสตีฟเบิกตาอย่างตกใจเล็กน้อย แต่เหมือนสตีฟจะพยายามรักษามาดสุดคูลของตัวเองไว้ เขาจึงพยายามปรับให้อารมณ์ของเขาเป็นปกติเพียงไม่กี่อึดใจ แต่ถึงยังไงบัคกี้ก็ยังรับรู้ได้อยู่ดี

 

"อะ...อ้อ คือฉันคิดว่าควรถ่ายนายออกมาแบบนี้เพื่อล่อเหยื่อมากกว่า" สตีฟรีบพูดกลบเกลื่อน บัคกี้เห็นใบหูของสตีฟเริ่มแดงขึ้นอีกครั้งเขาก็ยิ้มตอบกลับเพื่อนบ้านของเขาเบาๆ

 

"โอเค ถ้านายเห็นดีเห็นงามละก็..." บัคกี้พูดขึ้น "จัดการเฟสบุ๊คของฉันได้เลย" เขาพูดต่อจนจบแล้วยื่นมือถือคืนไปให้สตีฟ อีกฝ่ายรับมือถือของบัคกี้ทันที จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาแล้วเดินไปยังห้องนอนของตัวเองทันที

 

"นายจะไปไหนอ่ะ" สตีฟที่ยังนั่งอยู่ที่เดิมหันหน้ามาถามเขาอย่างสงสัย

 

"อาบน้ำ นายอยากกินอะไรก็จัดการหาเอาในครัวด้านในได้เลย" บัคกี้ตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจและถอนหายใจเบาๆ เขาชี้ไปยังครัวด้านหลังของสตีฟพร้อมกับปิดประตูห้องนอนเพื่อไปอาบน้ำในห้องน้ำด้านในทันที

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

หลังจากบัคกี้อาบน้ำแต่งตัวเสร็จเรียบร้อย วันนี้บัคกี้ใส่เสื้อสเวตเตอร์โอเวอร์ไซส์สีขาวกับกางเกงวอร์มสีเทา เขาจัดทรงผมของตัวเองให้ดูดีกว่าเดิม จากนั้นเขาเดินออกมาหาสตีฟที่โซฟาในห้องรับแขกแต่เพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตของเขาก็หายไปแล้วพร้อมกระดาษโน๊ตใบเล็กๆที่อยู่ใต้มือถือของบัคกี้ สตีฟเขียนโน๊ตบอกกับเขาว่าเขากลับห้องไปอาบน้ำแต่งตัวและจะหยิบอุปกรณ์ต่างๆมาที่ห้องของเขาอีกรอบ เมื่อบัคกี้อ่านโน๊ตจบแล้วเขาก็เดินไปชงกาแฟที่ครัว ระหว่างที่เขากำลังรอกาแฟจากเครื่องชงกาแฟ เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตูห้องทันที

 

ก๊อกๆๆ

 

บัคกี้รู้ว่าคนที่มาคือสตีฟแน่นอน เขาจึงเดินมาเปิดประตูห้องของตัวเอง และเมื่อเขาเปิดประตูต้อนรับแขกผู้มาเยือน เขาก็เห็นสตีฟยืนยิ้มกว้างอยู่ตรงหน้า ที่ตอนนี้เพื่อนบ้านของเขาใส่เสื้อผ้าแล้วเรียบร้อย ผมของสตีฟหวีเรียบไม่เหมือนเมื่อซักครู่ที่ยุ่งเหยิงแบบเพิ่งตื่นนอนซักนิด (ซึ่งบัคกี้ลงความเห็นแล้วว่าเขาชอบผมยุ่งๆของสตีฟมากกว่า)

 

ตอนนี้สตีฟใส่เสื้อแขนยาวสีน้ำเงินที่ดูจะไซส์เล็กกว่าตัวเขาไปนิดนึงกับกางเกงยีนส์สีซีดที่พอสตีฟใส่แล้วก็เข้ากันสุดๆ ในมือของสตีฟถือโน๊ตบุ๊คของตัวเองมาพร้อมที่ชาร์ตแบต บัคกี้มองไปยังใบหน้าของเพื่อนบ้านที่ตอนนี้ยิ้มกว้างอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

"เชิญ..." บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกับเปิดประตูค้างไว้ให้อีกฝ่ายเข้ามา

 

"ก่อนที่ฉันจะหาคนให้นาย" สตีฟพูดขึ้นทันทีที่เข้ามาข้างในห้องของบัคกี้ "ฉันก็มีข้อแลกเปลี่ยนด้วยเหมือนกัน"

 

"ข้อแลกเปลี่ยนอะไรอีก" บัคกี้ถามอย่างสงสัย เขาปิดประตูห้องเรียบร้อยแล้วหันหน้ามามองสตีฟอย่างงุนงง

 

"นายให้ฉันตามหาคนตั้งสิบคนนะ มันยากนะบัคกี้ ฉันก็เลยอยากขอมาอยู่ห้องของนายบ้างบางเวลาแค่นั้นเอง" สตีฟพูดขึ้น เขายิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิมจนทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกทะแม่งๆกับรอยยิ้มนั้น

 

"ฉันไม่ว่าอะไรถ้านายจะมาอยู่ที่ห้องฉันหรอกนะ..." บัคกี้พูดต่อ

 

"ฉันหมายถึง...เวลาฉันอยากได้ที่ลี้ภัยจากผู้หญิงที่พามานอนด้วยน่ะ" สตีฟพูดกลับ เขาเกาหัวพร้อมหัวเราะแหะๆ บัคกี้เห็นเช่นนั้นจึงกลอกตาแล้วมองเขาอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อหูของตัวเองเลย

 

"เออ ได้ๆ เชิญตามสบาย" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ “เอ้ากุญแจสำรอง” เขาพูดพร้อมยื่นกุญแจสำรองให้สตีฟอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ เพราะบัคกี้ก็ไม่มีของมีค่าอะไรอยู่ในอพาร์ทเมนท์อยู่แล้วเขาจึงเอากุญแจให้เพื่อนข้างบ้านได้อย่างไม่ตะขิดตะขวงใจ เมื่อสตีฟเห็นบัคกี้ยื่นกุญแจให้ เขาก็รีบรับทันที สีหน้าของสตีฟยิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิม เขาใช้มือข้างที่ว่างอยู่ของตัวเองคว้าบัคกี้เข้ามากอดหมับ

 

"นายช่างเป็นเพื่อนบ้านที่ดีที่สุดไปเลยบัค" สตีฟพูดขึ้นอย่างดีใจ เขากอดบัคกี้แน่นหนึ่งทีแล้วก็ปล่อย บัคกี้แอบใจเต้นตึกตักเล็กน้อยเพราะเมื่อซักครู่ที่สตีฟกอดเขา บัคกี้สัมผัสได้ถึงกล้ามอกอันแข็งแกร่งของคนตรงหน้าเข้าอย่างจังจนเขาแอบหวั่นไหวเลยทีเดียว

 

 _‘แค่เพื่อนเท่านั้นนะบัคกี้ท่องไว้ นายห้ามชอบชายแท้เด็ดขาดถ้าไม่อยากเสียใจแบบคราวก่อนอีก’_ บัคกี้คิดในใจพร้อมกับตั้งสติให้ใจเต้นเป็นปกติเหมือนเดิม

 

"เออๆๆ รู้แล้ว เอากาแฟด้วยเลยมั้ย" บัคกี้ถามต่อ เขาแอบประชดประชันเล็กๆ

 

"อเมริกาโนไม่ใส่อะไรเลยหนึ่งแก้วครับขอบคุณ" สตีฟรีบพูดขึ้นทันที บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็กลอกตาเบาๆให้เพื่อนบ้านคนนี้ นี่เขากับสตีฟเพิ่งจะรู้จักกันแค่ไม่กี่ชั่วโมง แต่สตีฟก็ทำตัวเหมือนเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกับเขามาตั้งแต่เด็กไม่มีผิด นี่ยังไม่รวมการเรียกชื่อเล่นของชื่อเล่นเขาอีก เพราะไม่เคยมีใครเรียกเขาแค่บัคมาก่อนเลยอีกด้วย แต่บัคกี้ก็ค่อนข้างชอบนิสัยแบบนี้ของสตีฟ เพราะนอกจากอีกฝ่ายจะหล่อฮอตสุดๆ สตีฟยังดูเป็นคนที่น่าจะนิสัยดีอยู่เหมือนกัน ถึงจะดูขี้เล่นไปหน่อยแต่โดยรวมแล้วก็ดูเป็นคนดีทีเดียว

 

ระหว่างที่สตีฟกำลังนั่งหน้าดำคร่ำเคร่งกับโน๊ตบุ๊คของตัวเองตรงโซฟาห้องรับแขก บัคกี้ก็เดินไปชงกาแฟ เขาทำเอสเพรสโซ่มาสองแก้ว บัคกี้หยิบนมจากในตู้เย็นมาเทใส่แก้วนึง ซึ่งเป็นของเขาเอง ส่วนแก้วกาแฟของสตีฟ บัคกี้จัดการเทน้ำร้อนลงไป เมื่อบัคกี้ทำเสร็จเรียบร้อยเขาก็ถือแก้วทั้งสองเดินมาที่โซฟา แล้ววางแก้วนึงไว้ข้างๆโน๊ตบุ๊คของสตีฟ แล้วเขาก็เดินลงไปนั่งข้างๆชายหนุ่ม

 

"ขอบคุณนะบัค" สตีฟหันมาตอบและยิ้มกว้างให้เขา รอยยิ้มของสตีฟทำเอาบัคกี้ใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะได้เสียทุกครั้ง แล้วสตีฟก็หยิบแก้วกาแฟมาดื่มพร้อมกับหาข้อมูลไปพลางๆ

 

"เมื่อกี๊ฉันอัพเดทหน้าโปรไฟล์ของนายแล้วล่ะ แล้วก็ตอนนี้คนที่ชื่อเวด วิลสันกับปีเตอร์ ควิลล์รับนายเป็นเพื่อนแล้ว" สตีฟพูดขึ้นทั้งๆที่ยังคงมองหน้าจออยู่ ส่วนบัคกี้ก็เริ่มเขยิบเข้ามามองใกล้ขึ้นกว่าเดิมจนเข่าของเขาแตะเบาๆไปที่ต้นขาของสตีฟจนเจ้าตัวเลิ่กคิ้วมองเขาเล็กน้อย แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจอะไรจนตอนนี้เขาเอามือมาเท้าแขนวางไว้ที่ต้นขาของสตีฟเพื่อจ้องมองหน้าจอโน๊ตบุ๊ค พร้อมกับดื่มกาแฟในมือของตัวเองอย่างสบายใจ

 

"โห นายนี่หาเร็วแฮะ" บัคกี้มองหน้าจอด้วยความตื่นเต้น ซักพักก็มีกล่องข้อความเด้งขึ้นมา จากเวด วิลสันนั่นเอง

 

_**Wade Wilson**  : โอ้ ใช่บัคกี้ใช่รึเปล่า ไม่เจอกันนานมากกกกกตั้งแต่เรียนจบเลยนะ ยังฮอตเหมือนเดิมนะคนสวย ;)_

 

"โอ้ หมอนี่ก็ไวไม่เบาแฮะ ทักมาทันทีเลย" สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับอ่านข้อความดังกล่าว "นี่นายเคยนอนกับคนนี้จริงๆหรอ" สตีฟพูดขึ้นอย่างสงสัยหลังจากที่เขาเลื่อนดูรูปต่างๆของเวด วิลสันที่หน้าโปรไฟล์ บัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆก็แอบขำเล็กน้อยเพราะตอนนี้เวด วิลสันหน้าตาปัจจุบันเปลี่ยนไปจากตอนไฮสคูลมากเลยทีเดียว สตีฟเลื่อนไปเรื่อยๆจนเห็นรูปสมัยไฮสคูล เวด วิลสันตอนมหาลัยนั้นแทบจะเป็นช่วงมืดมนสุดๆของเขา ทั้งสิวเต็มหน้า แถมยังเป็นหนุ่มอีโมชอบทาขอบตาดำ ใส่ชุดสีดำแดงตลอดเวลา สตีฟหันมามองบัคกี้แล้วขำออกมาอย่างไม่ตั้งใจ

 

"มองอะไร หมอนั่นห่ามดี เป็นคนตลกอีก แถมลีลาเด็ดด้วย ฉันชอบ" บัคกี้มองค้อนเขาไปรอบนึง แต่พอเขาหันหน้าไปมองสตีฟ บัคกี้ก็เพิ่งรู้ว่าตัวเองหน้าใกล้ชิดอีกฝ่ายมากกว่าเมื่อซักครู่อีก จนใบหน้าของบัคกี้เริ่มร้อนผ่าว ใจที่เริ่มเต้นตึกตักขึ้นเรื่อยๆทำให้เขาเริ่มค่อยๆเขยิบออกห่างเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตเล็กน้อย

 

"บัคกี้ นายตอบอะไรหมอนี่หน่อยมั้ย" สตีฟที่มองเขาอยู่ก็ยิ้มเบาๆพร้อมกับถามต่อ มือของสตีฟวางลงบนคีบอร์ดเพื่อเตรียมพร้อม

 

"ควรบอกว่าอะไรดีอ่ะ มาเจอกันหน่อยมั้ยดีมะ" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น แต่คำตอบของบัคกี้ทำเอาสตีฟแทบสำลักกาแฟพุ่งพรวดเลยทีเดียว

 

"นั่นนายจะหาแฟนหรือหาคู่นอน ถามไปแบบนั้นน่ะ" สตีฟหันกลับไปตอบ "ฉันจัดการเองดีกว่า" เมื่อสตีฟพูดจบ เขาก็หันเข้าหน้าจอโน๊ตบุ๊คพร้อมกับเริ่มพิมพ์ตอบเวด วิลสันโดยทันที

 

_**James Bucky Barnes** : ใช่ฉันเอง จำฉันได้ด้วยหรอ! นายเปลี่ยนไปเยอะ หล่อขึ้นเยอะมากจนฉันจำแทบไม่ได้เลยนะวิลสัน :D ว่าแต่ตอนนี้นายยังอยู่นิวยอร์คอยู่รึเปล่า_

 

_**Wade Wilson** : ใช่แล้ว ฉันยังอยู่ในนิวยอร์ค!!! แต่ตอนนี้ฉันอยู่แถวควีนส์น่ะ ว่าแต่บัคกี้ล่ะ ยังอยู่แถวฟิฟอเวนิวอยู่รึเปล่า_

 

"นายเคยอยู่แถวนั้นด้วยหรอ" สตีฟค่อยๆหันมาถาม เขาทำตาโตและอ้าปากค้างอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา สตีฟไม่คาดคิดว่าเพื่อนบ้านของเขาจะมีที่อยู่ใจกลางแมนฮัตตัน แถมยังอยู่ที่ฟิฟอเวนิวอีกต่างหาก

 

"อพาร์ทเมนท์ของพ่อแม่น่ะ...ตอบไปว่าไม่ ฉันย้ายมาอยู่บรุคลินแล้ว" บัคกี้ตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ

 

_**James Bucky Barnes** : ฉันไม่ได้อยู่ที่แมนฮัตตันแล้วล่ะ ฉันย้ายมาอยู่บรุคลินแล้ว_

 

_**Wade Wilson** : โอ้ แบบนี้เราต้องนัดกันเจอหน่อยแล้ว_

__**Wade Wilson** : นี่เราไม่ได้เจอกันมากี่ปีแล้วเนี่ย สิบกว่าปีได้แล้วรึเปล่า_ _

 

___**James Bucky Barnes** : โห เป็นสิบปีเลยหรอเวด วันนี้นายว่างรึเปล่าล่ะ ไปดื่มอะไรกันหน่อยมั้ย ;)_ _ _

 

"เฮ้ นายจะนัดโดยที่ไม่ถามฉันไม่ได้นะสตีฟ" บัคกี้ประท้วงขึ้นเมื่อสตีฟพิมพ์ตอบกลับไป เพราะวันนี้เป็นวันอังคาร คงไม่มีใครอยากไปดื่มต่อตอนกลางคืนเสียเท่าไหร่ ยกเว้นเขาและเพื่อนล่ะนะ

 

"เชื่อฉันเหอะน่า" สตีฟตอบ เขาเตรียมพิมพ์ต่อเมื่อเห็นสัญลักษณ์ว่าเวด วิลสันกำลังพิมพ์ข้อความอยู่

 

_**Wade Wilson** : วันนี้...เย็นนี้ได้ใช่ไหม ฉันเลิกงานห้าโมง ไปหาอะไรกินกันดีกว่า ฉันรู้จักร้านอาหารไทยดีๆแถวริดจ์วูดร้านนึงล่ะ_

__**Wade Wilson** : แถมยังอยู่ระหว่างบรุคลินกับควีนส์อีกด้วยนะ_ _

 

"นายโอเคใช่มั้ย ดินเนอร์ตอนเย็นเนี่ย" ก่อนที่สตีฟจะพิมพ์ตอบกลับ เขาหันมามองหน้าบัคกี้ด้วยสีหน้าไม่แน่ใจเล็กน้อย บัคกี้พยักหน้าเป็นคำตอบให้กับเขา จากนั้นสตีฟก็ลงมือพิมพ์ตอบทันที

 

_____**James Bucky Barnes** : ฟังดูยอดเยี่ยมไปเลย!_ _ _ _ _

 

______**Wade Wilson** : เจอกันที่ร้านตอน 6 โมงเย็นนะบัคกี้ เดี๋ยวฉันจะส่งโลเคชั่นร้านไปให้นะ______

 

_______**_____**James Bucky Barnes** _ _ _ _ _ ** _____: นี่เป็นเดทของเราใช่มั้ย?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **Wade Wilson** _______**______: ใช่แล้วคนสวย ;) _ _______แล้วเจอกัน XXXXXXX_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**Wade Wilson** : Send location..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

"เอามือถือมา" สตีฟหันหน้าไปขอมือถือจากบัคกี้ เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบมือถือของตัวเองพร้อมกับปลดล็อคแล้วยื่นให้กับสตีฟ จากนั้นสตีฟก็จัดการเปิดโลเคชั่นร้านที่เวด วิลสันส่งมาให้บัคกี้จากหน้าข้อความเฟสบุ๊ค แล้วเปิดในกูเกิลแมพเพื่อคำนวนเส้นทางที่ใกล้และวิธีเดินทางที่เร็วที่สุด พร้อมกับยื่นมือถือคืนให้เขา

 

"ว้าว นายนี่เก่งชะมัด ฉันยังใช้กูเกิลแมพไม่คล่องเลย" บัคกี้รับมือถือของตัวเองมาแล้วดูเส้นทางร้าน "โห ใช้เวลาตั้งชั่วโมงนึงกว่าจะถึงแน่ะ" บัคกี้แอบบ่นเล็กๆ

 

“นี่นายจบวิศวะฯคอมฯจริงปะเนี่ยทำไมใช้กูเกิลแมพไม่เป็น” สตีฟพูดขึ้น บัคกี้แอบได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆจากสตีฟ บัคกี้ก็หันไปมองเจ้าตัวพร้อมกับส่งสายตาอาฆาตให้

 

”ใครจะไปเก่งเหมือนนายที่โดนสาวตบหน้าไปเมื่อตอนเช้ากันล่ะ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขาเงยหน้าพร้อมปรายตามองเพื่อนบ้านที่ตอนนี้ทำตาเบิกกว้างตรงหน้า

 

"อะไรกันบัค นี่ฉันหาผู้ชายให้นายได้ตั้งสองคน แถมยังนัดได้แล้วคนนึงนะ นายต้องขอบคุณฉันสิ ไม่ใช่จิกกัดแบบนี้" สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมบีบไปที่แก้มเขาอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว

 

"โอ้ยเจ็บนะสตีฟ นายนี่แรงเยอะชะมัด" บัคกี้พยายามเอาแขนสตีฟออกจากหน้า ตอนนี้ทั้งสองใกล้ชิดกันกว่าเดิมเสียอีกจนใบหน้าของบัคกี้เริ่มขึ้นสีระเรื่อ เมื่อทั้งสองสบตากันโดยไม่ตั้งใจ บัคกี้ก็ใจเต้นแรงขึ้นไปอีกระดับ แต่แล้วสตีฟก็รีบปล่อยมือจากใบหน้าของเขา

 

"ขอบคุณนะสตีฟ ถ้าไม่ได้นายฉันแย่แน่ๆ" บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมตบไปที่ต้นแขนของสตีฟเบาๆ เขาพยายามทำตัวให้เป็นปกติที่สุดเพื่อปกปิดอาการเขินอายใจเต้นนี่

 

"ได้ช่วยเพื่อนบ้านที่แสนวิเศษแบบนายฉันก็ยินดี" สตีฟยิ้มกว้างตอบ "ว่าแต่ ฉันหิวแล้วอ่ะ นายมีไรกินมั้ยบัค" สตีฟถามเขาต่อพร้อมเอามือกุมท้องของตัวเอง แถมบัคกี้ยังได้ยินเสียงท้องของสตีฟร้องครืดคราดออกมาด้วย เมื่อเขาดังนั้นก็ถอนหายใจและกลอกตาไปพร้อมๆกัน

 

"ไม่มี แต่เดินไปอีกสองบล็อคมีคาเฟ่ ไปกันมั้ย" บัคกี้พูดต่อ

 

"ไป!!" สตีฟตอบเขาอย่างร่าเริง

 

จากนั้นสตีฟก็ปิดโน๊ตบุ๊ค เขาหยิบแก้วกาแฟที่ว่างเปล่าทั้งสองไปล้างที่อ่างล้างจานให้บัคกี้ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินไปหยิบกระเป๋าตังค์กับกุญแจบ้าน แล้วทั้งสองก็ออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์เพื่อเดินไปร้านคาเฟ่ที่อยู่ถัดจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ของพวกเขาไปสองบล็อคทันที

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองซื้ออาหารที่คาเฟ่เรียบร้อย ทั้งสองก็กลับมาที่ห้องของบัคกี้ สตีฟบอกว่าวันนี้เขาต้องไปถ่ายงานตอนช่วงบ่ายสามจึงทำให้การค้นหาต้องหยุดพักไปก่อน ก่อนที่สตีฟจะออกจากห้องของเขาไป เขาก็อวยพรให้บัคกี้โชคดีกับค่ำคืนนี้กับผู้ชายที่ชื่อเวด วิลสัน พร้อมกับกำชับไม่ให้เขาลงเอยด้วยการพาหมอนั่นหรือผู้ชายคนไหนมาที่ห้องแบบทุกๆครั้งที่ผ่านมา

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบสามทุ่ม บัคกี้ขึ้นลิฟท์มาจนถึงชั้นหก เขาเดินไปที่ห้องของตัวเองพร้อมกับไขประตูห้องออกด้วยความเซ็ง เขาได้ยินเสียงประตูห้องฝั่งตรงข้ามเปิดออก บัคกี้ก็หันไปมองก็สตีฟยื่นหน้าออกมาทักทาย เขาเห็นเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตไม่ใส่เสื้อ(อีกแล้ว) แต่ยังดีที่ยังใส่กางเกงอยู่ บัคกี้มองสตีฟพร้อมกลอกตาใส่เขาอย่างอารมณ์เสีย

 

"ทำไมอารมณ์บูดมาเลยล่ะ หรือนายแค่หงุดหงิดที่ไม่ได้พาผู้ชายมานอนด้วย" สตีฟยิ้มถามอย่างสนุกสนาน เขายืนกอดอกพิงประตูห้องของตัวเอง บัคกี้ที่กำลังไขกุญแจห้องอยู่ก็ถอนหายใจแรงๆแล้วก็มองไปที่เขาอีกรอบ ตอนนี้เขาอารมณ์ไม่ดีสุดๆจนไม่อยากพูดอะไรมาก เขาแค่มองค้อนกลับไปหาสตีฟแล้วก็ไขประตูห้องออกพร้อมกับเปิดประตูเพื่อเข้าไปในห้องของตัวเองทันที

 

"เฮ้ๆ มีอะไรรึเปล่าบัค ขอโทษที่พูดไปแบบนั้น นายเล่าให้ฉันฟังได้นะ" สตีฟรีบเดินมาที่หน้าห้องเขาพร้อมจับแขนข้างหนึ่ง เขาก้มลงมองเห็นสีหน้าของคนตรงหน้าที่มีแต่ความไม่พอใจ

 

"เดทไม่เวิร์คหรอ" สตีฟถามเขาต่อ

 

"ก็หมอนั่น เวด วิลสันน่ะ..." บัคกี้เริ่มเล่าให้เขาฟัง

 

 

_Ridgewood, Queens, NY_

_5:50PM_

 

_บัคกี้มาถึงที่ที่เวดส่งโลเคชั่นมาให้แล้วเรียบร้อย เป็นร้านอาหารไทยชื่อ Zenith Thai Restaurant บัคกี้กระชับโค้ทสีเทาของตัวเองให้มิดชิดขึ้นเพื่อป้องกันความหนาว และเมื่อเขากำลังจะหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาเพื่อส่งข้อความไปหาเวดเพื่อบอกว่าเขาถึงที่นัดหมายแล้วเรียบร้อย แต่บัคกี้ยังไม่ทันกดส่งก็มีเสียงเรียกเขาดังขึ้นทันที_

 

_"บัคกี้! มาถึงเร็วจังเลย" บัคกี้หันไปหาเจ้าของเสียอันคุ้นเคย เวด วิลสันนั่นเอง_

 

_"อ้าวเวด มาถึงพร้อมกันเลย ฉันกำลังจะส่งข้อความไปหานายอยู่พอดี" บัคกี้พูดพร้อมระบายยิ้มเล็กน้อย เวดก็โอบกอดเขาเป็นการทักทาย_

 

_"ไม่ได้เจอกันตั้งนาน นายดูเปลี่ยนไปเยอะเลยนะเวด" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขาสำรวจมองคู่เดทในค่ำคืนนี้ เวด วิลสันใส่เสื้อสีขาวแขนยาวไว้ด้านในสวมทับด้วยสเวตเตอร์สีเทา ท่อนล่างเป็นกางเกงยีนส์และรองเท้าสีดำเงาขลับ เมื่อบัคกี้มองใบหน้าอันเกลี้ยงเกลาปราศจากร่องรอยหรือสิวเหมือนเมื่อตอนสมัยไฮสคูลของเวดแล้ว เขาก็คิดว่าหมอนี่หน้าตาดีมากใช้ได้เลยทีเดียว_

 

_"นายก็ยังน่าหลงใหลอยู่เหมือนเดิม" เวดยิ้มตอบกลับเขาพร้อมกับเอามือโอบไปที่เอวของบัคกี้เพื่อให้ทั้งสองใกล้ชิดกันมากกว่าเดิม "เข้าไปในร้านเลยดีกว่า ฉันเริ่มหิวแล้วล่ะ" เวดพูดต่อพร้อมกับพาเขาเข้าไปในร้านทันที_

 

_'ทำไมวันนี้เวด วิลสันถึงดูสงบเสงี่ยมเรียบร้อยแปลกๆ' บัคกี้คิดในใจกับท่าทีที่แปลกไปของเวด วิลสัน เพราะปกติเวดเป็นคนห่าม หื่น ชอบแต๊ะอั๋ง แถมยังชอบโยงทุกเรื่องเป็นมุขใต้สะดือตลอดเวลา_

 

_หลังจากทั้งสองได้ที่นั่งและสั่งอาหารเรียบร้อย (ส่วนมากเวดจะเป็นคนสั่งเพราะบัคกี้ไม่รู้ว่าจะกินอะไรดี ซึ่งเวดแนะนำว่าผัดไทยและต้มข่าไก่ที่นี่อร่อยมาก) ทั้งสองก็มีเวลาได้ทำความรู้จักกันอีกครั้งหลังจากไม่ได้เจอกันเป็นสิบปี_

 

_"ว่าแต่นายรู้จักร้านนี้ได้ยังไงหรอ" บัคกี้ถามเวด เขามองไปรอบๆร้านที่มีคนมากินค่อนข้างหนาแน่น แสดงว่าที่นี่ดังและอาหารอร่อยอย่างที่เวดพูดไว้จริงๆ_

 

_"อ๋อ พอดีมีคนรู้จักแนะนำมาอีกทีน่ะ" เวดตอบ "เป็นรุ่นน้องที่ทำงานที่ฉันกำลังคบๆอยู่ตอนนี้น่ะ" เมื่อเขาพูดจบ บัคกี้ถึงกับหยุดนิ่งทันที_

 

_อะไรนะ รุ่นน้องที่จีบอยู่...หมอนี่ก็ไม่โสดแล้วน่ะสิ...ชิ เขานึกในใจ ถึงแม้ตอนนี้ในใจของบัคกี้เริ่มคุกกรุ่นไปด้วยความไม่พอใจ แต่เขาก็แสดงสีหน้ายิ้มตามปกติออกมาเพื่อปกปิด_

 

_"อ้อ แล้วตอนนี้คบกับเธอคนนั้นมานานเท่าไหร่แล้วล่ะ" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ ตอนนี้ในใจของเขาขีดฆ่าชื่อเวด วิลสันออกจากลิสต์เรียบร้อย_

 

_"อืม...คบได้แปดเดือนแล้วล่ะ...แล้วก็...จริงๆไม่ใช่ผู้หญิงน่ะ" เวดตอบ เขาเกาหัวแกรกๆแก้เขิน ซึ่งบัคกี้เห็นหน้าของเขาแดงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย_

 

_"หืมมมม ไหนเล่ามาซิเวด" บัคกี้เอามือเท้าแขนไปที่โต๊ะพร้อมกับขยับให้เข้าใกล้อีกฝ่ายมากขึ้น เสื้อสเวตเตอร์โอเวอร์ไซส์สีขาวที่บัคกี้ใส่ในวันนี้ทำหน้าที่อ่อยได้ดีมาก เพราะนอกจากจะคอกว้างแล้วยังไหล่ตกจนเผยให้เห็นไหล่ขาวเนียนของบัคกี้อีกด้วย_

 

_"เอ่อ..." เวดเห็นบัคกี้เช่นนั้นก็หน้าแดงขึ้นพร้อมกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อก เขาเผลอมองไปที่ไหล่เนียนๆของบัคกี้แล้วก็กลับมามองคู่สนทนาของตัวเองทันที "ก็ตั้งแต่ที่ฉันนอนกับนาย ฉันก็คบกับทั้งผู้หญิงและผู้ชาย จนมาเจอปีเตอร์ ปาร์คเกอร์ รุ่นน้องที่ทำงาน..." เวดค่อยๆพูดขึ้น บัคกี้เห็นเขาหน้าแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ_

 

_"หมอนั่นเหมือนนายตอนไฮสคูลมากเลย แต่เป็นเวอร์ชั่นเด็กดีอ่ะ" เวดพูดต่อ ระหว่างนั้นอาหารก็เริ่มมาเสิร์ฟ ทั้งบัคกี้และเวดต่างก็เริ่มค่อยๆจัดการอาหารตรงหน้าทันที_

 

_"แล้วตอนนั้นฉันดูเป็นเด็กไม่ดีรึไง" บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วถามเขา_

 

_"แหม่บัคกี้ ทุกคนรู้ว่านายเป็นยังไง" เวดพูด เขามองหน้าบัคกี้พร้อมส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย จริงๆบัคกี้ก็รู้ว่าตัวเองมีชีวิตเซ็กส์ยังไง ก็ไม่แปลกที่จะโดนมองไม่ดี แต่การที่โดนบอกแบบนี้ซ้ำๆ ทั้งจากบร็อคเมื่อตอนเช้าหรือเวดตอนนี้ เขาเองก็เริ่มรู้สึกไม่ค่อยดีขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย_

 

_"แต่ฉันก็ไม่ได้จะว่าอะไรนายนะ รสนิยมของแต่ละคนไม่เหมือนกัน นายไม่ได้อยากคบใครจริงจังก็ไม่มีใครว่านายอยู่แล้ว" เวดรีบพูดขึ้นเมื่อเขาเห็นสีหน้าและการกระทำที่เริ่มเปลี่ยนไปของบัคกี้_

 

_"อ้อ อืมใช่ เพราะฉันว่าการคบใครมันเป็นเรื่องน่ารำคาญ" บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ "แล้วนายกับปีเตอร์ไปถึงขั้นไหนแล้วล่ะ" บัคกี้ถามต่อเพื่อเบี่ยงเบนประเด็น_

 

_"ฉันคบกับปีเตอร์มาได้แปดเดือน แต่เจ้าเด็กนั่นดูไม่มีความต้องการอะไรเลย นี่ฉันก็อดอยากปากแห้งมาแปดเดือนแล้วนะบัคกี้" เวดพูดอย่างร้อนรน_

 

_"นายก็เลยอยากให้ฉันช่วยอะไรงั้นหรอ" บัคกี้ถามต่อ_

 

_"ใช่..." เวดพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับหรี่ตามองไปที่บัคกี้อย่างไม่มั่นใจ_

 

_"นายจะให้ฉัน..." บัคกี้กำลังถาม แต่เวดก็พูดขึ้นมาทันทีว่า..._

 

**_"ฉันมีอารมณ์อ่ะ! ฉันขอนอนกับนายได้มั้ย!!"_ **

 

.........

 

......

 

...

 

" **ฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่าฮ่า** " สตีฟหัวเราะดังมากจนเขาคิดว่าคนทั้งตึกคงได้ยินแล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ยืนมองถลึงตาใส่เขา แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้สตีฟหยุดขำลงแต่อย่างใด หนำซ้ำยังขำจนน้ำตาของสตีฟเริ่มไหลออกมาจากดวงตาสีฟ้านั่น

 

"จริงๆฉันก็รู้อยู่ว่าหมอนั่นมันห่าม แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะห่ามขนาดนี้" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น "และก็...ทั้งๆที่ฉันอยากจะเลิกอะไรแบบนั้นแล้วแท้ๆ" บัคกี้พูดต่ออย่างงอนๆ เสียงของเขาค่อยๆเบาลงพร้อมกับก้มหน้าหลบสายตาของสตีฟ

 

"โอ๋บัค อย่าเพิ่งน้อยใจไปเลยนะ" สตีฟลูบหัวของเขาเบาๆเพื่อปลอบใจ บัคกี้ค่อยๆใจเต้นแรงขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองอีกฝ่ายก็เห็นสตีฟยิ้มให้เขา ถึงแม้ว่าเขากลั้นขำอยู่ก็ตาม "แล้วได้เสียกันรึยัง" สตีฟถามต่อทั้งๆที่ยังฝืนหุบยิ้มอย่างยากลำบากจนบัคกี้งอนแก้มป่องใส่เขา

 

"ไม่ว้อยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย" บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยความไม่พอใจสุดๆ ทำเอาสตีฟกลั้นขำแทบไม่ไหวจนเผลอหลุดหัวเราะออกมาอีกรอบ

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆ นายเนี่ยน้า อยากจะเลิกนิสัยเดิมแต่ก็ดั๊นนนน...ไปเจอคนแบบเดิมๆ" สตีฟพูดขึ้น เขาลูบหัวปลอบใจบัคกี้เบาๆ บัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมองสตีฟเล็กน้อย เขาเริ่มหน้าแดงขึ้นจนสตีฟสังเกตได้ และกว่าบัคกี้จะรู้ตัวว่าตอนนี้ทั้งสองคนใกล้ชิดกันขนาดไหนก็ตอนที่เขาได้เริ่มรู้สึกได้ยินเสียงใจเต้นของสตีฟที่เต้นแรงไม่แพ้เขาเลย

 

 _'หยุดใจเต้นกับชายแท้ได้แล้วบัคกี้!!!!'_ บัคกี้โวยวายในใจ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ช่วยทำให้เขาสงบสติอารมณ์ลงได้เท่าไหร่นัก

 

"เอ่อสตีฟ..." บัคกี้รวบรวมสติพร้อมกับกำลังจะถามสตีฟต่อ แต่แล้วก็มีเสียงมาจากทางห้องสตีฟเรียกความสนใจของทั้งคู่ให้หันกลับไปมอง

 

"อ้าวสตีฟ ก็ว่าหายไปไหน" สาวผมบลอนด์ปริศนาโผล่หน้าออกมาจากประตูห้องนอนของสตีฟ ทั้งสองรีบผละตัวออกจากกันแล้วหันไปมอง บัคกี้สังเกตเห็นว่าผู้หญิงคนนั้นเหมือนจะใส่เสื้อของสตีฟเพราะว่าดูตัวใหญ่กว่าร่างกายของเธอ ส่วนท่อนล่าง...บัคกี้ไม่แน่ใจว่าท่อนล่างนี่เธอใส่อะไรอยู่รึเปล่า

 

"มัวแต่อู้แบบนี้คืนนี้นายจะทำเสร็จมั้ย" เธอคนนั้นพูดขึ้นต่อ บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่งพร้อมกับมองไปทางสตีฟเล็กน้อย

 

"รอเดี๋ยวสิชารอน ให้ฉันปลอบใจเพื่อนที่เพิ่งโดนเทมาก่อน" สตีฟหันไปตอบเธออย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"เร็วๆเข้า ถ้าคืนนี้นายทำไม่เสร็จฉันเอานายตายแน่" สาวผมบลอนด์ที่ชื่อชารอนพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับเดินกลับเข้าไปในห้องของสตีฟทันที

 

"เอ่อ..." สตีฟหันมามองบัคกี้แล้วก็เริ่มพูดขึ้น "จริงๆฉันอยากไปปลอบใจนายนานกว่านี้อยู่หรอก แต่คืนนี้ฉันต้องทำงานให้เสร็จ" สตีฟอธิบาย บัคกี้กอดอกฟังพร้อมกับเอียงคอหันไปมองอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

 

"อ้ออออออออ ทำงานสินะ" บัคกี้กลอกตาแล้วถามเขา "จริงๆนายอยากปลอบใจหรืออยากหัวเราะฉันต่อกันแน่ หาาา" บัคกี้ตอบกลับทำเอาสตีฟแอบอมยิ้มเล็กน้อย

 

"ฉันทำงานจริงๆนะบัค เดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้เช้าจะพาไปเลี้ยงข้าวเที่ยงปลอบใจที่นายโดนเทแล้วกัน" สตีฟยิ้มตอบบัคกี้แล้วก็ลูบหัวเขาอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

"ได้! ฉันจะปอกลอกนายให้หมดตัวไปเลย" บัคกี้ตอบอย่างงอนๆจนทำเอาสตีฟอดขำไม่ได้

 

"แล้วแต่คุณบาร์นส์เลยครับ แล้วเจอกันพรุ่งนี้" สตีฟพูดต่อพร้อมกับตบหลังเขาเบาๆเป็นการบอกลา

 

"อืม เจอกันพรุ่งนี้" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ แล้วเขาก็เห็นสตีฟยิ้มให้แล้วเดินกลับเข้าห้องของตัวเองไป แล้วบัคกี้ก็เดินเข้าห้องของตัวเองแล้วปิดประตูลง

 

'ทำไมฉันต้องมาใจเต้นทุกครั้งที่เห็นหมอนั่นยิ้มด้วย' บัคกี้คิดในใจ เขาเอาตัวยืนพิงประตูพร้อมกับค่อยๆสงบสติอารมณ์ แต่พอคิดถึงใบหน้าของสตีฟที่ยิ้มให้เขาก็ทำเอาเขาเริ่มสติกระเจิงไปอีกรอบ

 

ติ๊ง!

 

เสียงข้อความเข้าจากมือถือของเขาดังขึ้น บัคกี้ล้วงไปหยิบจากกระเป๋ากางเกงแล้วก็เห็นว่าสตีฟเป็นคนส่งมา

 

 _'เดี๋ยวนะ ฉันไปมีคอนแทคหมอนั่นตอนไหนกัน'_ บัคกี้คิด แต่แล้วเขาก็คิดว่าช่างมัน จากนั้นเขาก็อ่านข้อความที่สตีฟส่งมาทันที

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : ลืมบอกนายไปเลย! ฉันเจอเอเวอเรต รอสส์ หนุ่มอังกฤษของนายเพิ่มอีก 1 คนล่ะ_

_เขาขอรูปโปรไฟล์นายแบบเต็มๆ ฉันก็เลยเข้าแอบ iCloud นายแล้วส่งไปให้เขา_

_เอ...แต่ว่าเรียกแอบไม่ได้แล้วสินะ เพราะตอนนี้นายรู้แล้ว :P_

_อ้อ เดี๋ยวนี้เค้าไม่ใช่วันเกิดเป็นพาสเวิร์ดกันแล้วนะ เปลี่ยนหน่อยก็ดีนะครับคุณ bucky1003_

_ด้วยความหวังดีจากเพื่อนบ้านสุดหล่อ ;)_

_Ps. ฉันเมมเบอร์ฉันไว้ตอนใช้มือถือนาย ไม่ต้องตกใจไป_

_Ps2. ฉันหย่อนกุญแจสำรองห้องของฉันไว้ในตู้จดหมายของห้องนายนะ เอาไว้ให้นายใช้ช่วยเหลือฉันยามฉุกเฉิน ;)_

 

 _' **โว้ยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย ไอ้คุณสตีฟ แกรนท์ โรเจอร์ส เอาความใจเต้นของฉันคืนมานะว้อยยยยยย!!'**_ บัคกี้โวยวายในใจ แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็รีบพิมพ์ตอบสตีฟทันที

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : เตรียมปิดบัญชีเลี้ยงฉันได้เลยคุณโรเจอร์ส

 

เมื่อบัคกี้กดส่งเขาก็ได้รับข้อความจากสตีฟมาเป็นอีโมจิแทน

 

 _YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ :_ 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

 

บัคกี้แอบขำเบาๆเมื่อเห็นข้อความจากสตีฟ จากนั้นเขาก็ถอดเสื้อโค้ทแล้วแขวนไว้ที่ราวแขวนหน้าประตู แล้วบัคกี้ก็เดินไปหยิบเบียร์ในตู้เย็นออกมาพร้อมกับเปิดทีวีหารายการดูแก้เซ็ง

 

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

 

สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚♥︎

จบตอน 3 แร้ววว ในที่สุดก็ได้เขียนสตี๊บบกับบัคกี้ด้วยกันซักทีค่ะ หลังจากโผล่มาน้อยมากจากตอนที่แล้วเพราะเป็นคนค่าตัวแพง ถถถถถถถ

ตอนนี้มีแขกรับเชิญมาใหม่อีก 2 คนแล้วค่าาา ขอต้อนรับ เวด วิลสันและชารอน คาร์เตอร์ค่ะ ตอนนี้ภารกิจของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มเป็นรูปเป็นร่างแล้ว ถึงแม้จะ...ไปนิดนึง 555555 มาเอาใจช่วยให้บัคกี้หาแฟนให้ได้กันนะคะ 🤩

 

ความหล่อของเวดในตอนนี้ค่ะ 😍

 

อันนี้เป็นรูปบัคกี้ตอนสมัยไฮสคูลที่ใช้เป็นรูปโปรไฟล์ในเฟซบุ๊คค่ะ (โอย หน้าละอ่อนมากรู้กกกกกกกกกก เซบนี่น่ารักจิงๆ😳)

 

 

ส่วนอันนี้เป็นตอนที่สตีฟจะถ่ายรอบแรกแล้วไม่พอใจ

 

และรูปที่สตีฟถ่ายให้บัคกี้ค่ะ ประมาณๆนี้ 😉

(เอาท่าโพสมาจากซิมส์บัคกี้เราเองล่ะค่ะ อิอิ ☺️)

 

 

ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาด พิมพ์ผิดพิมพ์ตกประการใดก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้นะคะ

ขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่เข้ามาอ่านฟิคของเรามากๆเลยค่ะ

รักทุกคลลลลลลลลล /จุ๊บเหม่ง

hAnatabi เองค่ะ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาพูดคุยเม้ามอยได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้ข่ะ อิส์


	4. THE FORTH GUY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ผู้ชายคนที่ต่อไปของบัคกี้มาแล้ว! บัคกี้จะประสบความสำเร็จหรือล้มเหลวอีกกันนะ  
> ไหนจะมีสตีฟเพื่อนข้างบ้านสุดฮอตที่คอยแกล้งและยั่วยวนเขาอีก แล้วบัคกี้จะหักห้ามใจไม่ให้ใจเต้นกับสตีฟได้ยังไงถ้าสตีฟมัวแต่แกล้งเขาแบบนี้

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CAUTION : NSFW🔥*  
> ขอเปลี่ยนเป็น Explicit เพราะตอนนี้เรยแล้วกัน ฮาาาา  
> ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านนะค้า 😘

เช้าวันต่อมา บัคกี้รับรู้ถึงลมหายใจของผู้ชายที่อยู่ด้านหลังเป่ารดที่ต้นคอของเขา เขานอนอยู่บนกล้ามแขนของผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง มือหนาหนักอีกข้างของชายคนนั้นโอบเขาอยู่หลวมๆ กล้ามอกอันแข็งแกร่งของชายหนุ่มสัมผัสชิดใกล้กับแผ่นหลังของเขาผ่านเสื้อที่เขาใส่ก็ขยับขึ้นลงตามจังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจอย่างเนิบช้า

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มขยับตัวเขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกถึงมือหยาบหนาที่ค่อยๆเปลี่ยนจากโอบกอดเขาเป็นเริ่มลูบไล้ไปยังเอวของเขาเบาๆ มือนั่นลูบไล้ลงมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงขอบกางเกงชั้นใน จากนั้นฝ่ามือหนาหนักนั่นก็ค่อยๆล้วงเข้าไปสัมผัสบั้นท้ายของเขาพร้อมขยำเบาๆจนบัคกี้สะดุ้งขึ้นมานิดนึง หลังจากนั้นมือนั้นก็ค่อยๆเปลี่ยนจากขยำเนิบช้าจนเริ่มขยำบั้นท้ายของเขาอย่างรุนแรง ถี่ขึ้น และหนักหน่วงขึ้น บัคกี้หอบหายใจหนักขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาเอามือของตัวเองมาปิดปากไว้เพราะเขาเกือบจะเผลอหลุดเสียงครางออกไป จนกระทั่งมือนั้นเริ่มซุกซน เริ่มเปลี่ยนจากขยำบั้นท้ายของเขาเป็นค่อยๆใช้นิ้วหนาๆนั่นถูสัมผัสกับส่วนช่องทางเล็กๆที่ซ่อนเร้นอยู่ระหว่างแก้มก้นเบาๆจนบัคกี้ทนไม่ไหวเผลอร้องครางในลำคอจากความเสียวซ่านนี้

 

"รู้สึกดีรึเปล่าบัค..." เสียงทุ้มต่ำของเพื่อนข้างบ้านกระซิบเข้าที่หูของเขา บัคกี้สัมผัสถึงลมหายใจที่รดต้นคออยู่จากนั้นเขาก็รับรู้ถึงสัมผัสจากริมฝีปากของสตีฟที่ค่อยๆบรรจงจูบลงที่คอของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน มือข้างที่ถูอยู่ตรงช่องทางเร้นลับนั่นของสตีฟก็เริ่มถูวนบริเวณช่องทางเล็กๆแล้วก็ใช้นิ้วกลางของตนสอดใส่เข้าไปช้าๆจนตรงนั้นของบัคกี้เริ่มสั่นเทิ้มและตอดเบาๆ บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางทันทีเมื่อนิ้วของสตีฟสอดใส่เข้ามา สตีฟสอดเข้าออกอย่างเนิบช้าจนเปลี่ยนเป็นเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เมื่อนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายสัมผัสโดนจุดกระสันก็ทำเอาบัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางหวานออกมาจากความเสียวซ่านด้านหลัง จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆจูบเขาขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆตั้งแต่คอ ใบหู สันกราม และแก้มของเขาจนเกือบจะมาถึงริมฝีปาก มืออีกข้างของสตีฟที่บัคกี้ใช้หนุนอยู่ก็ค่อยๆเลื่อนมาจับที่คางของเขาให้หันหน้ามาหาตัวเอง บัคกี้ยินยอมแต่โดยดีจนกระทั่งใบหน้าของเขาหันเข้าใกล้สตีฟมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ทั้งสองใกล้ชินกันมากจนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน จากนั้นสตีฟก็ไม่รอช้า เขาประกบริมฝีปากหนักแน่นลงไปยังริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ทันที

 

เมื่อสตีฟเริ่มจูบบัคกี้ นิ้วมือที่สอดใส่อยู่ในช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาสอดนิ้วที่สองเข้าไปอย่างง่ายดาย บัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานในลำคอเมื่อรับรู้ถึงนิ้วทั้งสองของสตีฟที่สอดเข้าออกอย่างรุนแรงด้านล่าง ทั้งเวลาที่สตีฟงอนิ้วหรือแยกนิ้วออกจากกันด้านในช่องทางของเขาก็ทำเอาบัคกี้เสียวซ่านจนส่วนปลายของเขาแข็งขืนขึ้นเต็มที่และมีน้ำออกมาจากส่วนปลายเล็กน้อย

 

"สตีฟ..." บัคกี้ส่งเสียงเรียกคนด้านหลังของตน แต่พอเมื่อบัคกี้เอ่ยปากขึ้น ลิ้นของสตีฟก็รุกรานเข้ามาในปากของเขาทันทีจนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางหวาน ลิ้นหนาหนักควานหาความสุขสมจากบัคกี้อย่างรุนแรงพอๆกับสัมผัสด้านล่าง จนบัคกี้เริ่มทนไม่ไหว เขากำมือกับเสื้อของตัวเองแน่นเพราะความเสียวซ่านที่สตีฟมอบให้ นิ้วมือที่รุกรานช่องทางด้านหลังและลิ้นที่ควานหาความหวานจากปากของเขาอย่างรุนแรง บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางเสียงหวานไปกับสัมผัสที่สตีฟมอบให้จนแก่นกายที่ตื่นตัวเต็มที่ของเขาเริ่มทนไม่ไหวเสียแล้ว

 

_ตรู๊ดด..._

 

"สตีฟ...โทรศัพท์" บัคกี้ผละออกจากริมฝีปากอันแข็งแกร่งของเพื่อนบ้านอย่างยากลำบาก เขาเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมกับมองไปยังใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการของสตีฟ แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่อยากให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดการกระทำเสียเท่าไหร่ บัคกี้จึงขยับสะโพกเป็นจังหวะตอบรับกับนิ้วของสตีฟทันที

 

"ช่างมันบัค..." สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับบดจูบลงมาอีกครั้ง ลิ้นของสตีฟตวัดอย่างรุนแรงจนเขาหายใจแทบไม่ทัน บัคกี้จูบตอบด้วยความอ่อนแรงเพราะสัมผัสอันร้อนแรงจากด้านหลังและนิ้วมือหนาหนักทั้งสองที่กำลังสอดใส่ในช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาอย่างหนักหน่วงและรุนแรงก็ทำให้เขาเริ่มคิดอะไรไม่ออกอีกแล้ว

 

_ตรู๊ดดดดด...._

 

"สตีฟ..." บัคกี้กล่าวพร้อมเงยหน้าขึ้นจากจูบสตีฟอีกครั้ง แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ยอมหยุด ซ้ำยังเริ่มสอดใส่ให้เร็วขึ้นและรุนแรงขึ้นกว่าเดิม จนบัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงครางหวานออกมา

 

_ตรู๊ดดดดดดดดด..._

 

"เดี๋ยวก็เข้าในระบบฝากข้อความเองแหละบัค" สตีฟพูดขึ้นอย่างไม่ใสใจ เขาจูบลงที่ท้ายทอยของบัคกี้ ย้ำลงซ้ำๆจนเกิดรอยแดงไปทั่วลำคอ ทั้งสัมผัสจากริมฝีปากของสตีฟและสัมผัสจากนิ้วมือทั้งสองที่สอดใส่อยู่ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกดีจนสั่นสะท้าน เขาส่งเสียงครางหวานหูตลอดเวลา

 

"สตีฟ...ฉันจะ..." บัคกี้คราง เขาเริ่มทนไม่ไหวกับการสัมผัสพร้อมๆกันของสตีฟจนเขาเริ่มอยากปลดปล่อยความต้องการเสียที เมื่อสตีฟรับรู้ดังนั้น นิ้วมือและริมฝีปากของสตีฟก็เริ่มสัมผัสเร็วและแรงขึ้นไปอีกจนเมื่อเขาใกล้จะถึงฝั่งฝัน...

 

_ตรู๊ดดดดดดดดดดดดดดดด...ตี้ดดดดด..._

 

 ** _("บัคกี้ ถ้านายยังไม่ตื่นมารับโทรศัพท์ฉันตอนนี้ ฉันจะบุกไปที่บ้านนาย!!!")_** เสียงปลายสายจากระบบฝากข้อความของโทรศัพท์ของบัคกี้ดังขึ้น นั่นไม่ใช่เสียงใครที่ไหนแต่เป็นเสียงของรีเบคก้า น้องสาวของบัคกี้เอง

 

พรึ่บ!!

 

บัคกี้ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับรีบดันผ้าห่มออกจากตัวพร้อมกับรีบไปหยิบมือถือของตัวเองที่วางไว้ตรงโต๊ะข้างเตียงทันที

 

"หวัดดีเบคก้า" บัคกี้รับโทรศัพท์ทันที เขาหอบหายใจเล็กน้อยเพราะฝันเมื่อซักครู่ที่ทำเอาเขาใจเต้นแทบระเบิด

 

 _'ห๊ะ เมื่อกี้เขา **ฝันเรื่องอย่างว่า** กับสตีฟหรอ!!!!!!'_ บัคกี้โวยวายในใจพร้อมก้มลงดูท่อนล่างของตัวเองที่กำลังแข็งตัวอยู่และมีร่องรอยความเปียกชื้นที่กางเกง

 

 _("ออกกำลังกายมารึไง หอบหายใจแรงอะไรขนาดนั้น")_ รีเบคก้าถามขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงของพี่ชาย

 

 _("เอ๊ะ แต่นายพึ่งตื่นนี่นา หรือว่านายกำลังเล่นจ้ำจี้กับแฟน...")_ เธอถามเขาต่อ

 

"ไม่ใช่แล้วเบคก้า!" บัคกี้ตะโกนตัดบทน้องสาวของตัวเอง เขาได้ยินเสียงรีเบคก้ากำลังหัวเราะคิกคักอย่างอารมณ์ดี ตอนนี้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวและขึ้นสีแดงก่ำจัดจากความฝันเมื่อซักครู่ เขาคิดว่าถ้ารีเบคก้าเห็นเขาแบบนี้ คงโดนหัวเราะเยาะไปสามวันเจ็ดวันแน่ๆ

 

 _("โอเค ขออภัยที่ขัดจังหวะนะคะคุณแฟนของบัคกี้")_ รีเบคก้าพูดขึ้นต่อ มาแบบนี้น้องสาวของเขาไม่เลิกพูดแน่นอน บัคกี้จึงได้แต่กลอกตากับตัวเองเบาๆเท่านั้น

 

"ว่าแต่โทรมาซะเช้าขนาดนี้มีอะไรรึเปล่า" บัคกี้ถาม

 

 _("อ๋อ แค่แม่โทรมาหาฉันเพราะแม่บอกว่าวันก่อนโทรไปหานายแล้วนายไม่ยอมโทรกลับ แล้วแม่ก็งอแงเฉยๆ")_  รีเบคก้าพูดขึ้น

 

 _("อ้อ แล้วฉันบอกรึยังว่าใกล้ถึงวันงานแต่งฉันแล้ว นายต้องทำหน้าที่เพื่อนเจ้าสาวที่ดีให้กับฉันไม่ใช่หรอ ลืมไปรึยังว่าบ่ายนี้มีไปชิมเค้กน่ะ")_  รีเบคก้าพูดต่อ เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินเช่นนั้นแล้วก็แทบกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อก เขาลืมไปเสียสนิท!

 

"เอ่อ...โอเค ฉันลืมโทรหาแม่ พอดียุ่งๆนิดหน่อยน่ะเบค" บัคกี้พูดต่อ

 

 _("แล้วนัดชิมเค้กบ่ายนี้ของฉันล่ะ")_ รีเบคก้าถาม

 

"จำได้...จำได้ตอนนี้แหละ" บัคกี้ตอบ เขาได้ยินเสียงรีเบคก้าหัวเราะออกมาดังมากจนขนาดต้องเอาโทรศัพท์ออกนอกหูไปซักพักนึง

 

 _("ฮ่าๆๆๆ ขี้ลืมเหมือนเดิม เอาเป็นว่า เจอกันที่อพาร์ทเมนท์นายตอนบ่ายโมงนะ")_ รีเบคก้าพูดขึ้นเสียงใส

 

 _("อ้อ อย่าลืมโทรกลับหาแม่ด้วยล่ะ แม่มาตัดพ้อกับฉัน บอกว่านายไม่รักแม่แล้ว แม่เค้างอนนายใหญ่เลยรู้รึเปล่า")_ เธอพูดขึ้นติดตลก

 

"โอเคๆ ถ้าแม่โทรไปหาเธออีกบอกว่าเดี๋ยวฉันค่อยติดต่อไป ช่วงนี้ฉันยุ่งๆเรื่องที่ทำงานอยู่น่ะ" บัคกี้พูดตอบน้องสาว

 

 _("ได้เลยบัคกี้ บ่ายนี้เจอกันนะจ้ะพี่ชาย บายยย")_ รีเบคก้ากล่าวพร้อมกับวางสายลง เมื่อสายตัดไปเรียบร้อยบัคกี้ก็ถอนหายใจแรงๆหนึ่งที บัคกี้ยังไม่พร้อมที่จะคุยกับแม่ตอนนี้ซักนิดเดียว ไหนจะต้องโดนถามเรื่องงาน เรื่องแฟน เรื่องพาใครไปงานแต่งรีเบคก้า อีกสาระพัดที่วินนีเฟรด บาร์นส์จะถามเขา ภาพของแม่ของเขาลอยมาจนตอนนี้เขาเริ่มลืมไปเสียแล้วว่าก่อนหน้านี้เขายังฝันเปียกถึงสตีฟ โรเจอร์สอยู่เลย

 

"เฮ้อ หมดอารมณ์เลย" บัคกี้บ่นออกมาพร้อมกับมองไปยังด้านล่างของตัวเองที่ตอนนี้สงบเสงี่ยมลงไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

_ติ๊ง!_

 

เสียงข้อความเข้าจากมือถือของเขาดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง บัคกี้หันหน้าไปมองมือถือในมือของตัวเองแล้วก็เห็นชื่ออันคุ้นเคย สตีฟ โรเจอร์สนั่นเอง

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : ตื่นได้แล้วคนขี้เซา! อีกหนึ่งชั่วโมงฉันจะไปรับที่ห้องนะ!_

 

บัคกี้อ่านข้อความจากเพื่อนบ้านด้วยความใจเต้นเล็กน้อย เพราะแค่นึกถึงฝันเมื่อซักครู่ทำเอาเขาหน้าร้อนผ่าวไปหมด แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็พิมพ์ตอบกลับสตีฟไปทันที

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : รับทราบ!

 

จากนั้นเขาก็รีบไปอาบน้ำแต่งตัวมารอเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอต เขาจะหักห้ามใจไม่ให้นึกถึงฝันเมื่อเช้าได้อย่างไรถ้าเจ้าตัวอยู่ข้างๆตลอดเวลา บัคกี้ได้แต่คิดแล้วก็ร้อนรนในใจอยู่คนเดียว

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

สตีฟมาเคาะประตูบ้านตอนสิบโมงสี่สิบนาที บัคกี้ลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาพร้อมกับไปสำรวจตัวเองในกระจกอีกที วันนี้เขาใส่เสื้อคอเต่าสีเทากับกางเกงยีนส์รัดรูปสีขาว เขาเอามือขยับเสื้อทีสองทีให้เข้าที่เข้าทางและเปิดประตูตอนรับเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอต บัคกี้เห็นรอยยิ้มของสตีฟที่ยืนต้อนรับเขาอยู่ด้านนอกก็รู้สึกร้อนผ่าวทันที หัวใจของเขาเริ่มเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะอีกครั้งเพราะบัคกี้ดันไปนึกถึงเหตุการณ์จากในฝันเสียได้

 

"เฮ้บัคกี้ พร้อมรึยัง" สตีฟยิ้มถาม บัคกี้รีบเดินไปหยิบแจ็คเก็ตหนังสีดำมาสวมพร้อมกับหยิบผ้าพันคอไหมพรมนุ่มนิ่มสีเทาอ่อนมาพันไว้รอบๆคอ จากนั้นเขาหยิบกุญแจบ้านพร้อมกับก็เดินไปหาสตีฟทันที

 

"พร้อมแล้ว" บัคกี้ตอบ เขาเดินออกจากห้องพร้อมล็อคประตูให้เรียบร้อย จากนั้นสตีฟก็เดินนำเขาไปรอลิฟท์ บัคกี้แอบเห็นผู้หญิงผมบลอนด์ที่ชื่อว่าชารอน ที่มาห้องสตีฟเมื่อคืนยืนรอลิฟท์อยู่เช่นกัน เธอถือโน๊ตบุ๊คพร้อมกับกระเป๋ากล้องใบโต ส่วนหน้าตาของเธอนั้นก็เหมือนคนอดหลับอดนอนมาทั้งคืน ถึงแม้เธอจะแต่งหน้าสวยแต่คอนซีลเลอร์ก็ไม่ช่วยรอยคล้ำใต้ตาสีเข้มนั่นได้เลย

 

"บัคกี้ นี่ชารอน ชารอน บัคกี้" สตีฟแนะนำพวกเขาทั้งสองอย่างเป็นทางการ

 

"อ้ออออ คนนี้น่ะหรอ สวัสดีค่ะคุณบัคกี้" ชารอนพูดขึ้นพร้อมยื่นมือไปจับทักทายเขา

 

"สวัสดีครับชารอน ว่าแต่สตีฟ นายไปเม้าอะไรเรื่องฉันอีกหา" บัคกี้ทักทายชารอนอย่างสุภาพ แต่เขากลับหันไปถลึงตาใส่เพื่อนบ้านข้างๆเมื่อเขาได้ยินชารอนพูดถึงเขาเมื่อซักครู่

 

"อ๋อ ไม่มีอะไรหรอกบัคกี้ อ้ะ ลิฟท์มาแล้วล่ะ" สตีฟพูดเฉไฉไปเรื่องอื่นพร้อมกับเดินเข้าลิฟท์หน้าตาเฉย จากนั้นชารอนก็เดินเข้าไปยืนข้างๆสตีฟพร้อมกับกลอกตาใส่เขาหนึ่งที แล้วบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆเดินตามเข้ามา

 

"บัคกี้ นายเป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้ฉันกับสตีฟไม่ได้นอน" ชารอนพูดขึ้น บัคกี้มองไปยังชารอนทันที

 

"นายช่วยตัวเองโดยคิดถึงฉันหรอสตีฟ" บัคกี้หันไปจิกกัดสตีฟ ทำเอาชารอนระเบิดหัวเราะออกมาทันทีเมื่อได้ยินบัคกี้พูดขึ้น

 

"ไม่ใช่แบบนั้นว้อยยย" สตีฟพูดขัดขึ้นทันที บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟหน้าแดงก็แอบอมยิ้มเล็กๆ

 

"คืองี้บัคกี้ หมอนี่บอกว่าอาทิตย์หน้าทั้งอาทิตย์โดนนายจ้างงานสำคัญด่วน สตีฟเลยขอให้ฉันมาช่วยรีทัชรูปห้าร้อยรูปจำนวนกว่ายี่สิบโปรเจคที่ต้องส่งก่อนคริสมาสต์ให้เสร็จภายในคืนเดียว ฉันก็เลยต้องมาช่วยจนไม่ได้นอนน่ะ" ชารอนตอบ

 

"เฮ้ ฉันก็ไม่ได้นอนเหมือนกันนะ" สตีฟพูดตัดพ้อ เขาหันหน้าไปมองชารอนงอนๆ บัคกี้แอบหัวเราะเบาๆเพราะท่าทีของสตีฟช่างไม่เข้ากับหุ่นล่ำๆของเขาเลยซักนิด

 

"แน่ใจนะว่านายไม่ได้ทำอย่างอื่นไปด้วยน่ะ" บัคกี้หรี่ตาถามอย่างไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง เขาคิดว่าคนอย่างสตีฟไม่น่าพาผู้หญิงมาค้างคืนที่บ้านเพื่อทำงานอย่างเดียวแน่ๆ

 

"เอาน่า ยังไงงานปีนี้ของบริษัทเราเสร็จแล้ว นายไปเที่ยวเล่นได้แล้วล่ะ ขอบใจฉันซะดีๆ" ชารอนพูดแล้วตบบ่าสตีฟเบาๆ

 

"ขอบคุณนะชารอน" สตีฟยิ้มตอบ "เห็นมั้ยบัค ฉันทำงานจริงๆไม่ได้พาใครมานอนซักหน่อย แล้วนี่ชารอนก็ยังไม่ได้นอนเลย" สตีฟหันไปพูดกับบัคกี้ เมื่อเขาได้ยินดังนั้นก็กลอกตาให้เขาทันที

 

"ก็นั่นมันนิสัยปกติของนาย ฉันก็ต้องคิดได้อยู่อย่างเดียว ไม่ถูกหรอ" บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วถามพร้อมกับอมยิ้มเบาๆให้กับสตีฟ ชารอนหัวเราะคิกคักจนสตีฟหันไปมองค้อนเลยทีเดียว

 

เมื่อลิฟท์มาถึงชั้นล่างสุด ทั้งสามก็เดินออกมาจากลิฟท์เพื่อเดินตรงไปยังประตูทางออกของอพาร์ทเมนท์ ชารอนบอกลาทั้งสอง เธอบอกว่าว่างๆจะมากินข้าวกับบัคกี้ด้วยเพราะเธอชักชอบนิสัยจิกกัดของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาแล้ว บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบเธอไปอย่างอารมณ์ดีพร้อมกับกล่าวลา ชารอนกอดลาบัคกี้และสตีฟ เมื่อเธอเดินออกจากตึกไปแล้ว สตีฟก็หันมามองบัคกี้พร้อมกับหรี่ตาใส่เขาทันที

 

"ทำไมนายเข้ากับเพื่อนฉันดีเหลือเกิน" สตีฟถาม ใบหน้าของเขาฉายสีหน้าสงสัยสุดๆจนบัคกี้อมยิ้มขึ้นมา

 

"ไม่รู้สิ เพราะฉันหน้าตาดีมั้ง" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างยียวน สตีฟได้ยินก็กลอกตาใส่เขาจนเขาแอบอมยิ้มเล็กน้อย "จะว่าไปนายกินอาหารยุโรปเป็นมั้ย" บัคกี้ถามสตีฟต่อ

 

"พิซซ่า! ฉันชอบพิซซ่า!!" สตีฟตอบขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงทันที

 

"โรเจอร์ส รู้รึเปล่าว่าอาหารยุโรปไม่ได้มีแค่พิซซ่าน่ะ" บัคกี้กลอกตาแล้วถามกลับเขา สตีฟแอบขำกับท่าทีของคนตรงหน้าเล็กน้อย

 

"รู้น่าา ว่าแต่นายจะพาฉันไปกินหรูหราขนาดไหนเนี่ย ฉันชักไม่สบายใจแล้วนะบัค" สตีฟพูดต่อ สีหน้าของเขาเริ่มซีดขึ้นเรื่อยๆเมื่อได้ยินคำว่าอาหารยุโรป เพราะมันฟังดูแพงชอบกล

 

"ไม่ต้องห่วง ฉันไม่พานายไปภัตตาคารไฮโซหรอก เป็นคาเฟ่ร้านอาหารยุโรปเล็กๆตรงแถวนี้เอง เดินไปประมาณสิบห้านาทีได้" บัคกี้ตอบเขา สตีฟได้ยินดังนั้นจึงถอนหายใจนิดหนึ่ง

 

"ค่อยยังชั่ว หวังว่าเค้าจะมีส่วนลดให้ฉันหน่อยนะ" สตีฟพูดต่อ บัคกี้แอบขำเล็กๆเพราะหน้าของสตีฟยังไม่หายซีดเสียเท่าไหร่ เมื่อทั้งสองตกลงกันได้เรียบร้อยว่าจะไปกินอะไรที่ไหน บัคกี้ก็พาสตีฟเดินไปยังคาเฟ่ทันที

 

ระหว่างทางทั้งสองก็พูดคุยกันบ้าง สตีฟเล่าให้ฟังว่าเมื่อคืนทั้งเขาและชารอนต้องนั่งตัดต่อและรีทัชรูปเยอะมากเพราะใกล้คริสมาสต์แล้วบริษัทจะหยุด แถมเขายังต้องรีบมาช่วยบัคกี้ตามหาชายคนนั้นก่อนถึงวันแต่งงานของน้องสาวของบัคกี้อีก จนบัคกี้แอบรู้สึกผิดเล็กๆแต่สตีฟก็บอกกับเขาว่าเขาเต็มใจทำ จริงๆเรื่องตามหาคน (ตามเผือกมากกว่า) สนุกกว่านั่งรีทัชรูปมากจนเขาแอบติดใจจนอยากเปลี่ยนอาชีพจากนักถ่ายภาพเป็นนักสืบแทนเสียแล้ว เมื่อทั้งสองเดินมาตามทางเรื่อยๆจนผ่านไปสิบห้านาทีก็ถึงหน้าร้านอาหาร

 

คาเฟ่ที่บัคกี้พาสตีฟมาคือคาเฟ่ร้านอาหารยุโรปที่มีอาหารหน้าตาหลากหลาย ทั้งจากฝรั่งเศส อิตาลี สเปน หรือโปรตุเกส และตอนนี้เป็นเวลาสิบเอ็ดโมงเช้า ผู้คนภายในร้านยังไม่ค่อยมากเท่าช่วงบ่ายจึงทำให้มีที่นั่งว่างให้เลือกมากมาย เมื่อทั้งสองไปถึงที่ร้าน บัคกี้ก็เดินนำไปมุมที่เขาชอบนั่งประจำก็คือมุมที่นั่งโซฟาหน้ากระจกด้านในติดกับบันไดเวียนภายในร้าน เพราะเป็นพื้นที่ที่ค่อนข้างส่วนตัวและยังวิวดีอีกด้วย

 

"วันนี้รับอะไรดีครั...อ้าวบัคกี้!" พนักงานเสิร์ฟผมหยิกสีบรูเน็ตต์เดินเข้ามารับออเดอร์ เมื่อเขาเห็นบัคกี้เด็กหนุ่มก็ทักทันที และเขาคนนั้นไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนแต่คือปีเอโตร ฝาแฝดของวันด้า หนึ่งในผู้ชายในลิสต์ของเขานั่นเอง

 

"ของฉันเอาเหมือนเดิม แต่ว่าขอเป็นวานิลลาปั่นนะวันนี้" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับให้กับชายหนุ่ม

 

"โอ้ ได้เลยๆ แล้วคุณผู้ชายล่ะครับ" ปิเอโตรหันไปถามสตีฟที่ตอนนี้กำลังนั่งดูใบเมนูอย่างตั้งใจ บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟลังเลระหว่างแซนวิชอิเบอร์ริโก้แฮมจากสเปนกับทาร์ทาร์เนื้อสูตรพิเศษจากฝรั่งเศส แต่แล้วสตีฟก็ตัดสินใจอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วตอบปิเอโตรทันที

 

"ผมเอา Sandwich de Jamón Ibérico กับ Tartare de Bœuf แล้วก็ขอเป็นโคคาโคล่าครับ" สตีฟพูดจบพร้อมคืนเมนูให้ปิเอโตรพร้อมกับยิ้มให้เล็กน้อย จากนั้นปิเอโตรก็รีบเดินไปออเดอร์อาหารทันที

 

"นายพูดภาษาฝรั่งเศสเป็นด้วยหรอ" บัคกี้หันไปถามเมื่อเขาได้ยินที่สตีฟพูดขึ้น เขาเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

"Je parle français mais pas très bien." สตีฟยิ้มตอบ บัคกี้คิดว่าเสียงของเขาแปลกไปเล็กน้อย อาจจะเป็นเพราะเป็นภาษาฝรั่งเศสรึเปล่า แต่ก็ทำให้เขาใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นมานิดนึง

 

 _'ทำไมอยู่ดีๆภาษาฝรั่งเศสมันถึงฟังดูเซ็กซี่จักจี้แบบนี้!!!'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจ เขาใจเต้นเบาๆตอนได้ยินสตีฟพูดภาษาฝรั่งเศสเมื่อซักครู่จนหน้าแดงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

"ว้าวสตีฟ สกิลลับของนายอีกสกิลหรอ ว่าแต่เมื่อกี๊แปลว่าอะไรน่ะ" บัคกี้ถามเขาแก้เขิน

 

"แปลว่า ฉันพูดภาษาฝรั่งเศสได้นิดหน่อย" สตีฟยิ้มตอบ "อ้อ ฉันยังมีสกิลลับอื่นๆอีกนะถ้านายอยากรู้" สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วตอบอย่างมีเลศนัยจนบัคกี้หน้าแดงขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

"เอ่อว่าแต่...นี่นายกินที่นี่บ่อยจนพนักงานจำได้เลยหรอ" สตีฟหันมาถามบัคกี้ เขาเห็นสีหน้าของบัคกี้แดงขึ้นจึงพยายามเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุย

 

"อ้อ หมอนั่นเป็นฝาแฝดเพื่อนสนิทฉันน่ะ แล้วก็..." บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขาเว้นช่วงนิดนึงก่อนจะค่อยๆหลบสายตาสตีฟแล้วตอบอีกครั้ง "หมอนั่นก็อยู่ในลิสต์ด้วย..." เสียงของบัคกี้เบาลงนิดนึง สตีฟที่นั่งฟังอยู่ถึงกับหัวเราะออกมาทันที

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆๆ มิน่าล่ะ นายถึงพาฉันมาที่นี่ใช่มั้ย" สตีฟถามต่อ "ดีเลย ไม่ต้องหาไปอีกหนึ่งคน" เขาพูดต่ออย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

"เอ่อ...จริงๆก็อาจจะต้องหาด้วยอ่ะ คือฉันไม่มีคอนแทคติดต่อปิเอโตรเลย ไปขอวันด้าฝาแฝดหมอนั่นที่เป็นเพื่อนของฉันแล้ว เธอก็ยิ่งไม่ให้" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

 

"หืม แต่นายก็มาที่คาเฟ่ได้นี่นา" สตีฟตอบ เขากอดอกพร้อมกับเอนหลังพิงโซฟา เขามองเห็นสีหน้าของบัคกี้ที่มีแต่ความกระวนกระวายใจก็รู้สึกอย่างแกล้งขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

"แล้วจะให้ฉันจีบหมอนั่นเองเลยหรอ นี่ฉันไม่เคยจีบใครเลยนะ ฉันอ่อยเป็นอย่างเดียว" บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยความร้อนรนจนสตีฟแอบอมยิ้มเล็กๆกับคำตอบที่เขามอบให้

 

"นายก็ลองอ่อยหมอนั่นดูอีกรอบสิ" สตีฟตอบ

 

"อ่อยของฉันเท่ากับชวนไปขึ้นเตียงนะ" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ พอเขานึกถึงเรื่องเซ็กส์เขาก็ดันไปนึกถึงฝันเมื่อตอนเช้าอย่างช่วยไม่ได้จนบัคกี้หน้าร้อนผ่าว

 

"โอเค ฉันว่านายลดความร้อนแรงในการอ่อยลงมาหน่อยก็น่าจะได้" สตีฟพูดขึ้นต่อ เขาแอบสังเกตว่าใบหน้าของบัคกี้แดงระเรื่อขึ้นเวลาพูดถึงเรื่องเซ็กส์จนเขาแอบเขินไปด้วยเช่นกัน

 

"ทำยังไงอ่ะ ฉันทำไม่เป็น" บัคกี้ตอบเขาอีกครั้ง แต่พอสตีฟกำลังจะพูดขึ้นต่อ ปิเอโตรก็เดินมาเสิร์ฟอาหารที่ทั้งสองออเดอร์ไว้

 

"Bon Appetit นะครับ" ปิเอโตรยิ้มกว้างพร้อมกับเดินจากไป อาหารทั้งสามจานวางอยู่บนโต๊ะพร้อมเครื่องดื่มที่ทั้งสองสั่ง

 

"เรื่องอ่อยของนาย...กลับไปที่ห้องแล้วค่อยว่ากันแล้วกัน" สตีฟตอบเขา "ตอนนี้ฉันหิวแล้ว ฉันขอกินก่อนล่ะ" จากนั้นสตีฟก็ลงมือจัดการอาหารทั้งสองโดยทันที เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นเช่นนั้นก็เริ่มกินอาหารของตัวเองบ้าง เมนูประจำเวลามาคาเฟ่แห่งนี้ของเขาคือเบิฟบูร์กียง หรือสตูเนื้อหมักซอสไวน์แดงที่เสิร์ฟมาพร้อมกับเส้นพาสต้า บัคกี้ชอบกินเมนูนี้มากเวลามาที่ร้านแห่งนี้จนปิเอโตรจำได้อย่างแม่นยำ ซึ่งบางครั้งวันด้าก็จะนำอาหารจากร้านปิเอโตรมาให้เขาบ้างก็จะเป็นเบิฟบูร์กียงของโปรดประจำร้านของเขา

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

 

ทั้งสองใช้เวลาในคาเฟ่ไปประมาณชั่วโมงกว่าๆ บัคกี้บอกว่าเขานัดน้องสาวไว้ตอนบ่ายโมงที่ห้อง จนประมาณเที่ยงครึ่งทั้งสองก็กลับมาที่อพาร์ทเมนท์ สตีฟเดินเข้ามาในห้องของเขาทันทีหลังจากบัคกี้ไขประตูออก แล้วเขาก็จัดการถอดรองเท้าและเสื้อโค้ท แล้วสตีฟก็นอนลงไปที่โซฟาทันที

 

"ร้านนั้นอร่อยมากกกกก ว่างๆไปกินกันอีกนะบัค" สตีฟหันหน้ามาบอกเขาแล้วยิ้มให้อย่างจริงใจ บัคกี้เห็นรอยยิ้มของเขาแล้วก็ใจเต้นขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว

 

 _'หยุดใจเต้นเดี๋ยวนี้เจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์!!!'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจ หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ถอดผ้าพันคอและแจ็คเก็ตออกแขวนไว้ที่ราวแขวนหน้าประตูบ้าน

 

"เอ่อ ได้สิ อย่าลืมหาเบอร์ปิเอโตรให้ฉันด้วยนะ" บัคกี้ตอบแก้เขิน เขาเดินไปอีกฝั่งของโซฟา ฝั่งที่เท้าของสตีฟวางอยู่พร้อมกับนั่งลง

 

"น้องสาวนายจะมากี่โมงนะ" สตีฟหันมาถาม เขาลุกขึ้นนั่งทันทีเมื่อบัคกี้นั่งลงที่โซฟา

 

"บ่ายโมง ทำไมหรอ" บัคกี้หันไปถามเขาด้วยความสงสัย

 

"ก็ที่ต่อจากที่ร้านอาหารไง เรื่องการอ่อยของนาย..." สตีฟเริ่มพูดขึ้นพร้อมกระแอมเบาๆ สีหน้าของสตีฟขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อเล็กน้อย

 

"เอ่อ..ฉันอยากให้นายทำให้ฉันดู...ฉันจะได้ช่วยแก้ไขให้นายได้ไง...ให้มันไม่ดูเชิญชวนขึ้นเตียงเกินไป ก็...อย่างที่นายบอกไว้น่ะนะ" สตีฟพูดต่ออย่างตะกุกตะกัก เขาเกาท้ายทอยแกรกๆแก้เขิน

 

"อ้ออ..." บัคกี้กล่าวขึ้นพร้อมยิ้มที่มุมปากเบาๆ เขาค่อยๆขยับตัวเข้าหาสตีฟเล็กน้อย

 

"เวลาเจอผู้ชายที่ฉันอยากได้ ปกติฉันจะ..." บัคกี้เขยิบตัวเองเข้าใกล้สตีฟเรื่อยๆจนตอนนี้ขาของทั้งสองแนบชิดกัน บัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองสตีฟช้าๆ เขาแอบเห็นใบหูของสตีฟแดงระเรื่อด้วยความเขินอาย อีกทั้งยังแววตาที่เบิกโพลงด้วยความตกใจนั่นอีก จนบัคกี้แอบรู้สึกชนะเล็กๆที่สามารถทำให้สตีฟตกใจได้ขนาดนี้

 

"ฉันจะพยายามมองไปที่ดวงตาของคนๆนั้น..." บัคกี้มองไปยังดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของสตีฟ "แล้วฉันก็จะค่อยๆเริ่มสัมผัสอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ" บัคกี้ไม่พูดอย่างเดียว มือของเขาค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปตามแขนแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟที่ตอนนี้กอดอกของตัวเองอยู่จนแขนนั่นเริ่มคลายออก แขนของสตีฟข้างหนึ่งโอบกอดเขาโดยอัตโนมัติโดยที่สตีฟไม่รู้ตัว จึงทำให้ทั้งสองใกล้ชิดกว่าเดิม บัคกี้สะดุ้งที่สตีฟโอบกอดเขาเล็กน้อยแต่ก็พยายามทำตัวให้ปกติที่สุด เขาใช้นิ้วมือลูบไล้ไปตามกล้ามแขนแข็งแกร่งนั่นของสตีฟผ่านเสื้อผ้าที่เขาใส่มา ถึงแม้วันนี้สตีฟจะใส่เสื้อคอเต่าแต่นั่นก็ไม่สามารถปกปิดร่างกายอันเพอร์เฟคของเขาได้เลย ซ้ำยังเด่นชัดกว่าเดิมเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

"แล้วฉันก็จะบอกว่าคนๆนั้นว่า 'แขนของนายแข็งแกร่งขนาดนี้ คงอุ้มฉันได้สบายเลยสินะ' " บัคกี้พูด เขาสัมผัสที่กล้ามแขนอันแข็งแกร่งอย่างเบามือพร้อมกับเงยหน้าไปมองสตีฟ ตอนนี้เขาเห็นลูกตาดำของสตีฟเริ่มขยายใหญ่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

"แล้วนายว่าหมอนั่นจะตอบนายยังไง..." สตีฟถาม เสียงของเขาทุ้มต่ำลงจนเปลี่ยนไปอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็เริ่มสั่นสะท้านไปกับน้ำเสียงและสายตาของสตีฟ หัวใจของเขาเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนกลัวว่าสตีฟจะรับรู้ได้ว่าเขาตื่นเต้นแค่ไหน

 

"ส่วนมากทุกคนก็จะอุ้มฉันติดกำแพง ถ้านั่งอยู่ก็จะอุ้มมานั่งตักเลย" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น "ซึ่งปกติเวลาทำแบบนี้ ส่วนมากก็จะเริ่มกิจกรรมบนเตียงเลยอ่ะนะ แต่นายไม่ใช่..." เขาพูดต่อเรื่อยๆแต่แล้วก็หยุดลงเพราะการกระทำของสตีฟ

 

เพราะอยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็หันมาจับตัวเขาพร้อมกับอุ้มมานั่งที่ตักของตัวเองทันที บัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นก็เบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจ

 

"อะไรแบบนี้หรอ..." สตีฟเงยหน้าถามเขา ตอนนี้บัคกี้นั่งอยู่บนตักของเขาจึงทำให้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้อยู่ตำแหน่งสูงกว่าสตีฟเล็กน้อย ตอนนี้ทั้งสองแนบชิดกันมากจนหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวไปหมด ไหนจะฝันเมื่อตอนเช้าที่คอยแฟลชแบ็คมาตลอดให้เขาใจเต้นกว่าเดิมจนบัคกี้แทบจะไม่กล้ามองหน้าสตีฟอยู่แล้ว เขาพยายามใช้มือยันตัวเองเพื่อนเว้นระยะห่างระหว่างเขาและสตีฟ แต่สตีฟก็ใช้แขนทั้งสองข้างโอบเพื่อรั้งเขาเข้ามาใกล้ๆ

 

"อ๊ะ...อือ...แบบนี้แหละ" บัคกี้เผลอร้องครางตกใจเล็กน้อยตอนมือของสตีฟสัมผัสที่แผ่นหลังของเขา แต่เขาก็ตอบกลับด้วยสีหน้าที่เขาคิดว่าปกติที่สุด

 

บัคกี้มองไปที่หน้าของสตีฟก็พบว่า เพื่อนบ้านของเขาก็หน้าแดงไม่แพ้เขาเหมือนกัน บัคกี้มองไปยังดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของสตีฟที่ตอนนี้เริ่มเข้มขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด มือข้างที่ยันตัวของเขาไว้ที่อกสตีฟก็สัมผัสได้ว่าคนด้านล่างตื่นเต้นมากแค่ไหน สตีฟก็จ้องมองเขากลับพร้อมกับค่อยๆใช้มือเลื่อนเขาเข้ามาใกล้ๆ บัคกี้เอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสแก้มของสตีฟโดยไม่รู้ตัว มือเขาค่อยๆลูบไล้แนวหนวดของคนตรงหน้าช้าๆ บัคกี้มองไปยังริมฝีปากของสตีฟ เขาเห็นสตีฟเลียริมฝีปากก็ทำเอาบัคกี้เริ่มใจเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเผลอกัดริมฝีปากล่างของตัวเองอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

"เฮ้บัค..." สตีฟพูดขึ้นเมื่อเวลาผ่านไปซักพัก บัคกี้หันมามองสายตาของคนตรงหน้า ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวและแดงระเรื่ออย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

"Puis-je t'embrasse..." สตีฟกระซิบ บัคกี้ได้ยินน้ำเสียงที่แปลกไปของสตีฟก็ใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นกว่าเดิม ซ้ำยังพูดเป็นภาษาฝรั่งเศสที่ฟังดูเซ็กซี่มากอีกต่างหาก ถึงแม้เขาจะไม่รู้ว่าสตีฟหมายถึงอะไร แต่พอบัคกี้เห็นสตีฟค่อยๆเลื่อนสายตาไปมองยังริมฝีปากของเขาแล้วก็ค่อยๆกระชับอ้อมแขนขึ้น หน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวและใจเต้นจนเสียงดังตีกันไปหมดแล้ว

 

แล้วสตีฟก็ค่อยๆโอบเขาให้ใกล้ชิดขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ใบหน้าของทั้งสองเริ่มเข้าใกล้กันเรื่อยๆจนทั้งสองสัมผัสถึงเสียงหัวใจของกันและกัน แต่แล้วสตีฟก็หยุดแล้วก็ถอยออกพร้อมกับทำหน้าครุ่นคิดนิดนึงแล้วค่อยๆพูดกับบัคกี้

 

"บัค...นาย...นายตัวหนักเหมือนกันนะ ฉันขาชาไปหมดแล้ว" สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับทำหน้ามุ่ยใส่เขา เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟกล่าวดังนั้นก็ทุบไปที่อกของคนตรงหน้าเบาๆ

 

"ฉันไม่ได้ตัวหนักขนาดนั้นซักหน่อย" บัคกี้ตอบอย่างงอนๆ เขาที่กำลังใจเต้นรัวกับเหตุการณ์เมื่อซักครู่ก็เริ่มกลับสู่สภาวะปกติ จริงๆต้องขอขอบคุณสตีฟที่ช่วยทำลายบรรยากาศแปลกๆเมื่อกี๊ให้เขา เพราะถ้าเป็นตัวเขาเองคงจะอ่อยเขาไปจนอาจจะเริ่มเลยเถิดไปกว่านี้ก็ได้

 

 _'นี่ฉันกำลังคิดจะทำอะไรอยู่!!!'_ บัคกี้โวยวายในใจ เขากำลังจะลุกออกจากตักของสตีฟแต่แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงเปิดประตูห้อง ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ต่างก็มองไปยังทางประตูห้องของเขาทันที

 

"บัคกี้! ฉันมาแล้ว...เอ๊ะ! นั่นพวกนายกำลังทำอะไรกันน่ะ" เสียงของรีเบคก้าดังขึ้นหลังจากที่เธอเดินเข้าห้องมาแล้วก็เห็นทั้งสองคนอยู่บนโซฟา

 

"เปล่าซักหน่อยไม่ได้ทำ" บัคกี้รีบลุกออกจากตักของสตีฟแล้วยืนขึ้นทันที

 

"อย่าบอกนะว่านายจะฟันพี่ชายฉันตอนกลางวันแสกๆ" รีเบคก้าหันไปถามสตีฟด้วยสีหน้าเคร่งเครียด จริงๆแล้วเธอแค่ชอบแกล้งผู้ชายของบัคกี้เท่านั้นเอง สตีฟได้ยินที่รีเบคก้าพูดก็แอบหลุดขำเบาๆ จากนั้นรีเบคก้าก็เดินไปนั่งข้างๆสตีฟที่โซฟา

 

"เบค นี่สตีฟ เพื่อนบ้านอยู่ห้อง 6A เป็นชายแท้ ส่วนสตีฟ นี่รีเบคก้า น้องสาวของฉัน กำลังจะแต่งงาน" บัคกี้แนะนำทั้งสองเสร็จแล้วเขาก็รีบเดินเข้าครัวไปทันที

 

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักรีเบคก้า" สตีฟยิ้มตอบ "ฉันแค่แกล้งบัคเฉยๆน่ะ" เขากระซิบบอกรีเบคก้าเบาๆ เธอได้ยินก็เลิ่กคิ้วมองเขา แล้วหันไปมองพี่ชายตัวเองในครัวที่ตอนนี้กำลังลุกลี้ลุกลนกับเครื่องกาแฟตรงหน้า

 

"นายไม่ใช่แฟนแอบๆของบัคกี้แน่นะ" รีเบคก้าถามอย่างไม่แน่ใจ สตีฟได้ยินเธอพูดก็หัวเราะขึ้นมาทันทีจนบัคกี้ถึงกับหันมามองจากในครัว

 

"นินทาอะไรฉันกันน่ะ" บัคกี้ตะโกนขึ้นมา

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆๆ ไม่ได้นินทานายบัค และก็ไม่ใช่รีเบคก้า เราเป็นเพื่อนบ้านกัน" สตีฟพูดขึ้น เขายิ้มกว้างไปให้รีเบคก้า แต่เธอก็ยังไม่แน่ใจอยู่ดี

 

"บัคกี้ไม่ค่อยพูดถึงแฟนให้ฟังเลย แม่ก็ถามฉันอยู่ได้ ทำไมไม่มาถามบัคกี้เองนะ" รีเบคก้าพูดขึ้น จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับแก้วกาแฟสามใบ

 

"แฟนของฉันหล่อมาก โปรไฟล์ดีมากด้วย ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเป็นคนธรรมดาฉันว่าเขาต้องเป็นเจ้าชายแน่ๆเลย แม่จะต้องอึ้งแน่นอน" บัคกี้หันไปตอบน้องสาวของตัวเอง เขาแอบเห็นสตีฟอั้นขำอย่างสุดความสามารถ บัคกี้ก็เลยถลึงตาไปมองสตีฟแรงๆหนึ่งที

 

"ค่ะๆๆๆคุณเจมส์ งานแต่งน้องสาวได้โปรดพาเจ้าชายคนนั้นมางานด้วยนะคะ ก่อนที่คุณวินนีเฟรดจะจับนายแต่งงานกับคนในตระกูลนักการเมืองแถวนั้น" รีเบคก้าพูดต่อ เธอหยิบแก้วกาแฟที่บัคกี้ชงขึ้นมาดื่ม สตีฟที่นั่งฟังอยู่ก็แอบอดขำขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้จนเขาต้องหยุดดื่มกาแฟแล้ววางแก้วบนโต๊ะ บัคกี้หันไปมองค้อนเขาไปอีกรอบ

 

"ว่าแต่นัดชิมเค้กกี่โมงนะ" บัคกี้หันไปถามน้องสาวของตัวเอง

 

"บ่ายโมงครึ่ง เดินจากที่นี่แค่ห้านาทีเอง เดี๋ยวฉันขอเข้าห้องน้ำก่อน" รีเบคก้าวางแก้วกาแฟลงแล้วลุกขึ้น เธอเดินไปยังห้องนอนของบัคกี้แล้วก็หันกลับมาอีกทีหนึ่ง

 

"อย่าเพิ่งจ้ำจี้กันล่ะ ฉันเข้าห้องน้ำแป๊บเดียว" รีเบคก้ากล่าวทิ้งท้ายพร้อมกับยิ้มให้พี่ชายของตัวเอง

 

"เบคก้า!!!" บัคกี้ตะโกนไล่หลังเธอไป สตีฟขำก๊ากขึ้นมาทันที

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆ น้องนายตลกชะมัด นี่ถ้าไม่ติดว่าจะแต่งงานฉันจีบไปแล้ว" สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับกลั้นขำไปด้วยจนน้ำตาของเขาไหลจากดวงตาทั้งสอง บัคกี้กลอกตาใส่เขาทันทีเมื่อได้ยินเขาพูดเช่นนั้น

 

"คิดหรอว่าฉันจะให้คนแบบนายจีบน้องฉันน่ะ" บัคกี้หันไปบอกพร้อมแยกเขี้ยวใส่สตีฟ จนเขาขำอีกรอบ

 

"แต่คนแบบฉัน ก็เหมือนคนแบบนายนั่นแหละนะ" สตีฟพูดพร้อมยิ้มให้คนข้างๆอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ รีเบคก้าและสตีฟออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ สตีฟบอกลาทั้งสองแล้วรีเบคก้าก็รีบเดินไปกดลิฟท์ทันที เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นสตีฟกำลังไขกุญแจเข้าห้องของตัวเองก็เอ่ยปากเรียกเขาขึ้น

 

"เฮ้สตีฟ" บัคกี้ส่งเสียงเรียกเขาจากบริเวณริมทางเดิน

 

"อะไรหรอ" สตีฟหันมาถามสีหน้าสงสัย เขาเปิดประตูกำลังจะเข้าห้องของตัวเองเรียบร้อยแล้วก็หันมาหาบัคกี้อีกที

 

"เมื่อกี๊ที่นายพูด...แปลว่าอะไรหรอ..." บัคกี้ถามด้วยความสงสัย

 

"...ไม่บอก" สตีฟพูด เขาอมยิ้มเล็กๆและสีหน้าขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อเล็กน้อย

 

"สตีฟ! บอกฉันมา! นายแอบด่าฉันหรอ!" บัคกี้ตะโกนถามกลับใส่เขา เขาเห็นสตีฟหัวเราะขึ้นทันทีเมื่อได้ยินที่เขาพูด

 

"บัคกี้ ลิฟท์มาแล้ว" รีเบคก้าส่งเสียงเรียกพี่ชายของตัวเองเมื่อลิฟท์มาถึงชั้นหกเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

"แล้วเจอกันบัคกี้ บายยย" สตีฟกล่าวลาพร้อมกับปิดประตูห้องทันที ทำเอาบัคกี้ถลึงตาอ้าปากค้างอยู่ตรงบริเวณทางเดิน

 

'หมอนี่กวนชะมัด' บัคกี้คิดในใจ

 

"โอเค หยุดจีบกันแล้วก็เข้าลิฟท์ได้แล้ว" รีเบคก้าตะโกนเรียกบัคกี้จากในลิฟท์ บัคกี้กลอกตาใส่น้องสาวแล้วก็เดินไปที่ลิฟท์แต่โดยดี รีเบคก้าแอบอมยิ้มใส่เขาเพราะเธอรู้ว่าการแกล้งจิกกัดพี่ชายคืองานอดิเรกที่เธอชื่นชอบที่สุด บัคกี้ได้แต่กอดอกและทำหน้างอนๆอยู่ข้างๆน้องสาวเท่านั้น

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚♥︎

จบตอน 4 แล้วค่าาา ตอนนี้มีแขกรับเชิญเพียบเรยยยยทั้งปีเอโตร แมคซิมมอฟฟ์ ชารอน คาร์เตอร์และรีเบคก้า บาร์นส์ค่ะ

ชารอนทุกคนคงเคยเห็นหน้าตาเธอกันหมดแร้ว แต่รีเบคก้าน้องสาวบัคกี้นี่สิ...เอาเป็นว่า หน้าตาคือคือเซบแบบสลับเพศแล้วกันนะคะ 555555

สวยไม่เบาเรยนะเนี่ยยย 😍

 

แร้วก็ นี่คือลุคของปิเอโตรในเรื่องค่ะ ฟีลแบบหนุ่มยุโรปๆ อิอิ (อยากให้ปีเอโตรของแอรอนแตกต่างกับปีเตอร์ของอีวานนิดนุง)

 

ส่วนนี่เป็นคาเฟ่ที่ปิเอโตรทำงานอยู่ และที่บัคกี้พาสตีฟไปค่ะ

 

ต่อไปเป็นช่วง... ~~เราจะไม่ปล่อยให้เราท้องร้องคนเดียว~~  เมนูในตอนนี้ค่ะ

Sandwich de Jamón Ibérico แซนวิชแฮมอิเบอร์ริโก้  


Tartare de Bœuf สเต็กเนื้อทาร์ทาร์  


Bœuf Bourguignon เนื้อบูร์กียง  


หิวกันแล้วใช่มั้ยล่า 🤤 อิส์ จริงๆที่ใส่เมนูอาหารมาในตอนนี้ไม่ใช่อะไร เพราะว่าคนเขียนหิวข้าวค่ะ 🤣

 

ส่วนตรงภาษาฝรั่งเศส...เราใช้กูเกิลทรานสเลทค่ะ!!! เพราะฉะนั้นมันอาจจะแปลกๆไปบ้างก็มองข้ามไปนะคะ

จริงๆประโยคแรกนี่ถามคนที่อยู่ฝรั่งเศสเลย แต่ประโยคสองนี่ไม่ค่อยกล้าก็เลยอาศัยอากู๋ทรานเอาค่ะ 55555555 หลังจากนี้คงมีอีก ก็จะใช้กู๋ทรานเช่นเดิม 😆

 

เขียนไปเขียนมาชักไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าสตีฟเป็นชายแท้จริงหรือไม่ สรุปนายจะชอบเขาหรือแค่แกล้งเฉยๆเลือกมาค่ะตี๊บบบบบบบบบ มาเอาใจช่วยบัคกี้กันดีกว่านะคะ😂

 

ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้นะคะ

ขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่เข้ามาอ่านฟิคของเรามากๆเลยค่ะ

 

กระโดดกอดดดดดดดดดดด

hAnatabi เองค่ะ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาพูดคุยเม้ามอยได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้ข่ะ อิส์


	5. THE FIFTH GUY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> วันนี้ไปชิมเค้กกับรีเบคก้า บัคกี้ก็ดั๊นไปเจอผู้ชายในลิสต์เข้าโดยบังเอิญ แต่รอบนี้ผลจะออกมาเป็นยังไงกันแน่นะ บัคกี้จะมีแฟนได้ซักทีหรือก็ยังแห้วเหมือนเดิม...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอน 5 มาแล้ววววว มาช้าไปนิดหน่อย (ไม่นิด! /ตบผั่วะ) เอาเป็นว่า ไปอ่านกันเรยแร้วกันค่ะ ถถถถถถถ

หลังจากที่บัคกี้ใช้เวลาในการร่ำลาสตีฟนานมากเกินไป จนทำเอารีเบคก้าถึงขนาดแสดงท่าทีรำคาญ เธอกลอกตาพร้อมถอนหายใจไปกับการอ่อยอันแสนไม่เป็นธรรมชาติของพี่ชายตัวเอง รีเบคก้าจึงพยายามกึ่งลากกึ่งจูงพี่ชายของตัวเองให้ออกมาจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ได้สำเร็จเสียที แล้วทั้งสองก็เดินไปยังร้านที่รีเบคก้านัดชิมเค้กไว้ ด้วยระยะการเดินของทั้งคู่ที่ต่างก็เดินไปแวะดูร้านรวงร้านต่างๆนานาไป ก็ทำให้ใช้เวลาเดินจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ของบัคกี้ถึงร้านไปกว่าสิบห้านาที (ทั้งๆที่ควรจะแค่ห้านาทีเสียด้วยซ้ำ) แล้วทั้งสองมาถึงเวลานัดหมายทันพอดีฉิวเฉียด

 

ร้านที่รีเบคก้านัดชิมเค้กไว้เป็นร้านที่เพื่อนของคู่หมั้นของเธอแนะนำมา เธอบอกกับบัคกี้ว่าร้านนี้เป็นร้านเค้กเล็กๆแต่คับแน่นไปด้วยคุณภาพมากมาย เพราะนอกจากเค้กแต่งงานจะมีรูปร่างหน้าตาให้เลือกมากมายหลากหลายแล้ว รสชาติของเค้กที่ร้านนี้ยังมีให้เลือกเยอะแถมยังอร่อยมากอีกด้วย ร้านตกแต่งแบบร่วมสมัยผสานกับสถาปัตยกรรมสมัยบาโร้คเล็กน้อยด้วยธีมสีฟ้าพาสเทลที่เข้ากับสีของหินอ่อนอย่างลงตัว ภายในร้านยังมีดอกไม้สดประดับประดามากมาย กลิ่นหอมจางๆอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของดอกพีโอนี่ที่บริเวณทางเข้า หรือจะเป็นกลิ่นของดอกมิโมซ่าบริเวณที่นั่งชิมด้านในก็หอมไม่แพ้กัน เมื่อรีเบคก้าเห็นร้านแล้วก็แอบหันมากรี้ดอย่างตื่นเต้นกับบัคกี้ทันทีจนเขาส่ายหัวเบาๆกับความน่ารักอันแสนจริงใจของน้องสาวของตัวเอง

 

"เฮ้บัคกี้ ลองชิมหน่อยว่ารสนี้อร่อยมั้ย" เสียงของรีเบคก้าทักขึ้นเมื่อมีจานเค้กจานที่เจ็ดวางลงบนโต๊ะหินอ่อนด้านหน้าของเธอ

 

"โอ้ยยยยยยยยเบคคคคค ตอนนี้ลิ้นฉันเลี่ยนจนไม่รับรู้รสอะไรแล้วนะ!" บัคกี้โอดครวญ เขาเพิ่งผ่านการชิมเค้กไปทั้งสิ้นกว่าหกรสชาติ ซึ่งแต่ละรสก็หวานเลี่ยนทำให้ลิ้นของเขาแยกความต่างไม่ค่อยออกเสียเท่าไหร่

  

"อ้ะ ลองชิมอันนี้ดู จานที่เจ็ดรสกุหลาบ" รีเบคก้าตักชิ้นเค้กขนาดสี่เหลี่ยมจัตุรัสเล็กๆใส่จานแล้ววางลงตรงหน้าพี่ชายของตัวเอง

 

"แล้วก็ เอ้า กาแฟแก้เลี่ยน" เธอเลื่อนแก้วกาแฟแก้วที่สองมาให้บัคกี้พร้อมยิ้มให้กับเขาอีกด้วย

 

"..." บัคกี้หรี่ตามองน้องสาวของตัวเองเล็กน้อยก่อนรับกาแฟมาดื่มแต่โดยดี ซึ่งนั่นก็ช่วยลดความหวานเลี่ยนในปากของเขาได้อย่างยอดเยี่ยมทีเดียว แล้วจากที่เขาได้ดื่มกาแฟตัดความหวานในปากเรียบร้อยแล้ว บัคกี้ก็ตักเค้กจานที่เจ็ดรสกุหลาบมาชิมต่อทันที

 

"โอ้ อันนี้ไม่เลว ไม่หวานจนเกินไป" เมื่อบัคกี้ลองชิมดูซักคำสองคำก็เอ่ยขึ้นอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อว่าเค้กรสกุหลาบจะอร่อยกว่าที่คิดไว้

 

"ให้กี่คะแนน" รีเบคก้าถาม

 

"อืมมม 8 เต็ม 10 ละกัน" บัคกี้ตอบ เขายังคงตักเค้กเข้าปากต่อเรื่อยๆ

 

"โห คะแนนสูงขนาดนี้เชียว ก่อนหน้านี้คะแนนคือ 2 ไม่ก็ 3 เต็ม 10 ทั้งนั้นเลย" รีเบคก้าพูดขึ้นอย่างดีใจจนตาของเธอเป็นประกายวิบวับ

 

"ก็อันนี้มันหวานน้อยสุด" บัคกี้พูดทั้งๆที่ยังเคี้ยวเค้กอยู่ในปาก

 

_กิ๊งกิ๊งง~_

 

ซักพักก็เสียงประตูร้านดังขึ้น ทั้งบัคกี้และรีเบคก้าต่างก็เงยหน้าไปมองทันที ทั้งสองเห็นคู่สามีภรรยาคู่หนึ่งเดินเข้าร้านมา แต่ก็ไม่ทันได้เห็นอะไรต่อเพราะตอนนี้มีเชฟเอาเค้กมาให้ชิมอีกห้าจานตรงหน้าของทั้งคู่ทันที

 

"เหลืออีกสามรสที่จะเอามาให้ชิมนะครับ กรุณารอซักครู่ครับ" เชฟกล่าวอย่างสุภาพแล้วเดินกลับเข้าครัวไป

 

"เบค นี่ฉันต้องกินสิบห้ารสเลยหรอ เธออยากให้ฉันเกลียดเค้กใช่ไหม" บัคกี้หันหน้าไปมองค้อนน้องสาวพร้อมกับพูดขึ้น รีเบคก้าเห็นเขาทำหน้าถลึงตาใส่ ก็อดขำขึ้นมาไม่ได้

 

"งั้นฉันขอพักเดินย่อยหน่อยก็แล้วกัน" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับหยิบแก้วกาแฟลุกขึ้นจากที่ที่เขานั่งอยู่แล้วเดินเล่นไปรอบๆร้าน

 

ระหว่างที่รีเบคก้ากำลังคร่ำเคร่งกับรสชาติเค้กต่อ บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆเดินวนดูรอบๆร้านเค้กพร้อมจิบกาแฟในมือไปด้วย เขาเห็นตัวอย่างของเค้กแต่งงานรูปร่างหน้าตาหลากหลายแบบวางโชว์อยู่บริเวณโซนหนึ่ง ซึ่งรูปร่างหน้าตาเค้กของที่ร้านมีทั้งแบบ traditional ไปจนถึง minimal เลย บัคกี้สะดุดตากับเค้กแต่งงานสามชั้นลายหินอ่อนตรงหน้ามากเสียจนไม่ได้ยินเสียงคนเดินมาหาเขาเลยจนผู้ชายคนข้างๆสะกิดเรียก

 

"เฮ้ นายใช่บัคกี้ บาร์นส์คณะวิศวะคนนั้นรึเปล่า" ชายหนุ่มข้างๆสะกิดเรียกและทักทายเขา เมื่อบัคกี้หันไปก็ทำหน้าสงสัยนิดหน่อย ผ่านไปไม่กี่เสี้ยววิบัคกี้ก็เบิกตาโพลง

 

"นายปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ใช่มั้ย!" บัคกี้ร้องทักทายชายหนุ่มข้างๆเขา ปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ที่บัคกี้ทักก็ยิ้มกว้างให้อย่างดีใจ

 

"โอ้ว นายยังจำฉันได้ด้วย" ปีเตอร์ยิ้มกว้างจนตาหยี

 

"จำได้สิ เอ๊ะ บังเอิญจังเลยนะมาเจอกันที่นี่ได้" บัคกี้พูดต่อ "ไม่ได้เจอกันกี่ปีแล้วเนี่ย ว่าแต่นายดูดีขึ้นเยอะจนจำแทบไม่ได้เลย" บัคกี้สำรวจมองปีเตอร์พร้อมกับกล่าวชมจนปีเตอร์หน้าแดงขึ้นสี อีกทั้งยังท่าทางเขินอายนั่นทำให้บัคกี้อมยิ้มตามไปด้วย

 

"ตอนแรกนึกว่านายจะจำฉันไม่ได้แล้วซะอีก เพราะเมื่อก่อนฉันไม่ได้หุ่นดีแบบนี้" ปีเตอร์พูดพร้อมทำท่าเบ่งกล้ามแล้วเอามืออีกข้างตบเบาๆไปตรงไบเซบของตัวเอง บัคกี้เห็นเช่นนั้นก็หัวเราะขึ้นทันที

 

"แต่เมื่อก่อนนายก็น่ารักดีเหมือนกันนะ" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น ปีเตอร์หน้าแดงกว่าเดิมพร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างเขินอาย

 

"อ้าวปีเตอร์ มาอยู่ตรงนี้นี่เอง" หญิงสาวคนหนึ่งกล่าวขึ้นด้านหลังของปีเตอร์ เมื่อบัคกี้หันไปมองก็พบกับสาวผิวสีที่สวยเพอร์เฟ็คตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า ผมยาวของเธอดำขลับเป็นลอน รูปร่างสมส่วน แถมเสื้อผ้าที่ใส่ก็ดูดีมากเสียจนบัคกี้แอบอิจฉากับความงามของเธอเล็กน้อย

 

"พอดีเจอเพื่อนเก่าน่ะกาโมร่า อ้อนี่บัคกี้ เพื่อนสมัยมหาลัยของผมเอง" ปีเตอร์พูดแนะนำบัคกี้ให้กับสาวสวยคนนั้น

 

"บัคกี้ นี่กาโมร่า คู่หมั้นของฉันเอง" ปีเตอร์ยิ้มพร้อมกับโอบไปที่เอวของกาโมร่า สาวสวยที่ชื่อกาโมร่าคนนั้นยิ้มให้บัคกี้อย่างเรียบร้อยสง่างาม...

 

 _ **'เอ๊ะ...คู่หมั้น...หมอนี่กำลังจะแต่งงานเรอะ!!!'** _บัคกี้นึกในใจด้วยความตกใจและอึ้งกับคำตอบที่ได้รับฟังนั้นทันที

 

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะคะคุณบัคกี้" กาโมร่าพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับยื่นมือมาทักทายอย่างสุภาพ

 

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักเช่นกันครับคุณกาโมร่า" บัคกี้จับมือนั้นตอบ ซึ่งเขาก็พยายามทำตัวให้เป็นปกติและเป็นธรรมชาติให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพื่อปกปิดความตกใจของตัวเอง

 

"เอ๋ ไม่น่าเชื่อว่านายจะมีคู่หมั้นที่สวยมากขนาดนี้เลยนะปีเตอร์" บัคกี้หันไปพูดกับปีเตอร์ เมื่อเขากล่าวชมกาโมร่าด้วยความจริงใจ (และผสมกับความหมั่นใส้นิดหน่อย) ซึ่งก็ทำให้ทั้งสองเขินอายหน้าแดงขึ้นมาทันที

 

"แหม ก็ไม่ขนาดนั้นหรอก แล้วนายล่ะเป็นยังไงบ้าง" ปีเตอร์ถามเขาต่อ สีหน้าของปีเตอร์แดงระเรื่อไปด้วยความสุขจนบัคกี้แอบนึกหมั่นไส้ขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆเสียแล้ว แต่พอเมื่อบัคกี้กำลังจะนึกหาคำตอบเพื่อตอบเขากลับ รีเบคก้าที่นั่งอยู่ด้านในสุดของร้านก็เงยหน้ามาตะโกนเรียกบัคกี้ทันที

 

"บัคกี้! เค้กมาครบทุกรสแล้วรีบมาชิมเร็ว" เธอพูดขึ้น เนื่องจากในร้านมีเพียงแค่พวกเขาจึงทำให้ได้ยินกันทั่วถึงไปหมดทั้งร้าน

 

"อ๊ะ เบคก้าเรียกแล้วงั้นฉันขอตัวก่อน..." บัคกี้รีบพูดตัดบทสนทนา แต่ปีเตอร์ก็พูดขัดขึ้นมาทันที

 

"นั่นคู่หมั้นนายหรอ เอ๋บัคกี้! นายกำลังแต่งงานกับผู้หญิงหรอ! นายชอบผู้ชายไม่ใช่หรอ!!!" ปีเตอร์กล่าวขึ้นอย่างตกใจ ตาของเขาเบิกโพลงแล้วมองไปที่บัคกี้กับรีเบคก้าสลับกันไปมา

 

"เฮ้ปีเตอร์ นายพูดแบบนี้กับคุณบัคกี้ไม่ได้นะ ขอโทษนะคะคุณบัคกี้ บางทีหมอนี่ก็พูดอะไรไม่ค่อยคิดเท่าไหร่" กาโมร่าหันไปดุคู่หมั้นของตัวเองพร้อมกับขอโทษขอโพยบัคกี้รัวๆ

 

"ก็ฉันตกใจนี่นา ก็บัคกี้เคยบอกว่าเป็นเกย์" ปีเตอร์พูดเสียงเบาลงเรื่อยๆ เขาขดตัวหงอจนบัคกี้แอบขำ

 

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับกาโมร่า ผมไม่ได้คิดมากอะไร ปีเตอร์เป็นแบบนี้มาตั้งแต่สมัยมหาลัยแล้วล่ะครับ" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบ

 

"ขอโทษนะบัคกี้ ฉันตกใจนึกว่านายจะเปลี่ยนไปชอบผู้หญิงจริงๆ" ปีเตอร์หันมาขอโทษเขา สายตาของหมอนี่ช่างน่าสงสารจนบัคกี้โกรธไม่ลง แต่จริงๆเขาก็ไม่ได้โกรธอะไรหมอนี่หรอก เพราะปีเตอร์ชอบพูดอะไรโพล่งออกมาก่อนคิดเสมอจนเพื่อนๆชิน

 

"ไม่เป็นไรปีเตอร์" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบ

 

"ว่าแต่นายมาที่นี่ทำไมกัน ถ้านั่นไม่ใช่คู่หมั้นนาย" ปีเตอร์ถามด้วยความสงสัยใคร่รู้สุดๆ

 

"อ้อ...เอ่ออ...เอิ่มม...ใช่! ฉันกำลังจะแต่งงาน แต่นั่นไม่ใช่คู่หมั้นฉัน นั่นน้องสาวฉันต่างหาก เธอมาช่วยเลือกเค้กเฉยๆ" บัคกี้โกหกออกไปทันที ทั้งปีเตอร์และกาโมร่าต่างก็หันไปมองรีเบคก้า เธอโบกมือทักทายจากตำแหน่งที่เธอนั่งแล้วก็ก้มลงไปจดอะไรซักอย่างลงสมุดต่อ

 

"อ้อ แล้วแฟนนายล่ะ ไม่มาด้วยหรอ..." ปีเตอร์ค่อยๆพูดด้วยความไม่แน่ใจ เขาหรี่ตามองบัคกี้อย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ

 

"อ๋อ หมอนั่นติดบินไปประชุมสำคัญที่ปารีสพอดีน่ะ ก็เลยไม่ว่าง" บัคกี้โกหกต่อ ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าจะโกหกปีเตอร์กับกาโมร่าไปทำไม แต่พอเขามองเห็นออร่าแห่งความสุขของปีเตอร์แล้วเขาก็นึกหมั่นใส้ขึ้นมานิดๆ

 

"โอ้ จริงๆแล้วเหมือนกันเลย เพราะว่านี่เดี๋ยวกาโมร่าก็ต้องบินไปปารีสแฟชั่นวีคเหมือนกัน พวกเราก็เลยรีบมากันก่อน" ปีเตอร์พูดขึ้น

 

 _'ทำไมหมอนี่มันได้แฟนหรูหราเว่อวังจังเลยวะ ได้แฟนเป็นนางแบบเลยนะเห้ย!!!'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจ เขาเริ่มเปลี่ยนจากหมั่นใส้จนเปลี่ยนเป็นอิจฉาปนน้อยใจเล็กน้อย เพราะนอกจากเขาจะตกงานแล้วยังไม่มีคู่หมั้นที่อยู่ปารีสตามที่ได้โกหกไปอีกต่างหาก

 

"โอ้ คุณกาโมร่าเป็นนางแบบเองหรอกหรอ" บัคกี้ถามด้วยความตื่นเต้นตกใจ

 

"อ๋อ ไม่ใช่หรอกค่ะ เป็นแฟชั่นดีไซน์เนอร์น่ะค่ะ" กาโมร่ายิ้มตอบอย่างเขินอาย

 

 ** _'หนักกว่านางแบบไปอีก!!! โอ้ยยยยยยยยยยยยยย'_ **บัคกี้โวยวายคร่ำครวญในใจ

 

"สุดยอดไปเลยใช่ไหมล่ะ" ปีเตอร์พูดขึ้น เขายิ้มตาหยีแล้วกอดคู่หมั้นของตัวเองแนบแน่นกว่าเดิม "ว่าแต่นายล่ะบัคกี้ แฟนนายทำอะไรหรอ" เขาหันมาถามบัคกี้ต่อ

 

"เอ่อ...อ้อ เป็นนักบินอวกาศน่ะ" บัคกี้พยายามหาโปรไฟล์ผู้ชายเก่าๆที่เคยนอนด้วยที่ดูดีที่สุดออกมาแถใส่รัวๆจนตัวเขาเองก็แอบขำ

 

 _'ใครมันจะไปเชื่อลงวะ'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจ

 

"โอ้โห! สุดยอดไปเลย" ปีเตอร์ตาเป็นประกายขึ้นมาทันที

 

 _'ห๊ะ ไอ้คุณปีเตอร์นี่มันเชื่อลงด้วยหรอวะครับ'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจอย่างไม่เชื่อในสิ่งที่ตัวเองได้ยิน

 

"แล้วนาย..." ปีเตอร์กำลังจะถามเขาต่อ แต่บัคกี้เห็นว่าถ้ายังยืนอยู่ตรงนี้จะต้องโดนถามเรื่อยๆจนความแตกแน่นอน บัคกี้จึงรีบตัดบททันที

 

"อ๊ะ น้องสาวฉันคอยนานแล้ว ฉันรีบไปก่อนที่เธอจะโมโหดีกว่า" บัคกี้รีบพูดขึ้นทันที

 

"อ้อ ได้สิๆ ลืมไปเลยว่าน้องนายคอยอยู่ แล้วเจอกันนะบัคกี้" ปีเตอร์ยิ้ม เขากล่าวลาพร้อมกับเดินไปกอดเขาหมับ

 

"แล้วเจอกันใหม่นะคะคุณบัคกี้" กาโมร่ายิ้มกล่าว แล้วทั้งสองก็เดินออกจากร้านไป ส่วนบัคกี้เมื่อลาทั้งสองเรียบร้อยก็รีบเดินไปหารีเบคก้าทันที

 

"ยืนคุยกันซะนาน เอ้า กินต่อได้" เมื่อมาถึงที่โต๊ะ รีเบคก้าก็พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับวางจานเค้กที่เหลืออีกแปดจานตรงหน้าเขา เธอยิ้มให้พี่ชาย บัคกี้เห็นจำนวนเค้กทั้งหมดก็หน้าซีดเลยทีเดียว

 

แต่บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆตักเค้กจานที่แปดมากินต่อ ตอนนี้เขาแทบไม่รู้รสชาติของเค้กที่กำลังชิมอยู่เสียเท่าไหร่ เนื่องจากเรื่องปีเตอร์ ควิลล์กับกาโมร่าเมื่อครู่นี้ เพราะนอกจากปีเตอร์กำลังจะแต่งงาน มีคู่หมั้นที่สวยแถมยังเป็นถึงแฟชั่นดีไซน์เนอร์อีกต่างหาก ช่างแตกต่างกับเขาซะจริง ที่ทั้งอายุก็ปาไปสามสิบแล้วยังไม่มีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตนแถมยังตกงานอีกต่างหาก เพราะบัคกี้ได้แต่มีความสัมพันธ์รักสนุกไม่ผูกพันธ์มาตั้งแต่ไฮสคูลจนถึงปัจจุบัน ที่เพิ่งเริ่มคิดจะเลิกนิสัยเดิมๆได้เพียงไม่กี่อาทิตย์เท่านั้น สีหน้าของบัคกี้เคร่งเครียดขึ้นจนรีเบคก้าสังเกตได้

 

"รสนั้นไม่อร่อยหรอ เห็นหน้ายู่เชียว" รีเบคก้าทักขึ้นมา "ทั้งๆที่ฉันว่ารสนั้นอร่อยมากเลยนะ" เธอบ่นอุบอิบ แล้วบัคกี้หันไปหาน้องสาวของตัวเอง

 

"เฮ้เบค" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขาขมวดคิ้วเกร็งแล้วมองหน้าน้องสาว

 

"อะไรหรอ" รีเบคก้าถามต่อ สีหน้าของเธอฉายแววสงสัยเล็กน้อย

 

"คือฉัน...ฉันขอโทษที่ไม่ได้บอกเธอ ฉันเพิ่งโดนไล่ออกจากงาน" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขาเสหน้าไปทางอื่นเพื่อหลบตารีเบคก้า "แล้วฉัน...ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นเรื่องทีชาล่า ฉันก็ไม่ได้คบกับใครเลย ทุกคนล้วนแต่เป็น one night stand หมด เพราะงั้นตอนนี้ฉันก็เลยไม่มีแฟน" บัคกี้พูดออกมารวดเดียวกับเธอ

 

"เดี๋ยวก่อนนะ นายโดนไล่ออกจากงานหรอ!!!" รีเบคก้าตาโตเบิกกว้างถามเขาต่อทันทีเมื่อได้ฟังที่บัคกี้พูดจบ

 

"อือ บริษัทโดนตัดงบก็เลยต้องไล่คนออก แจ็คพ็อตก็เลยลงที่ฉัน" บัคกี้ตอบ เขานั่งเขี่ยเค้กในจานไปมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

"บริษัทลูกของอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซนั่นน่ะนะ" รีเบคก้าถามเขาอีกรอบ บัคกี้พยักหน้าเป็นคำตอบให้กับน้องสาวของตัวเอง

 

"นี่ถ้าแม่รู้จะต้องโวยวายแล้วก็ไปหาเรื่องอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซถึงที่แน่ๆ" รีเบคก้าพูดต่อ "เอ้อ! แล้วถ้าแม่รู้ว่านายตกงาน แม่ต้องจับนายสืบทอดกิจการโรงแรมแน่ๆ" รีเบคก้าพูดขึ้น เธอแอบยิ้มมุมปากเล็กๆเพราะเธอรู้ดีว่าพี่ชายของเธอนั้นไม่อยากสืบทอดกิจการที่บ้านขนาดไหน

 

"ไม่เอานะเบค ห้ามบอกแม่เด็ดขาด" บัคกี้ส่ายหัวรัวพร้อมกับหันไปทำหน้าขอร้องกับน้องสาวตัวเองจนรีเบคก้าหัวเราะเสียงดัง

 

"โถบัค ฉันเป็นน้องสาวที่ดีน่า จะเก็บความลับของพี่ชายให้แนบแน่นที่สุด" รีเบคก้ายิ้มตอบแล้วกอดแขนเขา "แล้วเรื่องแฟนล่ะ ถ้านายกลับบ้านไปงานแต่งทั้งๆที่ยังโสดแม่จะต้องรีบแนะนำนายกับบรรดาเหล่าลูกๆนักการเมืองจากแก๊งสาวสังคมของแม่แน่ๆ" รีเบคก้าถามเขาอย่างเป็นห่วง

 

"เรื่องนั้น..." บัคกี้เอ่ย เขาหยุดคิดนิดนึงแต่ก็พูดต่อ "ฉันกำลังหาผู้ชายที่จะเหมาะมาเป็นแฟนฉันอยู่ จากคนที่ฉันเคยนอนด้วยเนี่ยแหละ" บัคกี้ตอบ

 

"จริงหรอ" รีเบคก้าถามหน้าตาสงสัย เธอยิ้มให้กับพี่ชายอย่างมีเลศนัยจนบัคกี้หรี่ตามองน้องสาวด้วยความไม่ไว้ใจเสียเท่าไหร่

 

"วันก่อนฉันเห็นหนังสือมารีแคลร์ที่ห้องน้ำนาย ไปอ่านเจออะไรในนั้นเข้ารึเปล่า" เธอหรี่ตาถาม บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงขึ้นมา ทำไมเขาต้องมีน้องสาวที่ฉลาดขนาดนี้ด้วยนะ

 

"โอเค ปกปิดอะไรเธอไม่ได้เลยสินะ" บัคกี้ถอนหายใจ

 

"ไม่ได้ค่ะคุณพี่ชาย เล่ามา!" รีเบคก้ายิ้มเฉ่งตอบเขา

 

"ฉันไปอ่านแล้วเจอว่าถ้าคนที่เคยคบเกินค่ามาตรฐาน จะทำให้โสดไปตลอดชีวิต เอ่อ ฉัน one night stand มาตลอดเพราะงั้นเกินทะลุเพดานไปแล้ว..." บัคกี้ตอบ เสียงของเขาแอบเบาลงนิดนึงอย่างเขินอาย "ฉันก็เลยตามหาผู้ชายเก่าๆที่เคยนอนด้วย เผื่อจะมีใครดีพอที่จะคบเป็นแฟนได้จริงๆ" บัคกี้พูดออกมาจนหมดเปลือก เขารู้สึกโล่งอกนิดหน่อยเพราะเขาปกปิดที่บ้านมาตลอด แถมยังปกปิดเรื่องนี้กับรีเบคก้าที่เขาสนิทที่สุดในบ้านอีกด้วย

 

"หืมมม แล้วเป็นไงมั่ง" รีเบคก้าเท้าคางแล้วถามต่ออย่างตื่นเต้นจนตอนนี้เธอลืมเค้กไปหมดเสียแล้ว

 

"ก็...ฉันลิสต์ไว้สิบคน เอ้อ จำสตีฟได้มั้ย หมอนั่นเป็นคนช่วยหาด้วยล่ะ เพราะหมอนั่นเก่งเรื่องอะไรแบบนี้" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น พอเขาพูดถึงสตีฟสีหน้าของเขาก็เปลี่ยนไปทันทีจนรีเบคก้าสังเกตได้

 

"อ้อ เพื่อนข้างบ้านที่ฮอตโคตรๆคนนั้นน่ะนะ แล้วนายไม่เอาสตีฟเป็นแฟนไปเลยล่ะบัคกี้" รีเบคก้าถาม เธอเห็นหน้าของพี่ชายแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นทันทีเมื่อเธอพูดจบ

 

"ไม่ได้ๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ สตีฟเป็นชายแท้นะเบค เขาไม่เอาฉันหรอก" บัคกี้รีบปฏิเสธทันที แต่ใบหน้าของเขาก็ยังแดงแจ๋อยู่จนรีเบคก้าแอบอมยิ้ม เธอเห็นพี่ชายตัวเองอายมานักต่อนัก แต่รอบนี้ทำเอารีเบคก้ารู้สึกว่าพี่ชายตัวเองจะมีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

"แต่หมอนั่นหล่อสเป๊คนายมากเลยน้าา ถึงจะโปรไฟล์ไม่ดีเท่าทีชาล่าก็เหอะ" รีเบคก้าพูดขึ้น เธอเผลอพูดถึงทีชาล่า แฟนคนแรกของบัคกี้อย่างไม่ตั้งใจ แล้วเธอก็หันไปมองสีหน้าบัคกี้ทันที

 

"เฮ้บัคกี้ ฉันขอโทษ ฉันไม่ได้อยากจะไปขุดแผลใจนาย..." รีเบคก้ารีบขอโทษขอโพยเขา เพราะเธอเริ่มเห็นสีหน้าของบัคกี้เศร้าหมองลงทันทีเมื่อพูดถึงแฟนคนแรกของเขา

 

"ฉันไม่เป็นไรแล้วล่ะเบค จริงๆทีชาล่าก็อยู่ในลิสต์ด้วยนะ แต่ไม่รู้ฉันจะหาหมอนั่นเจอรึเปล่า" บัคกี้ตอบ เขาคลี่ยิ้มบางๆให้กับน้องสาวของตนพร้อมกับลูบหัวเธอด้วยความเอ็นดู

  

"ถ้าได้เจอกันแล้วกลับมาคบกันแม่คงดีใจแย่ แต่ก็ดีแล้วล่ะที่นายก้าวข้ามผ่านมาได้" รีเบคก้าพูดพร้อมกับยิ้มแล้วตบบ่าเขาเบาๆ บัคกี้ยิ้มกลับให้เธออย่างอ่อนโยน

 

"เอ้อ! แล้วคนเมื่อกี๊ล่ะ เพื่อนหรือ..." รีเบคก้าหรี่ตาถามพี่ชายของตัวเอง

 

"เป็นหนึ่งในคนที่ฉันเคยนอนด้วย แล้วก็อยู่ในลิสต์ด้วย แต่ขีดฆ่าไปแล้วเพราะหมอนั่นกำลังจะแต่งงาน" บัคกี้หันหน้าไปตอบพร้อมกับกลอกตาแล้วเขาลงมือกินเค้กต่อทันที

 

"ให้มันได้อย่างนี้สิพี่ชายของฉัน" รีเบคก้าหัวเราะโพล่งออกมา บัคกี้เห็นเธอขำก็หัวเราะตามไปด้วย

 

ระหว่างที่ชิมเค้ก ทั้งสองก็ค่อยๆคุยเรื่องราวทั้งหมดไปพลาง บัคกี้เล่าสารทุกข์สุขดิบให้รีเบคก้าฟัง เช่นเรื่องผู้ชายแต่ละคนเป็นยังไงบ้าง เคยเจอใครมาบ้าง ซึ่งก็ทำเอารีเบคก้าขำไม่หยุดเพราะประสบการณ์แต่ละอย่างของพี่ชายตัวเองช่างตลกเหลือเกิน แถมยังมีเรื่องบริษัท เรื่องที่เพิ่งโดนไล่ออก เรื่องที่โดนบอสมาขอให้เป็นเด็กเก็บ แล้วก็เรื่องของสตีฟ

 

"จริงๆแล้วนายตกหลุมรักสตีฟรึเปล่าเนี่ย..." เมื่อรีเบคก้าได้ฟังที่บัคกี้เล่าเรื่องของสตีฟให้ฟังต่างๆนานา เธอก็ถามเขาขึ้นทันที แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้ตอบอะไรนอกจากนั่งหน้าแดงเป็นลูกมะเขือเทศแล้วก็จ้วงเค้กเข้าปากอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองชิมเค้กทั้งหมดเรียบร้อย รีเบคก้าเลือกไม่ถูก ในหัวของเธอมีตัวเลือกที่ตบตีกันระหว่างเค้กรสแชมเปญและรสชอมบอร์ด์เครมของบัคกี้ กับที่รีเบคก้าเลือกคือเค้กรสพินญาโกลาด้าและช็อคโกแลตบาวาเรี่ยน แต่สรุปสุดท้ายแล้วรีเบคก้าก็ตัดสินใจเลือกเค้กรสแชมเปญที่บัคกี้เลือกไว้ เพราะเธอเชื่อใจในความเพอร์เฟกชั่นนิสของพี่ชายตัวเอง

 

"ฉันเชื่อนายนะบัคกี้" รีเบคก้าพูดขึ้นตอนที่ตัดสินใจบอกพนักงานไปแล้วว่าเลือกเค้กรสแชมเปญ

 

"ไว้ใจฉันได้เลยเบคก้า" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบพร้อมกับโอบกอดน้องสาวตัวเองไว้หลวมๆ

 

_ตรู๊ดดด_

 

ในระหว่างที่รีเบคก็ยืนเลือกรูปร่างหน้าตาเค้กอยู่นั้น เสียงโทรศัพท์ของบัคกี้เรียกเข้า เมื่อเขาหยิบขึ้นมาดูก็เห็นนาตาชาโทรมา บัคกี้จึงรีบบอกรีเบคก้าว่าขอตัวไปคุยโทรศัพท์ที่ด้านนอกของร้าน

 

"ว่าไงแนท" บัคกี้รับสายเพื่อนสาวผมแดงทันที

 

 _("บัคกี้! เย็นนี้ว่างรึเปล่า ว่าจะชวนมากินข้าวกินเบียร์ดูหนังมาราธอนที่ห้องฉัน")_ นาตาชาพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงผิดปกติ

 

"ก็ว่าง ว่าแต่มีอะไรรึเปล่า" บัคกี้ถาม

 

 _("พอดีพวกฉันแค่อยากแฮงเอาท์กันเฉยๆ มีปีเอโตรมาด้วยนะรอบนี้")_ นาตาชาพูดต่อเสียงใส

 

"กี่โมงว่ามา" บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับไปทันทีเมื่อได้ยินชื่อปีเอโตรจากปากของนาตาชา

 

 _("แหม ทีแบบนี้ละรีบเชียวนะคะคุณเจมส์ ห้าหกโมงก็ได้ ซื้อเบียร์มาด้วยนะบัคกี้")_ นาตาชาตอบ

 

"ได้ครับแม่ แล้วเจอกัน" บัคกี้ตอบ เขารีบวางสายทันทีก่อนที่จะโดนนาตาชากรีดร้องใส่เขาจนหูชา

 

หลังจากวางสายกับนาตาชาเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็เดินกลับเข้าร้านไปช่วยรีเบคก้าเลือกหน้าตาของเค้ก เมื่อทั้งสองตกลงเลือกจนเป็นที่พอใจและบอกกับพนักงานเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็กอดลารีเบคก้า เธออวยพรให้เขาโชคดีหาแฟนดีๆให้ได้ก่อนกลับบ้านไปงานแต่งของเธอ และรีเบคก้าก็สัญญาว่าจะเหยียบความลับนี้ไม่ให้แม่รู้เด็ดขาด

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

ตอนแรกบัคกี้คิดว่าจะกลับไปที่อพาร์ทเมนท์ของตัวเองก่อนเพื่อไปบอกสตีฟเรื่องปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ แต่พอดูนาฬิกาก็พบว่าอาจจะไม่ทันกับที่นัดนาตาชาไว้ เขาจึงเปลี่ยนแผนเดินทางไปบ้านนาตาชา พอใกล้ถึงแล้วเขาก็แวะซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตตรงบล็อคฝั่งตรงข้ามเพื่อซื้อเบียร์สี่แพ็ค แล้วก็เดินไปยังบ้านของนาตาชาทันที

 

_ก๊อกๆๆ_

 

"เข้ามาได้เลยไม่ได้ล็อค" เสียงของคลินท์ดังขึ้นจากด้านใน บัคกี้เปิดประตูอย่างยากลำบาก ปีเอโตรเห็นดังนั้นจึงรีบเดินมาที่บัคกี้ทันที

 

"มาฉันช่วย" ปีเอโตรพูดเสร็จก็หยิบเบียร์จากมือของบัคกี้ไปสามแพ็ค

 

"โอ้ ขอบคุณนะ" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับ เขามองเห็นสีหน้าของปีเอโตรขึ้นสีเล็กน้อยแต่อีกฝ่ายก็ยิ้มให้เขาเช่นกัน เมื่อเขาเข้ามาในบ้านของนาตาชาเรียบร้อย ปีเอโตรก็เป็นคนปิดประตูให้แล้วก็เดินไปวางเบียร์ไว้ที่ไอส์แลนด์ตรงส่วนห้องครัวพร้อมๆกับบัคกี้ แล้วบัคกี้ก็เดินมานั่งที่โซฟาหน้าทีวี

 

"คุณชายบาร์นส์ซื้อเบียร์มาให้สี่แพ็คเลยนะครับวันนี้" ปีเตอร์พูดขึ้น เขากับปีเอโตรเริ่มแกะและหยิบเบียร์ไปแช่ในตู้เย็นทันที

 

"เออว่าแต่วันนี้ใครทำกับข้าวอ่ะ" บัคกี้หันไปถามวันด้า เธอกำลังนั่งหั่นแครอทอยู่หน้าทีวีพอดี

 

"คลินท์น่ะ นึกคึกอะไรขึ้นมาก็ไม่รู้วันนี้ ฉันล่ะกลัวจริงๆ" วันด้าพูดพร้อมถอนหายใจ บัคกี้หลุดขำเมื่อคลินท์ส่งเสียงประท้วงจากในครัวออกมา

 

"ว่าแต่นาตาชากับสก๊อตล่ะ" บัคกี้หันไปถามเมื่อเขาเห็นเพื่อนๆเกือบครบยกเว้นสองคนนั้น

 

"สก๊อตวันนี้ต้องไปรับลูกสาว ส่วนนาตาชาอยู่บนห้องน่ะ" คลินท์พูดขึ้น เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นเขาก็เดินขึ้นไปหานาตาชาที่ห้องนอนของเธอทันที

 

_ก๊อกๆ_

 

หลังจากบัคกี้เดินมาถึงห้องของนาตาชาเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขารวบรวมความกล้าทั้งหมดแล้วก็เคาะเบาๆที่ห้องของนาตาชา เมื่อได้ยินเสียงเธอตอบรับ บัคกี้ก็เปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้องของเธอทันที บัคกี้เห็นนาตาชากำลังปั่นงานอย่างรีบร้อนอยู่บริเวณโต๊ะทำงาน

 

"งานยังไม่เสร็จหรอ" บัคกี้ถามขึ้น นาตาชาเงยหน้ามามองพร้อมยิ้มให้ แต่สายตาของเธอไม่ยิ้มเลยนี่สิ

 

"ก็ไอ้คุณรัมโลว์น่ะสิ เพิ่งมาสั่งงานอีกทีตอนฉันถึงบ้าน แต่ตอนนี้ก็ใกล้เสร็จแล้วล่ะ" นาตาชากล่าว เธอจ้องมองหน้าจอโน๊ตบุ๊คของตัวเองแล้วพิมพ์อย่างคล่องแคล่วหน้าตึงเครียดต่ออีกซักพักหนึ่ง ซักพักเธอก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมาหาบัคกี้อีกที

 

"นายมีอะไรรึเปล่าบัคกี้" นาตาชาหยุดพิมพ์แล้วถามเขา บัคกี้ที่เดินเล่นไปมาในห้องของนาตาชาถึงกับหยุดแล้วหันมามองเพื่อนสาวของตัวเอง

 

 _'นาตาชานี่เซ้นส์ไวชะมัด'_ เขานึกในใจ

 

"คือว่า ฉันเพิ่งเคยคุยกับเพื่อนบ้าน เขาอยู่ห้องฝั่งตรงข้ามน่ะ" บัคกี้เริ่มพูด

 

"นายมีเซ็กส์กับเพื่อนข้างบ้านแล้วหรอ ไหนบอกจะลดละเลิกไง" นาตาชาถามสีหน้าราบเรียบ เธอหันกลับไปพิมพ์งานต่ออย่างไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว แต่บัคกี้ที่โดนกล่าวหาก็แทบสะดุ้งโหยง เขาเบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจตกใจและหน้าแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นมาทันที

 

"ไม่ใช่!!! เรายังไม่ได้มีเซ็กส์กันซักหน่อย" บัคกี้ตะโกนขึ้นทันที

 

" _ยัง_ หรอ แสดงว่าวางแผนว่าจะมีล่ะสิ" นาตาชาถาม เธอยิ้มมุมปากอย่างอารมณ์ ตอนนี้เธอหยุดทำงานเรียบร้อยแล้วก็นั่งกอดอกฟังเพื่อนของตัวเองเล่าอย่างตั้งใจ

 

"ไม่ๆๆๆ! ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น! คือ...เอ่อคือ...เขาเป็นชายแท้..." บัคกี้ตะโกนใส่เธอในตอนแรก แต่พอเริ่มพูดถึงสตีฟ ใบหน้าของเขาก็เริ่มขึ้นสีและร้อนวูบวาบจนต้องหลบสายตาเพื่อนสาวของตัวเองอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ นาตาชาเห็นเห็นบัคกี้เขินอายก็เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้น เพราะเธอไม่เคยเห็นเพื่อนตัวดีของเธอเขินอายเป็นสาวน้อยเพิ่งตกหลุมรักผู้ชายซะอย่างกับเป็นป๊อปปี้เลิฟแบบนี้เลยซักนิด

 

"แล้ว...?" นาตาชาถามต่อ เธอเริ่มยิ้มกริ่มอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

"แล้วเขาก็มาช่วยฉันหาผู้ชายทั้งสิบคนให้ แล้วก็เราก็สนิทกัน แค่นั้นแล่ะ" บัคกี้ตอบ เสียงของเขาเริ่มเบาลงเรื่อยๆ ตลอดระยะเวลาที่ตอบคำถามนาตาชา บัคกี้แทบจะไม่มองหน้าเธอเลยซักนิด จนนาตาชายิ้มมองเพื่อนตัวเองเล็กน้อยแล้วเหมือนเธอจะนึกอะไรเจ๋งๆได้ เธอก็ถามคำถามบัคกี้อีกครั้ง

 

"หมอนั่นชื่ออะไร" อยู่ดีๆนาตาชาก็โพล่งถามถึงชื่อของเพื่อนบ้านของเขาขึ้นมา

 

"สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส" บัคกี้ตอบ ตอนแรกเขาสงสัยว่านาตาชาจะถามไปทำไม แต่เมื่อเห็นเธอรีบพิมพ์ลงโน๊ตบุคก็เข้าใจทันที "นี่ถึงกับต้องหาเลยหรอ" บัคกี้ถามกลับ เขาอ้าปากค้างกับความรวดเร็ว (หรือความอยากรู้อยากเห็นดี) ของเพื่อนสาว นาตาชายิ้มตอบกลับเล็กน้อยแล้วบรรจงค้นหาต่ออย่างขมักเขม้น

 

"คนนี้หรอ สเป็คนายเลยนี่นา" นาตาชาหันหน้าจอให้บัคกี้ดู เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นหน้าเฟสบุ๊คของสตีฟก็ตกใจ

 

"รู้ได้ไงอ่ะ!!!" บัคกี้เบิกตากว้างถามนาตาชาอย่างคาดไม่ถึง

 

"นายรู้จักฉันน้อยไปแล้วรึเปล่าคะคุณเจมส์ เฟสบุ๊คหมอนี่หาง่ายจะตาย" นาตาชาตอบ เธอเห็นใบหน้าแดงก่ำของเพื่อนก็อยากแกล้งต่อ "ชอบเขาหรอ"

 

"!!!" บัคกี้ตกใจจนหันหน้ามามองนาตาชาทันที เขาอ้าปากค้างไม่กล้าพูดอะไรออกไปจนนาตาชาถามต่อแทน

 

"หรือว่า..." นาตาชาพูดต่อ

 

"นายตกหลุมรักเขาแล้วหรอ..." เธอพูดจนจบประโยค บัคกี้ถึงกับหันมาถลึงตาใส่เพื่อนสาวทันที เขาอึกอัก พยายามหาคำตอบ และก็กำลังจะหาคำพูดโต้แย้งเธอด้วย แต่จนแล้วจนรอดบัคกี้ก็ไม่สามารถหาเหตุผมอะไรมาปฏิเสธเธอได้เลย

 

"ไม่ได้แค่ชอบ แต่นายตกหลุมรักเลยหรอบัคกี้" นาตาชาพูดต่อ "ตกหลุมรักชายแท้เนี่ยนะ" เธอพูดขึ้นอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาของตัวเองพร้อมกับมองไปยังใบหน้าแดงแปร๊ดของบัคกี้

 

"ฉันไม่รู้!! ก็ฉัน...ก็หมอนั่นมันฮอตเป็นบ้า แถมหน้าตาหมอนั่นยังเป็นสเป็คฉันสุดๆ แถมหมอนั่นยังทำให้ฉันใจเต้นตลอดเวลาที่อยู่ด้วยกันอีก เจอกันครั้งแรกฉันก็แทบจะเห็นร่างกายหมอนั่นทั้งตัว ครั้งที่สองก็เหมือนจะจีบฉัน ครั้งที่สามก็เหมือนจะจูบฉัน แถมฉันยังฝันเปียกถึงหมอนั่นอีก! จะให้ฉันทำยังไงล่ะแนทท!!!" บัคกี้ทนไม่ไหวเขาพูดออกมาทีเดียวอย่างรวดเร็วจนนาตาชาที่นั่งฟังอยู่ก็อึ้งไปซักพัก แล้วเธอก็ค่อยๆเดินมาที่บัคกี้พร้อมกับพาไปนั่งลงบนเตียงพร้อมกับค่อยๆจับไหล่เขาปลอบเบาๆให้กับเพื่อนตัวเอง

 

"โอเค หลังจากที่ฟังๆมาหมอนั่นก็ดูรุกนายหนักอยู่เหมือนกันนะ แต่ฝันเปียกเนี่ยนะ นี่นายสิบขวบหรอ" นาตาชาหรี่ตาพูด บัคกี้แอบมองเธออย่างค้อนๆเล็กน้อย

 

"แนท เธอต้องได้เห็นหุ่นหมอนั่นซะก่อน" บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมนึกถึงหุ่นสุดฮอตของสตีฟจนหน้าแดงขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

"ฉันว่านายแค่จิตหงุดเงี้ยวมากกว่านะ" นาตาชาพูด บัคกี้หันขวับมองค้อนเธอทันที "แล้วหมอนั่นก็เป็นชายแท้นะบัคกี้ นายจะตกหลุมรักชายแท้อีกแล้วหรอ" นาตาชาถามเขาต่อ "นายจำตอนทีชาล่าไม่ได้หรอ"

 

"...จำได้สิ...แต่ตอนนั้นพวกเราอยู่แค่ไฮสคูลเองไม่ใช่หรอ" บัคกี้ตอบเธอ แต่เมื่อพูดถึงทีชาล่าแฟนคนแรกของเขา ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ก็หมองหม่นลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัดจนนาตาชาเริ่มรู้สึกกังวล เธอจึงเปลี่ยนเรื่องกลับมาหาสตีฟทันที

 

"ฉันว่า สตีฟคงแค่มีเพื่อนเยอะแยะ จะมีนายเพิ่มอีกคนเขาคงไม่ได้คิดอะไรมากหรอกมั้ง" นาตาชาพูดขึ้น

 

"แต่หมอนั่นจะจูบฉันนะ!" บัคกี้หันมาประท้วง

 

"นายแน่ใจหรอ..." เธอถามเขาต่อ

 

"เอ่อ...จริงๆก็ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจเท่าไหร่..." บัคกี้ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่ค่อยแน่ใจนัก นาตาชากลอกตาใส่เขาไปอีกหนึ่งรอบเมื่อได้ยินเขาบอก

 

"ดูท่าทีหมอนั่นไปก่อนแล้วกัน แล้วก็เจมส์ อย่าเพิ่งไปหลงรักหมอนั่นเข้าล่ะ" นาตาชาจับไหล่แล้วบอกกับเขาด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง "จริงๆนายอาจจะแค่ชอบนิสัยหมอนั่นเฉยๆก็ได้"

 

"อืม อาจจะเป็นอย่างที่เธอว่า" บัคกี้ตอบ เขาคิดว่าจริงๆก็อาจจะเป็นอย่างที่นาตาชาว่าไว้ก็ได้ สตีฟอาจจะแค่เห็นเขาเป็นแค่เพื่อนบ้านที่แสนสะดวกสบาย เป็นที่หลบภัยสำหรับสาวๆที่เขาพามานอนด้วยในแต่ละวัน และตัวเขาเองก็อาจจะแค่ชอบนิสัยตลกๆของสตีฟก็ได้ บัคกี้คงไม่ได้ตกหลุมรักหมอนั่นอย่างที่เขากังวลหรอก...มั้ง

 

"ขอบใจนะแนท" เขาหันไปยิ้มให้กับนาตาชา เธอยิ้มตอบพร้อมกับตบไหล่เขาเบาๆอีกทีหนึ่ง

 

_ก๊อกๆ_

 

"อาหารเสร็จแล้ว ไปกินกันเลยมั้ย" คลินท์เคาะประตูห้องของนาตาชาแล้วเปิดออกมาบอกพวกเขา ทั้งสองรีบลุกจากเตียงแล้วเดินตามคลินท์ออกไปจากห้องนอนของนาตาชา แล้วไปสมทบกับเพื่อนๆที่โต๊ะอาหารด้านล่างทันที

 

ระหว่างที่ทุกคนกำลังทานอาหารมื้อเย็นฝีมือคลินท์ที่หน้าตาแต่ละจานแลดูจะแปลกตาไปเสียหน่อย แต่ทุกคนก็ลงความเห็นว่ารสชาติอาหารของคลินท์ถือว่าอร่อยเข้าขั้นไปลงแข่งมาสเตอร์เชฟได้เลย จนนาตาชาบอกว่า นับแต่นี้ต่อไปจะให้คลินท์เป็นคนจัดการเรื่องอาหารการกินของทุกคนแทนเธอ แล้วจากนั้นทุกคนก็ต่างกินอาหารกันอย่างสนุกสนานและเอร็ดอร่อย แต่ละคนพูดคุยเสียงดังตลอดระยะเวลาที่กินด้วยกัน ปีเอโตรที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆบัคกี้ก็คอยตักอาหารมาให้เขาตลอดเวลาจนวันด้าที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามแอบหรี่ตามองทั้งสองอย่างสงสัย ปีเอโตรจะคอยบอกบัคกี้ว่าอันไหนอร่อยแล้วก็รีบตักให้เขาทันทีจนจานของเขาเต็มไปด้วยกองอาหารมากมาย

 

"นายจะขุนให้ฉันน้ำหนักขึ้นหรอปีเอโตร" บัคกี้แอบหันไปกระซิบกับปีเอโตรใกล้ๆหูของเขา เมื่อเขาถอนตัวออกมาก็พบว่าใบหน้าของทั้งสองใกล้ชิดกันมากจนบัคกี้เห็นปีเอโตรหน้าแดงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงวันด้ากระแอมดังๆหนึ่งที ทั้งเขาและปีเอโตรก็รีบออกห่างกันทันที บัคกี้หันไปมองหน้าวันด้าที่กำลังทำหน้าบึ้งใส่เขาและหันไปเห็นหน้านาตาชาที่แอบกลั้นขำอยู่ข้างๆเธอ

 

เมื่อทุกคนทานอาหารเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย ปีเตอร์และปีเอโตรอาสาเอาจานทั้งหมด จัดการเทเศษอาหารลงถังขยะและทยอยเรียงจานและแก้วน้ำใส่ลงเครื่องล้างจาน นาตาชาหยิบเบียร์ออกมาสองแพ็คแล้วเดินไปที่โซฟาหน้าทีวีพร้อมกับเปิด AppleTV หาหนังสำหรับเช่าดูภายในค่ำคืนนี้ ซึ่งวันด้า คลินท์ และบัคกี้ต่างก็ลงความเห็นว่าอยากดู Lord of the Rings มากกว่า Narnia ที่นาตาชาเลือก จนนาตาชาถึงกับต้องตะโกนไปถามสองหนุ่มที่ครัวว่าอยากดูเรื่องอะไร

 

"Lord of the Rings สิ" ทั้งสองพูดตอบนาตาชาพร้อมกันโดยที่ยังไม่เว้นช่วงคิดเลยซักนิด เธอถึงกับยอมเพราะทุกคนต่างลงคะแนนให้มหากาพย์อภินิหารแหวนครองพิภพมากกว่าถึงห้าเสียงเลย

 

เมื่อนาตาชาเปิดหนังแล้วเรียบร้อย แต่ละคนต่างรีบจับจองที่นั่งกันอย่างรวดเร็ว วันด้าไปนั่งที่โซฟาเบดกับนาตาชา บัคกี้ก็เดินไปหยิบเบียร์มาหนึ่งกระป๋องแล้วนั่งบนโซฟาสีแดงตัวหนึ่ง ปีเตอร์เดินมาจะนั่งข้างๆเขาแต่แล้วก็ชะงัก บัคกี้เห็นปีเตอร์เดินไปนั่งข้างๆคลินท์ที่อยู่อีกฝั่งแทน แล้วปีเอโตรก็ลงมานั่งข้างๆบัคกี้ทันที

 

"เอาผ้าห่มมั้ยบัคกี้" ปีเอโตรยื่นผ้าห่มผืนนิ่มสีเทาให้เขาแล้วนั่งลงข้างๆ ปีเอโตรพยายามเว้นระยะห่างเล็กน้อย แต่เมื่อบัคกี้รับมาแล้วก็เห็นว่าผ้าห่มไม่ใหญ่ไม่เล็กมาก เป็นผ้าห่มที่สามารถห่มได้สองคนแต่ก็ต้องอยู่ใกล้ชิดกันนิดหน่อย บัคกี้จึงค่อยๆเขยิบไปใกล้ๆกับเขาจนลำตัวของทั้งสองชิดติดกัน บัคกี้จัดการห่มผ้าให้กับทั้งเขาและปีเอโตร

 

"เอ้า เดี๋ยวนายก็เป็นหวัดหรอก" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นเสียงเบาๆ เมื่อเขาจัดการห่มผ้าให้ปีเอโตรและตัวเขาเองเรียบร้อยแล้ว บัคกี้หันหน้าไปมองเขาเล็กน้อย แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆเอนหลังพิงปีเอโตร บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงมือข้างซ้ายของปีเอโตรที่วางทาบทับอยู่ตรงเอวของเขาก็หันหน้าไปมองปีเอโตรเล็กน้อย เขาเห็นปีเอโตรยกเบียร์ขึ้นมาดื่มแก้เขิน บัคกี้ก็ยิ้มให้แล้วเขาก็ดื่มเบียร์ในมือของตัวเองบ้าง

 

ระหว่างที่โฟรโด้และคณะกำลังหาวิธีเข้าเหมืองมอเรีย มือถือของบัคกี้ก็สั่นขึ้น เขาเห็นสตีฟส่งข้อความมาหาก็รีบเปิดอ่านทันที

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : บัคกี้! นี่สามทุ่มแล้วนะ นายไม่กลับบ้านกลับช่องหรอ!_

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : 😱_

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : 🙄

BUCKYBOOBEAR : เฮ้สตีฟ นายเป็นแม่ฉันหรอ

BUCKYBOOBEAR : ตอนนี้ฉันอยู่บ้านเพื่อนน่ะ มีอะไรรึเปล่า

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : พอดีอีกสองวันแก๊งฉันมีปาร์ตี้กันเลยอยากจะชวนนายไปด้วย_

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : เพื่อนนายจะไม่ว่าอะไรหรอที่ให้ฉันไปด้วยน่ะ

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : มีชารอน นายเคยเจอแล้วนี่_

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : อ้อแล้วก็มีแซมมาด้วยนะ หนึ่งในผู้ชายในลิสต์ของนายที่เป็นเพื่อนของฉันน่ะ ;)_

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : โอ้ใช่ แซมเพื่อนนาย หมอนั่นจะยังจำฉันได้มั้ยนะ

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : จำได้อยู่แล้ว นายออกจะหน้าตาหล่อเหลาขนาดนี้ ;)_

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : โอเค งั้นฉันไปด้วย!

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : ดีมาก! ว่านอนสอนง่ายเดาง่ายเหมือนพาสเวิร์ดสปอติฟายเป๊ะ_

 

บัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อรู้ว่าสตีฟแอบเข้าสปอติฟายของตนจนเขาเผลอลุกขึ้นนั่งตัวตรงจนผ้าห่มที่ห่มเขากับปิเอโตรหล่นพื้น แล้วบัคกี้รีบพิมพ์ตอบกลับทันทีโดยไม่ได้สนในหนังที่กำลังฉายอยู่แล้ว ปิเอโตรเห็นดังนั้นจึงเอื้อมมือไปหยิบผ้าห่มที่หล่นอยู่บนพื้นขึ้นมากอดไว้ที่ตัวเองหลวมๆพร้อมกับแอบหันไปมองบัคกี้เล็กน้อย

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : นี่! นายแอบเข้าแอคเคาท์สปอติฟายฉันหรอ!!!!

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : เพลย์ลิสต์นายเนี่ย...มีแต่เพลงรักหมดเลยนะครับคุณบาร์นส์_

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : เฮ้!! นี่นายดูเพลย์ลิสต์เพลงของฉันนี่เหมือนอ่านไดอารี่ของฉันเลยนะ!!!

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : อ้อ แล้วก็..._

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : sent  a photo_

 

"เห้ย!!!" บัคกี้ถึงกับอุทานออกมาเมื่อเห็นรูปที่สตีฟส่งมา เพื่อนๆต่างก็หันมามองเขาอย่างสนอกสนใจเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเขาอุทานอย่างตกใจ แต่พอเห็นว่าบัคกี้กำลังจ้องมือถืออยู่ก็คงคิดว่าไม่มีอะไรมาก ทั้งหมดจึงดูแก๊งโฟรโด้ผจญภัยในถ้ำมอเรียกันต่อ

 

แต่รูปที่บัคกี้เห็นคือสตีฟกำลังอาบน้ำอยู่ในอ่างอาบน้ำที่มีฟองเต็มไปหมด แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็นเท่ากับอ่างที่สตีฟกำลังอาบอยู่คืออ่างอาบน้ำในห้องน้ำของเขาเอง!!!

 

"หืม อ่าวหมอนั่น...สรุปเป็นแฟนนายหรอ..." ปีเอโตรแอบชะโงกหน้ามาดูมือถือเขา เขาพูดเสียงเบาๆให้ได้ยินแค่สองคน บัคกี้หันหน้าไปมองอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็เอามือถือแนบอกไว้ไม่ให้เขาเห็น บัคกี้คิดไม่ถึงว่าปิเอโตรจะจำหน้าสตีฟได้ขนาดมองครู่เดียวก็นึกหน้าออกขนาดนี้ เขาจึงมองปิเอโตรด้วยความตกใจเล็กน้อย

 

"เอ่อ...ไม่ใช่...หมอนี่เป็นแค่เพื่อนเฉยๆ" บัคกี้ตอบ เขาเม้มปากแล้วก็มองไปยังใบหน้าของปีเอโตรที่ตอนนี้ฉายแววสับสนจนบัคกี้อย่างนึกแกล้งขึ้นมา "เพื่อนแบบ with benefit น่ะ" บัคกี้ส่งวิ้งให้ปีเอโตรหนึ่งที เขาเห็นปีเอโตรหน้าแดงแจ๋ขึ้นมาก็อมยิ้มเล็กน้อย ซึ่งจริงๆบัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้พูดผิดไปเสียเท่าไหร่ เพียงแต่ with benefit รอบนี้ของบัคกี้และสตีฟไม่ได้มีเซ็กส์เข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องเลยซักนิดเดียว

 

แล้วบัคกี้ก็ลุกขึ้นเดินไปยังห้องครัว เขารีบโทรหาเพื่อนข้างบ้านตัวดีของเขา เมื่อต่อสายติดสตีฟก็รับสายเขาทันที

 

"น้ำร้อนดีมั้ยครับคุณโรเจอร์ส" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นอย่างประชดประชันจนเขาได้ยินเสียงของสตีฟหัวเราะดังลั่น

 

 _("ฉันชอบบาธบอมบ์ของนายมากเลยบัค อันที่เขียนว่ายูนิคอร์นไวบ์สน่ะ")_ เขาได้ยินเสียงสตีฟตอบจากที่ไกลๆ บัคกี้สงสัยว่าหมอนั่นต้องเปิดสปีคเกอร์อยู่แน่นอน

 

"นี่นายยังใช้บาธบอมบ์วิคตอเรียซีเครทส์ของฉันด้วยหรอ!!" บัคกี้อ้าปากค้าง เขาพูดตะโกนแบบเสียงเบาๆใส่มือถือของตัวเอง

 

 _("เห็นนายมีตั้งหลายลูกอ่ะ ใช้ซักอันไม่เห็นเป็นไรเลย")_ สตีฟตอบ

 

"แต่นั่นมัน..." บัคกี้กำลังจะพูดต่อ แต่สตีฟก็ตัดบทเขาทันที

 

 _("กลิ่นเหมือนนายเลย...")_ สตีฟพูดขึ้นเบาๆอย่างจงใจให้คนฟังรู้สึกแปลกๆ ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็หน้าแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นมาหลังจากได้ยินที่สตีฟกล่าว เพราะบัคกี้ดันไปนึกถึงใบหน้าของสตีฟที่กำลังจะจูบเขา(รึเปล่า)จากเมื่อเช้าเสียได้ เขาเงียบไปซักพักจนสตีฟรู้สึกได้ สตีฟจึงถามบัคกี้ต่อ

 

 _("เงียบแบบนี้...เขินหรอบัคกี้")_ สตีฟพูดหยอกล้อ

 

"จะบ้าหรอ ใครจะไปเขินนายกัน" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาแอบอมยิ้มเล็กน้อย บัคกี้นึกในใจว่าโชคดีที่แค่คุยโทรศัพท์กัน เพราะถ้าอยู่ต่อหน้าสตีฟจะต้องเห็นแน่ๆว่าหน้าของเขาแดงแค่ไหน แล้วบัคกี้ก็เปลี่ยนเรื่องทันที

 

"เอ้อใช่สตีฟ ขีดปีเตอร์ ควิลล์ออกจากลิสต์ได้เลยนะ" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น

 

 _("เอ๋ ทำไมอ่ะ")_ สตีฟถามด้วยน้ำเสียงสงสัยสุดๆ

 

"วันนี้ฉันบังเอิญเจอหมอนั่นมา หมอนั่นกำลังจะแต่งงาน แถมยังได้แฟนที่สวยและก็เพอร์เฟกสุดๆจนน่าอิจฉาชะมัด" บัคกี้บ่นอุบอิบอย่างไม่พอใจจนสตีฟขำขึ้นมา

 

 _("ฮ่าๆๆ โอเคๆ เอ...ว่าแต่วันนี้นายจะไม่กลับบ้านจริงๆหรอบัค")_ สตีฟพูดต่อ บัคกี้ได้ยินน้ำเสียงของสตีฟหงอยลงเล็กน้อย เขานึกถึงใบหน้าของสตีฟที่ชอบทำเหมือนหมาน้อยโดนทิ้งก็แอบอมยิ้มเบาๆ

 

"ไม่รู้สิ นี่ยังดูเดอะลอร์ดฯไม่จบเลย กว่าจะจบครบสามภาคคงดึกมากแน่ๆ ฉันคิดว่าคงนอนบ้านเพื่อนเนี่ยแล่ะ" บัคกี้ตอบ เขาได้ยินสตีฟถอนหายใจเบาๆเล็กน้อย สตีฟเงียบไปครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงถามเขา

 

 _("ให้ฉันไปรับมั้ย...")_ สตีฟค่อยๆกล่าวขึ้น บัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟบอกก็ใจเต้นตึกตักรัวเป็นกลองไม่เป็นจังหวะขึ้น แถมใบหน้าของเขายังร้อนผ่าวอีกด้วย

 

 ** _'แค่หมอนี่บอกว่าจะมารับทำไมฉันต้องใจเต้นรัวเป็นสาวน้อยเพิ่งมีรักแรกด้วยห๊ะ'_ **บัคกี้โวยวายในใจอย่างร้อนรน แถมใบหน้าของเขาก็ยังร้อนผ่าวขึ้นกว่าเดิมอีด้วย

 

"เอ่อ..." บัคกี้กำลังจะตอบสตีฟ แต่ปีเอโตรก็ขัดขึ้นมา

 

"เฮ้บัคกี้ นาตาชาจะเปิดภาคสองแล้วนะ เอ้ะ นายคุยโทรศัพท์อยู่หรอ" ปีเอโตรหันมาถาม เขาเดินมาหยิบเบียร์อีกสองแพ็คในตู้เย็นพร้อมกับมองไปที่บัคกี้ที่ยืนเขินหน้าแดงกับมือถือของเขา

 

"อืม เดี๋ยวตามไป" บัคกี้ตอบปีเอโตร เขายิ้มให้เล็กน้อยแล้วปีเอโตรก็เดินออกไปจากครัว

 

 _("เสียงผู้ชายคนเมื่อกี๊คุ้นๆนะ เหมือนฉันเคยได้ยินที่ไหนมาก่อน")_ สตีฟถามขึ้นทันทีเมื่อปีเอโตรเดินออกไปแล้ว

 

"อ๋อ ปีเอโตรน่ะ นายเคยเจอแล้วนี่ ที่ร้านอาหารยุโรปวันก่อน" บัคกี้ตอบ

 

 _("...")_ สตีฟเงียบไปซักพักนึง แต่แล้วบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงตอบของสตีฟดังขึ้น _("...อ้อ...เออใช่ หมอนั่นอยู่ในลิสต์นายด้วยนี่นา")_ เขาได้ยินน้ำเสียงของสตีฟเปลี่ยนไปเล็กน้อย

 

"อะ...อืม" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขารู้สึกแปลกๆตอนสตีฟพูดถึงผู้ชายจากลิสต์นั่น จนบัคกี้รู้สึกสับสนกับความรู้สึกของตัวเองที่เขาไม่อยากให้สตีฟรู้ว่าตอนนี้เขาอยู่กับปีเอโตรขึ้นมา

 

 _("บัคกี้...")_ ระหว่างที่ทั้งสองเงียบไปซักพัก สตีฟก็พูดขึ้นมา

 

"อะไรหรอสตีฟ" บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับ

 

 _("...ดูหนังให้สนุกนะ แล้วก็...")_ สตีฟตอบ เขาเว้นวรรคไปสักพักหนึ่งแล้วก็พูดขึ้นต่อว่า _("อ่อยปีเอโตรให้สำเร็จด้วยนะ แต่อย่ายั่วหมอนั่นมากเกินไปจนโดนอุ้มขึ้นเตียงล่ะ")_ สตีฟพูดต่อ น้ำเสียงของเขากลับมาร่าเริงอีกครั้งจนบัคกี้เริ่มปรับอารมณ์ตามไม่ถูกเสียแล้ว

 

"นี่! ฉันไม่ได้ทำแบบนั้นซักหน่อย" บัคกี้ประท้วง "เอ๊ะหรือทำนะ" บัคกี้พูดต่ออย่างไม่แน่ใจ เขาได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะของสตีฟดังขึ้นทันที

 

 _("ถ้าแบบที่นายทำกับฉันเมื่อเช้าเนี่ย ลงเอยที่เตียงแน่นอนนะครับคุณบาร์นส์ ลดความเร่าร้อนลงมาหน่อยก็แล้วกัน ด้วยความหวังดีจากเพื่อนรักสุดฮอตข้างห้องของนาย")_ สตีฟพูดต่อ

 

"จริงๆแล้วห้องนายอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามนะสตีฟ โอ้ นาตาชาหันมามองค้อนแล้วล่ะ ค่อยคุยกันในเมสเสจแล้วกัน" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

 

 _("โอเค ขอให้โชคดีนะบัค")_ สตีฟพูด บัคกี้ได้ยินน้ำเสียงของสตีฟราบเรียบจนผิดสังเกต แต่เขาก็พยายามไม่คิดอะไรไปมากกว่านี้

 

"อืม...บายสตีฟ" เมื่อผ่านไปครู่หนึ่ง บัคกี้ก็พูดลาเพื่อวางสายจากสตีฟขึ้น

 

 _("บายบัค...")_ สตีฟตอบเขา แล้วก็วางสายลงทันที

 

หลังจากที่บัคกี้วางสายจากสตีฟไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขายืนพิงที่ไอส์แลนด์ตรงครัวแล้วย้อนอ่านข้อความของสตีฟอีกรอบโดยที่ไม่ลืมกดเซฟรูปถ่ายตอนอาบน้ำของสตีฟเข้ามือถือของตัวเอง บัคกี้จ้องมองใบหน้าของเพื่อนข้างบ้านอยู่นานสองนานจนใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อและเขาก็อมยิ้มขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย จากนั้นเขาก็เดินตรงไปยังที่นั่งที่เดิมของตัวเอง ซึ่งตอนนี้กลายเป็นวันด้ามานั่งแทนที่ปิเอโตรเรียบร้อยแล้ว ส่วนปิเอโตรก็ไปนั่งกับนาตาชาแทน

 

"อ่าว ปิเอโตรล่ะ" บัคกี้หันไปถามวันด้าที่นั่งข้างๆตัวเองทันที

 

"ฉันไม่ยอมให้นายอ่อยปิเอโตรได้ง่ายๆหรอกนะบัคกี้" วันด้าหันมาพูดพร้อมกับยิ้มให้เขา นาตาชาได้ยินก็หันมาขำรอบหนึ่ง เขาแอบเห็นหลังของปิเอโตรห่อเหี่ยวลงเล็กน้อย แต่บัคกี้ก็ทำได้เพียงแค่ยิ้มแล้วก็ส่ายหน้ากับความขี้หวงของวันด้าเท่านั้น

 

หลังจากนั้นที่บัคกี้นั่งดูหนังไปซักพักหนึ่งก็มีข้อความจากสตีฟเข้าที่มือถือของเขาอีกรอบ

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : บัคกี้ นายรู้ใช่ไหมว่าฉันเข้า iCloud นายได้อ่ะ..._

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : รู้สิ ทำไมหรอ?

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : นายเซฟรูปฉันลงเครื่องทำไมอ่ะ..._

__YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : เอาไว้ช่วยตัวเองหรอ ทะลึ่งนะเรา_ _

 

 ** _'เห้ยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย!!! ลืมไปเลยยยย!!!!!!_**  บัคกี้ถลึงตามองข้อความที่สตีฟส่งมาพร้อมกับกรีดร้องโหยหวนในใจ จนทำให้ตอนนี้เขาดู The Two Towers ไม่รู้เรื่องแล้ว

 

บัคกี้กำลังพิมพ์ข้อความตอบกลับ แต่เขาก็พิมพ์ๆลบๆเพราะเขาไม่รู้จะพิมพ์แก้ตัวไปว่ายังไงดีจนกระทั่งสตีฟพิมพ์ตอบกลับมาอีกรอบ

 

_YourHotNeighborSTEVE ♥︎ : ถึงกับขนาดเรียบเรียงคำพูดไม่ถูกเลยหรอครับคุณบาร์นส์ น่าๆ ฉันเข้าใจ เพราะว่าฉันหล่อฮอตมากจนทนไม่ไหวเลยใช่มั้ยล่ะ ;)_

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : 🙄

 

**_'หมอนี่หลงตัวเองชะมัด นี่ฉันคิดจะตกหลุมรักคนแบบนี้จริงๆหรอเนี่ย! ตั้งสติหน่อยเจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์!!'_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

 

สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚♥︎

ตอนที่ 5 แล้ววววว ตอนนี้มาช้าไป(ไม่ค่อย)หน่อยเพราะตอนนี้แอบเขียนยากจังงงง แงแงแงแง (ได้โปรดอย่าตบตีกัล)

ตอนนี้สตีฟกับบัคกี้ไม่ได้เจอกันเรยอ่ะ ก็เรยเอาเป็นว่าให้สองคนนี้จีบกันผ่านมือถือไปก่อนแล้วกันนะคะ😉

 

แถมดันไปติดฟิค a/b/o เรื่องนึงด้วย (อีกแล้วก้ากกกกกกกกกกกก) เดี๋ยวได้มีเขียน a/b/o แหงมๆเรยค่ะ🌝 /เอ็งเอาเรื่องนี้ให้จบก่อนนน

 

ผู้ชายของบัคกี้ตอนนี้คือ ปีเตอร์ ควิลล์เองค่าาา (มาพร้อมกาโมร่าเบรย)

บทคริส แพรทท์ในหนังคือ...มากกกก555555555 (เว้นไว้ในฐานที่เข้าใจกันแร้วกัน5555) เราเลยขอลดระดับความ...ลงมานิดนึง ตอนเจอกันคือก็คล้ายๆในหนังแต่เปลี่ยนเป็นแนวคิ้วๆตลกๆนิดนึงแทนแล้วกัน (ตลกมั้ยก็ไม่รู้ สรุปไม่ตลก ผ่างงงง555555)

 

และตอนสุด iconic ของเรื่อง...

สตี๊บบบบบบบบ ไปใช้อ่างอาบน้ำของคนอื่นได้ยังไงกัลลลลล ถถถถถถถถถถถถ

ชอบตอนนี้มากเลยค่ะ ไม่เขียนไม่ด้ายยยย 😆😆😆😆😆

 

ก็ถ้าเขียนผิดตรงไหน มีอะไรผิดพลาดยังไงก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี่ด้วยนะก๊ะ (จะพยายามสะกดให้ถูกในทุกๆคำนะคะ แต่ถ้าคำไหนพลาดก็คือเริ่มเลอะเลือน ก้ากกกกกกกก)

ขอขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่เข้ามาอ่านฟิคของเรามากๆเลยค่ะ

 

จะรีบเข็นตอน 6 ออกมาไวๆค่ะะะะ /โปรยจูบบบบ

hAnatabi เองค่ะ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาพูดคุยเม้ามอยได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้ข่ะ อิส์


	6. THE SIXTH GUY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> วันนี้บัคกี้ต้องเจอผู้ชายถึงสองคน ทั้งเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์หนุ่มอังกฤษกับแซม วิลสันเพื่อนสนิทของสตีฟ ซึ่งการมาเจอกันของเขากับผู้ชายในลิสต์ทั้งสองก็อยู่ในสายตาสตีฟด้วย แถมหมอนี่ยังดูจะหวงๆหึงๆแปลกๆด้วยนี่สิ บัคกี้จะทำยังไงต่อไปดีนะ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนใหม่มาแว้ววว มาช้านิดหน่อย (จริงๆก็แอบไม่นิดนะเราว่า ถถถถถถ) อย่าเพิ่งตบตีกัลลลล  
> ตอนนี้จะรับรู้ในใจของสตีฟนิดๆหน่อยๆพอเป็นน้ำจิ้มด้วยค่ะ อิ__อิ  
> ไปอ่านกันเรยยย เล็ทส์โก๊ววววว 😍

หลังจากมาราธอนดู The Lord of the Rings จนจบครบทั้งสามภาคจนเวลาล่วงเลยไปถึงตีสามกว่า บัคกี้ ปีเตอร์และคลินท์ลงความเห็นว่าจะค้างที่บ้านของนาตาชาแน่นอนเพราะทั้งสามต่างก็หมดเรี่ยวแรงที่จะลากสังขารกลับอพาร์ทเมนท์ของแต่ละคน มีเพียงวันด้าและปิเอโตรเท่านั้นที่กลับบ้านตัวเองไป นาตาชาจัดแจงให้ปีเตอร์และคลินท์นอนที่โซฟาห้องรับแขกด้านล่างด้วยเหตุผลที่ว่า ชั้นสองมีไว้สำหรับผู้หญิงเท่านั้น ซึ่งเธอก็นับรวมบัคกี้ไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

วันรุ่งขึ้น นาตาชา คลินท์ และปีเตอร์ต่างก็รีบออกไปทำงานตั้งแต่แปดโมงครึ่ง ส่วนบัคกี้ที่กำลังว่างงานก็ใช้เวลานอนได้อย่างคุ้มค่าทีเดียว เพราะกว่าเขาจะตื่นก็ปาไปบ่ายสองเข้าไปแล้ว บัคกี้เดินลงมาชั้นล่างเห็นแซนวิชที่นาตาชาทำไว้ให้ก็หยิบขึ้นมากินทันทีพร้อมกับโน๊ตเล็กๆเขียนบอกว่าถ้าจะออกจากบ้านให้เอากุญแจสอดไว้ใต้พรม ระหว่างที่บัคกี้นั่งกินแซนวิชอยู่นั้น เขาก็นั่งดูข้อความจากสตีฟที่ส่งมาตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน

 

_(11:52:24PM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : เฮ้บัค_

_(11:52:50PM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : ถ้าอยากให้ไปรับก็บอกได้นะ :D_

 

_(00:03:23AM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : ฉันหาที่อยู่เอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์เจอแล้วล่ะ_

_(00:04:37AM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : เขากำลังจะหย่าแล้วก็ขายบ้านด้วย!_

_(00:05:10AM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : เดี๋ยวเขาจะเปิดบ้านเป็น Open House เพราะงั้นเดี๋ยวฉันจะพานายไปนะบัค ;)_

 

_(00:52:18AM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : ถ้าภาคสองจบแล้วโทรมาหาหน่อยสิบัคกี้~_

 

_(01:23:30AM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : เฮ้บัค นายหลับไปแล้วหรออ_

_(01:48:17AM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : บัคกี้~_

 

 _(03:00:29AM)  
_ _YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : ตีสามแล้วนะะะ_

_(03:00:45AM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : ตอบฉันหน่อยสิบัคกี้~_

_(03:00:58AM)  
YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : นายจะไม่กลับบ้านจริงๆหรอ_

_(03:02:33AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : จะให้ฉันไปรับก็โทรมาหานะ_

 

 _(04:10:12AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : ถ้านายยังไม่ตอบฉันอีกฉันจะก่อกวนนายจนนายนอนไม่หลับเลย_

 

 _(04:12:41AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : บัคกี้_

 _(04:12:44AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : เจมส์_

 _(04:12:46AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : บูคานัน_

 _(04:12:49AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : บาร์นส์ส์ส์ส์_

 _(04:12:52AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : BUCKYYYYYYYYYY_

 

 _(04:24:16AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : ตอนนี้ฉันก็ยังไปรับนายได้นะบัคคคค_

 

 _(05:30:49AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : ตื่นแล้วโทรหาด้วยนะบัคกี้_

 

"โอ้มายกอช..." บัคกี้อุทานขึ้นระหว่างเลื่อนดูข้อความของสตีฟที่ส่งมาหาเขาเมื่อคืนระหว่างที่เขากำลังดูอภินิหารแหวนครองพิภพอย่างเมามัน "หมอนี่มันส่งมารัวๆเลยเว้ย" บัคกี้เลื่อนดูเรื่อยๆด้วยความตกใจและคาดไม่ถึงกับการส่งข้อความรัวๆของสตีฟแบบนี้

 

 _'แหม หึงหรอที่ฉันอยู่กับปิเอโตรน่ะ หึงก็บอกดีๆสิสตีฟ'_ บัคกี้คิดแล้วก็อมยิ้มอยู่คนเดียวอย่างมีความสุขกับการคิดถึงท่าทางทุกข์ร้อนของเพื่อนข้างบ้านสุดฮอตที่ออกอาการกระวนกระวายใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัดจากที่เขาไม่ได้ตอบข้อความของสตีฟเลยตั้งแต่ตอนเที่ยงคืน

 

 

 _(05:31:22AM)_  
_YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎ : ฉันรอนายอยู่นะ :'(_

 

เมื่อบัคกี้อ่านจนถึงข้อความสุดท้ายที่สตีฟส่งมาให้ เขาก็รีบกดโทรออกหาเพื่อนบ้านของเขาทันที

 

_ตรูด...ตรูด...ตรูด...เฮ้ นี่สตีฟ ตอนนี้ไม่ว่าง..._

 

เมื่อขึ้นระบบฝากข้อความจากเบอร์ของสตีฟ บัคกี้ก็กดวางทันที เขาคิดว่าสตีฟอาจจะหลับอยู่จึงได้แต่ถอนหายใจเล็กน้อยแล้ววางแซนวิชที่กินค้างอยู่ไว้บนจานพร้อมกับหยิบกระดาษทิชชู่มาเช็ดมือก่อนจะเริ่มพิมพ์ตอบกลับเพื่อนบ้านเจ้าปัญหา ซึ่งบัคกี้แอบยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มเพราะเขามีไอเดียดีๆที่จะแกล้งเพื่อนบ้านของเขากลับไว้แล้วเรียบร้อย

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : สวัสดีครับแด๊ดดี้😘 เด็กดีของแด๊ดดี้ตื่นแล้วนะครับ โทรไปหาแล้วแต่แด๊ดดี้ไม่รับสาย หวังว่าแด๊ดดี้จะไม่ได้นอกใจผมอยู่นะ😔 ยังไงก็...คืนนี้เจอกันนะครับ xxx💋

 

แล้วบัคกี้ก็เดินไปหยิบขวดบดพริกไทยขนาดใหญ่ในครัวของนาตาชา ซึ่งบัคกี้เห็นแล้วก็แอบอมยิ้มเพราะทรงขวดและขนาดของขวดบดพริกไทยช่างเหมือนดิลโด้เสียเหลือเกิน แถมขนาดยังเหมาะมือเขามากอีกด้วย บัคกี้ยืนพิงที่ไอส์แลนด์แล้วจัดการถอดเสื้อยืดที่ใส่อยู่แล้วโยนเสื้อไว้บนเก้าอี้สตูลข้างๆ จากนั้นเขาก็ใช้มือซ้ายถือขวดบดพริกไทย ใช้ฝ่ามือประคองส่วนหัวแล้วให้ส่วนปลายของขวดคลอเคลียอยู่บริเวณหน้าอกของตัวเองพร้อมกับห่อไหล่ให้หน้าอกชิดกันเล็กน้อย จากนั้นเขาก็เอาริมฝีปากกัดตรงส่วนจุกด้านบน บัคกี้ก็หยิบมือถือขึ้นมาเปิดกล้องหน้าแล้วก็ทำหน้าที่คิดว่าเซ็กซี่ที่สุด แล้วเขาก็ถ่ายรูปตัวเองหนึ่งที ซึ่งพอเขาคิดถึงรีแอคชั่นของสตีฟที่เห็นรูปนี้แล้วก็ทำให้เขาแอบหลุดขำออกมาไม่ได้

 

BUCKYBOOBEAR : sent a photo

 

"อยากรู้จังหมอนั่นจะทำหน้าแบบไหน" บัคกี้อมยิ้มเล็กน้อยแล้วก็พูดขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงข้อความส่งเรียบร้อยแล้ว จากนั้นเขาก็จัดการกินแซนวิชที่เหลือให้หมดรวดเดียวภายในหนึ่งคำแล้วก็จัดการล้างจานแล้วคว่ำวางไว้ที่วางจานข้างๆซิงค์บนไอส์แลนด์ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็หยิบเสื้อยืดที่เขาถอดแล้ววางอยู่บนเก้าอี้สตูล แล้วก็เดินขึ้นไปบนห้องน้ำด้านบนชั้นสองภายในห้องนอนของนาตาชาเพื่ออาบน้ำแต่งตัวกลับอพาร์ทเมนท์ของตัวเอง

 

กว่าบัคกี้จะออกมาจากบ้านของนาตาชาก็เป็นเวลากว่าบ่ายสามโมงครึ่ง เขาเดินตรงดิ่งไปยังสถานีรถไฟที่ใกล้บ้านของนาตาชาเพื่อรีบกลับอพาร์ทเมนท์ของตัวเองทันที เมื่อสถานีจอดป้ายแถวบ้านของเขาแล้ว บัคกี้ก็เดินตรงไปยังร้านดีนแอนด์เดลูก้าเพื่อซื้อกาแฟมาง้อเพื่อนข้างบ้านที่งอแงเหมือนเด็กสามขวบไม่ได้ของเล่นเสียไม่มีผิด

 

'นี่ฉันลงทุนมาซื้อดีนแอนด์เดลูก้ามาง้อนายเลยนะสตีฟ' บัคกี้นึกในใจแล้วจากนั้นเมื่อถึงคิวสั่งที่เคาท์เตอร์ บัคกี้ก็สั่งกาแฟมาสองแก้วซึ่งเป็นอเมริกาโน่ให้สตีฟและอีกแก้วเป็นลาเต้ของเขาเอง จากนั้นเขาก็รีบเดินกลับไปยังทางไปอพาร์ทเมนท์ของตัวเอง เมื่อมาถึงอพาร์ทเมนท์แล้วเขาก็เจอยามและผู้ดูแล บัคกี้ยิ้มทักทายให้กับทั้งสองคนอย่างอารมณ์ดี แล้วเขาก็เดินตรงไปยังลิฟท์ด้านใน เปิดประตูเพื่อเข้าลิฟจากนั้นก็กดลิฟท์เพื่อขึ้นไปยังชั้นหกของตัวเองทันที

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ขึ้นมาถึงชั้นหกเรียบร้อย เขาประคองถาดใส่แก้วกาแฟทั้งสองไว้แล้วจัดการเปิดประตูลิฟท์ออกมา จากนั้นก็เดินตรงดิ่งไปยังห้อง 6-A ของสตีฟทันที

 

_ก๊อกๆๆ_

 

"เฮ้สตีฟ ฉันกลับมาแล้ว" บัคกี้ส่งเสียงเรียกเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอต แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ยินเสียงตอบรับอะไรเลยควานหากุญแจห้องของสตีฟแล้วจัดการเปิดประตูห้องทันที

 

และเมื่อบัคกี้เปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้องของสตีฟเรียบร้อย เขาก็พบกับห้องมืดๆและความว่างเปล่า แต่ก็ไร้ซึ่งเงาและวี่แววของเจ้าของห้องสุดฮอตสตีฟ โรเจอร์สเลยซักนิด

 

"อ่าว หมอนั่นไม่อยู่หรอกหรอ..." บัคกี้พึมพำกับตัวเอง เขาเดินเข้ามาในห้องของสตีฟแล้วจัดการวางแก้วกาแฟไว้บนโต๊ะหน้าโซฟารับแขก บัคกี้เดินหากระดาษกับปากกาแถวๆโต๊ะคอมที่ตั้งอยู่ริมหน้าต่างบานสูงด้านใน เมื่อเขาเจอกระดาษโพสอิทสีเหลืองเล็กๆกับปากกาแล้ว บัคกี้ก็แอบเดินสำรวจห้องของสตีฟเล็กน้อย ภายในห้องของสตีฟจัดวางไม่ต่างกับห้องของเขามากนักเพียงแค่สลับด้านเฉยๆ เมื่อเขาเดินดูห้องนอนของสตีฟก็พบเตียงใหญ่ที่มีผ้าห่มขยุกขยุยอยู่บนเตียงอย่างไม่เรียบร้อยจนเขาคิดว่าก็สมกับเป็นผู้ชายแบบหมอนั่นดี เขาเดินดูข้าวของเครื่องใช้ภายในห้องนอนของสตีฟไปเรื่อยๆจนสะดุดกับกองกล่องกระดาษจำนวนหนึ่ง เมื่อบัคกี้ก้มลงไปมองก็เห็นกล่องเปล่าของถุงยางอนามัยจำนวนมากวางอยู่ใกล้ๆกับถังขยะ

 

"..." เมื่อบัคกี้เห็น สิ่งแรกที่เขาทำคือเบิกตาโพลงแล้วก็กลอกตาทันที ซึ่งเขาก็คิดไว้แล้วไม่ผิดว่าต้องมาเจออะไรแบบนี้ในห้องนอนของสตีฟแน่นอน แต่ก็ไม่นึกว่าจะเจอจังๆขนาดนี้ ทำเอาสีหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีระเรื่อขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

"แต่อย่างน้อยก็ยังดีกว่าเจอถุงยางใช้แล้วตามพื้นมากกว่าล่ะนะ" เขามองกองกล่องพูนนั่นแล้วก็พูดออกมาเบาๆกับตัวเอง แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินออกที่โต๊ะหน้าโซฟาในห้องรับแขก เขาเขียนข้อความลงบนกระดาษโพสอิทแล้วแปะลงบนแก้วกาแฟ

 

_Coffee for daddy ;)_

_from your baby xx_

 

บัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มอย่างสนุกสนานที่ได้แกล้งเพื่อนข้างบ้านสุดฮอต จนเขานึกอยากเห็นสีหน้าของสตีฟตอนได้ยินเขาเรียกว่าแด๊ดดี้ใจจะขาด เมื่อบัคกี้จัดการเสร็จเรียบร้อยเขาก็ลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้แล้วเดินออกจากห้องของสตีฟโดยที่ไม่ลืมล็อคประตูกลับให้ แล้วเขาก็เดินไปไขกุญแจเปิดเข้าห้องของตัวเอง

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

เช้าวันถัดมา เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงนาฬิกาปลุกจากโทรศัพท์มือถือ เขาค่อยๆลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาแล้วก็หลับต่ออีกครั้ง แต่เสียงก็ดังขึ้นตลอดจนเขาเริ่มหงุดหงิดจนคิดจะลุกขึ้นเพื่อเอื้อมไปหยิบมือถือที่โต๊ะข้างเตียง แต่เมื่อเขากำลังจะลุกก็มีอ้อมกอดจากแขนแข็งแกร่งกอดเขาแน่นมากเสียจนแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้สัมผัสได้ถึงกล้ามอกและกล้ามท้องแสนเพอร์เฟคของคนที่อยู่ด้านหลังของเขา จากที่บัคกี้งัวเงียๆอยู่นั้น ก็รีบเบิกตาโพลงแล้วหันไปมองคนข้างหลังอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

 ** _'เห้ยยยยยยยยยยยยย!!!!!!!!!!!'_** บัคกี้ที่กำลังอึ้งอยู่นั้นก็กรีดร้องในใจ เพราะคนที่กอดเขาอยู่คือสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส หนุ่มหล่อสุดฮอตเพื่อนข้างบ้านของเขานั่นเอง

 

 _'นี่ฉันไม่ได้ฝันไปอีกแล้วใช่ไหม...'_ บัคกี้นึกขึ้นพร้อมกับลองหยิกที่แขนตัวเองหนึ่งที เมื่อเขารู้สึกเจ็บขึ้นมาก็ถอนหายใจด้วยความโล่งอก เอ๊ะ หรือบางทีเขาควรจะตกใจกว่าเดิมกันนะ

 

 _'ว่าแต่หมอนี่ไม่ใส่เสื้ออีกแล้ว แล้วนี่มันใส่กางเกงรึเปล่าเนี่ย'_ เขาหันไปมองสตีฟแล้วนึกขึ้นอย่างเหนื่อยใจพร้อมกับเปิดผ้าห่มดู บัคกี้ถึงกับถอนหายใจด้วยความโล่งอกเมื่อเห็นเพื่อนข้างบ้านตัวดีใส่กางเกงวอร์มสีเทาไว้ เขาพยายามแกะมือของสตีฟออกแต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้อ้อมแขนนั้นคลายลง ซ้ำยังกอดแน่นขึ้นจนใบหน้าของสตีฟเขยิบเข้ามาบริเวณหลังคอของเขา บัคกี้สัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของคนด้านหลังที่เป่ารดคออยู่เขาก็รู้สึกจั๊กจี้จนใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะ

 

"ไม่ให้ปายยยยยย" สตีฟเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างงัวเงียทั้งๆที่ยังหลับตาอยู่พร้อมกับถูหน้าตัวเองไปมาที่หลังคอของเขา หนวดเคราของสตีฟทำเอาบัคกี้รู้สึกจักจี้แปลกๆจนต้องหลับตาปี๋ ใจของบัคกี้เต้นรัวเป็นกลองชุดจนแทบจะระเบิดออกมาจากหน้าอกเสียให้ได้ อีกทั้งมือทั้งสองของเขายังกำเสื้อของตัวเองแน่นจนข้อมือทั้งสองเป็นสีขาว

 

"สตีฟ! ปล่อยก่อนนน ฉันจะลุกไปปิดนาฬิกาปลุก!" บัคกี้ร้องประท้วง เขาพยายามทำให้เสียงของเขาเป็นปกติที่สุดเพราะใบหน้าของสตีฟที่เมื่อซักครู่ถูไปมาเริ่มหยุดแล้วเปลี่ยนเป็นสัมผัสบางเบาจากริมฝีปากของสตีฟแทน แถมอ้อมแขนที่โอบกอดอยู่ก็เริ่มขยับ มือซุกซนทั้งสองค่อยๆล้วงเข้าไปภายใต้เสื้อของบัคกี้เพื่อเสาะหาสัมผัสความอบอุ่นจากผิวหนังของคนตรงหน้าจนทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเสียวจนขนลุกขึ้นมา แถมเขายังกลัวสตีฟรู้ว่าเขากำลังใจที่เต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะเพราะสัมผัสของคนข้างหลังอีกต่างหาก

 

"สตีฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ--" บัคกี้ร้องขึ้นอีกครั้งเมื่อมือของสตีฟซุกซนจนเริ่มลากสัมผัสลงบริเวณหน้าท้องของเขาและค่อยๆใช้นิ้วลูบลงไปเรื่อยๆจนเกือบจะถึงแนวช่วงท้องด้านล่าง เสียงของเขาขึ้นสูงจนคล้ายเสียงหอบครางจนเขาตกใจรีบเอามือปิดปากตัวเองทันที เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินดังนั้นก็เบิกตาโพลงตกใจด้วยเช่นกัน เขาหยุดแล้วรีบปล่อยมือทั้งสองและใบหน้าที่ซุกอยู่ตรงซอกคอของบัคกี้โดยเร็ว

 

"โอเคๆไม่แกล้งแล้ว" สตีฟตอบ เมื่อเขาปล่อยมือแล้วบัคกี้ก็รีบลุกไปเอื้อมหยิบมือถือของตัวเองมาปิดนาฬิกาปลุก แล้วเขาก็หันหน้ามาหาสตีฟพร้อมกับกอดอก เขาเว้นระยะห่างกับเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตนิดนึงเพราะตอนนี้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้เป็นสีแดงเหมือนลูกมะเขือเทศไปเสียแล้ว

 

"เตียงนอนห้องนายไม่มีที่นอนหรือไง" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขาหรี่ตาพร้อมกับเงยหน้ามองก็เห็นสตีฟฉีกยิ้มกว้างจนน่าสงสัย

 

"...ยิ้มอะไรของนาย" บัคกี้ถามขึ้นพร้อมกับหรี่ตามองคนตรงหน้าอย่างไม่ไว้วางใจ แถมหัวใจของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเพราะความตื่นเต้นอีกด้วย

 

"คือว่า..." สตีฟเริ่มตอบเขา รอยยิ้มบนหน้าของสตีฟก็ยังไม่จางหายไปไหน ซ้ำยังกว้างกว่าเดิมเสียด้วยซ้ำ

 

"ช่วยไปไล่ผู้หญิงในห้องให้หน่อยสิ" สตีฟพูดจบภายในรวดเดียวแล้วเขาก็กระพริบตาปริบๆพร้อมกับทำหน้าออดอ้อน บัคกี้เห็นแล้วก็กลอกตาด้วยความเหนื่อยใจ 

 

 _'โถหมดกันมู้ดใจเต้นตึกตักเมื่อกี๊'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจอย่างเซ็งๆ เขากลอกตาใส่สตีฟไปหนึ่งทีแล้วก็ลุกออกจากเตียงแล้วไปหยิบกางเกงยีนส์ที่อยู่ปลายเตียงมาใส่พร้อมกับเดินไปใส่เสื้อโค้ทสีดำหน้าประตู

 

"เดี๋ยวมา" บัคกี้หันมาตอบ สตีฟยิ้มกว้างให้กับเขาทันทีแล้วก็ยึดเตียงของเขานอนต่ออย่างสบายใจ

 

บัคกี้หยิบกุญแจห้องของสตีฟ เขาเช็คความเรียบร้อยของทรงผมที่กระจกบริเวณทางเข้าห้องอีกครั้ง เขาใช้มือสางผมที่เพิ่งตื่นนอนให้เป็นทรงจนเรียบร้อยแล้วเขาก็เปิดประตูห้องของตัวเองออก เพื่อไปยังห้องของสตีฟ แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็จัดการไขกุญแจห้องของเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตทันที เมื่อเขาเข้ามาถึงก็พบร่องรอยเสื้อผ้าทั้งของสตีฟและสาวปริศนา รวมไปถึงชุดชั้นในและกางเกงในสีแดงตามทางไปยังห้องนอน เมื่อบัคกี้เดินไปยังเตียงนอนของสตีฟก็พบผู้หญิงผมสั้นสีบรูเนตต์หุ่นดีนมตู้มนอนเปลือยกายอยู่บนเตียง เธอหันมามองบัคกี้ด้วยความตกใจ

 

 **"เธอเป็นใคร มาทำอะไรในห้องฉัน!!!"** บัคกี้รีบตะโกนสุดเสียงพร้อมกับทำท่าโอเวอร์แอคติ้งทันที สาวผมสั้นคนนั้นสะดุ้งโหยงพร้อมกับรีบเอาผ้าห่มมาคลุมตัวไว้ทันที

 

"เอ่อ นี่ไม่ใช่ห้องของสตีฟหรอคะ" หญิงสาวเอ่ยเสียงสั่น

 

 **"ไม่ใช่! นี่มันห้องของฉัน! ไอ้หมอนั่นมันบุกเข้ามาให้ห้องของฉันอีกแล้ว!!! ฉันจะโทรเรียกตำรวจเดี๋ยวนี้!!!!"** บัคกี้ตะโกนพร้อมกับทำหน้าดุดัน เขาหยิบมือถือออกมาแล้วทำท่าจะกดโทรออก หญิงสาวคนนั้นก็รีบลุกขึ้นจากเตียง เธอใช้มือปิดหน้าอกและตรงนั้นของตัวเองพร้อมกับรีบตามเก็บเสื้อผ้าแล้วรีบหันมาบอกกับบัคกี้

 

"อย่าแจ้งจับฉันเลยนะคะ ฉันไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเลย ฉันจะรีบออกไปเดี๋ยวนี้ล่ะค่ะ" เธอพูดเสียงสั่นเครือ อีกทั้งยังมีน้ำตาเริ่มเอ่อขึ้นในดวงตาใสๆของเธอ จนบัคกี้แอบตกใจเล็กน้อยว่านี่เขาแอบแสดงสมจริงสมจังไปหรือเปล่า

 

"ไปแต่งตัวให้เสร็จแล้วรีบออกๆไปได้แล้ว!" บัคกี้ทำเป็นพูดอย่างโมโหหัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยง เมื่อบัคกี้บอกเช่นนั้นเธอก็เข้าไปแต่งตัวในห้องน้ำอย่างรวดเร็ว แต่ในใจจริงๆแล้วเขานั้นกลั้นขำแทบไม่ไหว ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็สงสารหญิงสาวคนนั้นเหลือเกินที่ต้องมาโดนเขาแกล้งแบบนี้

 

ผ่านไปเพียงนาทีเดียวหญิงสาวปริศนาผมสั้นคนนั้นก็รีบออกมาจากห้องน้ำแล้วก็เดินมาเก็บข้าวของของตัวเองที่โซฟาในห้องรับแขก เมื่อเธอเก็บข้าวของเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อยพร้อมกับหยิบโค้ทของตัวเอง เธอก็หันมาหาบัคกี้อีกครั้ง

 

"ขอโทษจริงๆนะคะ ฉันไม่รู้เรื่องจริงๆ ถ้าคุณอยากเรียกค่าเสียหาย อันนี้นามบัตรของฉันนะคะ ขอโทษด้วยนะคะ" เธอกล่าวอย่างร้อนรนพร้อมยื่นนามบัตรของตัวเองให้กับบัคกี้ แล้วเธอก็รีบวิ่งออกจากห้องไปทันที

 

บัคกี้รับนามบัตรมาก็เห็น...

 

 _'IMG Models NYC_...อ้อ นางแบบนี่เอง มิน่าล่ะถึงได้หุ่นดีขนาดนั้น' บัคกี้อ่านแล้วนึกในใจ ก็เพราะสตีฟเป็นตากล้องนี่นา จะเจอกับนางแบบเป็นร้อยเป็นพันก็คงไม่แปลก ทำเอาเขารู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่หน้าอกและยังรู้สึกโหวงๆในช่องท้องอีกด้วย

 

_'ทำไมฉันต้องมาหึงอะไรหมอนั่นด้วย ไม่สิ **ไม่ๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ** '_

 

เมื่อบัคกี้จัดการผู้หญิงออกจากห้องของสตีฟเรียบร้อย เขาก็ชะโงกหน้าออกจากห้องของสตีฟเพื่อไปดูที่ลิฟท์ว่ายังมีสาวคนนั้นอยู่หรือไม่ เมื่อบัคกี้ไม่เห็นร่องรอยของหญิงสาวผู้น่าสงสารคนนั้นแล้วเขาก็ออกจากห้องของเพื่อนบ้านแล้วเดินกลับเข้าห้องของตัวเองทันที

 

"เรียบร้อย" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาถอดเสื้อโค้ทแล้ววางแขวนไว้ที่ราวตรงบริเวณทางเข้าเรียบร้อย เขาเดินเข้ามาในห้องนอนของตัวเองก็เห็นสตีฟยิ้มให้อย่างอารมณ์ดี เพื่อนบ้านของเขานอนเอาแขนทั้งสองข้างรองหัวไว้อยู่อย่างสบายใจประหนึ่งเป็นห้องของตัวเองไม่มีผิดจนบัคกี้เริ่มชินกับนิสัยง่ายๆสบายๆของสตีฟไปแล้วเรียบร้อย ซึ่งพอสตีฟนอนท่านี้ก็ทำให้เห็นสัดส่วนของกล้ามที่สมบูรณ์แบบของเขาอย่างชัดเจนจนบัคกี้ใจเต้นรัวขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

"ขอบคุณนะเด็กดีของแด๊ดดี้" สตีฟยิ้มตอบอย่างยียวน เขาแกล้งทำเสียงทุ้มต่ำใส่บัคกี้ แต่บัคกี้ดันใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อตัวเอง

 

"แด๊ดดี้พ่*ง..." บัคกี้หรี่ตาตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงประชดประชัน

 

"ก็นายเป็นคนบอกในข้อความเองนี่นา" สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับโบกมือถือในมือเพื่อเป็นการบอกถึงข้อความที่บัคกี้ส่งมา "เอ แต่จริงๆแล้วฉันเด็กกว่านายปีนึงนะ แถมบ้านนายยังรวยอีก นายสิต้องเป็นแด๊ดดี้ให้ฉัน" สตีฟพูดต่อพร้อมกับยิ้มให้ ซึ่งตอนนี้สตีฟเริ่มลุกขึ้นจากเตียงมาแล้วเดินเข้าไปหาบัคกี้ที่ยังยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าห้องนอนแทน

 

"นั่นมันพ่อแม่ฉัน ฉันไม่ได้รวยอะไรซักหน่อย" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

 

"ส่วนมากคนที่รวยมักจะพูดแบบนี้เสมอเลยนะ" สตีฟยิ้มกว้างตอบ บัคกี้ได้ยินก็กลอกตาใส่เขาเบาๆจนทำให้สตีฟอดขำไม่ได้

 

"แล้วนายชอบรูปที่ฉันส่งไปให้ด้วยรึเปล่าสตีฟ~" บัคกี้ยิ้มมุมปากถามเขา เขากัดริมฝีปากล่างเล็กน้อยพร้อมหรี่ตาอย่างยั่วยวนจนสตีฟเบิกตาโพลงพร้อมกับหน้าแดงขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่อเขาได้ยินและเห็นที่บัคกี้พูดขึ้น แต่สตีฟก็พยายามมองหน้าอีกฝ่ายด้วยความปกติที่สุดโดยการเอามือมาปิดปากกระแอมสองสามที

 

"รูปนั่น...เพื่อนฉันเกือบเห็นแล้วมั้ยล่ะ! ตอนนั้นฉันทำงานอยู่นะบัค!!" สตีฟพูดขึ้นเสียงดังปกปิดอาการใจเต้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัดจนบัคกี้ได้ยินก็แทบจะขำพรวดออกมาทันที

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆ นายน่าจะให้เพื่อนนายเห็นหน่อยน้าา" บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับยิ้มยียวนใส่เขา "เพื่อนนายจะได้รู้ไงว่านายชอบอะไรแบบนี้~" บัคกี้ล้อเขาต่อ

 

"ฉันไม่ได้ชอบอะไรแบบนี้ซักหน่อย" สตีฟพูดขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าแดงก่ำ

 

"ไม่ชอบจริงๆหรอ..." บัคกี้เงยหน้าถามสตีฟอีกครั้งพร้อมกับค่อยๆเดินเข้าไปหาเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตร่างสูงด้านหน้า เขาใช้นิ้วมือลูบวนลงไปบนไหปลาร้าและไหล่ของคนตรงหน้าเบาๆเพื่อจงใจยั่วยวนอีกฝ่ายให้สติกระเจิดกระเจิง

 

"ก็...ก็..." สตีฟเริ่มพูดติดขัดเมื่อได้สบตากับบัคกี้ เขามองเห็นบัคกี้จ้องมองไปยังที่ริมฝีปากของเขาเองแล้วค่อยๆกัดริมฝีปากล่าง จากนั้นก็ค่อยๆเงยหน้ามาสบตาเขาอีกครั้ง

 

"ก็...เอ้อ....แล้วก็ขอบคุณนะสำหรับกาแฟ ถึงมันจะเย็นแล้วตอนฉันนั่งกินตอนเช้าก็เหอะ" สตีฟเปลี่ยนเรื่องตอบ ใบหน้าของเขาแดงเข้มจัด แถมเขายังใจเต้นอย่างสุดๆจนเขาคิดว่าบัคกี้จะต้องรับรู้แล้วแน่ๆ

 

"ว่าแต่ว่า...นายมากวนฉันแต่เช้าเพราะให้ฉันไปไล่ผู้หญิงให้แค่นั้นน่ะเรอะ" บัคกี้มองค้อนถาม เขาเอามือที่ลูบคลำออกมากอดอกแล้วเงยหน้ามองสตีฟแทนเพราะเขาเองก็เริ่มรู้สึกแปลกๆจากการกระทำของตัวเองเมื่อซักครู่ เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นสีหน้ายียวนของเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นใบหน้าแดงแจ๋ เขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกว่าใบหน้าของตัวเองร้อนผ่าวขึ้นพอๆกับคนตรงหน้าด้วยเหมือนกัน

 

"นั่นก็ด้วย แต่จริงๆแล้วฉันจะมาบอกนายว่าวันนี้ฉันจะพานายไปดู Open House ที่แถวๆลองไอส์แลนด์ แล้วก็ตอนเย็นมีนัดกับแก๊งเพื่อนฉันไง นายยังจำได้มั้ย" สตีฟพูด

 

"นัดกับแก๊งเพื่อนนายน่ะจำได้ แต่ Open House นี่ฉันจะไปดูทำไม..." บัคกี้เอียงคอถามเขาอย่างสงสัย

 

"บ้านที่จะขายของเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ไง! ฉันบอกในข้อความไปเมื่อคืนนายไม่ได้อ่านเลยหรอ มัวแต่อยู่กับปีเอโตรจนลืมฉันแล้วสินะ ฉันเสียใจนะเนี่ย" สตีฟตอบ เขาห่อไหล่ลงอย่างเศร้าสร้อยจนบัคกี้รู้สึกผิดขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

"...อ้อ...ใช่ๆ ข้อความที่นายส่งมาเมื่อคืน" บัคกี้ตอบ ทันทีที่ได้ยินสตีฟก็หันมายิ้มกว้างให้เขาอีกครั้ง

 

"โอเค งั้นนายรีบอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเข้าล่ะ เดี๋ยวเราออกตอนเที่ยงก็แล้วกัน" สตีฟพูดขึ้นหลังจากเขามองนาฬิกาในมือถือของตัวเองที่ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเก้าโมงสิบนาที

 

"ครับแด๊ดดี้" บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างยียวน เขาเงยหน้าจ้องมองสตีฟพร้อมกัดริมฝีปากล่างเบาๆแล้วเอามือลูบไล้หนวดเคราเพื่อแกล้งคนตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง เขาเห็นสตีฟเบิกตาโพลงขึ้นอย่างตกใจและใบหน้าแดงระเรื่อขึ้นสีขึ้นมาอีกรอบทันที

 

"แด๊ดดี้พ่*ง" สตีฟตอบกลับแก้เขินจนบัคกี้หัวเราะเสียงดัง "รีบๆอาบน้ำซะ เดี๋ยวมารับ" สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับดันบัคกี้เข้าไปยังห้องอาบน้ำที่อยู่ภายในห้องนอน บัคกี้หัวเราะคิกคักแล้วก็ตอบกลับเขาอย่างกวนๆ

 

"คร้าบบบบบบแด๊ดดี้~♥︎" สตีฟกลอกตาเมื่อได้ยินที่บัคกี้หันมาพูดขึ้นกับเขาอีกครั้งทันที แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็หยุดชะงักนิดนึงแล้วรีบเดินออกไปจากห้องนอนของบัคกี้ทันที เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงปิดประตูอพาร์ทเมนท์ของตัวเองแล้วเขาก็แอบยิ้มให้กับเหตุการณ์เมื่อซักครู่อย่างอารมณ์ดี แล้วบัคกี้ก็รีบจัดการถอดเสื้อผ้าแล้วเดินเข้าห้องอาบน้ำอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

ระหว่างที่ทั้งสองเดินทางไปบ้านของเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกสังเกตอะไรแปลกๆจากปฏิกิริยาของสตีฟ เพราะตลอดเวลาที่เดินทางในรถไฟใต้ดินแห่งมหานครนิวยอร์ค ถึงแม้คนในรถไฟจะไม่ได้หนาแน่นเหมือนช่วงเวลาเร่งด่วน แต่สตีฟก็พยายามที่จะยืนให้ใกล้เขาที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ตอนแรกเขาคิดว่าเพราะรถไฟใต้ดินบางสายอาจจะดูน่ากลัวบ้าง แต่เมื่อต้องเปลี่ยนสายเพื่อไปลองไอส์แลนด์สตีฟก็ยังยืนอยู่ใกล้ๆเขาเหมือนเดิม หนำซ้ำยังแอบเอามือมาจับราวตรงข้างหลังเขาจนดูเหมือนว่าสตีฟโอบเอวเขาอยู่ แล้วหมอนั่นก็ทำเป็นเล่นมือถือไม่รู้ไม่ชี้

 

"คนก็ไม่ได้แน่นนะสตีฟ ไม่ต้องอยู่ใกล้ฉันขนาดนี้ก็ได้ป้ะ" บัคกี้เริ่มอดทนไม่ไหว เพราะความใกล้ชิดของสตีฟทำให้ตัวเขาเองก็ใจเต้นตึกตักพอสมควร

 

"ฉันกลัวนายล้มไง ฉันเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีใช่มั้ยล่าา" สตีฟยิ้มร่าตอบเขา บัคกี้แอบเห็นใบหน้าของสตีฟแดงระเรื่อขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยเมื่อทั้งสองสบตากัน แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็ทำเป็นเล่นมือถือต่อ เมื่อเขาก้มหน้าลงก็ทำให้จมูกของสตีฟสัมผัสแถวๆใบหูของบัคกี้จนรับรู้ถึงลมหายใจหนักๆของเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอต ซึ่งสตีฟก็ไม่ยอมขยับเขยื้อนใบหน้าของตัวเองเลยไปตลอดการเดินทาง

 

 _'ทำไมหมอนี่ชอบทำให้ใจเต้นอยู่เรื่อยเลยหาาา'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจอย่างร้อนรน

 

เมื่อถึงสถานีที่จะไปบ้านของเอเวอเรตต์ รอสส์แล้ว ทั้งสองก็เตรียมตัวลงจากรถไฟ ระหว่างเดินออกจากตัวรถ สตีฟก็ใช้มือของเขาสัมผัสไปที่เอวของบัคกี้แล้วดันให้เขาเดินไปข้างหน้าเบาๆ บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วพร้อมหันไปมองหน้าสตีฟเล็กน้อย แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรนอกจากพาทั้งสองเดินตามกูเกิลแมพในมือถือจนออกจากสถานี สตีฟพาเขาเดินไปอีกประมาณสองบล็อคก็เจอย่านที่อยู่อาศัย บัคกี้เห็นป้าย Open House วางอยู่หน้าทาวเฮาส์หลังหนึ่งถัดไปประมาณสี่ห้าหลัง เขาก็สะกิดเรียกสตีฟ สตีฟก็หยุดเดินพร้อมกับหันหน้ามาหาเขาทันที

 

"เราต้องเตี๊ยมอะไรก่อนมั้ย" บัคกี้เอ่ยถามพร้อมเงยหน้ามองสีหน้าสงสัยของสตีฟ

 

"เตี๊ยมอะไรอ่ะ" สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วถาม

 

"ก็...อยู่ดีๆเรามากันสองคนแล้วก็มาดูบ้านที่กำลังเปิดเป็น Open House ไรเงี้ย ไม่ดูแปลกไปหน่อยหรอ เดี๋ยวหมอนั่นก็คิดว่าเราเป็นคู่รักมาหาบ้านอยู่หรอก" บัคกี้ถาม เขาแอบใจเต้นขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อพูดถึงประโยคสุดท้าย  _'คู่รักหรอ เป็นคู่รักกับสตีฟก็คงดีไม่น้อย'_ บัคกี้นึกขึ้นเองแล้วก็หน้าแดงขึ้นอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

 

"อืม นั่นสินะ ถูกของนาย" สตีฟตอบกลับ เขาขมวดคิ้วครุ่นคิดพร้อมกับกอดอกไว้ซักพัก จากนั้นเขาก็เบิกตาโพลงเมื่อคิดไอเดียดีๆออก มือข้างซ้ายของสตีฟรีบคว้ามือข้างขวาของบัคกี้มาแล้วสอดประสานมือไว้ด้วยกัน บัคกี้ตกใจจนเบิกตาโพลงเมื่อเห็นสัมผัสมือของสตีฟที่กอบกุมมือของเขาอยู่

 

"ฉันจะเล่นบทเป็นพี่ชายของนายให้เอง" สตีฟยิ้มร่าตอบพร้อมกับยกมือที่สอดประสานของทั้งสองขึ้น "สวัสดีน้องชาย" แล้วเขาก็จูบเบาๆลงที่มือของบัคกี้พร้อมกับยิ้มมองเขาอย่างสนุกสนาน ซึ่งทำเอาบัคกี้หน้าแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นทันที

 

"พี่ชายบ้าไรเค้าจูบที่มือน้องชายกัน" บัคกี้ตอบอย่างเขินอาย ในขณะเขาก็พยายามทำตัวให้ปกติที่สุดเพื่อปกปิดอาการใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำของตัวเอง เขาปล่อยให้สตีฟผสานมือเอาไว้อยู่แบบนั้น เมื่อบัคกี้หันไปมองหน้าสตีฟเขาก็เห็นว่าเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตกำลังอมยิ้มสนุกสนานเหมือนกับว่าดีใจที่ได้แกล้งเขา บัคกี้จึงคิดจะแกล้งสตีฟกลับบ้างโดยการเข้าไปเดินใกล้กับสตีฟจนลำตัวของทั้งสองแนบชิดติดกันแล้วเขาก็เอามือมาควงแขนอีกฝ่ายทันที ซึ่งสตีฟถึงกับหันมามองเขาอย่างตกอกตกใจอีกครั้ง

 

"มองอะไรหรอพี่ชาย~♥︎" บัคกี้ยิ้มกวนๆตอบกลับพร้อมกับเงยหน้ามองสตีฟอย่างจงใจยั่วยวนอย่างสุดๆ สตีฟที่ยืนมองอย่างตกใจก็อ้ำอึ้งพูดอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากอ้าปากค้างแล้วก็เริ่มหน้าแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

"อ่า...เอ่อ...นั่น...บ้านหลังนั้น หวังว่าเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ของนายน่าจะอยู่ในบ้านนะ" สตีฟที่กำลังลุกลี้ลุกลนก็รีบเปลี่ยนเรื่องพร้อมกับปล่อยมือที่ตัวเองเป็นฝ่ายผสานอยู่ออก และเมื่อร่างกายของทั้งสองผละออกจากกันแล้ว สตีฟก็รีบเดินนำไปยังทางไปบ้านที่กำลังเปิดเป็นบ้าน Open House ของเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ทันที บัคกี้สังเกตเห็นใบหูของสตีฟแดงระเรื่อเล็กน้อยจากเหตุการณ์เมื่อซักครู่ก็แอบยิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อย แต่บัคกี้ก็เดินตามเพื่อนบ้านมาติดๆอย่างไม่รีบร้อน

 

เมื่อทั้งสองยืนอยู่ที่หน้าประตูบ้านแล้ว บัคกี้เห็นประตูบ้านเปิดไว้พร้อมกับป้าย Open House หน้าบ้านเพื่อเป็นป้ายบอกว่าบ้านนี้พร้อมให้คนเข้ามาดูและสามารถติดต่อขอซื้อได้ สตีฟหยิบแผ่นโบรชัวร์ของโบรคเกอร์ตรงที่วางป้ายไม้ด้านหน้าแล้วก็เดินนำเข้าไปในบ้านทันที

 

ภายในบ้านเป็นบ้านสองชั้นตกแต่งโดยใช้ไม้เป็นส่วนประกอบหลัก ทั้งเฟอร์นิเจอร์ต่างๆ ตู้ โต๊ะ พื้นไม้ ประตู บันได จึงทำให้ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นแบบครอบครัว เหมาะกับเป็นบ้านสำหรับคู่รักที่เพิ่งแต่งงานกำลังคิดจะมีลูกมากทีเดียว ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงคนคุยกันภายในบ้านก็คาดเดาได้ว่าเป็นคนที่มาดูบ้านคนอื่นๆ บัคกี้ก็เดินไปเรื่อยๆจนถึงบริเวณครัวของตัวบ้าน สตีฟเดินตามเขาไปติดๆแล้วเพื่อนบ้านของเขาก็หยุดกึก

 

"หยุดเดินทำไม..." สตีฟที่เดินตามหลังบัคกี้มาติดๆก็ชนคนตรงหน้าเข้าอย่างจังก็เอ่ยปากถาม แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้พูดอะไรมากมาย บัคกี้ก็ตัดบทสนทนาทันที

 

"สวัสดีครับ พอดีพวกเราสนใจ...อ้าว นั่น เอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์รึเปล่า!" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ฟังดูแล้วตื่นเต้นเป็นอย่างมาก แต่สตีฟรู้ว่าบัคกี้ไม่ได้ตื่นเต้นจริงๆแน่นอนเพราะทั้งสองรู้อยู่แล้วว่านี่คือบ้านของเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ ซึ่งเป็นเป้าหมายของบัคกี้ในวันนี้ รอสส์คือหนึ่งในชายหนุ่มที่บัคกี้เคยนอนด้วยสมัยมหาลัย เขาตัวเล็กกว่าบัคกี้เล็กน้อย มีผมสีบลอนด์อ่อน ดวงตาแสนอ่อนโยนและที่สำคัญยังมีสำเนียงอังกฤษสุดเซ็กซี่อีกด้วย

 

"เอะ...นาย...บัคกี้ บาร์นส์! อ้าวไม่ได้เจอกันกี่ปีแล้วเนี่ย" เอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ที่กำลังคุยอยู่กับคู่สามีภรรยาที่มาดูบ้านอยู่ก็หันมาทักทายเขาด้วยสำเนียงผู้ดีอังกฤษทำเอาบัคกี้ใจเต้นรัวเหมือนตอนสมัยมหาลัยอีกครั้ง เอเวอร์เรตต์หันกลับไปบอกให้คู่สามีภรรยาเดินดูบ้านได้อย่างตามใจชอบแล้วขอตัวมาคุยกับบัคกี้ทันที

 

"ห้าหกปีได้แล้วมั้ง แล้วนี่บ้านนายหรอ ทำไมขายแล้วล่ะ" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น

 

"อ่อ ฉันเพิ่งหย่าน่ะ ว่าจะย้ายกลับอังกฤษ แล้วนายเป็นยังไงบ้างล่ะ" เอเวอร์เรตต์ยิ้มถามอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

"ก็เรื่อยๆแหละ" บัคกี้ตอบ เอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ยิ้มตอบกลับให้เขาอีกครั้ง และพอบัคกี้เห็นรอยยิ้มของเขาแล้วก็รู้สึกผ่อนคลายเหมือนสมัยก่อนไม่มีผิด

 

"แล้วว่าแต่คนข้างหลังนาย..." เอเวอร์เรตต์ถามเขาต่อด้วยสีหน้าที่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปเล็กน้อย เพราะเขาสังเกตเห็นสตีฟที่เดินดูห้องครัวไปรอบๆบัคกี้

 

"โอ้โทษที ลืมแนะนำไปเลย นี่สตีฟ พี่ชายฉันเอง ส่วนนี่เอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์" บัคกี้พูดพร้อมจูงสตีฟให้มายืนข้างๆตัวเอง สตีฟก็รีบเดินมาอยู่ข้างๆบัคกี้ทันทีแล้วก็โปรยยิ้มการค้าให้กับเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ทันที

 

"สวัสดีครับ ผมสตีฟ บาร์นส์" สตีฟพูดแนะนำตัวเองกับเอเวอร์เรตต์พร้อมกับยื่นมือไปทักทาย แต่เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟพูดชื่อเต็มก็ทำเอาเขาถลึงตาใส่เขาทันที

 

 ** _'อะไรนะ! สตีฟ บาร์นส์!!!'_** บัคกี้นึกในใจ เขาทั้งตกใจและรู้สึกใจเต้นรัวๆไปพร้อมๆกันเพราะเขาคิดว่า _'พอฟังๆแล้วสตีฟ บาร์นส์ก็ดูดีทีเดียวเลยนะถ้าพวกเขาจะใช้นามสกุลเดียวกัน... **เห้ย ไม่ใช่ๆๆๆๆๆ!!!** '_

 

"เห~ฉันเพิ่งรู้ว่านายมีพี่ชายด้วยนะบัคกี้" เอเวอร์เรตต์หันมาพูดกับเขา บัคกี้ยิ้มให้แห้งๆพร้อมกับหันไปถลึงตามองสตีฟ เพื่อนบ้านตัวแสบของเขาก็หันมายิ้มหวานให้เขาแทน และเอเวอร์เรตต์ก็หันไปยิ้มให้สตีฟอีกครั้ง ซึ่งตอนนี้สีหน้าของเอเวอร์เรตต์จับจ้องแต่สตีฟอย่างเดียวจนบัคกี้รู้สึกสังหรณ์ใจแปลกๆระหว่างเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้านี้เสียแล้ว

 

"บัคกี้ไม่เคยพูดถึงฉันเลยหรอ" สตีฟหันไปพูดกับเอเวอร์เรตต์พร้อมกับทำหน้างอนไหล่ห่อแบบหมาโดนทิ้ง ซึ่งพอบัคกี้เห็นเช่นนั้นก็แอบกลอกตาไม่ให้เอเวอร์เรตต์เห็น

 

 _'พ่อคนแสดงเก่ง หมอนี่เป็นนักแสดงหรือตากล้องกันแน่ แล้วฉันก็เป็นพี่ชายคนโตว้อย จะไปมีพี่ชายอีกคนได้ไง'_ บัคกี้บ่นในใจ

 

"ไม่เลยครับ จะว่าไปตอนนั้นคุยกับบัคกี้แค่ไม่เท่าไหร่เอง" เอเวอร์เรตต์ตอบกลับสตีฟทันที

 

 _'คุยกันแค่ไม่เท่าไหร่บ้าบออะไรวะ ตอนนั้นนายมาตามตื๊อฉันก่อนด้วยซ้ำนะเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจอย่างหงุดหงิด ซึ่งพอบัคกี้ประมวลสถานการณ์แล้วก็ชักเริ่มไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่า เอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ตั้งใจจะจีบสตีฟแน่ๆ เขาได้แต่มองอย่างหงุดหงิดกับท่าทีของเอเวอร์เรตต์เท่านั้น

 

"แล้วนี่สตีฟจะดูรอบๆบ้านรึเปล่า เดี๋ยวผมพาชมเอง" เอเวอร์เรตต์พูดพร้อมกับยิ้มหวานให้สตีฟ บัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นก็แทบจะสำลักความพยายามจีบสตีฟของเอเวอร์เรตต์ทันที

 

"โอ้ ได้เลยครับ มาๆบัคกี้ ไปดูบ้านของพี่ชายกัน" สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับโอบหลังบัคกี้ให้เดินไปพร้อมๆกัน ซึ่งบัคกี้แอบเห็นสายตาของเอเวอร์เรตต์มองมาที่พวกเขาอย่างแปลกๆพร้อมกับทำหน้าไม่พอใจอะไรบางอย่าง

 

แล้วเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ก็พาสตีฟและบัคกี้เดินชมทั่วๆบ้าน ไล่ไปตั้งแต่ครัวขนาดใหญ่ที่ทั้งสามกำลังยืนอยู่ ห้องนั่งเล่นที่มีโซฟาสีน้ำเงินตัวใหญ่พร้อมพลาสม่าทีวีวางตั้งอยู่ เตาผิงที่อยู่ข้างๆโซฟา พร้อมกับต้นคริสมาสต์ที่ตกแต่งพร้อมรับเทศกาลคริสมาสต์เรียบร้อย ห้องนอนแขกบริเวณด้านในสุดตกแต่งแบบเรียบง่าย โถงทางเดินที่มีกรอบรูปประดับประดาตามทางไปจนถึงทางลงไปห้องใต้ดินที่โล่งสะอาดเรียบร้อย

 

เขาพาไปดูจนถึงชั้นสองที่มีทั้งห้องนอนขนาดใหญ่ Master bedroom มาพร้อม Walk-in closet ที่มีห้องอาบน้ำขนาดใหญ่ในตัว ห้องนอนเล็กสำหรับเด็กๆ และห้องทำงานที่มีทั้งพื้นที่สำหรับจัดวางชั้นหนังสือและเอกสารต่างๆ ซึ่งหลังจากที่เอเวอร์เรตต์พาทั้งสองทัวร์รอบบ้านแล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็สังเกตว่าเอเวอร์เรตต์พยายามจะคุยแต่กับสตีฟอย่างเดียวให้ได้จนเขาเริ่มจะหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาแล้ว อีกทั้งเวลาสตีฟหันมาถามอะไรเขา เอเวอร์เรตต์ก็จะพูดแทรกขึ้นตลอดเวลาจนบัคกี้แทบจะไม่ได้พูดคุยอะไรกับสตีฟเลย

 

 _'หมอนี่มันตั้งใจจะจีบสตีฟจริงๆใช่มั้ยเนี่ย'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจพร้อมกอดอกทำสีหน้าไม่พอใจเล็กๆเมื่อถูกทิ้งให้อยู่ข้างหลังเพียงคนเดียว

 

"บ้านสวยมากเลยนะครับคุณรอสส์" สตีฟพูดขึ้น เขายิ้มให้เอเวอร์เรตต์อย่างมีมารยาท แต่บัคกี้คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องไม่คิดว่าเป็นแค่รอยยิ้มตามมารยาทเฉยๆแน่ๆ

 

"เรียกผมว่าเอเวอร์เรตต์ก็ได้ครับ แล้วสตีฟจะย้ายเข้ามาเมื่อไหร่หรอ" เอเวอร์เรตต์หันไปถามสตีฟด้วยสีรอยยิ้มอารมณ์ดีอีกครั้ง

 

"อ้อ ผมว่าจะดูๆหลายๆหลังก่อน เนอะบัคกี้" สตีฟพูดจบก็หันมาถามเขาทันที บัคกี้ทำได้แค่เพียงพยักหน้าแล้วก็ยิ้มแห้งๆตอบกลับเขาไปเท่านั้น ซึ่งเมื่อสตีฟเห็นอาการของบัคกี้ตั้งแต่ตอนเดินดูบ้านด้วยกันจนมาถึงตอนนี้ที่ดูแปลกไป ก็เลิ่กคิ้วมองเขาด้วยความสงสัยทันที

 

"แล้วหลังจากนี้สตีฟว่างรึเปล่า เราไปดื่มกาแฟกันมั้ยครับ" เอเวอร์เรตต์ไม่รอให้สตีฟถามอะไรกับบัคกี้ต่อ เขาก็พูดแทรกชวนเขาไปดื่มกาแฟต่อสองคน ซึ่งสตีฟก็เริ่มที่จะรู้สึกแปลกๆขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ว

 

 _'กว่าจะรู้ตัวนะครับไอ้คุณโรเจอร์ส'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจเมื่อได้มองเห็นสีหน้าของสตีฟที่อึ้งเล็กน้อยหลังจากได้ยินคำเชิญชวนจากเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์

 

"อ้อ พอดีผมมีนัดต่อน่ะครับ แต่บัคกี้ไปได้นะครับ ถ้าอยากคุยรายละเอียดก็คุยกับบัคกี้ก่อนได้" สตีฟพูดขึ้น เขาพยายามพูดโน้มน้าวให้เอเวอร์เรตต์ไปมีส่วนร่วมกับบัคกี้แทนตัวเขาเอง เพราะพอสตีฟหันไปมองสีหน้าไม่พอใจของบัคกี้แล้วก็แอบรู้สึกผิดนิดหน่อย ทั้งๆที่มันก็ไม่ใช่ความผิดของเขาเลยซักนิด แต่สตีฟก็อดรู้สึกไม่สบายใจอยู่ดี

 

"งั้นไม่เป็นไรแล้วกันครับ เรามาแลกเบอร์โทรไว้มั้ยครับ เผื่อคุณสตีฟอยากคุยหรือนัดอะไรเพิ่มก็ติดต่อมาได้" เอเวอร์เรตต์ถามเบอร์มือถือของสตีฟพร้อมกับยื่นมือถือของตัวเองให้สตีฟ บัคกี้เห็นสีหน้ากระอักกระอ่วนของสตีฟที่ต้องจำใจแลกเบอร์ไปก็รู้สึกหงุดหงิด เพราะจริงๆแล้วมันควรจะเป็นเขาเองต่างหากที่ต้องแลกเบอร์กับเอเวอร์เรตต์ ไม่ใช่สตีฟเสียหน่อย

 

และเมื่อทั้งสองแลกเปลี่ยนเบอร์โทรเรียบร้อยก็มีคู่สามีภรรยาเดินมาดูรอบๆบ้านใหม่อีกสองคู่ เอเวอร์เรตต์จึงขอตัวกล่าวลาสตีฟอย่างเสียดายที่ได้คุยกันนิดเดียว (และลาบัคกี้ด้วยอย่างรวดเร็ว) จากนั้นเขาก็ไปดูแลแขกผู้มาเยือนใหม่ทันที

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองออกมาจากบ้านของเอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์แล้วเดินมาทางสถานีรถไฟเป็นที่เรียบร้อย บัคกี้ที่หน้ามุ่ยอยู่ก็หันไปขมวดคิ้วใส่สตีฟอย่างไม่พอใจแล้วพูดกับเขา

 

"หมอนั่นจงใจเมินฉันแล้วตั้งใจจีบนายอยู่ชัดๆเลยนะสตีฟ แล้วนายยังให้เบอร์ไปอีกเนี่ยนะ" บัคกี้โอดครวญใส่เขาทันทีที่เดินถึงสถานีรถไฟ

 

"ก็...ฉันไม่รู้จะทำยังไงดีอ่ะ" สตีฟถามกลับด้วยความตกใจและรู้สึกผิด

 

"นายก็แค่บอกไปว่าไม่สะดวกจะให้ไปก็ได้ นายนี่ไม่ทันเหล่าเกย์แห่งนิวยอร์คเอาเสียเลย" บัคกี้กลอกตาตอบ แล้วเขาก็ทำหน้าบึ้งตึงใส่สตีฟ

 

"หึงหรอ~" สตีฟเดินเข้าไปใกล้ๆบัคกี้แล้วเอาไหล่ของตัวเองมากระทบกับคนข้างๆอย่างจงใจแล้วยิ้มถาม บัคกี้หันมามองสตีฟทันทีพร้อมกับถลึงตาใส่เขาอย่างตกใจและบัคกี้ยังรู้สึกใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นมานิดๆ

 

"ฉันจะไปหึงนายทำไม สำคัญตัวผิดแล้วสตีฟ" บัคกี้ตอบปัดเพื่อแก้อาการใจเต้นตึกตักอยู่ตอนนี้ จริงๆแล้วบัคกี้ก็แอบๆคิดอยู่ว่าเขาอาจจะหึงสตีฟอยู่นิดหน่อยก็ได้ ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ไม่อยากรู้เลยว่าจริงๆแล้วตัวเองนั้นหึงสตีฟหรือไม่พอใจกับเอเวอร์เรตต์กันแน่

 

"หึงก็บอกมาว่าหึงน่าบัค" สตีฟพูดไปพร้อมกับโอบหลังเขาไป จนบัคกี้รู้สึกแปลกๆขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว _'ทำไมสตีฟต้องมาคอยทำให้ใจเต้นแรงอยู่ตลอดเวลาแบบนี้ด้วยนะ'_ บัคกี้คิดในใจอย่างร้อนรน

 

"ใครจะไปหึงนายกัน" บัคกี้บ่นอุบอิบ สตีฟมองเขาก็ส่งสายตายิ้มให้พร้อมกับลูบหลังเขาอย่างเอ็นดู บัคกี้หันไปมองใบหน้ายิ้มแย้มของสตีฟก็เริ่มหน้าแดงขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

"เอ้อ นี่ก็ใกล้ถึงเวลานัดแล้ว เรารีบไปกันเลยมั้ย" สตีฟก้มหยิบมือถือขึ้นมามองนาฬิกาแล้วพูดขึ้นมาหลังจากเวลาผ่านไปอย่างรวดเร็วจนตอนนี้เกือบสี่โมงแล้ว

 

"นัดปาร์ตี้กับเพื่อนนายใช่มั้ย ว่าแต่ต้องไปที่ไหนหรอ" บัคกี้หันไปถามต่อด้วยความสงสัย

 

แต่สิ่งที่เขาได้รับกลับจากเพื่อนบ้านไม่ใช่คำตอบแต่เป็นเพียงรอยยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มพร้อมกับมือแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟที่กอบกุมมือของเขาแล้วจูงเขาเข้าไปยังสถานีรถไฟด้านใน ทำเอาใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อและยังใจเต้นตึกตักไปกับสัมผัสอันอบอุ่นของมือหยาบหนาของสตีฟที่จูงเดินนำเขาอยู่ บัคกี้คลี่ยิ้มเบาๆด้วยความเขินอายเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ยอมให้เพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตของเขาจูงเขาเดินต่อไป

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

 

สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚♥︎

ตอนที่ 6 มาแว้ววว จริงๆตอนแรกวางพล๊อตตอนนี้ไว้ยาวกว่านี้ ละก็คือมีแขกเยอะมากกกกก ก็เลยทำให้เหล่าผู้ของบัคกี้ก็แอร์ไทม์สั้นเหลือเกิน จึงทำให้เราแตกตอนนี้ออกเป็น 2 ตอนค่ะ /กลัวมันจะยาวเกินไปด้วย 👉🏻👈🏻

ผู้ชายคนแรกของวันนี้ที่บัคกี้ไปเจอก็คือ เอเวอร์เรตต์ รอสส์ค่ะ! 

ในหนังคุณมาร์ตินน่ารักมาก คิ้วมากก และตอนนี้ในหนังก็คือตลกมากกกก (เนื่องจากไม่สามารถแต่งล้อแล้วเขียนบรรยายความตลกของตอนนี้ได้จริงๆเพราะมันต้องฟังสำเนียงคุณแอนนาค่ะ ตลกมากๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆอยากให้ได้ฟังกัลลลล😂)

 

ต่อไปก็คือ...

หน้าตาขวดบดพริกไทยจ้า...

มีหน้าตาหลากหลายมากมาย หลายสีหลายขนาด แต่อันนี้คิดว่าบัคกี้น่าจะเลือกขนาดใหญ่สุดมาถ่ายรูปนะ 🌝

อยากเห็นรีแอคชั่นสตีฟตอนเห็นรูปนั้นจริงๆค่ะ ต้องตกใจจนน้ำพุ่งแน่ๆ /น้ำอะไรไม่บอกหรอก 🌝🌝🌝

 

ตอนต่อไป...

เป็นตาของพี่แซม วิลสัน ณ ปาร์ตี้ของแก๊งเพื่อนสตีฟค่ะ! จะวุ่นวายขนาดไหนไม่นานเกินรอแน่นวล (เพราะเขียนเกือบเสร็จแล้ว อิ__อิ)

 

ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกคนที่ตามอ่านกันมา ขอบคุณทุกๆคอมเมนท์ที่เขียนทั้งในนี้และในทวิตเตอร์ด้วยค่ะ 😳 ดีใจมากๆแงแงแง

 

ตอนต่อไปจะมาเร็วจนไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัวแน่ๆค่ะ! 🤩

hAnatabi เองค่า~♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ถ้าพิมพ์อะไรผิดพลาดตกหล่นอะไรยังไงไปก็ขออภัยด้วยนะคะ สายตาไม่ค่อยดี สมองก็ไม่ค่อยจะดี เริ่มจะจำอะไรไม่ค่อยได้แล้ว ถถถถถถ 😆  
> มาพูดคุยเม้ามอยได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้ข่ะ อิส์


	7. THE SEVENTH GUY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดก็ถึงเวลาของปาร์ตี้ไทม์แล้วววววว!!!  
> ความวุ่นวายตอนกลางวันยังไม่หมด ตอนกลางคืนก็ถาโถมมารัวๆ แถมสตีฟยังมาจิตหงุดเงี้ยวใส่อีก แล้วอย่างนี้บัคกี้จะรับมือไหวมั้ยเนี่ยยยยย!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ภาคต่อจากตอนที่แล้วมาแร้วค่าาาา บอกแร้วว่ามาไวดังสายฟ้าฟาด อิ__อิ  
> ว่าแล้วก็ไปอ่านกันโรยยยยยยยยย
> 
> ปล.แวะเวียนมาพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยนะก๊ะ

"เฮ้สตีฟ นายควรจะบอกฉันก่อนนะว่าเพื่อนของนายคือโทนี่ สตาร์ค..." บัคกี้ยืนอึ้งอยู่หน้าทางเข้าอันโอ่อ่าหรูหราและยังไฮเทคเกินกว่าจะมีคำบรรยายใดๆมาอธิบายความยิ่งใหญ่อลังการของบ้านประจำนิวยอร์คของเจ้าของบริษัทสตาร์คอินดัสทรี่แอนด์เทคโนโลยี ที่เป็นบริษัทผลิตอุปกรณ์ไอทีชื่อดังคุณภาพทัดเทียมหรืออาจจะดีกว่าค่ายผลไม้ค่ายหนึ่ง และซีอีโอก็ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนก็คือโทนี่ สตาร์คเพื่อนของสตีฟคนนี้นี่เอง และบัคกี้ก็กำลังยืนอยู่หน้าประตูบ้านของโทนี่ สตาร์คอยู่ ณ ตอนนี้

 

"อ้าว ก็แค่โทนี่เพื่อนฉันเอง" สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

"ไม่ใช่แค่โทนี่! นี่มัน **โทนี่ ฟัคกิ้ง สตาร์คเลยนะสตีฟ!!!** " บัคกี้ตะโกนทันทีเมื่อเขาได้ยินที่สตีฟบอก แต่เมื่อสิ้นเสียงตะโกนของเขา อยู่ดีๆประตูหน้าบ้านก็เปิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้ตกใจสะดุ้งไปหลบอยู่ข้างหลังสตีฟทันที

 

"สวัสดีครับคุณโรเจอร์สและแขก ผมขอเดาว่าเป็นคุณบาร์นส์ตามที่ท่านได้แจ้งมาใช่หรือไม่" ทันทีที่ทั้งสองเดินผ่านประตูเข้ามา สำเนียงของหนุ่มชาวอังกฤษก็ดังขึ้นผ่านจากอินเตอร์คอมไฮเทคที่ติดอยู่ด้านข้างประตูด้านในของโถงหน้าบ้าน บัคกี้เหลือบเห็นใบหน้าของเขาและสตีฟพร้อมข้อมูลส่วนตัวจากหน้าจออินเตอร์คอมตรงนั้นก็แทบกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อก

 

"ใช่แล้วจาร์วิส" สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้มผ่านกล้อง

 

"ขออภัยเป็นอย่างสูงนะครับคุณเจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์ที่ผมไม่ได้ทักทายอย่างเป็นทางการก่อน ผมชื่อจาร์วิส เป็นเอไอดูแลบ้านหลังนี้ครับ หากคุณบาร์นส์ต้องการอะไร คุณสามารถเรียกใช้ผมจากส่วนไหนของบ้านก็ได้เลยนะครับ" จาร์วิสกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงลื่นไหล

 

"..." บัคกี้กำลังอึ้งกับนวัตกรรมของบ้านของโทนี่ สตาร์คอยู่จึงได้แต่อ้าปากค้างกับเอไอที่น้ำเสียงเหมือนคนเสียยิ่งกว่าสิริของบริษัทผลไม้เสียอีก

 

"อ้อ...โอเคครับจาร์วิส" บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างตะกุกตะกักจนสตีฟแอบอมยิ้มให้กับความน่ารักของเขา

 

"เชิญคุณโรเจอร์สและคุณบาร์นส์ที่ห้องนั่งเล่นโดยเดินตามหุ่นยนต์ไอออนแมนด้านหน้าของท่านทั้งสองได้เลยครับ" เมื่อจาร์วิสพูดจบก็มีโฮโลแกรมหุ่นยนต์ไอออนแมนจิ๋วๆโผล่มาด้านหน้าของทั้งสอง แล้วเจ้าหุ่นยนต์โฮโลแกรมจิ๋วก็ลอยนำทั้งสองให้เดินไปยังห้องพูลสวีทที่อยู่ด้านในชั้นสองของตัวบ้านทันที

 

"สตีฟฟฟฟฟฟ ทำไมนายไม่บอกฉันก่อนว่านายจะพาฉันมาบ้านโทนี่ สตาร์ค!!!" บัคกี้แอบกระซิบใส่สตีฟอีกครั้งอย่างร้อนรน

 

"น่าๆ แค่โทนี่เอง หมอนั่นก็เป็นคนปกติทั่วไปนะ" สตีฟตอบพร้อมตบบ่าเขาปลอบใจ

 

"อย่างน้อยฉันก็น่าจะแต่งตัวให้ดีกว่านี้..." บัคกี้พูดอุบอิบพร้อมกับมองชุดที่เขาใส่มาวันนี้ ซึ่งจริงๆแล้วบัคกี้ก็ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าตัวเองเป็นคนแต่งตัวดีเสมออยู่แล้ว อย่างเช่นวันนี้เขาเลือกใส่เสื้อเชิ้ตสีดำผ้าลื่น สวมทับด้วยโค้ทวูลครึ่งตัวสีดำกับสกินนี่ยีนส์สีขาว แต่การมาเจอกับโทนี่ สตาร์คทำให้เขาคิดว่าเขาควรแต่งตัวให้ดูน่าประทับใจมากกว่าชุดอ่อยผู้ชายแบบนี้

 

"นายก็ดูดีอยู่แล้วนี่บัค" สตีฟบอก บัคกี้เห็นหน้าของสตีฟขึ้นสีระเรื่อขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยเมื่อสายตาของสตีฟจ้องมองไปที่ตัวเขาเอง จากนั้นสตีฟก็กระแอมหนึ่งทีพร้อมกับพูดต่อ "ไม่ต้องคิดมากหรอก โทนี่ไม่ถือ"

 

"แล้วฉันจะได้เตรียมรีซูเม่มาให้โทนี่ด้วยอีก เผื่อเขาอยากจะรับฉันเข้าทำงานที่บริษัทซักหน่อย ฉันตกงานอยู่นะจำได้มั้ย" บัคกี้ตอบกลับอีกรอบ ทำเอาสตีฟหัวเราะร่ากับความตรงไปตรงมาของบัคกี้นี้

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ นายเนี่ยน้า" สตีฟหัวเราะตอบจนบัคกี้ส่งสายตาค้อนๆไปยังคนด้านข้าง

 

ทั้งสองเดินผ่านตัวบ้านมาได้ซักพักก็มองเห็นประตูของห้องนั่งเล่นตรงหน้า และเมื่อประตูห้องนั่งเล่นเปิดออกก็ได้ยินเสียงดนตรีแนวเฮาส์และดิสโก้เล่นอยู่ตรงแท่นดีเจ เมื่อทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้เดินมาถึงหน้าห้องแล้วหุ่นยนต์โฮโลแกรมจิ๋วไอออนแมนก็หายวับไป แล้วสตีฟก็เดินเข้าไปยังด้านในโดยมีบัคกี้ตามเข้ามาติดๆ

 

"อ้าวสตีฟมาแล้วหรอ" เสียงของสาวสวยผมลอนสั้นสีบรูเนตต์คนหนึ่งทักทายเขาขึ้นมา บัคกี้เห็นเธอแล้วก็ตกตะลึงกับความงดงามเหมือนดาราของเพื่อนสาวของสตีฟคนนี้เป็นอย่างมาก เพราะนอกจากริมฝีปากสีแดงสดที่รับกับใบหน้าอันสวยงามของเธอแล้ว เธอยังมีหุ่นที่เพอร์เฟคจนแทบจะเป็นความฝันของเหล่าสาวๆทุกคนในนิวยอร์คเลยทีเดียว

 

"เฮ้เพ็กกี้" สตีฟเดินเข้าไปกอดสาวสวยผมลอนสั้นสีบรูเนตต์ทันที

 

"และนั่น..." หลังจากสาวสวยนามว่าเพ็กกี้กอดทักทายสตีฟเรียบร้อย เธอก็หันมาหาบัคกี้แล้วพูดทักเขาขึ้น

 

"เพื่อนบ้านที่ฉันเล่าให้ฟัง บัคกี้ บาร์นส์" สตีฟแนะนำเขาให้กับเพ็กกี้ "ส่วนนี่เพื่อนสนิทของฉัน เพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์" สตีฟพูดแนะนำเพื่อนสนิทคนสวยของเขาให้บัคกี้รู้จัก

 

"สวัสดีบัคกี้! ในที่สุดฉันก็ได้เห็นหน้านายเสียที ก่อนหน้านี้สตีฟล่ะพูดถึงนายไม่หยุดเลย" เพ็กกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงสดใสพร้อมกับยื่นมือไปจับบัคกี้อย่างสนิทสนม บัคกี้ก็จับเธอตอบและยิ้มทักทายเธอด้วยเช่นกัน

 

"อะแฮ่ม" สตีฟกระแอมขึ้นมาทันทีที่เพ็กกี้พูดจบ เขาหันไปส่งสายตาอาฆาตไปที่เพื่อนสาวแสนสวยของตัวเองทันที จนเมื่อเพ็กกี้หันไปมองหน้าดุดันของสตีฟก็หัวเราะขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

"หมอนี่ไปนินทาอะไรฉันอีกแล้วสินะ" บัคกี้พูดตัดพ้อกับเพ็กกี้

 

"ไม่เลยๆ ก็แค่..." เพ็กกี้กำลังจะพูดต่อ แต่สตีฟก็ขัดเธอขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

 

"ไม่มีอะไรหรอกบัค เออเดี๋ยวฉันจะไปเอาเบียร์ให้นายจากที่บาร์ นายก็ไปนั่งที่โซฟาตรงโน้นสิ" สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมชี้ไปยังโซฟ้าตัวยาวสีขาวด้านในห้อง บัคกี้พยักหน้าให้กับเขา แล้วเขาก็เห็นชารอนนั่งกินไวน์อยู่ที่โต๊ะจึงรีบเดินเข้าไปหาและทักทายเธอทันที

 

"เพ็ก...เรื่องนั้นห้ามให้บัคกี้รู้เด็ดขาด" สตีฟแอบกระซิบกับเพ็กกี้ทันทีที่บัคกี้เดินไปหาชารอนที่โซฟาเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

"อ้าว หมอนั่นยังไม่รู้อีกหรอว่านาย..." เพ็กกี้หันไปตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เบาลงกว่าเดิม

 

"ไม่รู้! รู้ไม่ได้เพ็ก! เรื่องนี้ไม่มีใครรู้นอกจากเธอกับชารอน" สตีฟรีบตอบกลับอย่างร้อนรน เพ็กกี้เห็นใบหน้าของสตีฟแดงระเรื่อขึ้นก็อมยิ้มขึ้นมาทันที

 

"โอ้โห ฉันละรู้สึกเป็นเกียรติจริงๆ" เพ็กกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับ "ก็นะ ใครจะไปเชื่อว่าผู้ชายอย่างนายที่ฟาดสาวกลับบ้านทุกคืนจะมาใจเต้นเป็นสาวน้อยกับหนุ่มฮอตเพื่อนข้างห้องขนาดนี้" เธอพูดกระซิบล้อเขาต่อ สตีฟกลอกตาอย่างเซ็งๆอีกทั้งใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีระเรื่อเล็กน้อยของเขา ซึ่งการกระทำของสตีฟทำให้เพ็กกี้อดขำขึ้นมาอย่างเสียไม่ได้

 

"เอ้อแล้วแซมล่ะ วันนี้นายจะพาบัคกี้มาหาแซมไม่ใช่หรอ" เพ็กกี้ถามเขาต่อ

 

"ก็ใช่..." สตีฟตอบด้วยสีหน้าหงอยลงเล็กน้อย

 

"หักห้ามใจไว้นะสตีฟ ฉันยังไม่อยากเห็นเพื่อนสนิทของฉันทะเลาะกัน" เพ็กกี้ตอบพร้อมกับตบบ่าสตีฟเบาๆ

 

"...หมายความว่าไงทะเลาะกัน" สตีฟถาม

 

"ก็...ทะเลาะกันเรื่องแย่งบัคกี้ไง" เพ็กกี้ยิ้มมุมปากพร้อมกับกระซิบตอบกลับไป สตีฟถึงกับถลึงตามองเธอทันที

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆ ใจเย็นไว้สตีฟ เอ้า! ไปเอาเครื่องดื่มไปเสิร์ฟคุณเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตของนายเร็ว!" เพ็กกี้พูดต่อแล้วก็ดันหลังของสตีฟไปยังบริเวณมินิบาร์ด้านในห้อง เธอเดินกลับไปนั่งที่โซฟาพร้อมกับพูดคุยทำความรู้จักกับบัคกี้ต่อ

 

เมื่อสตีฟถึงที่มินิบาร์เรียบร้อย เขาก็สั่งเบียร์สองแก้วกับบาร์เทนเดอร์ตรงหน้า สตีฟแอบมองชารอนกับเพ็กกี้ที่กำลังรุมพูดคุยกับบัคกี้ไม่หยุดจนเขารู้สึกตะหงิดๆในใจแปลกๆขึ้นมา และเมื่อเขาได้รับแก้วเบียร์เรียบร้อย สตีฟก็รีบเดินไปหาบัคกี้ที่อยู่ที่โซฟาสีขาวกับชารอนและเพ็กกี้ทันที

 

"ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ เฮ้สตีฟ นี่ฉันเพิ่งรู้ว่าสมัยก่อนนายตัวเล็กกว่าเพ็กกี้อีกหรอ!" บัคกี้ระเบิดหัวเราะทันทีเหมือนเขายื่นแก้วเบียร์ให้แล้วนั่งลงที่โซฟาตัวข้างๆ สตีฟหันหน้าไปมองค้อนใส่กับเพ็กกี้และชารอนทันที

 

"นั่นมันตอนเด็กๆ แล้วฉันก็ป่วยด้วย! นายต้องสงสารฉันสิที่ต้องโดนสองคนนี้แกล้งตลอดเวลาอ่ะ" สตีฟบ่นตัดพ้อ ทั้งบัคกี้ เพ็คกี้และชารอนต่างก็อดขำเสียงดังขึ้นมาไม่ได้

 

"แต่นายตอนนั้นน่ารักมากเลยนะ ฉันล่ะอยากเลี้ยงเป็นลูกเลยจริงๆ ตัวเล็กเท่าเนี้ยยยย" เพ็กกี้พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงสดใสและทำมือบอกความสูงของสตีฟที่อยู่ราวๆช่วงขอบโต๊ะเท่านั้น

 

"ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าจะโตมาตัวแตกขนาดนี้" ชารอนพูดเสริม เพ็กกี้ก็พยักหน้ายอมรับอย่างเห็นด้วย

 

"เฮ้! กว่าฉันจะได้หุ่นนี้มาฉันลงทุนลงแรงเยอะมากเลยนะ พวกเธอต้องดีใจกับเพื่อนสิไม่ใช่เยาะเย้ยแบบนี้" สตีฟพูดประท้วงต่อ บัคกี้ได้ยินก็นั่งหัวเราะคิกคักกับความตลกของทั้งสามคน ซักพักประตูหน้าห้องก็เปิดขึ้นอีกครั้ง ทุกคนพร้อมใจกันหันไปมองแขกผู้มาใหม่ทันที

 

"อ้าว พวกนายมาถึงกันก่อนกี่โมงแล้วเนี่ย" เสียงของแซมพูดขึ้นทันทีเหมือนเขาหันมามองพวกสตีฟที่นั่งอยู่ตรงโซฟา

 

"ฉันกับชารอนมาได้ซักชั่วโมงนึงแล้วล่ะ แต่สตีฟกับบัคกี้เพิ่งถึงซักพักเนี่ย" เพ็กกี้ตอบ

 

เมื่อแก๊งเพื่อนๆของสตีฟที่เดินเข้ามาห้องเรียบร้อย ผู้ชายคนแรกที่ทักทายพวกเขาก็คือแซม วิลสัน ชายหนุ่มผิวสีสุดฮอตที่บัคกี้เคยนอนด้วย คนที่อยู่ในลิสต์ด้วยนั่นเอง คนต่อมาคือผู้หญิงผมตัวสูงผมสั้นสีบรูเนตต์ และโทนี่ ฟัคกิ้ง สตาร์ค!!!!

 

"อ้อใช่ ฉันเห็นรายงานจากจาร์วิสบอกว่ามีแขกมาใหม่" โทนี่ สตาร์คพูดขึ้นทันทีที่หันมาเห็นบัคกี้นั่งอยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างชารอนกับเพ็กกี้

 

"อ้อใช่ นี่เพื่อนข้างบ้านของสตีฟ ชื่อบัคกี้ บาร์นส์" เพ็กกี้ตอบ

 

"ฉันมาเรีย ฮิลล์ ส่วนนี่แซม วิลสันและ..." ผู้หญิงผมตัวสูงผมสั้นสีบรูเนตต์กล่าวแนะนำตัวตัวเองและแซม วิลสันผู้ชายผิวสีสุดฮอตเป้าหมายของบัคกี้วันนี้ แต่เมื่อพอเธอกำลังจะแนะนำให้บัคกี้ได้รู้จักกับโทนี่ สตาร์ มาเรียก็โดนโทนี่ขัดขึ้นก่อนที่เธอจะได้พูดแนะนำเขา

 

"ฉัน...หนุ่มหล่ออัจฉริยะมหาเศรษฐีเพลย์บอยผู้ใจบุญและเจ้าของบ้านผู้ใจกว้างเพียงหนึ่งเดียวคนนี้ โทนี่ สตาร์ค" โทนี่เดินปรี่เข้ามาหาบัคกี้อย่างว่องไวพร้อมกับยืนมือมาจับทักทายเขา

 

"บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ครับคุณสตาร์ค" บัคกี้ยื่นมือไปจับทักทายโทนี่ สตาร์คอย่างเกร็งๆเล็กน้อย แต่เมื่อโทนี่ได้ยินเขาพูดสุภาพสุดๆใส่ก็ทำหน้ามุ่ยขึ้นมาทันที

 

"นายอยู่ในกลุ่มของฉันแล้วบัคกี้ ห้ามเรียกว่าฉันว่าคุณสตาร์คแบบจาร์วิสเด็ดขาด" โทนี่ตอบกลับพร้อมกับจับมือของบัคกี้แน่นขึ้นไปอีกด้วยการเอามือของตัวเองทั้งสองมากอบกุมมือของบัคกี้เรียบร้อย สตีฟที่นั่งเงียบอยู่ก็กระแอมขึ้นมาเสียงดังประมาณหนึ่งจนทำให้บัคกี้ยิ้มหวานอย่างเป็นมารยาทให้กับโทนี่พร้อมกับค่อยๆถอนมือของตัวเองออก

 

"เอ๋!? บัคกี้ บาร์นส์! ใช่ที่เราเจอกันที่ปาร์ตี้หลังงานพรอมของฉันรึเปล่า!!" แซมที่ยืนทำหน้าขมวดคิ้วอยู่ซักพักก็รีบเดินมาหาบัคกี้และถามเขาขึ้นหลังจากโทนี่แนะนำตัวกับเพื่อนใหม่เสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

"ใช่แล้วแซม จำฉันได้ด้วยหรอ" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นอย่างสดใสร่าเริง เขายิ้มหวานให้แซมจนทำให้อีกฝ่ายหน้าแดงระเรื่อขึ้น สตีฟที่มองอยู่ก็ได้แต่กลอกตาเบาๆพร้อมกับดื่มเบียร์ในมือจนเกือบหมด สตีฟคิดว่าแค่โดนรอยยิ้มของบัคกี้เข้าไปแซมก็หน้าแดงแล้วนี่ช่างอ่อนหัดเสียจริงๆ

 

"นายสองคนรู้จักกันด้วยหรอ" โทนี่หันไปถามแซมต่อ "นายไปรู้จักหนุ่มน้อยหน้าตาดีแบบนี้แล้วไม่บอกฉัน ทั้งๆที่ฉันเป็นเจ้าของปาร์ตี้งานพรอมของนายเนี่ยนะ" โทนี่พูดพร้อมกอดอกมองเพื่อนอย่างไม่พอใจ

 

"ถ้าฉันบอกนาย ฉันก็อดแดกน่ะสิครับคุณโทนี่" แซมตอบกลับ โทนี่หันไปมองค้อนแซมเล็กน้อย แล้วจากนั้นแซมก็หันไปยิ้มให้บัคกี้อีกครั้ง

 

"ได้ข่าวว่านายโดนไล่ออกมาจากบริษัทลูกของอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียซรึเปล่าบัคกี้" อยู่ดีๆโทนี่ก็ถามเขาขึ้นมา

 

"เอ้ะ นายรู้ได้ไง" บัคกี้ตอบด้วยสีหน้าสงสัยอย่างสุดขีด

 

"ฉันโทนี่ สตาร์คนะ แขกไปใครมาบ้านของฉันก็ต้องเช็คประวัติอย่างละเอียดถี่ถ้วนอยู่แล้ว" โทนี่ยิ้มตอบ "แล้วฉันก็เห็นแล้วด้วยว่านายจบสาขามาเหมาะกับบริษัทฉันเป๊ะ เพราะฉะนั้น...ถ้านายยังไม่ได้ไปยื่นสมัครงานใหม่ที่ไหน..." โทนี่พูดต่อพร้อมกับเดินไปจับมือของบัคกี้มาจูบเบาๆที่หลังมือหนึ่งครั้ง

 

"ฉันยินดีรับหนุ่มฮอตสุดเก่งเข้ามาทำงานด้วยอยู่แล้ว" โทนี่ส่งวิ้งตาให้เขา บัคกี้ได้ยินที่โทนี่บอกก็ถึงกับอ้าปากค้างอย่างตกใจทันที

 

สตีฟที่จ้องมองอยู่ก็นั่งอึ้งอ้าปากค้างพร้อมกับกำแก้วเบียร์แน่นจนนิ้วมือกลายเป็นสีขาว เพ็กกี้เห็นขึ้นก็กระแอมเบาๆจนสตีฟหยุดมองแล้วหันไปหาเพื่อนสาวแทน

 

"จริงหรอ! ขอบคุณมากเลยนะโทนี่!" บัคกี้พูดตอบอย่างดีใจ บัคกี้ยิ้มแป้นด้วยความดีใจจนใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ เพราะนอกจากเขาจะได้รับการเชิญจากโทนี่ สตาร์คโดยตรงแล้ว มือของเขายังโดนโทนี่กอบกุมอยู่อีกด้วย

 

"เดี๋ยวฉันให้จาร์วิสจัดการส่งเอกสารต่างๆเข้าเมลล์นายเอง ติดต่อมาหาฉันโดยตรงผ่านทางอีเมลล์เลย" โทนี่พูดต่อจนจบแล้วก็ยิ้มให้บัคกี้อีกครั้ง

 

"โอเคๆ ขอผมคุยกับเพื่อนเก่าของผมบ้างสิครับคุณสตาร์ค" แซมพูดแทรกขึ้นทันทีเมื่อโทนี่พูดจบ

 

"แหม ขี้หวงจังนะวิลสัน ไม่ยอมแนะนำฉันแถมยังกันท่าแบบนี้..." โทนี่พูดต่อ เขาหรี่ตามองไปยังแซมที่รีบมายืนข้างๆตัวเองเพื่อที่จะไปนั่งกับบัคกี้อย่างไม่พอใจ

 

"ก็นายชอบจีบคนไปทั่ว แถมอัตราติดแทบจะร้อยเปอร์เซ็นทุกครั้ง ฉันก็ต้องหวงของฉันบ้างปะวะ" แซมพูดบ้าง โทนี่แอบยิ้มเยาะ ซึ่งที่แซมพูดก็ถูกต้องทั้งสิ้นเพราะไม่มีใครสามารถต้านทานความหล่อเหลาและแสนเพอร์เฟกของโทนี่ สตาร์คได้แม้แต่คนเดียว

 

"ฉันหิวแล้ว!" อยู่ดีๆสตีฟพูดแทรกขึ้นมาทันทีจนทุกคนหันไปมองเขาโดยพร้อมเพรียงกัน "โทนี่ ว่าแต่วันนี้มีอะไรกินบ้าง"

 

"นายเห็นแก่กินจริงๆโรเจอร์ส ขอฉันคุยกับเพื่อนที่ไม่ได้เจอนานอย่างบัคกี้หน่อยไม่ได้หรือไง" แซมหันไปตอบกลับเขาทันที

 

"งั้นเดี๋ยวให้พ่อครัวเริ่มทำอาหารเย็นเลยแล้วกัน จาร์วิส บอกพ่อครัวให้เตรียมอาหารได้เลย" โทนี่พูดขึ้น จากนั้นก็ได้ยินเสียงของจาร์วิสพูดขึ้นมาบอกว่าพ่อครัวรับทราบแล้วเป็นที่เรียบร้อย

 

"เฮ้บัคกี้ นายจะเอาเครื่องดื่มอะไรเพิ่มรึเปล่า" แซมหันไปถามบัคกี้ทันทีเมื่อสิ้นเสียงประกาศของจาร์วิส

 

"ฉันว่าจะไปดื่มที่บาร์ เราไปดื่มที่บาร์กันมั้ยแซม" บัคกี้พูดตอบพร้อมกับลุกขึ้นยืน เขาขอทางสองสาวเดินไปหาแซมด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม

 

"ดีเลย..." แซมตอบ แต่เขาก็ยังพูดไม่จบก็โดนสตีฟพูดขัดขึ้น

 

"ฉันไปด้วย!" สตีฟพูดโพล่งขึ้นมาอีกครั้งและลุกขึ้นเดินไปหาบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็วจนเขาหันหน้าไปถลึงตามองอย่างไม่พอใจ

 

 _'นี่สตีฟอยากให้ฉันได้คุยกับแซมสองต่อสองมั้ยเนี่ย แล้วหมอนี่ตั้งใจจะทำอะไรกันแน่ ขัดแข้งขัดขาตลอดเลย'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจพร้อมกับทำสีหน้างอนแก้มป่องใส่สตีฟหนึ่งที และสตีฟหันมาตอบเขาด้วยความถมึงทึงแปลกๆ

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสตีฟ แซมและบัคกี้เดินไปหาเครื่องดื่มแก้วใหม่กันที่บาร์แล้ว บัคกี้นั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ด้านหน้าของบาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่ม แล้วจากนั้นแซมก็เดินกำลังจะไปนั่งด้านขวาของบัคกี้ แต่สตีฟก็รีบเดินมาแย่งที่นั่งแซมทันที ซึ่งพอแซมเห็นเช่นนั้นก็ยิ้มพร้อมกับส่ายหัวเบาๆแล้วเดินไปนั่งทางด้านซ้ายของบัคกี้แทน โทนี่และมาเรียที่สังเกตอาการผิดปกติของสตีฟอยู่ตลอดเวลาก็หันมานั่งประกบสาวๆทั้งสองและเริ่มถามเพ็กกี้และชารอน

 

"สตีฟนี่แปลกๆไปหน่อยรึเปล่าน่ะวันนี้" มาเรียพูดกระซิบขึ้น

 

"นั่นสิ ฉันก็ว่าหมอนั่นดูแปลกๆ" โทนี่พูดย้ำ "เหมือนกับหมอนั่นพยายามกันไม่ให้แซมกับบัคกี้ได้อยู่กันสองต่อสองงั้นแหละ" โทนี่พูดสรุปเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้าเมื่อซักครู่ทั้งหมด

 

"ไม่มีอะไรหรอก พวกนายก็คิดกันไปเอง สตีฟคงแค่โมโหหิวมั้ง" เพ็กกี้พูดเพื่อไม่ให้มาเรียกับโทนี่คิดเลยเถิดไปมากกว่านี้

 

"หวังว่าคงจะเป็นอย่างที่เธอว่านะเพ็ก" โทนี่หันไปพูดกับเพ็กกี้ด้วยสายตาไม่ไว้วางใจสุดๆ เขามองไปยังสีหน้าของมาเรียที่มีความเคลือบแคลงในเหตุการณ์อันแปลกประหลาดเมื่อซักครู่เหมือนตัวเอง เมื่อทั้งโทนี่และมาเรียสบตากัน ทั้งสองก็แอบยิ้มมุมปากพร้อมกับพยักหน้ารับรู้กันสองคนว่า 'จะต้องสืบเสาะหาความจริงนี้ให้ได้'

 

เมื่อถึงเวลาที่อาหารเย็นมาเสิร์ฟ โทนี่เรียกทุกคนมาที่โต๊ะกินข้าวด้านในของห้อง บรรยากาศบริเวณที่กินข้าวเป็นเหมือนห้องกระจกใสที่สามารถมองเห็นสวนหลังบ้าน และยังสามารถเดินเชื่อมต่อไปยังสระว่ายน้ำด้านนอกที่มีบาร์เหล้าบริการอีกจุดหนึ่งได้อีกด้วย

 

และอาหารเย็นที่โทนี่ สตาร์คเตรียมไว้เป็นค็อกเทลบุฟเฟ่นานาชนิดที่จัดวางอยู่บนโต๊ะนั้นเรียงรายเต็มแน่นขนัดจนบัคกี้ที่ยืนนิ่งถือจานและแก้วเหล้าอยู่ตรงโต๊ะเลือกไม่ถูกว่าจะเลือกกินอะไรก่อน แซมก็เดินเข้ามาแนะนำเขาว่าอะไรไม่ควรพลาดจากครัวของสตาร์ค พร้อมกับพาบัคกี้เดินวนดูอาหารรอบๆไปด้วย สตีฟเห็นดังนั้นจึงรีบเดินเข้ามาตักอาหารให้บัคกี้บ้างอย่างไม่น้อยหน้า ทำเอาบัคกี้ถลึงมองสตีฟเพื่อส่งสายตาถามอย่างหงุดหงิดไปว่า _'นี่นายจะคอยขัดฉันกับแซมอีกนานไหม'_

 

หลังจากที่เลือกอาหารเสร็จเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็เดินไปนั่งคุยสารทุกข์สุขดิบกับแซม โดยบัคกี้แอบเห็นว่าสตีฟคอยมองเขาอย่างไม่พอใจและดื่มทั้งเหล้าและเบียร์จากอีกฝั่งของโซฟาตลอดเวลา แต่บัคกี้ก็ทำเป็นไม่มองสีหน้าของสตีฟและตั้งใจคุยกับแซม โทนี่ มาเรียอย่างสนุกสนานต่อ โดยเฉพาะกับแซมที่เป็นหนึ่งในผู้ชายในลิสต์ของเขา ซึ่งแซมก็ยังคงเป็นสุภาพบุรุษเหมือนเดิมที่เขาเคยเจอเมื่อหลายปีก่อน ทั้งยังเป็นคนตลกเหมือนเดิมอีกด้วย แซมปล่อยมุขหยอกล้อกับโทนี่จนทั้งเขาและมาเรียต่างก็หัวเราะเสียงดังออกมา จนทำให้ฝั่งเพ็กกี้และชารอนหันมามองขำๆ

 

ซึ่งเมื่อบัคกี้ได้พูดคุยแลกเปลี่ยนเรื่องราวต่างๆกับแซมก็เริ่มสนิทมากขึ้น ระยะห่างของเขากับแซมก็เริ่มน้อยลง แซมเริ่มขยับมานั่งใกล้ชิดกับเขา บางทีก็แนะนำให้เขาลองชิมอาหารแปลกๆที่แซมตักมาดู จนกระทั่งแซมป้อนอาหารให้เขากิน บัคกี้อ้าปากรับแล้วก็แอบเหลือบไปมองเห็นสตีฟที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม เมื่อเขามองเห็นสตีฟก็พบว่าอีกฝ่ายกอดอกมองเขาพร้อมกับดื่มเบียร์จนหมดไปแล้วหลายกระป๋อง สตีฟจ้องมองเขาอยู่ตลอดเวลาพร้อมกับทำสีหน้าหงุดหงิดอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เมื่อทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้สบตากัน สตีฟก็รีบหันไปหาเพ็กกี้และชารอนเพื่อทำเป็นพูดคุยกับทั้งสองสาวทันที

 

หลังจากเวลาผ่านไปได้ซักพัก โทนี่ที่เดินไปหยิบเหล้ามาจากบาร์กับมาเรียก็แอบสังเกตพฤติกรรมของฝั่งสตีฟและฝั่งบัคกี้กับแซมอย่างสงสัยจนเขาทนไม่ไหวพูดกระซิบถามหญิงสาวข้างๆ

 

"นี่มาเรีย ฉันว่าสองคนนั่นมันแปลกๆนะ" โทนี่ถามพร้อมกับชี้ไปยังสตีฟกับบัคกี้อย่างสงสัย

 

"สองคนไหน" มาเรียถามเพื่อความแน่ใจ

 

"ก็สตีฟกับเพื่อนข้างบ้าน บัคกี้น่ะ" โทนี่กระซิบตอบ

 

"เออ ฉันแอบได้ยินชารอนพูดๆกับเพ็กกี้ เรื่องที่สตีฟแอบใจเต้นเป็นสาวน้อยให้กับเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอต" มาเรียพูดกระซิบขึ้น "แต่ฉันก็ไม่คิดว่าเพื่อนบ้านสตีฟเป็นหนุ่มน้อยน่ารักแบบนั้น" มาเรียพูดต่อ โทนี่ได้ยินก็อ้าปากค้างทันที

 

"โห แต่ว่าหมอนั่นมันเป็นชายแท้ไม่ใช่หรอ" โทนี่พูดอย่างสงสัย มาเรียก็พยักหน้าตอบเพราะเพื่อนๆทุกคนในกลุ่มรู้ว่าสตีฟเป็นชายแท้

 

"ใช่ ฉันก็ได้ยินแบบนั้นเหมือนกันจนมาถึงวันนี้" มาเรียตอบเขา

 

"แต่บัคกี้ก็น่ารักจริงๆนั่นแหละ ขนาดแซมยังหลงซะขนาดนั้น" โทนี่พูดพร้อมกับพยักพเยิดหน้าไปทางแซมกับบัคกี้ตรงโซฟา

 

"แต่แซมเป็นไบเซ็กชวลอยู่แล้วนะโทนี่ ก็ไม่แปลกอ่ะ" มาเรียพูดด้วยสีหน้าครุ่นคิด

 

"หรือว่าบัคกี้จะ..." มาเรียพูดแล้วก็หันไปมองโทนี่ ซึ่งโทนี่ก็หันมามองเธอพร้อมๆกันด้วย

 

"บัคกี้จะอะไร" สตีฟเดินมาที่บาร์พร้อมกับพูดทักทั้งสองขึ้น "พวกนายสองคนมาเอาเหล้าขวดใหม่นานมากจนเพ็กกี้ให้ฉันมาช่วยขนเหล้าเพิ่มแล้วเนี่ย" สตีฟพูดต่อ

 

"อ้อ เสร็จแล้วเนี่ย กำลังจะไปพอดี" โทนี่พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับทำมือเรียกบาร์เทนเดอร์ให้รีบหยิบขวดเหล้าตรงชั้นวางทันที

 

"แล้วเมื่อกี้ที่นายพูดกัน บัคกี้จะอะไร" สตีฟถามด้วยสีหน้าดุดัน

 

"ไม่มีอะไรทั้งนั้นโรเจอร์ส โน่น เพ็กกี้มองค้อนแล้ว เอาเหล้าไปให้แม่ได้แล้วสตีฟ" มาเรียพูดพร้อมวางขวดเหล้าสองขวดใส่มือของสตีฟและดันให้เขาเดินกลับไปที่โซฟาทันที สตีฟหันมามองอย่างไม่พอใจแต่ก็ต้องรีบเดินกลับไปเพราะเพ็กกี้เริ่มจะอาละวาดแล้ว เมื่อสตีฟเดินกลับไปเรียบร้อยแล้วโทนี่ก็หันไปกระซิบกับมาเรียอีกครั้ง

 

"บัคกี้นี่ทำสตีฟจิตใจไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวเลยจริงๆ" โทนี่กล่าว

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

ปาร์ตี้ของโทนี่ สตาร์คดำเนินไปอย่างสนุกสนาน เหล้าราคาแพงนานาชนิดที่โทนี่บอกให้ดื่มได้ไม่อั้น อีกทั้งยังมีเบียร์และคอกเทลคอยบริการเสิร์ฟไม่ขาดสาย บัคกี้รู้สึกมีความสุขและสนุกสนานกับปาร์ตี้ของเพื่อนๆสตีฟมาก เขาไม่รู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคนนอกเลยเพราะทั้งโทนี่ที่เป็นเอนเตอร์เทนเนอร์ที่ดี และแซมที่คอยดูแลเขาอยู่เสมอ เพ็กกี้ ชารอนและมาเรียก็เข้ามาคุยกับเขาด้วยอย่างสนุกสนาน จะมีก็เพียงแต่สตีฟที่นั่งกินเหล้าไม่พูดไม่จาจนหมดไปหลายขวดอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามของโซฟาเท่านั้นที่ทำเอาบัคกี้รู้สึกแปลกไป และเมื่อเขาแอบมองเห็นสีหน้าหงุดหงิดของสตีฟก็ทำเอาเขารู้สึกโหวงขึ้นมาในท้องตลอดเวลา

 

"มีปาร์ตี้แล้วไม่มีเกมส์ไม่ได้! เอ้ามานั่งล้อมวงกัน" โทนี่ที่เริ่มเมาแล้วก็หยิบขวดเหล้าเปล่าขึ้นมากอดไว้หนึ่งขวดแล้วตะโกนขึ้นมาให้ทุกคนมานั่งกับพื้นพร้อมกับตัวเอง จนในที่สุดทุกคนที่คุยอยู่กันอย่างสนุกสนานก็หันมามองเขาแล้วก็เริ่มเดินมานั่งล้อมกันเป็นวงกลมที่พื้นล้อมรอบโทนี่ โดยข้างๆโทนี่คือมาเรีย ตามมาด้วยเพ็กกี้ สตีฟ แซม ชารอน และบัคกี้ที่อยู่อีกข้างของโทนี่อีกที

 

"หมุนขวดมั้ย" โทนี่ถามพร้อมกับชูขวดเหล้าเปล่าในมือ

 

"อายุสิบขวบหรอโทนี่" มาเรียกลอกตาถามเขา

 

"Truth or Dare มั้ย" ชารอนถามพร้อมกับยิ้มมุมปาก

 

"ฉันว่าต้องมีแต่คนขอท้าแน่ๆชารอน" เพ็กกี้พูดขึ้นแล้วก็หันไปมองหน้าสตีฟอย่างจงใจ

 

"งั้นเอา _'ฉันไม่เคย...'_ (Never Have I Ever) แล้วกัน" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น

 

"ไอเดียดีนี่บัคกี้! โอเค รินเหล้าในมือให้พร้อม! เอาเป็นว่าเริ่มที่นายเลยแล้วกัน" โทนี่พูดพร้อมกับเอาขวดเหล้ามาวางไว้กลางวงเพื่อให้คนที่เหล้าหมดแก้วรินเหล้าใส่แก้วของตัวเองจนครบ

 

"งั้นฉันเริ่มเลยนะ... _ฉันไม่เคย_...มีเซ็กส์กับผู้หญิง!" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับยิ้มหยีตาอย่างยียวน เพราะเขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าสตีฟ โทนี่ และแซมจะต้องยกซดอย่างแน่นอน

 

"ขี้โกงนี่บัค" สตีฟตะโกนพูดจากฝั่งตรงข้าม แต่เขาก็ยกดื่มจนหมดแก้วอย่างโดยดี รวมทั้งโทนี่ แซม และเพ็กกี้...

 

"เพ็กกี้ด้วยหรอ..." มาเรียหันไปถามด้วยสีหน้าตกใจเล็กน้อย

 

"อ้อใช่ ตอนไฮสคูลกับตอนมหาลัย อ้อแล้วก็ คนละคนกันนะจ้ะ" เพ็กกี้ยิ้มมุมปากตอบกลับมาเรียไป

 

"นี่สิเพ็กกี้คนคูลของเรา" โทนี่เอ่ยปากชมอย่างจริงใจ "คนต่อไปเชิญเลยชารอน" โทนี่พูดต่อ

 

"โอเค... _ฉันไม่เคย_...มีเซ็กส์กับเพื่อนสนิทในกลุ่ม..." ชารอนพูดพร้อมยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยให้กับเพื่อนๆกลางวง ซึ่งจากคำถามของชารอน คนที่ดื่มจนหมดแก้วมีสตีฟ เพ็กกี้และบัคกี้

 

"แค่ตอนนั้นฉันเมาเป็นหมาครั้งเดียวเองนะชารอน ทำไมต้องตอกย้ำตลอดเวลาเลยอ่ะ" เพ็กกี้ตัดพ้อ

 

"สามครั้งเลยนะครับคุณมาการ์เร็ต เพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ที่คุณเมาเป็นหมาน่ะครับ" สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างยียวน ทุกคนต่างก็หัวเราะล้อเพ็กกี้กับกับสตีฟสนุกสนาน มีเพียงบัคกี้ที่หันไปมองสตีฟด้วยสีหน้าตกใจ ซึ่งในใจบัคกี้ยังรู้สึกโหวงๆแปลกๆจนเขาคิดว่าตัวเองเมาหรือหึงสตีฟกันแน่ บัคกี้จ้องมองที่ใบหน้าของสตีฟจนกระทั่งสตีฟหันมาสบตากับเขา ใจของเขาเต้นตึกตักเสียงดังจนบัคกี้รีบหลบสายตาของสตีฟทันที

 

"ถือว่าเป็นบทเรียนนะเพ็กกี้ว่าห้ามเมาเป็นหมาอีก" ชารอนพูดต่อ

 

"แล้วของบัคกี้ล่ะ...ฉันเห็นนายก็ดื่มด้วยนะ" เพ็กกี้หันไปถามทันที เธอไม่ยอมให้ทุกคนรับรู้ความผิดพลาดในชีวิตคนเดียวอย่างแน่นอน

 

"เอ่อ...ฝาแฝดของเพื่อนสนิทในกลุ่มนี้นับมั้ย..." บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่แน่ใจ สีหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีระเรื่อขึ้นทันทีเมื่อนึกถึงหน้าปิเอโตร

 

 **"นับ!!!"** ทุกคนแทบจะทั้งหมดพูดขึ้นโดยพร้อมเพรียง ยกเว้นแค่สตีฟเท่านั้นที่มองเขาเฉยๆพร้อมกับรินเหล้าใส่แก้วใหม่เงียบๆ

 

"เอ้าคนต่อไป เชิญครับคุณแซม" โทนี่พูดพร้อมผายมือไปยังหนุ่มผิวสีสุดฮอต

 

" _ฉันไม่เคย_...มีเซ็กส์ในที่สาธารณะ!" แซมพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับมองไปรอบๆวง ซึ่งคนที่ดื่มมีสตีฟ(แน่นอน) โทนี่ และบัคกี้

 

"โอเค สตีฟกับโทนี่ฉันฟังมาบ่อยเกินพอละ แล้วนายล่ะบัคกี้ ที่ไหนบ้าง" ชารอนพูดขึ้นหลังจากที่ทั้งสามวงแก้วลงและรินใหม่เรียบร้อย

 

"ก็หลายที่อยู่นะ ห้องน้ำในคลับ ทางหนีไฟ บนรถ ห้องสมุด โรงหนัง ร้านกาแฟ สวนสาธารณะ รถไฟ เครื่องบิน..." บัคกี้นั่งนับมือไล่ไปเรื่อยๆแต่เขาก็ยังไม่หยุดจนสตีฟถึงกับต้องขัดขึ้นเอง

 

"เดี๋ยวๆๆๆๆๆ นาย...เยอะขนาดนี้เลยหรอ" สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมจ้องมองไปที่บัคกี้อย่างไม่พอใจทันที

 

"ว้าว เครื่องบินด้วยหรอ Welcome to Mile-High Club" โทนี่หันไปพูดกับบัคกี้พร้อมกับยื่นมือมาไฮไฟฟ์ บัคกี้หัวเราะอย่างสนุกสนานแล้วก็ตบมือให้โทนี่หนึ่งที

 

"ว่าแต่ทำไมพวกนายต้องถามแต่เรื่องเซ็กส์ฉันล่ะไม่เข้าใจ" สตีฟพูดโพล่งขึ้นพร้อมกับมองไปยังคนที่คิดคำถามที่ผ่านมา ซึ่งแต่ละคนก็ทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้พร้อมกับหัวเราะขึ้นพร้อมกัน

 

"ใครก็ได้ส่งหมอนั่นไปสมิธโซเนี่ยนที" แซมพูดหยอกล้อ บัคกี้ก็หัวเราะกับมุขของแซมอย่างสนุกสนาน ทั้งสองหัวเราะคิกคักกันหวานแหววจนทุกคนที่เหลือต่างก็กลอกตาเหนื่อยหน่ายใจไปพร้อมๆกัน

 

"คืนนี้บัคกี้ต้องไม่รอดแน่ๆฉันมั่นใจ" มาเรียหันไปพูดกับเพ็กกี้ สาวๆทั้งสองต่างก็ยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มอย่างสนุกสนาน จะมีเพียงสตีฟเท่านั้นที่นั่งหน้าถมึงทึงมองเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดอยู่อย่างหงุดหงิด

 

"ต่อไปตาฉัน..." โทนี่พูดต่อ " _ฉันไม่เคย_ มีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตน อ่ะไม่ใช่เรื่องเซ็กส์แล้ว พอใจมั้ยคุณปู่" โทนี่พูดพร้อมกับยิ้มให้เพื่อนๆรอบวงและยังหันไปพูดประโยคสุดท้ายใส่สตีฟโดยเฉพาะ ที่โทนี่ถามคำถามนี้เพราะเขารู้ว่าแทบทุกคนมีแฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตนอยู่แล้ว ซึ่งสุดท้ายแล้วคนที่ไม่ได้ดื่มมีแค่โทนี่กับสตีฟเท่านั้น

 

"นายก็มีด้วยหรอบัค" สตีฟพูดขึ้นอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา

 

"อื้อมีสิ แฟนคนแรกไง นายก็เคยได้ยินที่ฉันบอกไม่ใช่หรอ" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับเขินหน้าแดงเล็กน้อย เพราะที่เขาเขียนไว้ในลิสต์ผู้ชายทั้งสิบก็มีชื่อของทีชาล่า แฟนคนแรกและคนเดียวของเขาด้วยเช่นกัน และบัคกี้ก็คิดว่าสตีฟน่าจะรับรู้แล้ว

 

"อ่าวๆๆๆๆ เรื่องนี้ต้องขยายนะครับไปได้ยินอะไรกันตอนไหน" โทนี่พูดต่อพร้อมกับหันไปมองสตีฟกับบัคกี้สลับไปมา

 

"คนต่อไป...มาเรียใช่มั้ย" บัคกี้พูดตัดโทนี่พร้อมกับหันหน้าไปหามาเรียที่นั่งข้างๆโทนี่ทันที

 

"ตัดบทแบบนี้ต้องมีอะไรในกอไผ่แน่ๆ..." โทนี่หรี่ตาหันไปถามบัคกี้ ซึ่งทำเอาบัคกี้ลุกลี้ลุกลนรีบหยิบขวดเหล้ามาเทใส่แก้วของตัวเองใหม่อย่างรวดเร็วจนเหล้าแอบหกเลอะเทอะเล็กน้อย

 

"อุ้ยตาย ตาฉันแล้วหรอ โอเคๆ..." มาเรียพูดขึ้นพร้อมกระแอมหนึ่งที เธอหันไปส่งสายตาวิ้งให้กับโทนี่แล้วก็พูดขึ้นว่า

 

" _ฉันไม่เคย..._ แอบชอบเพื่อนข้างบ้าน..."

 

"........."

 

"......"

 

"..."

 

เมื่อจบคำถามของมาเรีย ทุกคนเงียบอย่างพร้อมเพรียง แต่ละคนก็จับจ้องไปที่เพื่อนๆรอบวงเพื่อสังเกตว่าใครจะเป็นคนหยิบแก้วขึ้นมากระดก มาเรียและโทนี่หันไปมองหน้าสตีฟกับบัคกี้ที่ตอนนี้ทั้งสองต่างก็มองไปยังแก้วเหล้าในมือของตัวเองเพราะไม่กล้าสบตากับใคร

 

"เอ๋~ไม่มีเลยหรอ ว้า..." มาเรียพูดพร้อมกับมองไปที่สตีฟอีกครั้ง

 

"เอ่อ..." บัคกี้กำลังจะยกแก้วดื่มแล้วก็รีบพูดขึ้นหลังจากทุกคนเงียบกันนานสองนาน

 

"ฉันว่านี่ก็ดึกมากแล้ว บัคกี้กลับบ้านกัน" สตีฟก็พูดขัดบัคกี้ขึ้นทันทีก่อนที่บัคกี้จะยกดื่มเหล้าจนหมดแก้ว

 

โทนี่ มาเรีย เพ็กกี้ ชารอน และแซมหันไปมองทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ทันที เพื่อนๆทั้งหมดต่างมองทั้งสองด้วยสีหน้าไม่คาดคิด เพราะทุกคนต่างก็เห็นว่าบัคกี้กำลังจะหยิบเหล้าขึ้นมาดื่ม แต่โดนสตีฟขัดไว้ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะได้ดื่มแก้วนั้น

 

"เที่ยงคืนเองสตีฟ แล้วนี่ก็ยังไม่รอบวงเลยนะ" เพ็กกี้พูดตัดขึ้นเมื่อเธอสังเกตว่าสตีฟกำลังเริ่มลุกขึ้นแล้ว

 

"ถ้านายอยากกลับก่อนก็ได้นะสตีฟ พรุ่งนี้มีถ่ายนายแบบคนสำคัญด้วยนี่นา" ชารอนพูดต่อ

 

"เดี๋ยวฉันไปส่งบัคกี้ที่ห้องเองก็ได้" แซมพูดเสริมพร้อมกับโอบหลังบัคกี้เบาๆ

 

"ไม่ บัคกี้กลับกับฉัน" สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินไปคว้าข้อมือของบัคกี้แล้วฉุดเขาให้ลุกขึ้นยืนทันที

 

"เฮ้สตีฟ..." บัคกี้ร้องประท้วงเพราะแรงฉุดของสตีฟค่อนข้างรุนแรงพอสมควร เขาแอบเจ็บที่แขนเล็กน้อย แต่พอได้กลิ่นเหล้าหึ่งออกมาจากตัวของสตีฟแล้วบัคกี้ก็คิดในใจว่า _'สงสัยคงเป็นการกระทำโดยไม่รู้ตัวเวลาเมาของสตีฟสินะ'_

 

"นายจะช่วยฉันประหยัดค่า Uber อะไรขนาดนั้นสตีฟ" โทนี่พูดพร้อมยิ้มอย่างกรุ้มกริ่มเพราะเขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าทำไมสตีฟถึงเป็นแบบนี้

 

"เออช่างฉัน ชารอน พรุ่งนี้เธอก็ต้องไปที่สตูพร้อมฉันเหมือนกันนะ รีบกลับบ้านด้วยล่ะ" สตีฟพูดทิ้งท้ายพร้อมกับลากบัคกี้ออกจากวงเหล้าอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

 

"แล้วเจอกันใหม่นะทุกคน" บัคกี้ยิ้มพร้อมกล่าวลาเพื่อนๆที่ยังนั่งล้อมวงอยู่ แล้วสตีฟก็รีบพาบัคกี้เดินออกจากห้องนั่งเล่นทันที

 

"จาร์วิส เรียกรถให้ด้วย" ระหว่างที่ทั้งสองออกมาจากห้องนั่งเล่นของโทนี่เรียบร้อย สตีฟก็พูดขึ้นเพื่อเรียกหาจาร์วิสทันที

 

"ได้ครับคุณโรเจอร์ส" จาร์วิสตอบขึ้น เมื่อทั้งสองได้ยินเสียงตอบรับของเอไอเรียบร้อยแล้วสตีฟก็กึ่งลากกึ่งจูงบัคกี้เดินไปยังโถงทางเดินเพื่อเดินออกมาสู่บริเวณโถงหน้าบ้าน

 

"เฮ้สตีฟ ทำไมต้องรีบกลับด้วยล่ะ" บัคกี้ร้องถามเขาจากด้านหลัง ซึ่งสตีฟก็ยังจับมือบัคกี้ไว้ตลอดทางและไม่ได้ตอบอะไรเขาอีก จนเมื่อทั้งสองมาเดินมาถึงบริเวณหน้าบ้านซักพักก็มีรถซีดานส์สีดำมาจอดรอรับเรียบร้อย สตีฟเดินจูงบัคกี้ไปขึ้นรถทันที

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองอยู่บนรถ Uber และรถเคลื่อนตัวออกจากบ้านของโทนี่แล้ว สตีฟยังกุมมือบัคกี้ไว้ตลอดทาง ทั้งสองก็นั่งนิ่งเงียบไปซักพักจนบัคกี้ทนกับความเงียบกริบขนาดนี้ไม่ไหวก็หันไปหาสตีฟและเริ่มพูดกับเขา

 

"นี่สตีฟวันนี้.../พรุ่งนี้นายต้องมากับฉันด้วยนะ" บัคกี้กับสตีฟหันมามองหน้าและพูดพร้อมกัน บัคกี้ได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็ทำมือให้สตีฟพูดต่อ

 

"พรุ่งนี้ฉันมีถ่ายกับนายแบบยุโรปคนนึง นายต้องมากับฉันเพราะว่านายแบบคนนั้นเป็นหนึ่งในผู้ชายของนาย" สตีฟพูดต่อจนจบด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่งพร้อมกับสบตาบัคกี้ มือของสตีฟบีบแน่นขึ้นจนบัคกี้สะดุ้งและใจเต้นรัว

 

"เอ่อสตีฟ..." บัคกี้หันหน้าไปหาคนข้างๆพร้อมกับเอ่ยถาม

 

"อะไร" สตีฟตอบกลับเสียงห้วน บัคกี้ถึงกับขมวดคิ้วอย่างไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมสตีฟถึงได้เมาแล้วขี้โมโหขนาดนี้

 

"นายเมาแล้วนายแปลกมากเลยนะสตีฟ นายพยายามกันไม่ให้ฉันกับแซมอยู่ด้วยกันตลอดเวลา พอฉันนั่งข้างๆแซมนายก็ทำหน้าไม่พอใจ นายไม่อยากให้ฉันคบกับเพื่อนสนิทนายขนาดนี้เลยหรอ" บัคกี้หันไปพูดรวดเดียวพร้อมกับจ้องมองไปยังสายตาทั้งสองของสตีฟ เขาเห็นสตีฟอึกอักอ้ำอึงเล็กน้อยก่อนจะกระแอมตอบเขา

 

"ฉันไม่ได้เมาขนาดนั้นซักหน่อย แล้วก็...ก็เนี่ย...พรุ่งนี้ไง ผู้ชายในลิสต์ของนายอีกคนนึง" สตีฟตอบอย่างตะกุกตะกัก

 

"สรุปว่านายไม่อยากให้คนที่นอนกับใครง่ายๆอย่างฉันคบเป็นแฟนกับเพื่อนสนิทนายอย่างนั้นสินะ" บัคกี้หันไปพูดตัดพ้อ เสียงของเขาเริ่มสั่นคลอน เขารู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่หัวใจขึ้นมาเพราะบัคกี้คิดว่าแม้กระทั่งสตีฟก็ยังมองเขาไม่ดีไปด้วยอีกคน และจากปาร์ตี้เมื่อซักครู่ เขารู้สึกเสียใจและคิดว่าไม่น่าพูดความจริงในเกม Never Have I Ever ไปเลยจริงๆ

 

"ไม่ใช่นะบัค..." สตีฟรีบตอบเขา เมื่อสตีฟเห็นสายตาที่เศร้าหมองลงของบัคกี้ก็กระวนกระวายใจ มือของสตีฟเปลี่ยนเป็นเริ่มสอดประสานนิ้วมือของตัวเองให้เข้ากันกับนิ้วของบัคกี้แล้วกอบกุมมือคนข้างๆให้แน่นขึ้นอีก

 

"ฉันไม่เคยคิดแบบนั้นกับนายเลย จริงๆนะ" สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับจ้องมองไปที่ดวงตาของบัคกี้และกระชับมือที่จับอยู่ในแน่นขึ้น

 

"แต่วันนี้นาย..." บัคกี้พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ แต่แล้วสตีฟก็ตัดบทเขาทันที

 

"อ้อ...วันนี้...เอ่อ...คือมาเรีย! ใช่ มาเรียบอกว่าเธอแอบชอบแซมมานานแล้วน่ะ ก็เลยอยากให้ฉันช่วยหน่อย" สตีฟพยายามหาข้อแก้ตัวที่ดูไม่แย่ที่สุดให้กับบัคกี้ แล้วสตีฟก็ยิ้มกว้างให้กับเขา เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็ยิ้มเบาๆให้เขา ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะยังไม่สบายใจอยู่แต่เมื่อได้ยินคำตอบของสตีฟและมือที่ยังสอดประสานกันของทั้งคู่อยู่ บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกโล่งใจขึ้นนิดนึง

 

หลังจากนั้น ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ก็นั่งเงียบๆพร้อมกับมือหนาหนักอันอบอุ่นของสตีฟที่กอบกุมมือของเขาอยู่ไปตลอดการเดินทาง

 

จนเวลาล่วงเลยมาจนถึงตีหนึ่ง Uber ก็จอดที่หน้าอพาร์ทเมนท์ของทั้งสอง สตีฟก็ปล่อยมือที่สอดประสานกันออกแล้วกล่าวขอบคุณพนักงานขับรถและเปิดประตูเดินลงจากรถ เขารอให้บัคกี้ออกมาจากรถเรียบร้อยแล้วก็ปิดประตูรถให้ ทั้งสองก็เดินขึ้นไปยังด้านในของอพาร์ทเมนท์จนถึงโถงรอลิฟท์กันอย่างเงียบๆ สตีฟกดเรียกลิฟท์ที่แสดงบนหน้าจอว่าจอดอยู่ที่ชั้นหก จนผ่านไปพักหนึ่งเมื่อลิฟท์ลงมาถึงชั้นหนึ่งเรียบร้อยแล้ว สตีฟก็เปิดประตูเหล็กของลิฟท์และผายมือให้บัคกี้เดินเข้าไปแล้วตัวเองจึงเดินตามพร้อมกับคว้าประตูเหล็กเพื่อจะปิดลิฟท์

 

"รอเดี๋ยว ขอไปด้วยครับ" เมื่อทั้งสองเข้ามาในลิฟท์เรียบร้อยและกำลังจะกดปิดก็มีเสียงผู้ชายจากด้านนอกตะโกนออกมา เขารีบวิ่งมาพร้อมเพื่อนอีกสองคนและหอบกระเป๋าเดินทางใบโตสี่ใบ ซึ่งลิฟท์ในอพาร์ทเมนท์แห่งนี้ก็ไม่ได้ใหญ่มาก และยิ่งมีกระเป๋าเดินทางใบใหญ่ด้วยแล้วก็ทำให้พื้นที่ด้านในลิฟท์เล็กลงกว่าปกติไปอีก

 

เพื่อนบ้านทั้งสามต่างก็ขอโทษขอโพยทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ที่ทำให้ต้องคอยเพราะกว่าที่จะยัดกระเป๋าเดินทางใบโตทั้งสี่ใบเข้าลิฟท์ได้ก็ใช้เวลาพอสมควร อีกทั้งยังทำให้ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้เหลือที่ยืนเพียงนิดเดียวตรงมุมลิฟท์ด้านในจนบัคกี้ต้องหันหน้าเข้าหาสตีฟจนลำตัวของทั้งสองแนบชิดติดกันอย่างช่วยไม่ได้เพราะโดนกระเป๋าใบใหญ่ดันหลังของบัคกี้อยู่

 

ซึ่งทำให้สถานการณ์ในตอนนี้ก็คือใบหน้าของบัคกี้อยู่บริเวณลำคอของสตีฟพอดี ส่วนมือทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้ที่ตอนแรกจะยกขึ้นมากอดอกไว้เพื่อรักษาระยะห่างกับสตีฟ กลับกลายเป็นว่าบัคกี้เอามือทั้งสองข้างของตัวเองไปวางไว้ที่หน้าอกของสตีฟแทน ไหนจะหัวใจที่เต้นแรงทวีคูณขึ้นเรื่อยๆของเขาอีก บัคกี้คิดว่าสตีฟต้องรับรู้อาการใจเต้นแรงของเขาได้แน่ๆเพราะเขาก็สัมผัสได้เหมือนกันว่าหัวใจสตีฟค่อยๆเต้นแรงขึ้นเหมือนกันกับเขา

 

"ของพวกคุณชั้นอะไรครับ" ชายหนุ่มเพื่อนบ้านหันมาถามทั้งสองผ่านกระเป๋าใบโต

 

"ชั้นหกครับ" สตีฟหันไปตอบแล้วยิ้มให้กับเพื่อนบ้าน ผู้ชายคนนั้นกดลิฟท์ชั้นหกและตามด้วยกดไปที่ชั้นห้าซึ่งเป็นของเพื่อนบ้านทั้งสาม

 

เมื่อผู้ชายที่อยู่ด้านนอกสุดปิดประตูเหล็กและประตูลิฟท์ปิดเรียบร้อย ก่อนที่ลิฟท์จะเคลื่อนตัวขึ้นก็กระตุกเล็กน้อยหนึ่งทีทำเอาทุกคนต้องหาที่ค้ำยัน ส่วนสตีฟก็เผลอเอามือมากอดเขาไว้ทั้งสองข้างจนทำให้ร่างกายของทั้งคู่แนบชิดสนิทกันตั้งแต่ด้านบนยันด้านล่าง แผ่นหลังของสตีฟที่ยืนติดมุมลิฟท์ทำให้บัคกี้พิงเขาได้อย่างพอดิบพอดี แถมขาของสตีฟยังสอดอยู่ระหว่างขาของเขาจนส่วนนั้นของทั้งคู่แนบชิดติดกัน เมื่อบัคกี้รู้สึกถึงตรงนั้นของตัวเองกำลังบดเบียดตรงหว่างขาของสตีฟก็กำมือแน่นที่เสื้อของคนตรงหน้าทันที แล้วตัวลิฟท์ก็ค่อยๆขึ้นไปสู่ชั้นด้านบน

 

ปกติแล้วลิฟท์จากชั้นหนึ่งขึ้นไปชั้นหกที่พวกเขาอาศัยอยู่ก็ไม่ได้ช้าอะไร แต่ว่าวันนี้บัคกี้แอบคิดว่าลิฟท์มันเคลื่อนที่ช้ากว่าเดิมมาก มือของสตีฟที่โอบกอดเขาอยู่ก็เริ่มลูบไล้ช้าๆผ่านเอวไปจนถึงบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ มืออีกข้างก็รั้งให้ลำตัวของเขาแนบชิดยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก ซึ่งตอนนี้บัคกี้ไม่รู้แล้วว่าเสียงหัวใจที่กำลังเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำเป็นของเขาหรือของสตีฟกันแน่ ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวทันทีเมื่อสตีฟค่อยๆก้มหน้าลงมาบริเวณข้างลำคอของเขาจนสามารถสัมผัสลมหายใจของสตีฟได้

 

("สตีฟฟฟ...นายเมามากแล้วนะ...") บัคกี้กระซิบเสียงเบาที่สุดในชีวิตเพื่อไม่ให้เพื่อนบ้านได้ยิน เขารู้สึกโชคดีที่กระเป๋าเดินทางใบโตช่วยบดบังไม่ให้เพื่อนบ้านเห็นว่าตอนนี้เขากับสตีฟกำลังทำอะไรกันอยู่

 

("Buck...Tu sens bon...J'aime to odeur...Je te veux...") ริมฝีปากของสตีฟที่คลอเคลียอยู่บริเวณลำคอของบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆเริ่มเคลื่อนไปเรื่อยๆจากคอไปยังหลังหูและกระซิบตอบเขา บัคกี้ได้ยินก็ใจเต้นแรงกว่าเดิมเมื่อได้ยินสตีฟพูดภาษาฝรั่งเศสด้วยสำเนียงสุดเซ็กซี่ที่เขาฟังไม่รู้เรื่องแม้แต่น้อย แถมยังใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มขึ้นสีแดงเข้มอย่างเห็นได้ชัด มือทั้งสองของสตีฟค่อยเปลี่ยนไปที่ลูบไล้และเค้นคลึงที่บั้นท้ายของเขาอย่างช้าๆ บัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกเสียวซ่านมากกว่าเดิมจนกำมือที่เสื้อของสตีฟแน่นจนกำปั้นแทบจะกลายเป็นสีขาวเพราะสัมผัสอันหนักแน่นจากมือแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟทำเอาสติของเขากระเจิดกระเจิง อีกทั้งบัคกี้ยังกลัวว่าตรงนั้นของเขาจะซื่อตรงกับจิตใจมากกว่าสมองจนแข็งขืนขึ้นมาให้สตีฟรับรู้ได้ เพราะว่าตอนนี้ร่างกายของพวกเขาทั้งสองแนบสนิทกันแทบทุกส่วนแล้ว

 

("สตีฟ...ไม่เอา...") บัคกี้หันไปกระซิบบอกคนตรงหน้าที่ไม่ยอมหยุดมือเสียที เมื่อสายตาของบัคกี้สบตากับสตีฟ เขาก็เห็นสายตาของเพื่อนบ้านจับจ้องมาที่เขาด้วยความต้องการและความปรารถนา นัยตาสีดำของสตีฟขยายกว้างจนดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตแทบจะกลายเป็นสีดำสนิท ใบหน้าของสตีฟค่อยๆเคลื่อนที่เข้ามาใกล้เขาเรื่อยๆจนปลายจมูกของสตีฟสัมผัสเข้าที่บริเวณแก้มของบัคกี้ เมื่อเขาเห็นสายตาของสตีฟค่อยๆเลื่อนลงมามองที่ริมฝีปากของตัวเอง บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆเผยอปากออกเล็กน้อย แล้วสตีฟก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนใบหน้าเข้าหาเขาอีกจนริมฝีปากของสตีฟอยู่ห่างจากของเขาเพียงแค่ลมหายใจกั้นเท่านั้น...

 

_กึกกก_

 

_ติ๊ง~_

 

ก่อนลิฟท์หยุดจอดที่ชั้นห้าก็กระตุกนิดนึงจึงทำให้ริมฝีปากทั้งสองของสตีฟและบัคกี้สัมผัสกันโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ! บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจเมื่อเขารับรู้ถึงสัมผัสจากริมฝีปากของสตีฟแล้วเขาก็รีบถอยใบหน้าของตัวเองออกห่างสตีฟอย่างทันที ซึ่งสตีฟเองก็ตกใจไม่แพ้เขาเช่นกัน ใบหน้าของสตีฟขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อจนไปถึงใบหูเลยทีเดียว เมื่อทั้งสองได้ยินเสียงเปิดประตูลิฟท์ก็ผละออกจากกันอย่างรวดเร็ว บัคกี้คลายมือที่กำแน่นตรงเสื้อของสตีฟ ส่วนสตีฟก็รีบปล่อยมือที่สัมผัสอยู่ที่บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้แล้วเอามาปิดปากกระแอมแก้เขิน บัคกี้รีบหันหลังให้สตีฟและพยายามยืนให้ห่างกันที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นไปได้

 

เมื่อเหล่าเพื่อนบ้านทั้งสองค่อยๆทยอยออกจากลิฟท์และขนกระเป๋าเดินทางออกไปแล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็รีบเดินไปปิดประตูเหล็กหน้าลิฟท์และกดปิดลิฟท์อย่างรวดเร็ว

 

และพอลิฟท์มาถึงชั้นหก บัคกี้ก็รีบเปิดประตูลิฟท์และเดินไปยังห้องของตัวเองทันทีโดยไม่หันมามองเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตที่เดินตามมาติดๆด้านหลัง เมื่อบัคกี้พยายามไขกุญแจเข้าบ้าน มือหนาหนักของสตีฟก็จับหมับเข้าแขนของเขาจนบัคกี้ต้องหันไปมอง

 

"บัคกี้...คือ..." สตีฟกำลังจะพูดอธิบาย แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆสีหน้าของเขาก็กลายเป็นสีหน้าพะอืดพะอม มือข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟจับหมับเข้าที่ปากของตัวเองทันทีอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"สตีฟ!!! อย่าอ้วกใส่ฉันนะว้อยยยยย!!!!!!"

 

**"เห้ยยยยสตีฟฟฟฟฟ!!!!!!!"**

 

**"@#%%^$!@#$@#%%^$!@@#%%^$!@#$%^ &*#@#$%^&*!!!"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

 

สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚♥︎

จบตอนที่ 7 แร้วววววววววว ตอนมีแขกเยอะมากกกกกกกกกก มีความวุ่นวายในวงเหล้าเยอะมากๆจนแบบโอ้ยยยยยยมันจะวุ่นวายไปมั้ยเนี่ยย5555555 😆

ส่วนผู้ของน้องบัคตอนนี้ก็คือ...

พี่แซม วิลสันเองนั่นค่าาาา /ชั้นละชอบตอนสองคนนี้ไปออกสัมฯคู่กันจริมๆ คุณแมคกี้ชอบแกล้งเซบเหลือเกิน ชอบค่ะชอบ😌 

แต่แอร์ไทม์พี่แซมของเราก็น้อยเหลือเพราะโดนพี่สตีฟขัดแข้งขัดขาตลอดเวลา /ชอบเค้าก็บอกไปค่ะพี่ตี๊บ มัวแต่อึกอักเดี๋ยวโดนคนอื่นฟาดไปแดรก🌝

 

ส่วนพี่ตี๊บในปาร์ตี้ของตอนนี้นั้น

.

.

. 

😆 😆 😆 😆 😆 😆 😆 

  

ช่วงสารภาพบาป ช่วงนี้สปีดเขียนต่ำมากค่ะ 😂 มีสิ่งเร้ามายั่วยวนใจมากมายเหรือเกิลลลล ฮือๆๆๆๆ ทั้งฟิคต่างๆใน ao3 ทั้งโดสตั๊กกี้ที่เพิ่งได้มาจากญี่ปุ่น แห่กๆๆๆๆ

หลังจากที่ไปติดหล่มดงฟิค a/b/o ก็ทำให้ช่วงนี้แอบติดใจ a/b/o อย่างจริงๆจังๆ จนแอบไปคิดพล๊อตมาได้สองเรื่องแน่ะ! (เฮลโหลๆๆๆๆ) แต่น่าจะหลังเรื่องนี้ผ่านไปได้ซักกลางๆเรื่องก่อนแร้วอาจจะมาลงนะคะ 😉✌🏻

  

ตอนต่อไป...เราชอบพล๊อตมากกกกกก (หรืออาจจะชอบไปคนเดียว ผ่างงง) แต่คิดว่าสนุกแน่นอนค่ะ! (หรือคิดไปคนเดียวอีกแล้ว ทึงงงง)

สตีฟกับบัคกี้จะเริ่มมีพัฒนาการกันแร้วค่าาาาา 🤩

 

ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกคนที่ติดตามกันมาเสมอนะค้าาา รักทุกคลลลล😘

hAnatabi เองค่า~♥︎

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อธิบายเกมส์ในวงเหล้าของตอนนี้อย่างคร่าวๆค่ะ✌🏻
> 
> หมุนขวด (Spin bottle) : นั่งล้อมวงกัน ผลัดกันหมุนขวดเหล้าเปล่า ปากขวดไปเจอใครตรงไหนก็ให้ไปจูบ (เด็กๆนิยมเล่นกัน)
> 
> Truth or Dare : นั่งล้อมวงกัน ผลัดกันถามว่า ให้พูดความจริงหรือจะรับคำท้า ส่วนมากความจริงที่เพื่อนๆอยากรู้จะเป็นเรื่อง 18+ ทั้งนั้น และถ้ารับคำท้าก็ต้องทำใจว่ามันจะเกินเบอร์ไปมากๆ ใครที่ไม่กล้าทำหรือไม่กล้าพูดความจริงก็ต้องโดนลงโทษ (กินเหล้าหมดแก้วอะไรก็ว่าไป)
> 
> Never Have I Ever : นั่งล้อมวงกัน ผลัดกันถามว่า ฉันไม่เคยทำ...(บอกสิ่งที่เราไม่เคยทำ ทั้งเรื่องต่ำตมและเรื่องปกติ) ส่วนใครที่เคยทำก็ให้กินเหล้าหมดแก้ว แล้วก็เล่าประวัติพอสังเขป เช่น ฉันไม่เคยนอนกับผู้หญิง คนอื่นๆที่เคยนอนกับผู้หญิงก็ต้องดื่มเหล้าให้หมด
> 
> แถมนิส(มันอยู่ใกล้ๆกัน) Mile-High Club ก็คือ คำเรียกเหล่าผู้คนที่เคยมีเซ็กส์บนเครื่องบินค่ะ
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> แล้วก็...ประโยคนั้นแปลว่า You smell so good...I love your smell...I want you...ค่ะ 🌝🌝🌝🌝🌝🌝


	8. THE EIGHTH GUY (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ผู้ชายคนต่อไปของบัคกี้เป็นถึงดีกรีนายแบบหนุ่มจากยุโรปเลยทีเดียว รอบนี้บัคกี้จะสมหวังหรือสตีฟจะคอยขัดขาอีก  
> สรุปแล้วสตีฟคิดยังไงกับบัคกี้กันแน่ จะช่วยบัคกี้หาแฟนหรือจะจีบบัคกี้กันแน่สตีฟ!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หายไปนานม้ากกกกกกกกก อย่าเพิ่งตบเก๊า ตอนใหม่มาแร้วค่ะะะะะ เนื่องจากตอนแรกวางไว้ให้ตอนนี้(หรือคนนี้)ยาวมากๆๆๆ เพราะมีเรื่องราวเยอะแยะมากกกกกก ก็เลยจะแบ่งออกเป็น 2 Part นะคะ😂  
> Enjoy นะคะทุกคลลลลล 😘

แสงแดดยามเช้ากระทบกระจกสูงลอดเข้ามาจนถึงห้องนอนของบัคกี้ทำให้เขาที่นอนหันหน้าให้กับบานหน้าต่างสูงต้องพลิกตัวกลับไปอีกด้านหนึ่งทันที บัคกี้ที่กำลังงัวเงียอยู่บนเตียงก็ค่อยๆลุกขึ้นมาหยิบมือถือจากโต๊ะข้างเตียงมาดูเวลา เขาก็เห็นนาฬิกาบอกเวลาว่าเจ็ดโมงสี่สิบห้านาที เขานอนไปได้สี่ชั่วโมงกว่าๆเพราะกว่าเขาจะจัดการเก็บกวาดอ้วกของสตีฟเสร็จก็ปาไปตีสาม ทำเอาเขาอยากจะนอนหลับต่อเพราะไม่อยากรับรู้อะไรอีกแล้วทั้งนั้น

 

แต่พอบัคกี้มานึกถึงเรื่องราวเมื่อคืน(ตัดเรื่องอ้วกของสตีฟออกไป)แล้ว เขาก็เริ่มค่อยๆใจเต้นขึ้นอีกครั้ง ไหนจะอาการแปลกๆของสตีฟตอนปาร์ตี้ แถมยังเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นในลิฟท์อีก...

 

"...หมอนั่น...จูบ..." บัคกี้ที่กำลังสะลึมสะลืออยู่ก็พึมพำขึ้นมาพร้อมกับเอามือมาแตะที่ริมฝีปากตัวเองเบาๆ

 

 **"สตีฟจูบฉันหรอ!!!!!!"** บัคกี้ตะโกนพร้อมลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยความตกใจ เขารีบหยิบมือถือออกมาแล้วโทรหานาตาชาทันที

 

_ตรู้ดดดด ตรู้ดดดดดดดด ตรู้ดดดดดดดดดดด_

 

 _("ถ้าไม่ใช่เรื่องคอขาดบาดตายแล้วโทรมาเช้าขนาดนี้นะบาร์นส์")_ เสียงอาฆาตของนาตาชาเพื่อนสาวของเขาเอ่ยขึ้นจากปลายสายทันทีเมื่อเธอรับสาย

 

"แนท!!!" บัคกี้ตะโกนเรียกชื่อเสียงดัง

 

 _("อะไร มีไรก็รีบพูด...")_ นาตาชอบเสียงแข็ง แต่เธอก็ยังพูดไม่ทันจบบัคกี้ก็พูดตัดบทขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"เมื่อคืนสตีฟจูบฉัน!!!" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นทันที

 

 _("อะไรนะ!")_ นาตาชาถามอย่างไม่เชื่อหูตัวเองอีกครั้ง

 

"สตีฟเมาแล้วก็จูบฉัน! เมื่อคืนสตีฟชวนฉันไปปาร์ตี้กับกลุ่มเพื่อนของหมอนั่น เพราะว่ามีแซม ผู้ชายในลิสต์ของฉันเป็นเพื่อนหมอนั่นด้วย..." บัคกี้ค่อยๆเริ่มอธิบาย

 

 _("โอ้ เริ่มเรื่องได้น่าสนใจมากบาร์นส์ อ่ะเชิญเล่าต่อค่ะ")_ นาตาชาพูด เขาแอบนึกหน้ายิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มของนาตาชาออกเพราะเธอต้องกำลังแสดงสีหน้าแบบนั้นอยู่แน่ๆ

 

"ละทีนี้ พอฉันไปอยู่กับแซม สตีฟก็เอาแต่มาคอยขัดแข้งขัดขาฉันตลอดเลย แถมตลอดเวลาในปาร์ตี้ก็ชอบจ้องฉันแบบเหมือนไม่พอใจอะไรมาก็ไม่รู้ ถ้าสตีฟไม่นั่งนิ่งมองฉันอย่างโกรธๆก็ดื่มเบียร์ดื่มเหล้าตลอดเวลา เนี่ยหมอนี่ทำอยู่สองอย่างตอนปาร์ตี้เมื่อคืน" บัคกี้บอก เขาสรุปเรื่องราวปาร์ตี้เมื่อคืนย่อๆให้นาตาชาฟัง

 

 _("อือฮึ แล้วไงต่อ...")_ นาตาชาถามต่อ

 

"แล้วอยู่ดีๆหมอนั่นก็ลากฉันกลับบ้านตอนเที่ยงคืนเพราะว่าวันนี้มีไปหาผู้ชายในลิสต์อีกคน พอถึงอพาร์ทเมนท์แล้ว...แล้วหมอนั่นก็จูบฉัน..." บัคกี้พูดต่อจนจบ แต่ประโยคสุดท้ายเขาก็ค่อยๆพูดเสียงเบาลงด้วยความเขินอาย

 

 _("หืมมม ฉันว่ามันแปลกๆนะ")_ นาตาชาพูดขึ้นมา _("ตอนจูบหมอนั่นได้พูดอะไรมั้ย")_ เธอถามต่ออย่างสงสัย

 

"เอ่อ ไม่ได้พูดอะไร หมอนั่นแค่...เอ่อ..." บัคกี้อ้ำอึ้งด้วยความเขินอายนิดนึงเมื่อนึกถึงตอนที่สตีฟสัมผัสเขาเมื่อคืน

 

 _("จะมาอายอะไรอีกเจมส์ มาขนาดนี้แล้วก็พูดๆออกมา")_ นาตาชาตอบกลับเสียงดุ

 

"หมอนั่นแบบ...เอ่อ...เล้าโลมฉัน...แล้ว...แล้วก็ทำเหมือนจะจูบ..." บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดอย่างเขินอายสุดขีดเมื่อนึกถึงตอนสตีฟใช้มือลูบไล้ที่บั้นท้ายของเขา "แล้วพอลิฟท์ก็กระชากนิดหน่อย..."

 

 _("โหในลิฟท์เลยหรอ ร้ายไม่เบานะสตีฟเนี่ย")_ นาตาชาพูดขัดขึ้นมาเมื่อได้ยินเขาบอกว่าเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดเกิดขึ้นในลิฟท์

 

"...ฉันบอกรึยังในลิฟท์ไม่ได้มีแค่ฉันกับสตีฟ..." บัคกี้พูดต่อ

 

 _("โอ้โห! ฉันล่ะชักชอบหมอนี่เข้าแล้ว ว่าแต่ทำไมสตีฟมือไวใจเร็วขนาดนี้")_ นาตาชาถามเขาต่อ

 

"ฉันก็ไม่รู้ อยู่ดีๆหมอนั่นก็อารมณ์ไม่ดี แถมยังทำแบบนี้กับฉันอีก ถึงจะแค่ปากแตะๆกันก็เถอะ..." บัคกี้พูดอุบอิบเสียงค่อย ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวและขึ้นสีระเรื่อทุกครั้งเมื่อนึกถึงเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืน

 

 _("แต่ตอนนายอยู่กับแซมสองคน หมอนั่นก็เข้ามาวุ่นวายด้วยตลอดใช่มั้ย")_ อยู่ดีๆนาตาชาก็ถามขึ้นมา

 

"ก็ใช่..." เขานึกถึงอาการของสตีฟเมื่อตอนอยู่ปาร์ตี้เมื่อคืนแล้วก็ตอบนาตาชากลับไป

 

 _("แถมหมอนั่นก็ยังดูหงุดหงิดที่นายอยู่กับแซมอีก")_ เธอถามเขาต่อ

 

"อื้อ...ฉันว่าสตีฟคงไม่อยากให้ฉันคบ..." บัคกี้พูดต่อ แต่นาตาชาก็พูดดักเขาทันที

 

 _("หมอนั่นหึงนายไงบัค")_ นาตาชาตอบ

 

"..." บัคกี้อ้ำอึ้งเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจกับสิ่งที่ได้ยินเพื่อนสาวคนสนิทพูดขึ้น **"อะไรนะ!"** เขาถามย้ำเธออีกทีด้วยความตกใจ

 

 _("สตีฟ-หึง-นาย")_ นาตาชาเน้นคำพูดทีละคำให้เขาได้ยินชัดๆ _("แถมยังเล้าโลมนาย จูบนายอีก หมอนั่นชอบนายแล้วล่ะเจมส์")_ เธอพูดต่อ เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินที่เพื่อนพูดจากปลายสายก็ตกใจจนใจเต้นแรงจนแทบจะระเบิด

 

"เป็นไปไม่ได้แนท! สตีฟเป็นชายแท้นะ!!" บัคกี้บอกด้วยความตกใจ "ไม่มีทางๆๆๆๆๆ" เขาตอบเธออีกครั้ง

 

 _("ทำไมจะไม่ได้ นายก็ออกจะเซ็กซี่ขี้เล่นเป็นกันเองแบบนี้ นายอาจจะเป็นคนเปลี่ยนใจหมอนั่นก็ได้นะคะคุณบาร์นส์")_ นาตาชายิ้มพร้อมพูดต่อ

 

"...แต่ว่า..." บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดขึ้นอย่างไม่แน่ใจ แต่ก็โดนนาตาชาขัดอีกครั้ง

 

 _("นายลองนึกๆดูสิ เหตุการณ์เมื่อวานหมอนั่นเป็นยังไง เพราะเท่าที่ฉันฟังนายเล่าเนี่ย ดูๆแล้วสตีฟดูหวงนายแบบแปลกๆ คงเข้าขั้นหึงเลยด้วยซ้ำเพราะว่าหมอนั่นแอบชอบนายเข้าแล้วไงล่ะ")_ นาตาชาตอบเขา

 

"อืมมม ก็ถูกอย่างที่เธอว่า...แล้ววันนี้ฉันต้องไปหาผู้ชายในลิสต์อีกคนที่สตูดิโอถ่ายของที่ทำงานสตีฟอีกด้วยนี่สิ..." บัคกี้บอก

 

 _("ดีเลย คอยจับตาดูอีกรอบนะว่าวันนี้สตีฟจะเป็นแบบเมื่อคืนอีกรึเปล่า เพราะวันนี้ไม่มีแอลกอฮอล์เข้าเส้นเลือดแล้ว หมอนั่นก็คือหมอนั้นร้อยเปอร์เซ็นแน่นอน")_ นาตาชาบอก

 

"อืม...ต้องลองสังเกตวันนี้อีกรอบสินะ" บัคกี้ตอบ "ขอบใจมากแนท" เขากล่าวของคุณเพื่อนสุดที่รักอย่างจริงใจ

 

 _("ไปอยู่กับผู้ชายคนนั้นแล้วคอยดูท่าทีของสตีฟ แล้วอย่าลืมบอกฉันด้วยล่ะ")_ นาตาชากล่าวทิ้งท้ายอย่างสนุกสนานอีกครั้ง

 

"ได้! แล้วเดี๋ยวฉันจะมารายงานนะครับแม่" บัคกี้กล่าวลาเธอ

 

("ย่ะ โชคดีนะยะ") นาตาชาตอบ เมื่อเธอได้ยินเสียงของบัคกี้บอกกล่าวลาพร้อมหัวเราะคิกคักก็บอกลาบัคกี้อีกรอบแล้ววางสายลง เมื่อทั้งสองวางสายโทรศัพท์แล้ว บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆดันตัวเข้าไปในผ้าห่มอันแสนอบอุ่นและนุ่มนิ่มอีกครั้ง

 

_ก๊อกๆๆ_

 

หลังจากที่เขาวางสายกับนาตาชาเสร็จและยังนอนเกลือกลิ้งในผ้าห่มอันอบอุ่นไปได้ไม่ทันไรก็มีเสียงเคาะประตูจากทางหน้าบ้านดังขึ้น บัคกี้ก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ก่อนจึงค่อยๆผลักตัวเองให้ออกจากผ้าห่มอันแสนอุ่นสบาย แล้วจากนั้นเขาจึงค่อยๆเดินไปยังประตูหน้าห้องอย่างเชื่องช้า

 

**_ก๊อกๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ_**

 

เสียงเคาะประตูหน้าห้องดังขึ้นถี่กว่าเดิม ทำให้บัคกี้แน่ใจแล้วว่าคนที่เคาะไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนแต่เป็น...

 

"สตีฟ เคาะแบบนี้คนห้องข้างๆได้ออกมาด่าพอดี" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นทันทีหลังจากเปิดประตูห้องทั้งๆที่เขายังไม่ทันมองเลยว่าใครคือเจ้าของเสียงเคาะอันไม่เกรงใจชาวบ้าน นอกเสียจากเพื่อนบ้านสุดฮอตสตีฟ โรเจอร์สคนนี้

 

"ก็ฉันกลัวว่านายจะยังไม่ตื่นนี่นา" สตีฟตอบกลับพร้อมยิ้มแฉ่งอย่างอารมณ์ดีจนบัคกี้แอบหมั่นไส้เล็กน้อย "นายยังไม่อาบน้ำเตรียมตัวอีกหรอ!" สตีฟอุทานเมื่อเขาเห็นบัคกี้ยังใส่แค่กางเกงในอยู่เลย

 

บัคกี้ถลึงตาจ้องมองเพื่อนบ้านของตัวเองกลับไปด้วยสายตาว่า _'ถามจริง!?'_ เพราะบัคกี้เห็นว่าเจ้าตัวคนพูดก็ไม่ได้แต่งตัวแตกต่างจากเขาไปเสียเท่าไหร่ เพราะตอนนี้สตีฟก็ยังคงใส่แค่บ๊อกเซอร์ตัวเดียวอยู่เหมือนกัน

 

"แล้วนายล่ะ ต่างจากฉันซะที่ไหน" บัคกี้พยักใบหน้าไปทางบ๊อกเซอร์ตัวเก่งของสตีฟพร้อมกับหันมามองใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายแล้วถอนหายใจเบาๆ

 

"ก็..." สตีฟเกาหัวแกรกๆแก้เขินแล้วพูดขึ้น "กะว่าจะมาคุยกับนายก่อน..."

 

"จะเข้ามาคุยข้างในมั้ย" บัคกี้พูดตัดขึ้นทันทีทั้งๆที่สตีฟยังพูดไม่จบประโยค แต่พอเมื่อบัคกี้พูดจบ สตีฟก็ยิ้มพร้อมพยักหน้าแล้วเดินเข้าตามบัคกี้เข้ามามาในห้องของเขา จากนั้นทั้งสองก็เดินไปนั่งที่โซฟารับแขกทันที

 

"เอ้า มีไรก็ว่ามา" บัคกี้กอดอกแล้วหันไปถามคนข้างๆ

 

"เอ่อคือว่า..." สตีฟอ้ำอึ้ง เขามองหน้าบัคกี้สลับไปมากับมือของตัวเองเพราะสตีฟเริ่มต้นจะพูดไม่ถูก "คือว่า...เรื่องเมื่อวาน...ฉันจำอะไรไม่ได้เลยอ่ะ..." สตีฟพูดตะกุกตะกัก เขาหันไปยิ้มแหยๆให้กับบัคกี้พร้อมกับใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีระเรื่อขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

 _'อะไรนะ'_ บัคกี้ถลึงตามองสตีฟอย่างตกใจ _'หมอนี่จำเรื่องเมื่อวานไม่ได้เลยเรอะ!!'_

 

"ฉันจำได้ว่าเล่น Never Have I Ever แค่รอบแรกเอง..." สตีฟยิ้มด้วยสีหน้าไม่ค่อยแน่ใจกับเขา "แล้วก็ตื่นมาอีกทีคืออยู่บนเตียงในสภาพนี้..." สตีฟก้มลงมองดูตัวเองพร้อมกับหันกลับไปหาเขาด้วยรอยยิ้มแห่งความรู้สึกผิดสุดๆ

 

บัคกี้ถอนหายใจก่อนจะเริ่มอธิบายเพื่อนบ้านตัวดีที่เมาเป็นหมาเมื่อคืน

 

"เมื่อคืนนายเมาเป็นหมาตั้งแต่ตอนไหนก็ไม่รู้ รู้แค่ว่าพอกลับมาถึงห้องแล้วนายก็อ้วกใส่ฉันหน้าห้อง ฉันต้องลากตัวหนักๆของนายเข้าห้องฉัน แล้วนายก็ไปอ้วกต่อในส้วมในห้องน้ำของฉันจนเละเทะไปหมด แล้วนายก็จัดการถอดเสื้อผ้าตัวเองแล้วก็โยนกองไว้ ไหนฉันจะต้องไปถูพื้นหน้าห้องตัวเองอีก แล้วฉันก็ต้องเอาเสื้อของนายกับของฉันที่เลอะอ้วกนายไปซัก พอฉันกลับมาดูสภาพนายในห้องน้ำ นายก็หายไปแล้ว ฉันก็ตามไปดูห้องนายเห็นนายนอนอยู่ด้วยสภาพนี้ ส่วนฉันก็ต้องกลับมาจัดการอ้วกนายในห้องน้ำฉัน กว่าฉันจะได้นอนคือตีสาม **ตีสามเลยนะสตีฟ!!!** " บัคกี้พูดรวดเดียวด้วยสีหน้าเรียบนิ่ง สตีฟที่นั่งฟังอยู่ถึงกับชะงักและถอดสีไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

"..." สตีฟอ้ำอึ้งซักพัก "ขะ...ขอโทษ..." แล้วเขาก็พูดพร้อมหลบสายตาของบัคกี้อย่างรู้สึกผิด

 

"ถ้ารู้ว่าคออ่อนใครใช้ให้นายดื่มเยอะขนาดนั้นล่ะ!" บัคกี้ถามเสียงแข็ง

 

"ฉันไม่ได้คออ่อนซักหน่อย! ก็นาย..." สตีฟรีบประท้วงกลับด้วยสีหน้าที่แดงแปร๊ดขึ้นของเขา แต่แล้วสตีฟก็รีบหยุดพูดทันที

 

"ฉันทำไม" บัคกี้กอดอกถามด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจ

 

"เอ่อ..ไม่มีอะไรครับคุณบัคกี้ ผมขอโทษที่เมาเป็นหมาแล้วอ้วกเละเทะในห้องของคุณบัคกี้นะครับ ได้โปรดลงโทษผมด้วย" สตีฟพูดด้วยสีหน้าออดอ้อนคนตรงหน้าสุดๆพร้อมกุมมือทั้งสองบัคกี้ขึ้นมาจรดริมฝีปากของตัวเอง เขาทำหน้าเหมือนหมาน้อยถูกทิ้งที่ชอบใช้เวลาอ้อนสาวๆ ซึ่งทำให้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อขึ้นเล็กน้อยจนเขาต้องเสหน้าหันหลบสายตาของสตีฟ

 

"ชะ...ช่างมันเถอะสตีฟ" บัคกี้หลบสายตาสตีฟอย่างเขินๆพร้อมกับดึงมือของตัวเองกลับก็ค่อยๆพูดขึ้น เขาแอบรู้สึกจั๊กจี้กับคำว่าได้โปรดลงโทษผมของสตีฟจริงๆจนแอบใจเต้นขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

 _'นายจะมาคิดเรื่องทะลึ่งอะไรตอนนี้ไม่ได้นะเจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์!!!!'_ บัคกี้กรีดร้องในใจโหยหวน

 

"หน้าแดงทำไมอะบัคกี้" สตีฟถามเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม บัคกี้หันมาถลึงตามองเขาพร้อมกับสีหน้าที่แดงขึ้นอีกระดับ

 

"ปะ..เปล่าซักหน่อย" บัคกี้รีบพูดแก้ตัวอย่างรวดเร็ว ทำเอาสตีฟยิ้มให้เขาแล้วรีบถามแกล้งเขาต่อทันที

 

"นั่นนายคิดจะลงโทษฉันท่าไหนถึงต้องหน้าแดงขนาดนี้" สตีฟพูดต่อพร้อมกับค่อยๆเขยิบเข้ามาใกล้ๆบัคกี้จนเข่าของทั้งสองแตะกัน "ทะลึ่งนะนาย" สตีฟกระซิบพร้อมกับยิ้มมุมปากแล้วค่อยๆใช้มือลูบต้นขาของบัคกี้เบาๆจนเขาสะดุ้งโหยง

 

"ไม่ได้คิดว้อยยยยย!!!" บัคกี้ตะโกนด้วยความเขินอายพร้อมกับผลักสตีฟออกเบาๆ จากนั้นเขาก็รีบลุกออกจากโซฟาแล้วเดินไปยังทางห้องนอนของตัวเอง

 

"ฉันจะอาบน้ำแล้ว นายก็รีบไปจัดการธุระของนาย วันนี้นายต้องดูแลฉันเป็น _พิเศษ_ เป็นการลงโทษที่อ้วกใส่ฉัน" บัคกี้หันมาพูดบอกสตีฟด้วยใบหน้าแดงระเรื่อพร้อมกับเน้นคำว่า 'พิเศษ' ให้หนักแน่นกว่าเดิม

 

"ได้เลยครับคุณผู้ชาย" สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างร่าเริง บัคกี้รีบเดินเข้าห้องนอนของตัวเองทันที เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินเสียงฝักบัวของบัคกี้เปิดทำงานแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาจึงค่อยๆลุกออกจากโซฟาแล้วเดินกลับเข้าห้องตัวเองแล้วจัดการอาบน้ำแต่งตัวและเตรียมของเพื่อไปสตูดิโอถ่ายแบบในวันนี้

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองจัดการกิจวัตรประจำวันตอนเช้าเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย โดยวันนี้บัคกี้ใส่เสื้อสเวตเตอร์พูลโอเวอร์สีแดงสด ท่อนล่างเป็นสกินนียีนส์ฟอก และรองเท้าด็อกเตอร์มาร์ตินคู่โปรดของเขา เมื่อบัคกี้สำรวจความเรียบร้อยของตัวเองตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าจนหาที่ติไม่ได้แล้ว เขาก็เดินไปหยิบโค้ทผ้าวูลสีเทา จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ตัวเองแล้วเดินไปที่ห้องของสตีฟ

 

ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะได้เคาะห้องของเพื่อนบ้าน ประตูตรงหน้าของเขาก็เปิดออกมาเสียก่อน วันนี้เพื่อนบ้านสุดหล่อฮอตร้อนแรงของเขาก็หล่อมากอีกแล้ว สตีฟใส่เสื้อคอเต่าแขนยาวสีน้ำเงินกับกางเกงยีนส์สีเข้ม สวมทับด้วยโค้ทสีดำช่างเข้ากันเสียเหลือเกินจนบัคกี้แทบจะหยุดหายใจกับความฮอตของเพื่อนบ้านตรงหน้าตัวเอง อีกทั้งเขายังเห็นสตีฟแบกกระเป๋ารูปทรงสี่เหลี่ยมที่มือข้างซ้าย ส่วนอีกข้างเขาหนีบกระเป๋าใส่อุปกรณ์ที่เป็นรูปทรงกลมแบนๆขนาดใหญ่ที่เขาคาดว่าจะต้องเป็นกล้องและอุปกรณ์หนักๆต่างๆที่เขาไม่รู้จักแน่ๆ สตีฟยิ้มให้เขาก่อนที่จะหันกลับไปล็อคประตูหน้าบ้านของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว จากนั้นเขาก็หันมาหาบัคกี้พร้อมกับยื่นกระเป๋าขนาดใหญ่ใบนั้นให้เขามาถือ

 

"อ่ะ นายช่วยถืออันนี้แล้วกัน" สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับยื่นกระเป๋าอุปกรณ์ใส่กล้องทรงกลมขนาดใหญ่ให้กับเขา บัคกี้มองกระเป๋าจากมือของสตีฟก็ทำหน้าแหยเกนิดหน่อยเพราะขนาดมันใหญ่กว่าตัวเขามาก แต่บัคกี้ก็รับกระเป๋ามาถือไว้ เขาค่อนข้างประหลาดใจเพราะน้ำหนักของสิ่งที่สตีฟให้เขาถืออยู่มันค่อนข้างเบากว่าที่คิดไว้เยอะทีเดียว

 

เมื่อสตีฟกับบัคกี้ออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์เรียบร้อย สตีฟเป็นจัดการเรียกรถอูเบอร์เพราะเขาบอกกับบัคกี้ว่า อุปกรณ์กล้องทั้งหมดที่เขาเอามาวันนี้มีมูลค่ามากกว่าค่าอพาร์ทเมนท์ของพวกเขาเสียอีก สตีฟจึงไม่อยากเสี่ยงถ้าต้องขึ้นรถไฟใต้ดินในมหานครนิวยอร์คเวลาเร่งด่วนแบบนี้ ซักพักไม่นานรถก็มาจอดรับ เมื่อทั้งสองขึ้นรถเรียบร้อยแล้วอูเบอร์ก็ขับออกจากบรุคลินไปยังลองไอส์แลนด์ทันที

 

"นี่ทางไปลองไอส์แลนด์นี่นา" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นเมื่อเขาเหลือบไปเห็นแผนที่จากกูเกิลแมพในจีพีเอสของคนขับอูเบอร์

 

"วันนี้มีถ่ายที่สตูดิโอแถวลองไอส์แลนด์น่ะ เห็นเค้าบอกว่านายแบบคนนี้เรื่องมากสุดๆ เป็นคนสั่งเองเลยว่าต้องเอาสตูดิโอที่นี่เท่านั้น" สตีฟพูดขึ้น เขาถอนหายใจเล็กน้อยแล้วก็หยุดกึกแล้วหันไปมองบัคกี้อย่างช้าๆ

 

"มองอะไร..." บัคกี้สังเกตจากหางตาว่าเพื่อนบ้านกำลังมองเขาอยู่ก็หันไปถามพร้อมเหล่ตามองด้วยสีหน้าสงสัยอย่างสุดขีด

 

"เปล่า...ไม่มีอะไร" สตีฟตอบเขาแล้วก็หันไปมองอีกด้านทันที ซักพักรถก็จอดลงตรงด้านหน้าของทางเข้าสตูดิโอและทั้งสองเดินลงจากรถเรียบร้อยแล้ว สตีฟก็พาบัคกี้เดินเข้าไปในอาคารพร้อมกับทักทายผู้คนด้านล่างอย่างเป็นกันเอง บัคกี้สังเกตว่าส่วนมากมีแต่ผู้หญิงทั้งนั้นที่ทักทายเขา จากนั้นทั้งสองก็ขึ้นลิฟท์ไปสตูดิโอชั้นสี่ทันที

 

เมื่อประตูลิฟท์เปิดออกก็เป็นห้องสตูดิโอสไตล์ลอฟท์ขนาดใหญ่ พื้นสตูดิโอสีดำขลับตัดกับผนังสีขาวรอบห้อง บัคกี้ก็เห็นคนมากหน้าหลายตาเดินกันวุ่นวายเต็มไปหมด บางส่วนก็กำลังจัดฉากตามมุมต่างๆ บางส่วนก็กำลังขนกองเสื้อผ้าของนายแบบเข้าห้องแต่งตัวด้านในอย่างเร่งรีบ เมื่อสตีฟมาถึงทุกคนก็หันมาทักทายเขาอย่างเป็นกันเองพร้อมกับหันกลับไปทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองต่อทันที

 

"เฮ้สตีฟ กว่าจะมาถึงนะพวกนาย ดีนะที่นายแบบของเรายังไม่มา ไม่งั้นหมอนั่นหงุดหงิดแน่ๆ" ชารอนทักขึ้นเมื่อเธอเห็นสตีฟ เธอกำลังถือกองเสื้อผ้าจำนวนหนึ่งเพื่อเอาไปแขวนไว้ในห้องแต่งตัว "อรุณสวัสดิ์บัคกี้! สตีฟแนะนำอะไรเสร็จแล้วรีบมาหาฉันนะ" ชารอนหันมาพูดกับเขาพร้อมยิ้มให้อย่างร่าเริง

 

"โอ้ ได้เลยขอบคุณนะชารอน" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับ แต่ในใจเขากลับเริ่มรู้สึกมึนงงเล็กน้อย เขาจึงหันไปมองหน้าสตีฟทันที

 

เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินที่ชารอนบอก เขาก็บอกให้บัคกี้เดินตามตัวเองมาที่บริเวณส่วนของช่างภาพ สตีฟวางกระเป๋าลงบนโต๊ะไม้ตัวหนึ่งแล้วจัดการเปิดเอากล้องทั้งสองตัวในกระเป๋าและเลนส์อีกจำนวนหนึ่งออกมาวางไว้บนโต๊ะ บัคกี้เห็นเขาทำก็วางกระเป๋าลงไว้ที่โต๊ะข้างๆด้วยเช่นกัน

 

"เดี๋ยวฉันจะให้นายไปอยู่ฝ่ายพวกจัดการเสื้อผ้ากับชารอน เพราะมันดูง่ายสุดแล้ว" สตีฟพูดขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาเดินมาวางอุปกรณ์ต่างๆที่โต๊ะริมหน้าต่างเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบรับอย่างช้าๆพร้อมหันไปมองความวุ่นวายในสตูดิโอที่พอเห็นทุกคนดูยุ่งกันหมดแบบนี้ เขาก็เริ่มคิดว่าตัวเองจะไปเกะกะคนอื่นหรือเปล่า จึงทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มแสดงสีหน้าและเริ่มเกร็งๆขึ้นมาเพราะเขาประหม่าเล็กน้อย

 

"นายหาว่าฉันทำอะไรไม่เป็นรึไง เห็นแบบนี้ฉันก็เคยถ่ายรูปมาก่อนนะ" บัคกี้ค่อยๆหันมาพูดใส่เพื่อนข้างบ้านด้วยอารมณ์ง้องอนเล็กน้อย สตีฟเห็นเขาทำหน้าเช่นนั้นก็อมยิ้มบางเบาให้ก่อนที่จะพูดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

 

"คนที่ไม่เคยอัพเดทอะไรในโซเชียลมีเดียอย่างนายเนี่ยนะ ฉันไม่ค่อยเชื่อเท่าไหร่หรอกนะบัค" สตีฟอมยิ้มตอบกลับ เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินที่เพื่อนข้างบ้านพูดก็งอนและพองแก้มออกมาด้วยความไม่พอใจ ซึ่งพอเขาลองนึกๆดู ทั้งชีวิตเขาเคยสัมผัสการถ่ายรูปแค่ไม่กี่ครั้งเท่านั้น ถ้าไม่นับรูปถ่ายครอบครัวกับการ์ดวันคริสมาสต์สมัยเด็กของที่บ้านเขาเท่านั้นล่ะก็นะ

  

"ฉันคิดว่านายน่าจะคอยช่วยชารอนนั่นแหละดีแล้ว เพราะมันไม่ค่อยมีเวลาอธิบายงานส่วนของฉันเท่าไหร่" สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับมองไปที่นาฬิกาข้อมือของตัวเอง และตอนนี้ตรงส่วนของช่างภาพก็เริ่มมีผู้ช่วยของสตีฟมาหยิบอุปกรณ์จากกระเป๋าใบโตทรงกลมที่เขาแบกมาแล้วไปติดตั้งและจัดพื้นที่ถ่ายภาพอย่างรีบร้อน

 

"โอ...เค..." บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างไม่มั่นใจเท่าไหร่นัก ซึ่งสตีฟก็ยิ้มให้เขาอย่างอ่อนโยน แล้วเมื่อสตีฟกำลังจะพูดอะไรออกมาซักอย่าง ชารอนก็เดินมาที่ที่พวกเขาทั้งสองยืนอยู่พอดี เธอเข็นราวเสื้อผ้าจำนวนหนึ่งมาสองราว บัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นจึงรีบไปช่วยชารอนทันที

 

"โอ้ ขอบคุณมากบัคกี้" ชารอนกล่าวขอบคุณเขาทันทีที่บัคกี้ช่วยเธอเข็นราวเสื้อผ้า "เดี๋ยววางพวกเสื้อผ้าไว้แถวนี้ก็ได้ ใกล้ๆกับช่างแต่งหน้าเนี่ยแหละ" ชารอนเดินเข้ามาด้านในถัดจากแบ็คดรอปเล็กน้อย ซึ่งเป็นทางแคบๆที่มีโต๊ะของช่างแต่งหน้าวางอยู่พร้อมกับกระจกขนาดใหญ่ที่มีไฟกลมๆหลายๆอันติดอยู่ที่กระจก ซึ่งพอชารอนและเขาเอาราวเสื้อผ้ามาวางไว้เสร็จเรียบร้อย ไม่กี่อึดใจพวกเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงโหวกเหวกโวยวายมาจากด้านนอก

 

"นายแบบมาแล้ว!" สตีฟเดินมาบอกกับพวกเขาด้านใน เมื่อชารอนได้ยินที่สตีฟบอกแล้วเธอก็เดินออกไปด้านนอกทันที

 

"ถ้าหมอนั่นจำฉันไม่ได้จะทำยังไงล่ะสตีฟ" บัคกี้เดินไปบ่นพืมพำข้างๆสตีฟ เขายังคงยืนอยู่แถวๆโต๊ะที่วางอุปกรณ์แต่งหน้าของนายแบบด้วยความประหม่า สตีฟคงเห็นหน้าตากระวนกระวายใจของบัคกี้จึงตบไหล่ปลอบเบาๆ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้เขารู้สึกผ่อนคลายเลย บัคกี้กลับรู้สึกใจเต้นตึกตักระรัวเมื่อสัมผัสได้ถึงความอบอุ่นจากความร้อนจากร่างกายของเพื่อนบ้านตัวเอง เมื่อเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองก็เห็นรอยยิ้มของสตีฟประทับอยู่บนใบหน้าอันหล่อเหลานั่น

 

"ไม่ต้องเครียดน่าบัค ฉันว่านะ ถึงหมอนั่นจะจำนายไม่ได้ แต่นายก็น่ารั...เอ้ย...หน้าตาไม่ได้แย่ นายก็จีบใหม่เลยก็ได้นี่" สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างตะกุกตะกัก บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินที่เพื่อนข้างบ้านพูด

 

"นายว่าฉันน่ารักหรอ..." บัคกี้ถามกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงกระเซ้าเย้าแหย่จนเขาสังเกตเห็นใบหูของสตีฟเริ่มขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ

 

"เปล่าซักหน่อย ฉันไม่ได้พูด!" สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยความเขินอายพร้อมกับรีบเดินออกไปทางด้านหน้าของสตูดิโอทันที

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เดินตามสตีฟไปที่ด้านหน้าประตูทางเข้าที่มีคนยืนรอต้อนรับนายแบบกันอยู่ พวกเขาทั้งสองก็เดินไปหาชารอนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆกลุ่มผู้หญิงจำนวนหนึ่ง ที่บัคกี้คิดว่าน่าจะเป็นช่างแต่งหน้าและสไตล์ลิสแน่นอน ส่วนสตีฟก็เดินขึ้นไปด้านหน้าเหล่าทีมงาน ซักพักประตูห้องสตูดิโอก็เปิดออก

 

"ขออภัยที่มาช้านะคะ พอดีว่ารถติดมากๆ" ผู้หญิงผมทองเป็นลอนประบ่าพูดขึ้น หน้าตาของสาวผมบลอนด์คนนี้ช่างสวยเสียจนบัคกี้แอบคิดว่าเธอเป็นนางแบบของวันนี้ด้วยหรือเปล่า อีกทั้งเธอสวมชุดสูทสีขาวล้วนพร้อมกับรองเท้าส้นสูงหัวแหลมสีดำที่บัคกี้แอบเห็นพื้นสีแดงแวบๆอีกด้วย

 

"ฉันเอ็มม่า ฟรอสต์ เป็นผู้จัดการของคุณเลนเชอร์เองค่ะ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะคะ" สาวผมบลอนด์ที่แนะนำตัวว่าเอ็มม่ากล่าวยิ้มแย้มอย่างเป็นมิตร และเมื่อเธอพูดจบนายแบบของวันนี้ก็เดินเข้ามาทันที

 

บัคกี้ถึงกับยืนอึ้งเพราะว่านายแบบหนุ่มยุโรปวันนี้ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนแต่เป็นเอริค เลนเชอร์ ผู้ชายในลิสต์ที่เขาคอมเมนต์ไว้ว่า **_'หล่อโคตรรรร ลีลาเด็ด สำเนียงเซ็กซี่ และxxxใหญ่มาก ผ่านผ่านผ่านผ่านผ่านผ่านน'_**

 

ซึ่งวันนี้เอริคก็ยังหล่อโคตรๆเหมือนตอนที่เขาเคยเจอไม่มีผิด ผมสีบรูเนตต์สั้นๆเรียบๆที่จัดทรงไว้อย่างเซ็กซี่นั่นแทบจะทำให้เขาและสาวๆที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆหลอมละลาย บัคกี้แอบเห็นชารอนและแก๊งช่างแต่งหน้ากระซิบกระซาบถึงความหล่อเหลาของเอริค เลนเชอร์จนบัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มเล็กน้อยเพราะว่า _'ฉันเคยนอนกับหมอนี่ด้วยล่ะ'_

 

"สวัสดีครับคุณเลนเชอร์และคุณฟรอสต์ ผมเป็นตากล้องของวันนี้ สตีฟ โรเจอร์สครับ" สตีฟเดินเข้าไปแนะนำตัวกับทั้งสองทันทีที่เอริคเดินเข้ามาในห้อง

 

"โอ้ ในที่สุดผมก็ได้เจอคุณเสียทีนะครับคุณสตีฟ ตากล้องชื่อดังของนิวยอร์ค เรียกผมว่าเอริคก็ได้ครับ ยังไงวันนี้ก็ฝากตัวด้วยนะครับ" เอริคตอบกลับอย่างยิ้มแย้มพร้อมกับยื่นมือไปทักทายกับสตีฟ บัคกี้เห็นแล้วก็อดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าทำไมสตีฟถึงบอกว่าเอริคเป็นคนเรื่องมาก ทั้งๆที่เขาก็ดูสุภาพอ่อนน้อมเหมือนตอนที่บัคกี้เคยเจอเมื่อหลายปีก่อนเลย

 

"นี่เป็นทีมงานของวันนี้นะครับ..." สตีฟกล่าวแนะนำทีมงานไปเรื่อยๆจนมาถึงกลุ่มสาวๆที่บัคกี้ยืนหลบอยู่ด้านหลังชารอน "...ส่วนทางนั้นเป็นฝ่ายเมคอัพอาร์ตทิสและสไตล์ลิส..." เมื่อสตีฟแนะนำ เอริคก็หันมามองแล้วก็จับจ้องมาที่บัคกี้ทันที สตีฟที่เห็นเอริคหยุดชะงักก็หรี่ตาพร้อมกับขมวดคิ้วอย่างครุ่นคิดเล็กน้อยแล้วมองมาที่บัคกี้ด้วยเช่นกัน แต่สตีฟก็แนะนำทีมงานต่อจนครบทุกฝ่ายต่อทันที ซึ่งเมื่อสตีฟแนะนำครบเสร็จเรียบร้อย สายตาของเอริคของเอริคก็กลับมาจับจ้องที่บัคกี้อีกครั้งจนเขาเริ่มรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวไปหมด เพราะใครๆก็ไม่สามารถทนสายตาอันเร่าร้อนของเอริค เลนเชอร์ได้แน่ๆ แม้กระทั่งเขาที่เคยนอนกับหมอนั่นมาก่อนแล้วก็ตาม

 

และเมื่อสตีฟเห็นสายตาที่จับจ้องของเอริคก็กระแอมส่งเสียงให้นายแบบสุดหล่อหันมามองตัวเองก่อนจะบอกกำหนดการคร่าวๆ "เดี๋ยวคุณเอริคไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าและแต่งหน้าได้เลยครับ"

 

หลังจากที่สตีฟพูดจบ ทีมงานทุกคนก็แยกย้ายไปประจำพื้นที่ของตัวเอง บัคกี้เดินตามชารอนกลับไปยังส่วนของพื้นที่ฝ่ายเมคอัพอาร์ตทิสและสไตล์ลิส และเอริคก็ไม่รอช้า เขารีบเดินปรี่เข้ามาที่บัคกี้และจับแขนของเขาไว้ให้หันมาหาตัวเองพร้อมกับเข้าประชิดตัวบัคกี้ทันที

 

"นายใช่เจมส์รึเปล่า" เอริคถามเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้นตกใจจนทีมงานที่กำลังยุ่งวุ่นวายอยู่กับหน้าที่ของตัวเองกลับหันมามองพวกเขาทั้งสอง บัคกี้เองก็คาดไม่ถึงเช่นเดียวกันที่เอริคเดินมาหาเขาเองเลยแบบนี้

 

"อ๊ะ...ใช่...ไม่น่าเชื่อเลยนะว่าจะมาเจอกันที่แบบนี้ได้..." บัคกี้ตอบกลับนายแบบหนุ่มอย่างขวยเขินเพราะความหล่อเหลาของเอริคดีกรีนายแบบยุโรปผู้โด่งดังในเวลานี้ ใบหน้าของบัคกี้เริ่มร้อนผ่าวเพราะระยะที่แสนใกล้ชิดของเขากับเอริคที่เริ่มใกล้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆเพราะอีกฝ่ายก็เริ่มค่อยๆเปลี่ยนมือที่จับแขนของเขาค่อยๆกอบกุมมือของเขาแทน

 

ซึ่งพอบัคกี้ลองนึกย้อนกลับไปตอนที่เคยนอนกับเอริค หมอนี่เคยบอกว่าทำงานเกี่ยวกับวงการบันเทิง บัคกี้ก็คิดแค่เพียงคงเป็นแค่ดาราตัวประกอบที่ไม่ได้ดังอะไรมากมาย ไม่ถึงขนาดเป็นนายแบบขายดีสุดฮอตอย่างนี้ ไม่เช่นนั้นเขาคงทิ้งเบอร์มือถือจริงๆของเขาเอาไว้ให้เอริคแล้วแน่ๆ

 

"ตอนนั้นที่นายกลับไปก่อน ฉันพยายามโทรหานายแต่โทรไม่ติดเลย ฉันตามหานายอยู่เป็นเดือนเลยนะเจมส์" เอริคพูดต่อ ซึ่งมันก็แน่ล่ะ ก็เพราะว่าบัคกี้ไม่ได้ให้เบอร์ที่ถูกต้องกับเอริคไป ถึงแม้ตอนนั้นเขาจะนึกเสียดายก็ตามแต่เขาถือคติไม่นอนกับคนเดิมซ้ำสอง ตอนนี้บัคกี้จึงเริ่มรู้สึกเสียดายขึ้นมาเล็กๆที่ไม่ได้สานต่อความสัมพันธ์กับคนหล่อฮอตที่ดันเป็นนายแบบไปด้วยขนาดนี้ แล้วจากนั้นเอริคก็ยกมือของเขาขึ้นมาจรดที่ริมฝีปากของตัวเองพร้อมกับทำหน้าหงอยๆ และการที่เอริคทำแบบนี้มันทำให้เขาใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำอยู่เหมือนกัน 

 

"สงสัยฉันจะ..." บัคกี้กำลังหาคำอธิบายดีๆให้กับเอริค เลนเชอร์นายแบบสุดหล่อตรงหน้า แต่แล้วก็มีเสียงกระแอมดังมาด้านข้างพวกเขาทั้งสอง

 

"อีกยี่สิบนาทีจะเริ่มถ่ายแล้วนะ รีบพาคุณเอริคไปเตรียมตัวเร็วเจ้าเด็กฝึกงาน" สตีฟหันมาพูดกับบัคกี้เสียงแข็งพร้อมกับจ้องมองเขาด้วยสีหน้าไม่พอใจ บัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟพูดว่าเด็กฝึกงานก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจและอ้าปากค้าง

 

 _'ฉันไม่ใช่เด็กฝึกงานนะว้อยยยยย_ _ถ้าเอริคเข้าใจผิดจะเป็นยังไงกัน!!!'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจพร้อมกับมองสตีฟกลับไปด้วยความโมโห ซึ่งสตีฟก็จ้องเขากลับด้วยเช่นกัน บัคกี้จึงคิดจะแกล้งสตีฟโดยการทำให้สตีฟหึงและทำให้เอริคหลงเขาจนโงหัวไม่ขึ้นเลยคอยดู

 

"เชิญทางนี้เลยครับคุณเอริค" บัคกี้หันไปยิ้มให้กับคนตรงหน้าอย่างประหม่าเล็กน้อย

 

"เรียกฉันว่าเอริคแบบตอนที่นายเรียกชื่อฉันตอนอยู่บนเตียงสิเจมส์" เอริคเคลื่อนตัวมาเข้าใกล้บัคกี้ยิ่งขึ้นแล้วค่อยๆกระซิบที่หูของเขาเพื่อให้ได้ยินกันแค่สองคนจนบัคกี้ใจเต้นแรงและหน้าร้อนผ่าวขึ้นโดยอัตโนมัติ แล้วเอริคก็ถือวิสาสะจูบลงที่แก้มของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็วแล้วเดินไปยังโต๊ะเครื่องแป้งที่มีช่างแต่งหน้ารออยู่ เมื่อเขานั่งลงเรียบร้อย เอริคก็หันมาหาบัคกี้อีกทีหนึ่งพร้อมกับขยิบตาให้หนึ่งที

 

"อีกสิบห้านาทีจะเริ่มถ่ายนะ!" แล้วสตีฟตะโกนขึ้นอย่างไม่มีปี่ไม่มีขลุ่ย เมื่อบัคกี้หันไปมองเพื่อนบ้านของตัวเองก็เห็นสตีฟทำหน้าทำตาไม่พอใจและกระฟัดกระเฟียดไปเสียหมดจนทีมงานคนอื่นๆไม่กล้าพูดอะไรออกมา ได้แต่ก้มหน้าก้มตาเซ็ตฉากและอุปกรณ์ถ่ายภาพกันไปอย่างเงียบๆ

 

 _'หรือสตีฟจะหึงฉันจริงๆ หมอนี่จะชอบฉันอย่างที่นาตาชาบอกจริงๆหรอ'_ บัคกี้นึกถึงคำพูดของเพื่อนสาวของตัวเองขึ้นมา แต่เขาก็อยากรู้เหมือนกันว่าเจ้าเพื่อนข้างบ้านตัวดีคิดอย่างไรกับเขากันแน่

 

ระหว่างที่ช่างแต่งหน้ากำลังจัดการแต่งหน้าทำผมให้เอริคอยู่ บัคกี้ก็โดนชารอนลากไปยังพื้นที่ว่างด้านในของส่วนที่แขวนเสื้อผ้าแล้วถามเขาทันที "นายไปรู้จักคุณเอริคได้ยังไงกันน่ะบัคกี้" เธอกระซิบถามเขาอย่างใคร่รู้

 

"อ๋อ ในบาร์กลางฟิฟอเวนิว ที่ที่พวกคนรวยๆแก่ๆชอบไปหาเด็กๆกันน่ะ ทำไมหรอชารอน" เธอเบิกตากว้างอย่างตกใจเมื่อได้ฟังที่บัคกี้ตอบ เขาเอียงคอถามกลับด้วยความสงสัย

 

"อ๋อ แก๊งสาวๆแถวนี้อยากรู้มากว่าทำไมนายถึงรู้จักคุณเอริคเป็นการส่วนตัวได้น่ะ" ชารอนตอบ เธอหยิบเสื้อผ้าออกมาจากราวด้วยจำนวนหนึ่งซึ่งบัคกี้คาดว่าจะเป็นชุดที่เอริคจะต้องใส่เพื่อถ่ายแน่นอน แล้วเธอก็ยื่นชุดสองสามชิ้นให้บัคกี้ไปถือไว้

 

"จริงๆตอนนั้นฉันไม่รู้หรอกว่าเอริคเป็นนายแบบ เขาคงแค่เป็นคนหน้าตาดีทำงานในวงการบันเทิงและหาคู่นอนไปวันๆ" บัคกี้พูดต่อ เขารับชุดสองสามชุดมาจากชารอนแล้วก็พูดต่อ "ไม่น่าเชื่อเหมือนกันว่าสตีฟจะได้ถ่ายแบบให้เอริค โลกกลมจังเนอะ"

 

"นั่นสินะ..." ชารอนพูดตอบกลับ "แต่ฉันว่านะ วันนี้สตีฟ..." เธอกำลังจะพูดต่อ แต่ก็มีทีมงานสาวผมแดงคนหนึ่งเดินมาที่ที่ทั้งคู่ยืนอยู่พอดี

 

"อ้าวชารอนอยู่ตรงนี้นี่เอง คุณเอริคแต่งหน้าเสร็จแล้วล่ะ พวกเธอพาคุณเอริคไปเปลี่ยนชุดได้" เธอกล่าวกับชารอนอย่างเร่งรีบแล้วรีบเดินไปหยิบอุปกรณ์ด้านหลังที่ที่เขากับชารอนยืนขวางทางอยู่ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ตามชารอนไปยังส่วนห้องแต่งตัวด้านในที่ที่เอริคยืนรออยู่

 

"อ่าวเจมส์อยู่ฝ่ายนี้เองหรอกหรอ งี้ก็ต้องคอยช่วยฉันเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าตลอดเลยสินะ" เอริคหันมาพูดกับเขาทันทีที่บัคกี้เดินเข้ามาในห้องแต่งตัว "ช่วยฉันถอดเสื้อหน่อยสิ..." แล้วเอริคก็พูดต่อพร้อมยิ้มให้ บัคกี้หันหน้าไปมองชารอนเล็กน้อยแต่เธอก็พยักหน้าให้เขาไปช่วยเอริคถอดเสื้อตามที่เอริคต้องการ ส่วนชารอนหันไปคุยกับสไตล์ลิสอีกสองสามคนเกี่ยวกับชุดที่จะแต่งรอบแรก ส่วนบัคกี้นั้นก็ค่อยๆเดินไปตรงที่ที่เอริคยืนคอยอยู่

 

บัคกี้จัดการถอดเสื้อโค้ทวูลของเอริคออกแล้วแขวนเอาไว้ที่ราวแขวนด้านข้าง จากนั้นก็เดินมาด้านหน้าของเอริคแล้วเริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตของคนตรงหน้า เขารู้สึกว่าเอริคจับจ้องการกระทำของเขาตลอดเวลาเสียจนมือไม้สั่นไปหมด แล้วอยู่ดีๆมือของเอริคก็ค่อยๆลูบเอวเขาอย่างแผ่วเบาจนบัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ค่อยๆถอดเสื้อของคนตรงหน้าอย่างโดยดี

 

"นายนี่ยังเหมือนเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลย..." เอริคพูดขึ้นหลังจากที่บัคกี้จัดการถอดเสื้อเชิ๊ตของเขาเสร็จเรียบร้อย แต่มือของเอริคที่ลูบเอวเขาอยู่กลับไม่ปล่อยให้เขาเดินไปไหนจนบัคกี้ต้องเงยหน้ามามองใบหน้าของคนตรงหน้า อีกทั้งกล้ามอกอันเปลือยเปล่าที่แสนจะเพอร์เฟ็คทำเอาใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่องทันที

 

"หมายความว่าไงหรอ..." บัคกี้ค่อยๆถามกลับ จริงๆเขาพอจะรู้ว่าเอริคหมายถึงอะไร บัคกี้เพียงแค่อยากถามเพื่อลองเชิงอีกฝ่ายดูเท่านั้น แต่จากสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ก็แอบทำให้เขาใจเต้นรัวและใบหน้าเริ่มร้อนผ่าวอย่างหนักหน่วงเหมือนกัน และเขายังได้อยู่ใกล้ชิดกับเอริคอีกเพราะเอริคค่อยๆเปลี่ยนเป็นโอบเอวของเขาเพื่อให้ทั้งสองเข้ามาใกล้กันมากกว่าเดิม

 

"ตอนนั้นนายก็ถอดเสื้อให้ฉัน จำไม่ได้หรอ..." เอริคตอบกลับ แล้วเขาก็คว้าข้อมือข้างหนึ่งของบัคกี้มาให้สัมผัสกับเข็มขัดเพื่อให้เขาจัดการถอดท่อนล่างต่อ ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็จัดการเริ่มถอดเข็มขัดและปลดกระดุมกางเกงยีนส์ที่เอริคสวมใส่อยู่อย่างเชื่องช้า เมื่อบัคกี้เงยหน้าไปมองเอริคก็เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายจับจ้องอยู่ที่ใบหน้าของเขาตลอดเวลาก็ก้มหน้าลงอย่างเขินอายเพื่อหลบสายตา แต่เมื่อบัคกี้มองสิ่งที่เขากำลังทำอยู่ก็เริ่มคิดว่ามันค่อนข้างจะน่าอายกว่านิดหน่อย

 

 _'หมอนี่คงไม่คิดจะปล้ำฉันต่อหน้าคนอื่นหรอกนะ...ใช่มั้ย...'_ บัคกี้นึกอย่างไม่ค่อยมั่นใจนักเท่าไหร่ เขาเองก็แอบหวั่นใจอยู่เหมือนกันเพราะจากที่เคยนอนกับเอริค เลนเชอร์มาหนึ่งครั้ง เขารู้ว่าเอริคเป็นคนที่อยากได้อะไรก็ต้องได้ อยากทำอะไรก็ต้องได้ทำ หรือจริงๆแล้วบัคกี้แค่ไม่อยากให้สตีฟเห็นด้านนี้ของเขากันแน่ เพราะหลังจากเมื่อคืนที่เขาเล่นเกม Never Have I Ever ไปแล้วสตีฟอาจจะรับนิสัยเก่าๆของเขาไม่ได้รึเปล่า

 

 _'เอ๊ะ แล้วฉันจะคิดถึงสตีฟทำไมกันเนี่ย!'_ บัคกี้นึกขึ้นพร้อมกับหน้าแดงจนถึงใบหู อีกทั้งตอนนี้เขากำลังถอดกางเกงของเอริคอยู่จึงทำให้ดูเหมือนเขากำลังเขินอายอีกฝ่ายอยู่มากกว่า

 

"หน้าแดงไปหมดแล้วนะเจมส์ หรือว่าตรงนั้นของฉันมันทำให้นายนึกถึงเรื่องราวสมัยก่อน" เอริคกระซิบข้างๆหูเขาทันที บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงมองหน้าเขาอย่างตกใจ เพราะเขาจะบอกได้อย่างไรว่าตัวเองกำลังคิดถึงผู้ชายอีกคนอยู่ต่างหาก

 

"เฮ้ อีกห้านา..." เสียงสตีฟตะโกนเข้ามาในห้องแต่งตัวจนบัคกี้หันขวับไปมองผู้มาเยือนทันที "เจ้าเด็กฝึกงาน ฉันให้นายช่วยนายแบบแต่งตัว ไม่ใช่ช่วยถอดแล้วทำอย่างอื่น" สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับมองมาที่พวกเขา สายตาของสตีฟไล่มองทั้งมือของเอริคที่สัมผัสอยู่ที่เอวของเขา และมือของบัคกี้ที่กำลังปลดกางเกงของเอริค บัคกี้เห็นสายตาของสตีฟเบิกโพลงด้วยความตกใจแล้วก็ค่อยๆแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความโกรธแล้วถึงจะค่อยๆหลับตาลงแล้วกลับมาสู่สายตาปกติ (ที่จะติดความเย็นชาซักเล็กน้อย) ของสตีฟ

 

"อีกห้านาที เร็วเข้า" สตีฟถอนหายใจพร้อมกับหันไปพูดย้ำชารอนแทนอีกที

 

"ดูเหมือนคุณสตีฟจะเป็นห่วงนายเป็นพิเศษเลยนะเจมส์" เอริคพูดโพล่งถามขึ้นมาจนสตีฟที่ยืนอยู่ตรงด้านหน้าประตูหยุดกึก เอริคยิ้มที่มุมปากเมื่อเห็นสตีฟหยุดชะงักและเขาก็หันมายิ้มหวานให้กับบัคกี้อีกรอบ

 

"ไม่หรอกเอริค ฉันว่าเขาคงเห็นฉันเป็นเด็กฝึกงานโง่ๆน่ะ" บัคกี้พูดตอบกลับอย่างประชดประชันด้วยเสียงที่ดังประมาณหนึ่งเพื่อให้สตีฟได้ยิน เมื่อเขาพูดเสร็จเขาก็หันไปปรายตามองสตีฟเล็กน้อย บัคกี้แอบเห็นอีกฝ่ายทำหน้าไม่พอใจแล้วบัคกี้ก็หันมายิ้มให้เอริคพร้อมกับจัดการก้มลงถอดกางเกงของเอริคออกแล้วก็หยิบเสื้อผ้าทั้งหมดของเอริคไปแขวนไว้ที่ราวแขวนเสื้อผ้าอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

 

"ชารอน อันนี้เอริคต้องใส่เสื้อตัวไหนหรอ" จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็หันไปถามหญิงสาวผมบลอนด์ก่อนที่จะหันมาแยกเขี้ยวใส่สตีฟอีกครั้ง เธอมองบัคกี้กับสตีฟสลับไปมาแล้วก็ยิ้มอย่างเหนื่อยใจพร้อมกับส่ายหน้าเบาๆ แล้วเธอก็ถือชุดที่เอริคจะต้องใส่ถ่ายรอบแรกมาให้บัคกี้

 

"ชุดนี้ ส่วนรองเท้าใช้พราด้าคู่สีน้ำตาลเข้มอันนั้นนะ" ชารอนกล่าวพร้อมกับชี้ไปที่ชั้นวางรองเท้าที่มีรองเท้าผู้ชายวางอยู่ประมาณเกือบสิบห้าคู่ บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบกลับพร้อมกับเริ่มแต่งตัวให้เอริคไปพร้อมๆกับชารอน

 

บัคกี้เหลือบตาไปมองสตีฟระหว่างที่ช่วยเอริคแต่งตัวกับชารอนก็เห็นว่าเพื่อนข้างบ้านของเขาที่ยืนคุยกับสไตล์ลิสพร้อมกับเอกสารในมือก็แอบเงยหน้ามามองเขาด้วยเหมือนกัน ทั้งเขาและสตีฟต่างก็สบตากันอย่างจัง สายตาของสตีฟนิ่งเงียบแต่ก็ฉายแววไม่พอใจจนบัคกี้รู้สึกได้ จึงทำให้เขาคิดได้เพียงอย่างเดียวว่า...

 

_'สตีฟหึงจริงๆ...'_

 

"เอ้า เสร็จแล้วล่ะ ไปถ่ายได้" ชารอนพูดขึ้นทันทีที่แต่งตัวเอริคเรียบร้อย แล้วจากนั้นเอริคก็เดินตามสตีฟออกไปด้านนอกเพื่อถ่ายแบบเซ็ตแรกอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

การถ่ายแบบดำเนินไปอย่างราบเรียบประมาณหนึ่ง ถ้านับแค่ตอนถ่ายรูประหว่างเอริคกับสตีฟ ทุกช็อตของเอริคช่างหล่อเหลามากเสียจนบัคกี้ที่แอบยืนมองที่จอคอมอยู่ข้างหลังสตีฟหน้าแดงขึ้นมาโดยไม่รู้สาเหตุ อีกทั้งยังมีเสื้อผ้าต่างๆที่ให้เอริคสวมใส่ก็ช่างพอเหมาะเพอร์เฟ็กมากเสียจนสาวๆต่างก็หลงใหลกันไปหมด และแน่นอนว่ารวมถึงตัวบัคกี้ด้วยเช่นกัน

 

จะมีก็แต่ตอนเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเท่านั้นที่เป็นปัญหา...

 

เพราะนอกจากเอริคจะเรียกแต่ _'เจมส์ มาเปลี่ยนเสื้อให้ฉันด้วยสิ'_ หรือจะเป็นตอนระหว่างถ่ายแบบ  _'เจมส์ ช่วยหยิบหมวกให้หน่อยสิ'_  หรือจะ _'เจมส์ ฉันหิวน้ำอ่ะ เอาน้ำมาป้อนหน่อยสิ'_ เอริคเรียกหาเขาตลอดเวลาจนบัคกี้สังเกตเห็นสีหน้าของสตีฟที่ดูจะดุดันกว่าเดิม แถมยังมีเสียงกระซิบกระซาบจากทีมงานคนอื่นๆอีกด้วยว่าวันนี้สตีฟแปลกไปมาก ทำงานได้เงียบผิดปกติความเป็นสตีฟมากเหลือเกิน

 

และนี่ยังไม่รวมถึงตอนที่บัคกี้โดนเอริคแอบจับเนื้อต้องตัวเขาตลอดเวลาที่สามารถทำได้ ก็แน่ล่ะเพราะว่าพวกเขามีความสัมพันธ์ค่อนข้างลึกซึ้งกันพอสมควร (ถึงจะเป็นแค่ one night stand ก็เถอะ)

 

บางครั้งเวลาเขาเดินเข้าไปหยิบผ้าพันคอออกจากตัวเอริค เวลาไม่มีใครมองหรือเวลาคนอื่นยุ่งๆหมอนั่นก็จะแอบขยำบั้นท้ายเขาเล็กน้อยจนบัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงร้องตกใจก็มี

 

ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าการกระทำของเอริคทั้งหมดอยู่ในสายตาของสตีฟ

 

จนสตีฟทนมองไม่ไหว...

 

"บัค...ฉันว่าหมอนั่นเริ่มไม่ชอบมาพากลแล้วล่ะ..." ระหว่างที่เอริคไปพักเข้าห้องน้ำ สตีฟก็เดินมากระซิบกับบัคกี้ที่กำลังเตรียมเสื้อผ้าชุดต่อไปในห้องแต่งตัวทันที

 

"นายคิดมากไปรึเปล่าสตีฟ หมอนี่คงเป็นพวกชอบแตะเนื้อต้องตัวมากกว่า เพราะก่อนหน้านี้หมอนั่นก็เป็นแบบนี้" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

 

"ก่อนหน้านี้...นายหมายถึง..." สตีฟถาม จริงๆเขาก็พอจะเดาได้ว่า _'ก่อนหน้านี้'_ ของบัคกี้หมายถึงตอนไหน แต่สตีฟเพียงแค่อยากถามให้แน่ใจเท่านั้น แต่บัคกี้กลับคิดว่านั่นเป็นคำถามที่คอยย้ำถึงความง่ายของตัวเองจนหันกลับไปมองคนตรงหน้าอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

 

"ตอนที่ฉันเจอเอริคแล้วก็โดนพาขึ้นเตียงน่ะหรอ ใช่ ก่อนหน้านี้คืออันนั้นแหละ" แล้วบัคกี้ก็ส่งเสียงตอบกลับด้วยความไม่พอใจ

 

"แล้วนายไม่คิดหรอว่าตอนนี้หมอนี่ก็แค่อยากชวนนายขึ้นเตียงเฉยๆอ่ะ" สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างร้อนรน "คนแบบนี้อ่ะหรอที่นายอยากจะคบหาดูใจเป็นแฟนด้วยอ่ะบัค"

 

"แล้วนายจะมาไม่พอใจอะไรเนี่ยสตีฟ ฉันจะคบใครก็เป็นเรื่องของฉันรึเปล่า" บัคกี้ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงหงุดหงิด เขาเริ่มจะตะหงิดๆในใจแล้วว่าที่สตีฟมาพูดแบบนี้เพราะว่าหึงเขาอย่างที่นาตาชาบอกหรือแค่ห่วงแบบเพื่อนกันแน่ แต่อย่างไรเสียสตีฟก็เป็นชายแท้ เขาคงไม่อยากคบกับเกย์ขนาดแท้อย่างเขาคนนี้แน่ๆ

 

"ฉันก็แค่เป็นห่วงนายเฉยๆเองบัค" สตีฟพูดตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน ซึ่งเป็นน้ำเสียงที่ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่หน้าอกเข้าอย่างจัง เพราะในความหมายคำว่าเป็นห่วงของสตีฟก็คือเป็นห่วงในฐานะเพื่อนคนนึงเท่านั้น ไม่ได้คิดอะไรไปมากกว่านี้

 

 _'อ้ออ อย่างนั้นเองสินะ สตีฟแค่เป็นห่วงเพื่อนเฉยๆ ไม่ได้หึงอะไรทั้งนั้น'_ บัคกี้คิดสรุปรวบยอดในใจ ตอนนี้เขาทั้งไม่พอใจ โมโห น้อยเนื้อต่ำใจ และทำตัวไม่ถูก เพราะบัคกี้รู้ว่าเขาไม่มีสิทธิ์ที่จะให้สตีฟมาหึงเขาอย่างออกนอกหน้า ถึงแม้เขาจะอยากให้อีกฝ่ายทำแบบนั้นก็ตาม แต่มันก็คงเป็นไปไม่ได้ เพราะทั้งเขาและสตีฟก็ไม่ได้เป็นแฟนกัน จะเรียกว่าเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกันก็น่าจะยังไม่ถึงขั้นนั้น ทั้งเขาและสตีฟตอนนี้จึงมีสถานะแค่เป็นเพื่อนข้างบ้านด้วยกันเท่านั้น

 

แค่คิดว่าสตีฟไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับตัวเองก็ทำให้เขาเจ็บแปลบที่หัวใจของตัวเองขึ้นมาทันที

 

_'หรือว่าฉันจะแอบชอบสตีฟเข้าให้แล้ว...'_

 

"ไม่ต้องห่วงฉันหรอกสตีฟ" บัคกี้พยายามตอบกลับเสียงเรียบที่สุด จึงทำให้น้ำเสียงที่เขาเปล่งออกมาค่อนข้างจะดูแข็งกระด้างไปเสียหน่อย แล้วบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆหันหน้าหนีอีกฝ่าย เพราะเขาทนต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้วจึงจำเป็นต้องกระทำออกไปเช่นนั้น ถ้าขืนยังอยู่ตรงนี้ต่อไปเขาต้องเผลอใจทำอะไรที่ไม่คาดคิดลงไปแน่ๆ

 

แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินไปเก็บเสื้อผ้าที่เอริคได้ใส่ถ่ายแบบแล้วมาแขวนที่ราวแขวนเสื้อผ้า บัคกี้พยายามทำให้ตัวเองยุ่งที่สุดเท่าที่จะยุ่งได้เพื่อไม่ให้คิดฟุ้งซ่าน ถึงแม้ว่าสตีฟจะยังยืนอยู่ที่เดิมและทำหน้าอยากบอกอะไรตลอดเวลาก็ตาม

 

"สตีฟ เดี๋ยวเซ็ตต่อไปจะเริ่มแล้ว รีบมาจัดแสงเซ็ตฉากเร็วเข้า" ชารอนเดินมาบอกกับสตีฟที่ห้องแต่งตัวแล้วรีบวิ่งออกไปด้านนอกอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

 

ก่อนที่สตีฟจะเดินออกตามชารอนไป เขาหันมาจะพูดกับบัคกี้แต่แล้วสตีฟก็นิ่งเงียบไปอยู่หลายรอบ แต่แล้วในที่สุดสตีฟก็เดินออกไปโดยที่ไม่พูดอะไรกับเขาซักประโยคเดียว

 

เอริคเดินสวนกับสตีฟเข้ามาในห้องแต่งตัวที่บัคกี้ยืนอยู่พอดี เมื่อนายแบบหนุ่มมองเห็นสีหน้าที่ค่อนข้างเคร่งเครียดของบัคกี้ก็ทักขึ้นมา "เป็นอะไรไปเจมส์ หน้าเครียดเชียว เดี๋ยวตีนกาก็ถามหาหรอก"

 

"ไม่มีอะไรหรอกเอริค แค่เห็นเสื้ออันต่อไปแล้วแอบเครียดแทนนายมากกว่า" บัคกี้หันไปยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมกับเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุย เขาหยิบเสื้อชุดต่อไปมาให้เอริคดู แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็ขำขึ้นมาเบาๆเพราะชุดที่บัคกี้ชูให้เอริคดูเป็นเสื้อสายเดี่ยวเส้นเดียวพาดบ่าข้างเดียวสีขาว เนื้อผ้าออกจะบางเบาจนเกินไปเล็กน้อย มาพร้อมกางเกงเอวสูงและดาบเซเบอร์ปลายแหลมตามคอนเสปในการถ่ายภาพแบบอัศวินยุคกลาง

 

"จะว่าไป เห็นเค้าบอกว่าต้องมีถ่ายคู่กับนายแบบอีกคนด้วยนี่" บัคกี้เปิดอ่านเอกสารที่ชารอนวางทิ้งไว้แล้วก็พูดขึ้น เพราะในเอกสารบอกว่าเซ็ตที่กำลังจะถ่ายต่อไปจะมีนายแบบมาถ่ายด้วยอีกคน ซักพักชารอนและคุณเอ็มม่า ฟรอสต์ก็วิ่งมาในห้องแต่งตัวด้วยสีหน้าแตกตื่นพร้อมกับบอกข่าวใหม่ให้กับบัคกี้และเอริคอย่างตื่นตกใจ

 

"นายแบบคนต่อไปของช่วงบ่ายยังไม่มาเลย! ต้องถ่ายแล้วเนี่ย! ทำยังไงดี!!" ชารอนพูดด้วยสีหน้าแตกตื่นพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่เริ่มซีดเซียวของเธอ เอริคเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นมาแล้วก็ยิ้มให้เธอกลับอย่างอารมณ์ดี จนชารอนสงสัยว่าทำไมเอริคถึงยังอารมณ์ดีอยู่เพราะนายแบบมาไม่ทันแบบนี้เอริคจะต้องโวยวายแน่ๆ

 

"ก็ให้เจมส์ถ่ายแทนไปก่อนสิ" เอริคพูดแล้วก็ยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี คุณเอ็มม่าถึงกับเอามือป้องปากอย่างตกใจกับความคิดของคนตรงหน้า

 

"!!!" ส่วนบัคกี้นั้นก็ทำได้แค่หันไปมองเอริคพร้อมกับเบิกตามองกว้างอย่างไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง

 

"บัคกี้ เอ้า! เอาชุดไปเปลี่ยน!" ชารอนเดินไปหยิบชุดของนางแบบจากราวแขวนเสื้อผ้าแล้วยื่นให้บัคกี้ทันที เขารับมาอย่างงงๆและเงียบไปซักพัก เมื่อเขาประมวลผลเรียบร้อยแล้วจึงตะโกนขึ้นมาอย่างตกใจ

 

"เห้ย!! ไม่จริงน่า มีผู้ชายในสตูฯอีกเยอะแยะนะชารอน" บัคกี้ตะโกนขึ้นทันทีที่สมองของเขาทำงานเป็นปกติหลังจากที่กำลังอึ้งอยู่นานสองนาน เขาหันไปมองด้วยความตกใจสลับไปมาระหว่างชารอน เอ็มม่า และเอริค

 

"แต่ฉันอยากให้นายถ่ายกับฉันนะเจมส์" เอริคยิ้มให้เขาพร้อมกับตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวล เขาค่อยๆเดินมาใกล้ๆบัคกี้แล้วเอามือมาโอบเอวเขา ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็สะดุ้งตกใจเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากอยู่ภายใต้อ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่งของเอริคเท่านั้น

 

"เอ้า รีบไปเปลี่ยนได้แล้ว นายต้องแต่งหน้าเซ็ตผมด้วยนะ" ชารอนบอกพร้อมกับรีบออกไปด้านนอกห้องพร้อมกับเอ็มม่าอีกครั้ง บัคกี้ถอนหายใจแล้วค่อยๆวางชุดลงที่โต๊ะข้างๆ เมื่อเขากำลังจะเตรียมถอดเสื้อ เขาก็หันไปมองเอริคที่ยังยืนอยู่ที่เดิมไม่เปลี่ยนไปไหน

 

"นายก็ต้องรีบเปลี่ยนชุดด้วยนะเอริค" บัคกี้หันมาบอกอีกครั้งแล้วเขาก็หันหลังให้นายแบบหนุ่ม จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆถอดเสื้อพูลโอเวอร์และกางเกงของตัวเองออก

 

บัคกี้มองไปที่ชุดที่ต้องใส่เขาก็ถอนหายใจ เพราะชุดที่บัคกี้ต้องใส่เป็นชุดทูนิคสีขาวยาวลากพื้น  _'แต่ยังดีที่อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ซีทรูแบบเอริคแล้วกัน'_

 

เมื่อเขาสวมใส่ของตัวเองเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วก็หันมามองเอริคที่ตอนนี้กำลังสวมเสื้อสายเดี่ยวเส้นเดียวที่พาดบ่าข้างเดียวแสนวุ่นวายเพราะเขาไม่รู้ว่าไอ้สายเส้นเดียวนี้พาดบ่าทางไหน บัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นจึงรีบเข้าไปช่วย เขาแอบเห็นรอยอมยิ้มของเอริคจากปลายหางตาของตัวเองก็รู้สึกใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาแปลกๆ แถมระยะอันใกล้ชิดตอนนี้ของไรพวกเขาก็ทำให้บัคกี้ใจเต้นตึกตักไม่เป็นส่ำขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

"เฮ้เจมส์..." อยู่ดีๆเอริคก็เรียกเขาขึ้นมาระหว่างที่บัคกี้กำลังช่วยอีกฝ่ายจัดเสื้อผ้า เขาหันขึ้นมามองเอริคพร้อมกับทำหน้าสงสัยที่หมายความว่า _'มีอะไรหรอ'_ ทันที

 

"เย็นนี้...ไปดินเนอร์กับฉันมั้ย" เอริคพูดขึ้นอย่างตะกุกตะกัก ใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อเพียงเล็กน้อย แต่ใบหูของเอริคกลับแดงก่ำจนบัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วมองพร้อมกับอมยิ้ม

 

 _'หมอนี่ก็มีจุดที่น่ารักเหมือนกันนี่นา'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจ แล้วเขาก็ถามเอริคกลับไปว่า "นี่นายชวนไปเดทหรอ...?"

 

"ถ้านายโอเค..." เอริคถามกลับ แต่ยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะพูดจบบัคกี้ก็ตอบกลับมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"อื้ม ได้สิ" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับ เมื่อบัคกี้พูดจบก็จัดแจงเสื้อผ้าของเอริคเสร็จเรียบร้อย เขากำลังจะเดินออกไปแต่งหน้าทำผมด้านนอกห้องเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า แต่เอริคก็คว้าข้อมือของเขาแล้วดึงเขามาในอ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่งของตัวเองทันที จากนั้นเอริคก็ก้มลงมาจูบเขาอย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้ตกใจ

 

"อะ...เอริค...นายจะทำอะไร..." บัคกี้ถามขึ้นและก็พยายามผลักจูบของอีกฝ่ายออก แต่เขาก็ทำได้เพียงผลักออกเพียงนิดเดียวเท่านั้น ความแข็งแรงของกล้ามแขนอันแข็งแกร่งของเอริคก็ยังมากกว่าเขาอยู่ดี แล้วเอริคก็บดจูบรุนแรงกลับมาอีกครั้ง

 

มือของเอริคเปลี่ยนไปโอบกอดเขาและค่อยๆลูบแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้เพื่อให้ร่างกายของทั้งสองใกล้ชิดกันมากขึ้นไปอีก เสียงหัวใจเต้นของบัคกี้ค่อยๆดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเขากลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรับรู้ แต่เมื่อบัคกี้รู้สึกเหมือนว่าเอริคจะกำลังยิ้มอยู่เขาก็คิดว่า เอริคต้องรู้แน่ๆว่าเขากำลังตื่นเต้นมากแค่ไหน

 

"อ้าปากสิ..." เอริคกระซิบสั่งเสียงแหบกร้าน บัคกี้แทบจะต้านทานความเร่าร้อนตรงหน้าไม่ไหว จิตใจของเขาเตลิดเปิดเปิงจนลืมเป้าหมายสำคัญของตัวเองว่าจะต้องหาแฟนไม่ใช่แค่หาคู่นอน

 

แต่จนแล้วจนรอดบัคกี้ก็ไม่สามารถทนต่อสายตาอันร้อนแรงและน้ำเสียงสั่งแสนดุดันของเอริคได้ เขาจึงค่อยๆเงยหน้าสบตาอีกฝ่ายแล้วค่อยๆอ้าปากขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

เอริคไม่รอช้า เขาประกบริมฝีปากลงมาพร้อมกับสอดลิ้นเข้ามาในริมฝีปากนิ่มของบัคกี้ทันที ลิ้นแข็งแกร่งของเอริคไล้เลาะเสาะหาความหอมหวานจากโพรงปากของเขาอย่างรุนแรงจนบัคกี้หายใจแทบจะไม่ทัน เขาส่งเสียงหอบครางออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัวก็ยิ่งทำให้เอริคจูบเขารุนแรงมากกว่าเดิม ส่วนมืออีกข้างหนึ่งของเขาก็ค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้ และลูบไล้ลงมาเรื่อยๆจนเกือบถึงบั้นท้ายของเขา...

 

"อะแฮ่ม ถ้าแต่งตัวเสร็จแล้วก็รีบไปแต่งหน้าทำผมได้แล้ว" เสียงกระแอมดังของสตีฟลอยมาจากด้านประตูทางเข้าห้องแต่งตัว บัคกี้สะดุ้งตกใจเพราะเขาได้ยินเสียงของสตีฟจึงรีบผละออกจากอ้อมแขนของเอริคอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วเขาก็หันไปมองสตีฟที่เดินเข้ามาในห้องทันที ซึ่งเขาเห็นใบหน้าของสตีฟที่มองมาที่เขาด้วยสายตาเย็นชามากเสียจนทำให้หัวใจของเขาหล่นตุ๊บไปถึงพื้น แต่แล้วสตีฟก็หันไปยิ้มให้กับเอริคต่อโดยไม่สนใจเขาอีก ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็สังเกตเห็นด้วยว่าสายตาของสตีฟไม่ได้ยิ้มไปด้วยเลย

 

"คุณเอริคถ้าพร้อมแล้วเชิญเลยครับ" สตีฟพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบแล้วเขาก็เดินออกจากห้องทันที

 

"เอ่อ...ฉันไปแต่งหน้าทำผมก่อนนะ..." บัคกี้พูดตอบกลับทั้งที่ยังใจเต้นโครมครามกับเหตุการณ์เมื่อซักครู่ แถมมาพร้อมกับความรู้สึกโหวงในท้องเหมือนมีผีเสื้อนับร้อยบินฉวัดเฉวียนไปมาด้านในท้องของตัวเองจากที่เขาเห็นสีหน้าของสตีฟ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบขอตัวกับเอริคแล้วรีบเดินไปให้ช่างแต่งหน้าและช่างทำผมจัดการส่วนหัวของเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

บัคกี้ที่กำลังนั่งนิ่งๆให้ช่างแต่งหน้าทำผมรุมทึ้งอยู่ก็หันไปเห็นเอริคเดินไปหาสตีฟ สองคนนั้นพูดคุยกันซักพัก จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ได้ยินว่าสตีฟจะให้เอริคเริ่มถ่ายภาพเซ็ทเดี่ยวก่อนแล้วค่อยถ่ายคู่กับเขา แล้วสตีฟก็เริ่มถ่ายแบบเอริคทันที บัคกี้อดจ้องมองเวลาสตีฟถ่ายรูปไม่ได้เพราะมันช่างน่าหลงใหลเสียจนทำเอาเขานึกถึงวันแรกที่เขาได้เจอสตีฟแล้วสตีฟก็ถ่ายรูปให้เขาเลยทีเดียว

 

แค่นึกถึงช่วงเวลานั้นที่สตีฟเคยถ่ายรูปเขาก็ทำให้บัคกี้อมยิ้มและหน้าแดงระเรื่อขึ้นมา

 

 _'ไม่สิ ฉันต้องคิดถึงเอริคสิ เจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์ อุตส่าห์จะได้เดทกับเอริคแล้วทั้งที!'_ บัคกี้หลับตาตั้งสติพร้อมกับค่อยๆหายใจเข้าออก เขาจะมัวแต่คิดถึงสตีฟไม่ได้ เป้าหมายของเขาคือหาแฟนและ...

 

แต่พอบัคกี้หันไปมองสตีฟอีกที เขาก็สบเข้ากับสายตาของเพื่อนข้างบ้านตัวเองเข้าอย่างจัง ซึ่งพอบัคกี้เห็นสายตาของสตีฟที่จับจ้องเขาอยู่เหมือนกันก็รู้สึกร้อนผ่าวไปหมดทั่วร่างกาย

 

"เอ้า บัคกี้แต่งหน้าทำผมเสร็จแล้ว ไปถ่ายได้เลย" สไตล์ลิสคนหนึ่งตะโกนขึ้นจึงทำให้ทั้งสตีฟและเขาต่างก็หลบสายตากันและกันอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"เข้าฉากได้เลย" สตีฟพูดตอบกลับโดยที่ตาของเขามองอยู่ที่จอคอมพิวเตอร์ข้างๆกล้องถ่ายภาพแทนที่จะสบตากับบัคกี้

 

แล้วบัคกี้ก็รีบเดินมาที่บริเวณแบ็คดรอปตรงที่เอริคยืนอยู่ ถึงแม้ทั้งนายแบบคือเอริคก็เป็นคนรู้จัก ตากล้องคือสตีฟที่เป็นเพื่อนกัน แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่เคยถ่ายแบบอย่างจริงจังมาก่อนจึงทำให้เขาประหม่าและยืนนิ่งห่างเป็นเมตรกับเอริค จนเขาแอบเห็นสตีฟส่ายหน้าเบาๆอย่างเหนื่อยใจ

 

เอริคเข้ามาคอยบอกให้บัคกี้ทำอะไรบ้าง สตีฟก็ถ่ายไปเรื่อยๆ บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงกดชัตเตอร์ดังตลอดเวลา พอถ่ายไปได้ซักพัก สตีฟก็หันไปบอกทีมงานให้เอาเสื้อผ้าและผ้าคลุมเสริมสำหรับการถ่ายเซ็ทต่อไป บัคกี้ทั้งโดนจับใส่เฟลอร์ขนสัตว์ขนาดใหญ่ ผ้าคลุมที่มีความคล้ายชุดเกราะเหล็กตามคอนเสปยุคกลาง และอีกต่างๆมากมายสาระพัด

 

"ลองเอาดาบไปถือดูซิบัคกี้" สตีฟพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง แล้วเอริคก็ยื่นดาบเซเบอร์ให้เขามาถือ บัคกี้ค่อยๆรับดาบนั้นอย่างระมัดระวังเพราะส่วนปลายดาบมันแกว่งไปแกว่งมาจนเขาแอบเสียวเล็กน้อย ถึงแม้จะเป็นเพียงของประกอบฉากที่ไม่มีอันตรายแถมส่วนปลายดาบก็ยังเป็นก้อนกลมมน แต่เขาก็ไม่คุ้นเคยกับการจับดาบอยู่ดี

 

"คุณเอริค...ช่วยทีสิ..." บัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟถอนหายในก่อนทีหนึ่งแล้วพูดขึ้นร้องขอให้เอริคช่วยจัดท่าทางเขา บัคกี้แอบหันไปมองค้อนสตีฟเล็กน้อย แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ได้มองหรือใส่ใจอะไรกับเขาเลยจนบัคกี้แอบรู้สึกหน่วงๆเล็กน้อย

 

เมื่อเอริคได้ยินที่สตีฟบอก เอริคเป็นคนจัดหาตำแหน่งเพื่อให้ได้องศาที่พอเหมาะ ซึ่งระหว่างที่เขากำลังจัดท่าทางอยู่นั้น บัคกี้ก็ได้ยินเสียงลั่นชัตเตอร์ตลอดเวลา แล้วเอริคก็เอื้อมมือมาโอบเอวของบัคกี้ไว้ จากนั้นเขาก็จับมือของบัคกี้ข้างที่ถือดาบเซเบอร์มาแนบไว้ระหว่างหน้าอกของทั้งสอง มือของเอริคข้างที่โอบเอวบัคกี้ก็กระชับอ้อมแขนอีกครั้งจนร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดกันอย่างแนบแน่น บัคกี้ทั้งรู้สึกร้อนผ่าวไปทั่วร่างกายแถมยังรู้สึกโหวงเหวงในช่วงท้องเพราะเมื่อเขาคิดถึงสถานการณ์ของตัวเองในตอนนี้

 

_(แชะ แชะ แชะ)_

 

...ทั้งการแนบชิดกับนายแบบสุดฮอตอย่างเอริค...

 

_(แชะ แชะ แชะ แชะ แชะ)_

 

...และที่สำคัญยังอยู่ในสายตาของสตีฟอีกด้วย...

 

_(แชะ แชะ แชะ)_

 

"เงยหน้าหน่อยสิเจมส์" เอริคกระซิบบอกเขา บัคกี้ค่อยๆเงยหน้าไปสบตาคนตรงหน้าด้วยความประหม่าจนเขาต้องคิดว่าเอริคคือสตีฟแทนซะ ซึ่งสีหน้าของเอริคที่จ้องมองเขากลับมากลับดูอ่อนโยนและเร่าร้อนภายในเวลาเดียวกันก็ทำให้เขานึกถึงใบหน้าของสตีฟได้ไม่ยากนัก

 

_(แชะ แชะ แชะ)_

 

บัคกี้เผลอหลบสายตาของเอริคเพราะเขาเริ่มไม่กล้าสู้สายตาอันเร่าร้อนของคนตรงหน้าได้ เขานึกถึงความใกล้ชิด ความอบอุ่นจากร่างกายแข็งแกร่งแบบนี้ของสตีฟที่เขาเคยได้รับจนสายตาของเขาก็ดันเลื่อนลงไปมองริมฝีปากของเอริคโดยไม่รู้ตัว แล้วเอริคก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนใบหน้าลงมาใกล้เขาเรื่อยๆ จนตอนนี้ปลายจมูกของเอริคก็สัมผัสเข้าที่ปลายจมูกของเขา

 

_(แชะ แชะ)_

 

บัคกี้รับรู้ถึงลมหายใจร้อนๆของเอริคและสายตาของอีกฝ่ายที่ค่อยๆมองลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของเขา แล้วเอริคก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนหน้าเข้ามาใกล้บัคกี้เรื่อยๆอย่างช้าๆจนกระทั่ง...

 

   

_(แชะ)_

 

"โอเค เสร็จแล้ว" สตีฟถ่ายช็อตสุดท้ายแล้วรีบพูดขึ้นมาทันทีด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบจนบัคกี้รู้สึกไม่ดี เอริคคลายอ้อมแขนของตัวเองออก ส่วนบัคกี้ก็รีบผละออกจากเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วสตีฟก็พูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง "คุณเอริคไปเปลี่ยนชุดต่อไปได้ครับ"

 

"แล้วฉันล่ะ..." บัคกี้หันไปถามสตีฟ แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ตอบอะไรเขากลับ ซ้ำยังจงใจเมินเขาอย่างเห็นได้ชัด บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟพยายามทำตัวให้ยุ่งที่สุดโดยการเดินไปดูรูปที่หน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์หลังจากถ่ายแบบเสร็จ จนกระทั่งชารอนทนมองสถานการณ์ตรงหน้าไม่ไหว เธอก็เลยเดินเข้ามาหาเขาแทนพร้อมๆกับทีมงานคนอื่นๆ

 

"บัคกี้!! เมื่อกี๊นายสุดยอดมาก!!! ฉันดูตรงนี้ยังใจเต้นแทนแล้ว" ชารอนและทีมสไตล์ลิสคนอื่นๆอีกสี่ห้าคนต่างก็เดินเข้ามาแล้วพูดกับเขาอย่างตื่นเต้นดีใจกันทั้งหมด

 

"ของนายมีแค่นี้แหละบัคกี้ ไปเปลี่ยนชุดกลับได้เลย" ชารอนยิ้มบอกเขา บัคกี้ยิ้มพยักหน้ารับพร้อมกับเดินไปทางห้องแต่งตัวพร้อมกับทีมสไตล์ลิส

 

จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็หันมามองสตีฟอีกครั้ง ซึ่งสายตาของสตีฟก็ยังจับจ้องอยู่ที่หน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์อย่างเคร่งเครียดเหมือนเดิม ไม่ได้หันมาสนใจบัคกี้เลยซักนิดจนเขาแอบรู้สึกเจ็บปวดแปลกๆ

 

บัคกี้จึงตัดสินใจหันหลังกลับแล้วเดินเข้าห้องแต่งตัวไปด้วยความหมองหม่นและรู้สึกไม่สบายใจเล็กน้อย

 

 

 

แต่พอบัคกี้หันหลังกลับไปแล้ว...

 

 

 

 

 

สตีฟก็แอบเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองตามหลังเขาไปเหมือนกัน

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

 

สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚♥︎

จบตอนที่ 8 Part I แล้วค่าา👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻

ตอนวางพล๊อตไว้นี่คือชอบตอนนี้มากเลยค่ะ ก็เลยเขียนออกมายาวมากกกกกกกกก จนต้องหั่นแบ่งออกเป็น 2 Part ถ้าทุกคนอ่านแล้วชอบก็จะดีใจมั่กๆข่า😍

แถมเราก็ชอบพี่ฟาสมากกกก ก็เลยชอบตอนนี้มากด้วย วรั๊ย (นี่ก็คิดพล๊อตเองแต่งเองอ่านเองชอบเองอะไรเองเออเองไปหมด😂😂😂)

 

และผู้ชายของบัคกี้ตอนนี้คือพี่ฟาสนั่นเองส์ส์ส์ (หรือไมเคิล ฟาสเบนเดอร์นั่นเองค่ะ♥︎)

มาในฐานะเอริค เลนเชอร์ ที่เราแอบหยิบนิสัยแบรนดอนใน Shame มานิดหน่อย ก็คือติดเซ็กส์ รักสนุกไม่ผูกพันธ์ (แต่ไม่จิตหงุดเงี้ยวขนาดในหนังนะคะ ถถถถ)

เอริคในนี้อาจจะดาร์คหน่อย (ดาร์ครึยังก็ไม่แน่ใจ ไปตามต่อตอนหน้าข่ะะะ😤) เพราะที่ผ่านมาบัคกี้เจอแต่คนเป็นมิตรมาตลอด ก็เลยต้องมีเจออะไรดาร์คๆมั่ง แต่ให้เอริคดาร์คแค่นี้พอค่ะ สงสารน้องบัค ฮรุกกกก😭

(นี่ก็ลำเอียงมาก แค่ตอนเดียวลงรูปพี่ฟาส 3 รูปเลย😂)

 

ใครยังไม่ได้ดู Shame ก็...ไปดูกันค่ะ🔥🔥 ที่มาของคนที่ใหญ่ที่สุดใน hollywood เรยนะคะะะะะ 🤤

หลักฐานคาตาข่ะ🔥🔥🔥

 

ส่วนหน้าตาสตูดิโอก็ คูลๆชิคๆประมาณนี้ค่ะ

 

Part II จะมาเร็วๆนี้แน่นอน!!

hAnatabi เองค่า~♥︎

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ถ้าพิมพ์อะไรผิดพลาดตกหล่นอะไรยังไงไปก็ขออภัยด้วยนะคะ  
> แวะเวียนมาพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยข่าาาา


	9. THE EIGHTH GUY (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บัคกี้คิดไว้ว่าเดทกับเอริคจะต้องราบรื่นและโรแมนติกสุดๆแน่นอน แต่ก็เกิดเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดคิดขึ้นจนได้  
> แล้วสตีฟที่ยังงอนบัคกี้อยู่จะมาช่วยเขารึเปล่า หรือยังงอนเป็นตูดอยู่เหมือนเดิม

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้แอบมี non-consent นิดดดดดดหน่อย แต่มาเตือนไว้ก่อนนะคะ แต่คิดว่าน่าจะน้อยมากๆๆๆๆๆๆ (เราคิดว่าไม่ได้เยอะจนต้องเปลี่ยน Archive Warning ค่ะ)  
> Enjoy นะคะทุกคลลลลล 😘

หลังจากที่บัคกี้เปลี่ยนชุดกลับมาเป็นชุดเดิมตามปกติเรียบร้อย เขาก็ไปต้องกลับไปช่วยเอริคตามเดิมเพราะกว่านายแบบคนที่สองจะมาก็หลังจากที่บัคกี้ถ่ายแทนไปประมาณสิบห้านาที จึงทำให้การถ่ายแบบช่วงบ่ายถึงเย็นที่ต้องมีนายแบบคนที่สองสามารถผ่านไปด้วยความราบรื่นและรวดเร็วมากจนคาดไม่ถึงว่าตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบจะสองทุ่มแล้ว

 

หลังจากทุกอย่างเสร็จสิ้นเรียบร้อย สตีฟจึงประกาศบอกกับทุกๆคนว่า "การถ่ายแบบวันนี้เสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย ขอบคุณทุกๆคนมากนะครับ"

 

จริงๆแล้วก็ฟังดูปกติสุขราบเรียบดี แต่จริงๆแล้วมันไม่ได้สงบสุขเหมือนอย่างที่บัคกี้คาดคิดไว้ เพราะว่ามีเรื่องยกเว้นอยู่อย่างเดียว...

 

ก็คือสตีฟ...

 

สตีฟคุยกับคนอื่นอย่างปกติ ร่าเริงสนุกสนานเฮฮาตามประสาสตีฟ โรเจอร์สที่ทุกคนรู้จัก แต่สำหรับบัคกี้นั้น สตีฟไม่แม้แต่มองหน้าเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย จะมีบ้างบางครั้งที่สตีฟหันมาตอบเขา แต่เป็นเพียงแค่การถามคำตอบคำเท่านั้น

 

จนชารอนทนไม่ไหวจัดการกระทืบเท้าสตีฟไปทีสองที ซึ่งพอบัคกี้มาไล่คิดตามสถานการณ์ตั้งแต่เช้าดูจวบจนถึงตอนนี้ ว่าทำไมสตีฟถึงเปลี่ยนไปจากหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือแบบนี้

 

 _'หรือตั้งแต่โดนเอริคจูบ...แต่เราไม่ได้เป็นแฟนกันซักหน่อยสตีฟจะหึงฉันทำไมเนี่ย'_ บัคกี้นึกคำถามที่เขาอยากถามสตีฟเอาไว้ในใจพร้อมกับทำหน้าขมวดคิ้วไปด้วย และจากนั้นเอริคที่ถ่ายแบบชุดสุดท้ายเสร็จก็เดินเข้าห้องแต่งตัวมาหาเขา

 

"เดี๋ยวฉันจะรีบเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าให้เสร็จ รอฉันนิดนึงนะเจมส์" เอริคเดินเข้ามาบอกบัคกี้พร้อมกับจูบลงที่แก้มของบัคกี้ทันที

 

"งั้นฉันไปรอด้านนอกนะ" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เอริคยิ้มพร้อมพยักหน้าให้เขา จากนั้นนายแบบหนุ่มก็เริ่มถอดเสื้อผ้าที่ใส่อยู่ทีละชิ้นและเปลี่ยนกลับเป็นเสื้อตัวเดิมที่ใส่มา ส่วนบัคกี้ก็รีบเดินออกไปตรงพื้นที่ส่วนกลางของสตูดิโอ เขาเห็นสตีฟกำลังยืนคุยอยู่กับชารอนอยู่พอดี แต่เจ้าเพื่อนบ้านตัวดีของเขาดันทำหน้าเหมือนหมาหงอยพร้อมกับก้มหน้าก้มตาลงที่พื้นเหมือนกับว่ากำลังโดนชารอนดุด่าว่ากล่าวอยู่อย่างไรอย่างนั้น

 

"อ้าวบัคกี้มาพอดีเลย สตีฟ!" ชารอนทักบัคกี้อย่างร่าเริง แล้วพอเธอหันหน้าไปหาสตีฟเธอก็เรียกเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดันพร้อมกับพยักเพยิดหน้ามาทางบัคกี้เหมือนกับว่าชารอนจะให้สตีฟพูดอะไรบางอย่างกับเขา

 

"เอ่อ...คือ...เดี๋ยวทีมงานของเราจะมีไปดื่มฉลองกันที่ร้านบิสโทรแถวนี้ นายไปด้วยใช่หรือเปล่า" สตีฟพูดตะกุกตะกักจนใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่องเล็กน้อย บัคกี้แอบเห็นชารอนกลอกตาให้กับเพื่อนบ้านของตัวเองทีสองทีแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ แต่พอสตีฟจ้องมองมาที่บัคกี้ สายตาอ่อนโยนของสตีฟก็แปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นสายตาดุดันไม่พอใจทันที

 

"ฉันกับเจมส์มีเดทกันแล้วล่ะคุณสตีฟ แต่จริงๆผมก็อยากไปกับทีมด้วยนะครับ แต่ว่าผมอยากอยู่กับเจมส์มากกว่า" เอริคเดินมาโอบเอวบัคกี้และพูดขึ้นพร้อมยิ้มให้สตีฟทันที และเมื่อเอริคพูดจบ เขาก็จูบลงที่แก้มของบัคกี้อีกครั้ง "เดี๋ยวฉันไปคุยกับเอ็มม่าก่อน นายรออยู่ตรงนี้นะ"

 

"อื้ม" บัคกี้หันไปตอบ เอริคยิ้มกว้างให้เขาแล้วก็รีบเดินไปหาผู้จัดการสาวสวยผมบลอนด์ของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"บัค...ฉันว่าหมอนั่นต้องไม่ได้พานายไปกินข้าวอย่างเดียวแน่ๆ" สตีฟรีบพูดขึ้นทันทีที่เอริคเดินออกไปแล้วเรียบร้อย ชารอนเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นมองสตีฟอย่างฉงนสงสัย แต่แล้วเธอก็ถอนหายใจแล้วเดินไปยังกลุ่มเพื่อนๆของเธอแทนที่จะทนฟังความพ่อแง่แม่งอนของสองคนนี้ ซึ่งทำให้ตอนนี้เหลือเพียงแค่เขากับสตีฟยืนอยู่ด้วยกันเท่านั้น

 

"หมอนั่นอาจจะพาไปกินข้าว และพาไปทำอย่างอื่นก็ไม่เห็นแปลกนี่สตีฟ" บัคกี้กอดอกและถอนหายใจเล็กน้อยก่อนจะพูดตอบกลับสตีฟอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"แล้วถ้าหมอนั่นแค่อยากนอนกับนายเฉยๆล่ะ" สตีฟถามกลับทันที บัคกี้เห็นสีหน้าของสตีฟเริ่มแสดงความไม่พอใจมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

"แต่ฉันก็ถามหมอนั่นแล้วนะ ว่าที่พาไปเนี่ยคือไปเดทใช่รึเปล่า" บัคกี้ตอบกลับทันที ซึ่งพอเขาฟังแล้วก็รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังแก้ตัวกับสตีฟอยู่เลยจนคิดว่า _'ทำไมฉันต้องมาอธิบายให้สตีฟฟังด้วยนะ'_

 

"ความหมายของคำว่าเดทของหมอนั่นคงไม่ใช่เดทเฉยๆเหมือนนายแน่ๆ" สตีฟพูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชาเสียจนบัคกี้ฟังแล้วก็พยายามคิดว่าเอริคอาจจะไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่สตีฟบอกก็ได้

 

ถึงแม้จะไม่ค่อยมั่นใจเสียเท่าไหร่แต่บัคกี้พูดต่ออย่างตะกุกตะกักด้วยความรู้สึกวูบโหวงเล็กน้อย "นาย...นายไม่รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับเอริคซักหน่อย"

 

"แต่ฉันรู้จักคนประเภทเดียวกันกับฉันนะบัค..."

 

บัคกี้ฟังแล้วก็นิ่งเงียบไปซักพักนึงหลังจากที่สตีฟพูดจบ เพราะจากที่เขารู้จักนิสัยของเอริค เลนเชอร์มา ที่สตีฟพูดก็ฟังดูมีน้ำหนักพอสมควร แต่พอบัคกี้คิดว่าสตีฟเองก็คิดกับเขาเพียงแค่เพื่อนเท่านั้นแต่ทำไมสตีฟถึงดูเป็นห่วงมากจนเกินไปแถมยังคอยขัดแข้งขัดขาเขากับเอริคมากเสียขนาดนี้

 

และทั้งๆที่สตีฟไม่ได้คิดอะไรเกินเลยไปกว่าเพื่อนแต่ทำไมสตีฟต้องมาทำให้เขาคิดมากด้วย แต่แล้วบัคกี้ก็ตัดสินใจแล้วว่าจะไป เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตากับสตีฟแล้วบอกว่า "ฉันจะไป เอริคอาจจะเป็นผู้ชายคนนั้นของฉันก็ได้"

 

"แต่ว่า..." สตีฟกำลังจะพูดห้ามปรามเขาต่อ แต่เอริคก็เดินเข้ามาแล้วโอบเอวของบัคกี้ทันที

 

"ขอโทษที่ให้รอนานนะเจมส์ เราไปกันเลยมั้ย" เอริคก้มหน้ามาถามบัคกี้ด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม

 

"อื้อ ฉันหิวแล้วล่ะ" บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับให้เอริคพร้อมกับหันหน้ามาหาสตีฟเพื่อกล่าวลากับเพื่อนข้างบ้านที่กำลังยืนหน้าบูดบึ้งใส่เขา "ฉันไปก่อนนะ" บัคกี้พูดขึ้น

 

"ขอบคุณคุณสตีฟมากๆนะครับ แล้วเจอกันใหม่งานหน้าครับ" เอริคกล่าวด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้มแล้วสตีฟก็ทำเพียงแค่ยิ้มตามมารยาทและโบกมือลาเท่านั้น จากนั้นเอริคก็ค่อยๆพาบัคกี้เดินออกไปยังประตูทางออก เอริคกล่าวลาทีมงานแต่ละคนที่เดินผ่านไปมาด้วยรอยยิ้ม มีสาวๆหลายคนที่บ่นกับเอริคว่าเสียดายที่เขาไม่ได้ไปงานเลี้ยงหลังจากนี้ด้วยกัน

 

ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะออกจากประตู เขาหันกลับมาเพื่อมองหาสตีฟจากจุดๆที่เขาเดินจากสตีฟมา แต่พอเขาหันไปมอง บัคกี้ก็ไม่เจอสตีฟยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นแล้ว และพอบัคกี้จะกวาดสายตาเพื่อมองหาสตีฟอีกครั้ง เอริคก็จูงเขาเดินไปลงลิฟท์เพื่อไปขึ้นรถส่วนตัวของเอริคและไปยังร้านอาหารริมทะเลอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

 

ร้านอาหารที่เอริคพาเขามาดินเนอร์เป็นร้านที่ติดริมทะเลใกล้ๆประภาคารแห่งหนึ่ง ซึ่งร้านนี้ค่อนข้างห่างจากตัวเมืองพอสมควรจึงไม่ค่อยมีผู้คนจนหนาแน่นมากเกินไปจึงเป็นวอล์คอินได้เลยไม่ต้องโทรมาจอง ภายในร้านก็พอมีคู่รักหนุ่มสาวมาเดทที่ร้านนี้กันบ้าง จึงทำให้บรรยากาศภายในร้านค่อนข้างจะเป็นส่วนตัวมากทีเดียว

 

ซึ่งก็ต้องขอขอบคุณพนักงานของร้านนี้ที่จำหน้าเอริคได้เป็นอย่างแม่นยำจนบัคกี้คิดในใจว่า _'สงสัยเอริคจะต้องพาคนแอบมาเดทที่นี่บ่อยแน่ๆ'_ เพราะเมื่อพวกเขาทั้งสองมาถึงที่ร้านอาหารแห่งนี้แล้ว พนักงานก็พาเอริคมายังส่วนที่นั่งที่แยกเป็นพื้นที่กั้นกันระหว่างโต๊ะเพื่อเพิ่มความเป็นส่วนตัวมากยิ่งขึ้น เพราะพอเหล้าเข้าปากเอริคเรียบร้อยแล้ว หมอนี่ก็เริ่มโอบกอดลูบไล้บัคกี้ตลอดเวลา บางทีก็จูบที่แก้มเขาบ้าง หรือที่ริมฝีปากเขาบ้าง จนบางเวลาที่พนักงานผ่านไปผ่านมาก็ทำให้บัคกี้เขินอายมากเช่นกัน

 

เมนูที่บัคกี้สั่งคือล็อบสเตอร์ย่างตัวใหญ่พิเศษ (ที่เขาไม่สนเลยว่ามือจะเละปากจะเลอะแค่ไหนก็ตาม) พร้อมกับซอสสองชนิดคือแบบดั้งเดิมซอสเนยเลมอนและกระเทียม กับซอสทรัฟเฟิลมายองเนส เขาถึงกับเอ่ยปากขอบคุณสวรรค์ที่ได้กินล็อบสเตอร์เสียทีหลังจากไม่ได้กินมานานแสนนานตั้งแต่ออกจากบ้านมา ซึ่งก็ทำให้เอริคอมยิ้มเล็กน้อยไปกับความจริงใจของเขา ส่วนอาหารที่เอริคสั่งในค่ำคืนนี้คือเนื้อซี่โครงย่างขนาดห้าร้อยกรัมเสิร์ฟเคียงคู่กับมันฝรั่งบด และเอริคก็สั่งไวน์ขาวมาให้บัคกี้และไวน์แดงสำหรับตัวเอริคเพื่อดื่มกันระหว่างรับประทานอาหาร

  

เมื่อทั้งสองรับประทานอาหารกันเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว พอถึงของหวานมาเสิร์ฟ บัคกี้ก็ตาโตลุกวาวจนแทบจะกรีดร้องอีกครั้งเพราะว่าที่นี่มีมิลย์เฟยย์จากแองเจลิน่าร้านโปรดสมัยเด็กของบัคกี้ ซึ่งแทบทุกคำที่บัคกี้ได้กินเขาก็ทำเสียงครางปลื้มปริ่มแทบจะทุกครั้ง จนเอริคถึงกับยิ้มมุมปากและเลิ่กคิ้วมองเขาด้วยความประหลาดใจ

 

ทั้งสองใช้เวลาอยู่ทานอาหารและดื่มเหล้าไวน์กันในร้านอาหารจวบจนเวลาล่วงเลยไปเกือบห้าทุ่ม บัคกี้เรื่มรู้สึกง่วงและมึนจากฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์ที่ไหลเวียนอยู่ในร่างกายทั้งเหล้า คอนญัก ไวน์ขาว ไวน์แดงอีกรวมๆแล้วสิบขวด

 

"ฉันว่าฉันเริ่มไม่ไหวแล้วล่ะ" บัคกี้พูดขึ้นเมื่อเขาดื่มไวน์แดงในมือหมดแก้วแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

"เราจะกลับกันเลยรึเปล่า" เอริคหันมาถามเขา สติอันน้อยนิดของบัคกี้เห็นเอริคเรียกพนักงานมาคิดเงินทันทีที่เขาพูดจบ

 

"ด้ายยยยสิ เพราะกว่าจะถึงบรูคลินคงใช้เวลาซักครึ่งชั่วโมง..." บัคกี้พูดต่อด้วยความงัวเงีย เพราะตอนนี้เขาเริ่มรู้สึกมึนหัวหนักกว่าเดิมและง่วงมากเสียจนแทบจะไม่อยากลืมตาอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

...

 

และเมื่อบัคกี้รู้ตัวอีกที...

 

เขาก็นั่งพิงเอริคอยู่บนเบาะหลังในรถเรียบร้อยแล้ว...

 

...

 

บัคกี้ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาอย่างสะลึมสะลือในอ้อมแขนของเอริคที่ทำให้เขากลับนึกถึงอ้อมกอดอันแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟจนทำให้ใจเขาเต้นตึกตักขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

"ตื่นแล้วหรอเจมส์..." เอริคพูดกระซิบถามเขา บัคกี้พยักหน้าให้นิดหน่อยก่อนจะเอามือมาขยี้ตาเบาๆ ถึงแม้เขาจะยังมึนหัวเพราะฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์อยู่ แต่บัคกี้ก็พยายามจะเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองว่าตอนนี้เขาอยู่ส่วนไหนในนิวยอร์คแล้ว

 

แต่พอเขามองไปด้านนอกรถ สิ่งที่บัคกี้เห็นกลับไม่ใช่ตึกรามบ้านช่องสูงชะลูดและแสงสีอันสว่างไสวในคืนเดือนมืดของมหานครนิวยอร์ค แต่กลับเป็นถนนนอกเมือง แนวหมู่บ้านจัดสรรสองชั้นและต้นปาล์มบนตลอดเส้นทางที่เขาไม่คุ้นเคย "นี่ไม่ใช่ทางกลับไปบรูคลินนี่..." เขาหันมาถามเอริคด้วยความตระหนกตกใจ

 

"ฉันเปิดโรงแรมไว้แถวๆลองบีชน่ะ" เอริคพูดจบก็กระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองให้แน่นขึ้นจนทำให้ลำตัวของบัคกี้แนบชิดกับเอริคมากกว่าเดิมจนใบหน้าของพวกเขาทั้งสองอยู่ห่างกันเพียงแค่ลมหายใจกั้นเท่านั้น

 

"เอ๊ะ..." บัคกี้อุทานออกไปทันทีที่มือของเอริคเริ่มซุกซนจนข้างหนึ่งสอดใส่เข้ามาในสาบเสื้อของเขาจนสัมผัสกับผิวเนียนนุ่มของบัคกี้ ในระหว่างที่รถกำลังเคลื่อนตัวอยู่ด้วยความเร็วแปดสิบไมล์ต่อชั่วโมงเอริคก็ใช้มืออีกข้างที่ว่างอยู่เชิดคางของบัคกี้ขึ้นแล้วออกแรงบังคับให้เขาอ้าปากเล็กน้อย จากนั้นเอริคก็ประกบริมฝีปากพร้อมสอดลิ้นเข้ามาทันที

 

"!!!" บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจ ถึงแม้สติของเขาจะไม่ค่อยมีเท่าไหร่แต่เขาก็รู้ว่าตอนนี้กำลังโดนทำอะไรอยู่ เอริคจูบบัคกี้อย่างกระหายเสียจนไม่เกรงใจคนขับรถด้านหน้าที่บัคกี้เห็นเขากำลังเหลือบมองว่าเจ้านายของตัวเองกำลังทำอะไรอยู่แต่ก็ไม่ใส่ใจและขับรถต่อไป

 

เอริคกระชับอ้อมกอดเขาให้แน่นกว่าเดิม มือข้างหนึ่งของเอริคที่โอบเขาอยู่ก็ลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังและค่อยๆสอดมือเข้าไปในกางเกงและกางเกงในเพื่อสัมผัสบั้นท้ายของเขาโดยตรงจนบัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงครางร้องผ่านลำคอ

 

ซึ่งบัคกี้พยายามเอามือทั้งสองผลักเอริคออก แต่เรี่ยวแรงกลับหายไปเสียหมดเพราะฤทธิ์ของแอลกอฮอล์ที่ยังไหลเวียนอยู่ทั่วร่างกายของเขา มืออีกข้างของเอริคที่สัมผัสอยู่ที่ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนมาวุ่นวายกับการปลดกระดุมกางเกงของเขาแทน จนริมฝีปากของเอริคที่กำลังรุกรานเขาอยู่นั้นผ่อนแรงลงนิดนึง ทำให้บัคกี้ผลักใบหน้าของตัวเองออกได้เล็กน้อย

 

"เอริค...อย่า..." บัคกี้ครางร้องห้ามเสียงสั่น เขาพยายามที่จะจับมือของเอริคออกไปจากการปลดกระดุมกางเกงของตัวเองแต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล มิหนำซ้ำเอริคยังออกแรงมากกว่าเดิมจนสามารถปลดซิปกางเกงของบัคกี้ได้ จากนั้นมือหนาหนักของเอริคก็กอบกุมและขยำเบาๆที่ส่วนอ่อนไหวของบัคกี้จนเขาเผลอครางเสียงดังออกไปอย่างไม่ตั้งใจทันที

 

"เอริค...เดี๋ยวก่อน..." บัคกี้ร้องขัดขืนอีกครั้งแต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล เอริคโน้มใบหน้าลงมาประกบจูบเอาอีกครั้งไปพร้อมๆกับสัมผัสจากฝ่ามือหนาทั้งสองทั้งบริเวณบั้นท้ายและด้านหน้าจนสติของบัคกี้เริ่มจะกลับมาเพราะความตกใจ อีกทั้งมือของเอริคที่กำลังสัมผัสบีบขยำบั้นท้ายของเขาก็เริ่มรุกรานเข้าไปจนถึงช่องทางเร้นลับด้านหลัง นิ้วมือหนาของเอริคสอดแทรกและลูบไล้เป็นจังหวะไปพร้อมๆกับฝ่ามือที่กำลังบีบเค้นคลึงแก่นกายด้านหน้าของบัคกี้ จนตรงนั้นของเขาเริ่มมีน้ำซึมออกมา บัคกี้หลับตาแน่นจนน้ำตาเริ่มไหลคลอออกมาบริเวณหางตา "...อะ...อย่า..."

 

"...มะ...ไม่เอา..." บัคกี้ครางร้องด้วยความหวาดกลัวและรู้สึกไม่ดีเพราะเอริคไม่ยอมฟังเสียงร้องห้ามของเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

"นายจะขัดขืนทำไมล่ะเจมส์ นายเป็นคนอ่อยฉันเองนะ" เอริคกกระซิบเสียงแหบพร่า ริมฝีปากหนักแน่นของเขาค่อยๆเคลื่อนมาจูบบริเวณลำคอเนียนของบัคกี้ เอริคย้ำจูบพร้อมกับดูดดึงอย่างกระหายจนเกิดร่องรอยสีระเรื่อเป็นจ้ำๆ เขาเงยหน้ามามองผลงานอย่างพึงพอใจแล้วก็ค่อยๆก้มลงจูบต่อ ไล่ลงมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงไหปลาร้าของบัคกี้ ส่วนมือข้างหนึ่งของเอริคที่กำลังเค้นคลึงส่วนที่อ่อนไหวของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มบีบเค้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเขาสะดุ้งตกใจ

 

"ฉัน...ไม่ได้..." บัคกี้ครางร้องประท้วงกลับจนเสียงของเขาสั่นเครือ มือที่ไร้เรียวแรงที่พยายามผลักอีกฝ่ายแต่ก็ไม่เกิดผลอะไรกับร่างกายอันแข็งแกร่งของเอริคเลย ซ้ำยังทำให้เอริคโน้มตัวลงมาเข้าใกล้เขาหนักกว่าเดิม อีกทั้งสัมผัสจากนิ้วมือหนาของเอริคที่กำลังลูบไล้ไปยังช่องทางคับแคบและอีกข้างที่กำลังบีบเค้นคลึงคลำขยำแก่นกายด้านหน้าของเขาอยู่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีไปด้วยเลย บัคกี้พยายามขัดขืนแต่ก็สู้แรงอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้เลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

"ทำไมจะไม่ได้อ่อย..." เอริคพูดไปพร้อมๆกับเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเขา ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็พยายามหลบแต่ก็ไม่สำเร็จเพราะเอริคบดจูบลงมาด้วยความกระหายและกัดริมฝีปากล่างของเขาจนบัคกี้เผลอร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวด

 

"...เนี่ยอ่ะนะ..." มือของเอริคที่กำลังสัมผัสส่วนด้านหน้าของเขาอย่างรุนแรงมาเรื่อยๆผ่านเนื้อผ้าของกางเกงในเริ่มเปียกชื้นขึ้นเพราะร่างกายของเขาดันตอบสนองกับสัมผัสของเอริค ถึงแม้จิตใจเขาจะไม่ยินยอมก็ตาม

 

"...ดูยังไงนายก็ให้ท่าฉันชัดๆนะเจมส์" เอริคใช้นิ้วลูบสัมผัสส่วนปลายที่มีน้ำเปียกแฉะเบาๆจนทำให้บัคกี้ครางร้องเสียงดัง

 

"มะ...ไม่..." บัคกี้ครางร้องกลับพร้อมกับพยายามผลักอีกฝ่ายจนหยดน้ำตาใสค่อยๆไหลลงบนใบหน้าของเขา "ปะ...ปล่อย..." บัคกี้ร้องอ้อนวอนให้เขาหยุด แต่มือทั้งสองของเอริคก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดหรือผ่อนแรงลงแม้แต่น้อย จนกระทั้งนิ้วมือของเอริคที่กำลังสัมผัสบริเวณช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาเริ่มรุนแรงขึ้นจนบัคกี้ทนต่อไปไม่ไหว

 

"หยุดนะเอริค!" บัคกี้พยายามรวบรวมแรงของตัวเองเฮือกสุดท้ายอีกครั้งจนเขาสามารถผลักเอริคออกได้ เขาตะโกนขึ้นแล้วก็เขยิบถอยห่างจากเขาอย่างรวดเร็วทันที "ฉันไม่ได้อยากทำแบบนี้!"

 

เอริคหันไปมองใบหน้าเปื้อนน้ำตาไปด้วยความหวาดกลัวของบัคกี้ด้วยสายตาที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความต้องการจนนัยตาของเอริคแทบจะเป็นสีดำเพราะความกระหายไปหมดแล้ว

 

"ปกตินายก็นอนกับคนอื่นไปทั่วไม่ใช่หรอเจมส์" เอริคยิ้มเยาะถามเขา

 

"ไม่ใช่!...ฉันเลิกนิสัยแบบนั้นแล้ว..." บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงแข็ง เขาใช้มือของตัวเองค่อยๆเช็ดน้ำตาที่เปรอะเปื้อนอยู่แล้วก็เอาเสื้อมาปกปิดท่อนล่างเอาไว้ก่อน "...ฉันนึกว่านายจะจีบฉันซะอีก"

 

"โถเจมส์ ใครเค้าจะทำแบบนั้นกับคนอย่างนายกัน.." เอริคถอนหายใจออกมาพร้อมกับพูดต่อด้วยสายตาเหยียดหยามเล็กน้อย บัคกี้มองหน้าเขาพร้อมกับรู้สึกวูบโหวงในท้องเพราะเขารู้สึกว่าเอริคจะต้องพูดอะไรที่ทำร้ายจิตใจเขาแน่ๆ

 

"...คนแบบนายก็เป็นได้แค่ที่ระบายความใคร่ให้คนแบบฉันเท่านั้นแหละ"

 

**_เพี๊ยะ!!!_ **

 

บัคกี้ตบลงที่ใบหน้าของเอริคทันทีเมื่อเขาได้ยินที่เอริคพูดเช่นนั้น จนเอริคเบิกตากว้างด้วยความตกใจและคาดไม่ถึงว่าบัคกี้จะกล้าทำ อีกทั้งคำพูดที่เอริคบอกมันเป็นคำพูดที่ทิ่มแทงจิตใจของบัคกี้มาตลอดเวลาตั้งแต่เขาเลิกกับแฟนคนแรกและใช้ชีวิตแบบรักสนุกไม่ผูกพัน และเมื่อบัคกี้นึกถึงคำพูดที่อีกฝ่ายพูดขึ้นอีกหลายๆครั้งก็ทำให้เขาเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวในอกไปหมด แถมน้ำตาของเขาที่หยุดไปแล้วก็เริ่มไหลลงมาช้าๆอีกครั้ง

 

จากนั้นบัคกี้มองหน้าอีกฝ่ายกลับไปด้วยความโกรธแล้วค่อยๆพูดขึ้นมา

 

**"อย่า-มา-ยุ่ง-กับ-ฉัน-อีก"**

 

แล้วบัคกี้ก็หันไปหาคนขับรถแล้วตะโกนบอกคนขับรถอย่างรวดเร็ว "จอดรถด้วยครับ!"

 

เอริคที่ยังอึ้งอยู่นั้นก็ตกใจเพราะอยู่ดีๆคนขับรถก็จอดรถทันทีอย่างรวดเร็ว จากนั้นบัคกี้รีบจัดการรูดซิบกางเกงของตัวเอง และโชคดีที่ตอนนี้ไม่ค่อยมีรถมากนักจึงยังไม่มีใครบีบแตรไล่เท่าไหร่ บัคกี้จึงรีบเปิดประตูจะลงจากรถที่อยู่กลางถนนระหว่างทางไปลองบีช เขาคว้าข้อมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้ทันที "เจมส์! นายจะไปไหน! นี่มันดึกมากแถมยังอยู่ที่ไหนก็ไม่รู้เนี่ยนะ!"

 

บัคกี้สะบัดข้อมือของตัวเองอย่างรุนแรงจนหลุดออกจากฝ่ามือหนักแน่นของเอริค เขาหันมามองอีกฝ่ายด้วยความโกรธและโมโหก่อนที่จะรีบเปิดประตูแล้วลงจากรถโดยที่บัคกี้ไม่สนใจว่าบนถนนจะมีรถผ่านไปมารึเปล่า แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็หันกลับมามองเอริคด้วยสายตาเย็นชาแล้วก็พูดว่า...

 

"ลาก่อนเอริค"

 

แล้วบัคกี้ก็ปิดประตูรถดังโครม

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

 

เนื่องจากตอนนี้เป็นเวลาห้าทุ่ม ถึงแม้ว่าตอนนี้มีรถผ่านสัญจรไปมาไม่มากนัก แต่ก็ยังพอมีรถและผู้คนเดินไปมาอยู่บ้างเพราะอยู่ใกล้ทางแยก รถที่ผ่านไปผ่านมาก็บีบแตรไล่เพราะรถของเอริคเริ่มจอดกลางถนนนานเกินไปเสียแล้ว บัคกี้เดินข้ามถนนไปที่ทางเท้าอย่างรวดเร็ว เมื่อเขาหันกลับมามองก็เห็นรถของเอริคขับผ่านสี่แยกไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินหนีไปคนละทางกับทางที่รถของเอริคขับต่อทันที

 

"ให้ตาย ลืมเสื้อโค้ทไว้ในรถหมอนั่นจนได้ บ้าชะมัด" บัคกี้บ่นขึ้นทันทีเมื่อเขานึกได้ว่าลืมเสื้อโค้ทเอาไว้ในรถของเอริค ยังดีที่เขาใส่เสื้อพูลโอเวอร์แขนยาวมา แต่นั่นก็ไม่เพียงพอที่จะทำให้เขาหายหนาวได้แน่ๆ บัคกี้ทั้งนึกหงุดหงิดตัวเองและโมโหเอริคจึงทำได้เพียงเดินก้าวขาฉับๆไปเรื่อยๆพร้อมกับกอดอกตัวเองเอาไว้คลายหนาวแทน

 

หลังจากที่บัคกี้เดินมาเรื่อยๆตามทางเพราะความโกรธและความหนาวกว่าสิบนาทีจนหัวเริ่มเย็นลง เขาเดินมาถึงสวนสาธารณะริมทะเลแห่งหนึ่งที่มีสนามเด็กเล่นอยู่ด้านใน เมื่อบัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองก็เริ่มรู้สึกว่าบรรยากาศรอบๆช่างเงียบสงัดจนทำให้เขารู้สึกกลัว เสียงคลื่นกระทบฝั่งคลอเบาๆไปกับกลิ่นลมริมทะเลฟังดูช่างจะโรแมนติกมากเลยทีเดียว แต่บริเวณที่เขายืนอยู่นี่ค่อนข้างมืดและเงียบมากขนาดได้ยินเสียงลมหวิวๆและม้าหมุนตรงสนามเด็กเล่นทีหมุนไปตามลมจนเกิดเสียงดังเอี๊ยดอ๊าด ถึงแม้บัคกี้เห็นคนเดินผ่านไปมาในสวนสาธารณะบ้างก็ตาม แต่ก็น้อยมากเสียจนเขาเริ่มขนลุกเล็กน้อย

 

บัคกี้หยิบมือถือขึ้นมาดูเวลา ซึ่งตอนนี้หน้าจอมือถือของเขาบอกเวลาห้าทุ่มสี่สิบนาที แถมแบตมือถือของเขายังขึ้นขีดแดงใกล้หมดแล้วอีกต่างหาก บัคกี้ลองพยายามหารถจากอูเบอร์เพื่อที่จะหาทางกลับอพาร์ทเมนท์แต่สัญญาณอินเตอร์เน็ตและสัญญาณโทรศัพท์แถวนี้ก็ขึ้น Searching สลับกับ No Service ตลอดเวลา

 

ทั้งความมืดและความเงียบสงบของบริเวณสวนสาธารณะทำให้เขาเริ่มกลัวขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะต้องเจออะไรบ้าง จะมีโจรมั้ย จะมีฆาตกรโรคจิตรึเปล่า แล้วถ้าพวกคนโรคจิตชอบข่มขืนล่ะ...และเมื่อบัคกี้ลองนึกย้อนกลับไปตอนที่เขาโดนเอริคขืนใจเมื่อซักครู่ก็ทำให้เขาหน้าซีดทันที

 

และเมื่อบัคกี้มองไปรอบๆก็เห็นเสาไฟต้นหนึ่งที่อยู่ถัดไปประมาณสี่ร้อยเมตร บัคกี้คิดว่าตรงนั้นน่าจะพอมีเสาสัญญาณได้บ้าง เขาจึงรีบกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งไปหาเสาไฟแสงสว่างที่พึ่งสุดท้ายเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของเขา

 

 _'ไม่สิๆ มันคงไม่มีอะไรให้น่ากลัวซักหน่อย'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจ แต่พอเสียงลมหวิวดังแว่วขึ้นอีกครั้งก็ทำให้บัคกี้รีบวิ่งไปยังเสาไฟฟ้าต้นนั้นอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

บัคกี้หยิบมือถือออกมาอีกทีหนึ่ง สัญญาณอินเตอร์เน็ตก็ยังไม่ขึ้นอยู่ดี แต่อย่างน้อยสัญญาณโทรศัพท์ก็เริ่มโผล่ขึ้นมาบ้างหน่อยหนึ่ง บัคกี้รีบกดหาเบอร์สตีฟ...

 

_'สตีฟ...'_

 

_'YourHotNeighborSTEVE♥︎...'_

 

 _'หมอนั่นยังโกรธอยู่รึเปล่า หมอนั่นจะต้องสมน้ำหน้าแน่ๆถ้ารู้ว่าเอริคทำอะไรกับฉัน...'_ บัคกี้นึกในใจตอนที่มองชื่อของสตีฟที่หมอนั่นถือวิสาสะบันทึกเบอร์โทรของตัวเองเอาไว้เอง เขาเองก็ยังไม่อยากได้ยินคำพูดเสียดสีออกมาจากปากสตีฟตอนนี้เสียเท่าไหร่ แต่สตีฟก็เป็นคนเดียวที่พอจะช่วยเขาได้ บัคกี้ก็หลับตาทำใจครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้กดโทรออกไปหาสตีฟ

 

_ตรู๊ดด ตรู๊ดดดด_

 

ใจของบัคกี้เต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงรอสายของอีกฝั่ง เขาทั้งรู้สึกโล่งใจที่โทรหาสตีฟติด แต่ก็ยังรู้สึกหวาดกลัวที่จะโดนอีกฝ่ายต่อว่าเหยียดหยามทันทีที่รับสาย

 

_ตรู๊ดด ตรู๊ดดดด_

 

 _("ว่าไง")_ เสียงของสตีฟแข็งกร้าวออกจะติดรำคาญหน่อยๆเสียจนบัคกี้สะดุ้งตกใจและรู้สึกโหวงหวิวในท้องเหมือนมีผีเสื้อบินว่อนเป็นนับร้อยตัว เพราะเมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงของเพื่อนข้างบ้านก็รู้สึกทั้งโล่งใจและรู้สึกหวาดกลัวในคราวเดียว

 

"...สตีฟ...คือ..." บัคกี้พูดด้วยเสียงสั่นเครือ เขาพยายามทำให้เสียงของตัวเองปกติที่สุดแต่ก็ไม่สามารถทำให้เสียงของเขาหายสั่นได้

 

 _("...มีอะไรก็รีบๆพูดมา")_ สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างเย็นชา เสียงของเขายังคงเจือความโมโหเอาไว้ครบถ้วน เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงโกรธๆของสตีฟก็ทำให้เขาเจ็บปวดไปหมด  _("โดนหมอนั่นฟันแล้วทิ้งมาล่ะสิ เห็นมั้ยล่ะฉัน--")_ สตีฟยังพูดไม่ทันจบ น้ำตาของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มไหลจนเขาห้ามเสียงสะอื้นไว้ไม่ได้ เขาก็รีบพูดตัดขึ้นมาทันที

 

"อึก...สตีฟช่วยฉันด้วย..." บัคกี้พยายามจะตั้งสติไม่ให้ตัวเองสะอึกสะอื้นแต่พอเขาเริ่มพูดขึ้น น้ำตาของเขาก็เริ่มไหลออกมาโดยที่เขาไม่รู้ตัวจนน้ำเสียงที่เขาตอบกลับสตีฟมีแต่ความสะอึกสะอื้น

 

 ** _("เกิดอะไรขึ้นบัค!!!")_** สตีฟตะโกนขึ้นมาอย่างตกใจทันทีเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงร้องไห้ของบัคกี้

  

"คือเอริค..." เมื่อบัคกี้คิดถึงเหตุการณ์เมื่อซักครู่ น้ำตาของเขาก็เริ่มไหลมาเพราะบัคกี้ทนไม่ไหวหลุดส่งเสียงสะอื้นออกมาจนสตีฟได้ยิน

 

 _("หมอนั่นทำอะไรนาย!?")_ สตีฟถามต่อด้วยความร้อนรนกระวนกระวายใจเพราะเขารู้ว่าบัคกี้ต้องพยายามกลั้นไม่ให้ตัวเองร้องไห้อยู่แน่ๆ

 

"...คือ..." บัคกี้กำลังจะเล่าเรื่องเอริคลวนลามและเกือบจะขืนใจเขา "...สตีฟ...คือ..." แต่พอเขานึกภาพเหตุการณ์บนรถเอริคแล้วก็ทำให้เขาหยุดกึก บัคกี้ทั้งไม่อยากให้เล่าเรื่องอะไรแบบนั้นให้สตีฟฟังและไม่อยากนึกถึงมันด้วย

 

 _("โอเค...ไม่ต้องพูดก็ได้บัค...ว่าแต่ตอนนี้นายอยู่กับใครรึเปล่า")_ สตีฟถาม บัคกี้เริ่มได้ยินน้ำเสียงของสตีฟฟังดูดีขึ้นมากว่าก่อนหน้านี้เขาจึงค่อยๆตอบเพื่อนบ้านของตัวเองกลับไป

 

"ไม่...ฉันอยู่คนเดียว..." บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบา

 

 _("แล้วนายรู้มั้ยว่านายอยู่ที่ไหนตอนนี้")_ สตีฟรีบถามกลับอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็ว

 

"ฉัน...ฉันไม่รู้ว่าฉันอยู่ที่ไหน..." บัคกี้ตอบกลับ น้ำเสียงของบัคกี้เริ่มสั่นคลอนและยังกระวนกระวายมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาเริ่มหวาดกลัวกับบรรยากาศวังเวงรอบข้างและอันตรายต่างๆที่สมองเริ่มคิดว่าจะต้องเกิดขึ้นแน่ๆถ้าเขายังอยู่ในที่เปลี่ยวๆแบบนี้คนเดียว "สตีฟ...รอบๆมีแต่ถนนกับต้นปาล์ม มันวังเวงอ่ะ แล้วฉันก็หนาวด้วย"

 

 _("เฮ้บัค...ใจเย็นๆก่อน")_ เสียงของสตีฟอ่อนลงเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงสะอึกสะอื้นของบัคกี้  _("นายพอจะรู้จักสถานที่ที่นายอยู่รึเปล่า")_ สตีฟถามเขาต่ออย่างใจเย็น

 

"ฉัน...ฉันไม่รู้..." บัคกี้ตอบกลับน้ำเสียงสะอึกสะอื้น

 

 _("นายจำวิธีใช้กูเกิลแมพได้มั้ย")_ สตีฟพูดถามเขาขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

"พอจะจำได้แต่ตรงนี้ไม่มีสัญญาณเน็ตเลย" บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงสั่นเครือ หลังจากนั้นเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงเหมือนสตีฟกำลังค้นหาอะไรบางอย่างจากคอมพิวเตอร์ของตัวเองทันทีที่ได้ยินเขาพูดจบ

 

สตีฟใช้เวลาซักพักแล้วเขาก็ถามบัคกี้กลับมา  _("นายอยู่แถวๆเส้นทางไปลองบีชใช่มั้ย")_

 

"อื้อ...คิดว่านะ..." บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับมองไปรอบๆ เพราะเขาก็เห็นแต่เงาของต้นปาล์มที่กำลังลู่ลม บวกกับได้ยินเสียงคลื่นทะเลเบาๆจากที่ไกลๆแค่นั้น "มันมืดมากฉันมองอะไรอย่างอื่นไม่ค่อยเห็นเลย"

 

 _("นายอยู่ใกล้ๆอะไรที่เป็นแลนมาร์คหน่อยรึเปล่า")_ หลังจากได้ยินเสียงสตีฟวุ่นวายกับคอมพิวเตอร์แล้วก็เสียงคลิ๊กๆตามมา สตีฟก็ถามเขาต่อ

 

"เมื่อกี๊ฉันเห็นสนามเด็กเล่นนะ แต่มันมืดกว่าที่ที่ฉันยืนอยู่ตรงนี้อีก..." บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับหันไปมองเส้นทางเดิมที่เขาเดินมาที่ทั้งมืดและเปลี่ยวอย่างสุดๆ

 

 _("งั้นนายไปนั่งรอตรงสนามเด็กเล่นตรงนั้นได้มั้ยบัค")_ สตีฟพูดขึ้น

 

"..." บัคกี้เม้มปากด้วยความหวาดกลัวจนปากของเขาซีดเซียวไปหมด เขาไม่อยากเดินเข้าไปในสนามเด็กเล่นตอนกลางคืนแบบนี้เพราะในใจเขาคิดแต่เรื่องน่ากลัวๆทั้งนั้น "ฉันกลัวอ่ะสตีฟ ตรงสนามเด็กเล่นมันมืดและก็เงียบมากเลย"

 

 _("เฮ้บัค...ใจเย็นก่อน")_ เสียงผ่อนคลายของสตีฟทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นเล็กน้อย  _("ไปรอฉันที่สนามเด็กเล่น ฉันจะ--")_ แล้วอยู่ดีๆเสียงของสตีฟก็ขาดหายไป

 

"สตีฟ...เฮ้สตีฟ!" บัคกี้ส่งเสียงเรียกเพื่อนบ้านอย่างตกใจเพราะสตีฟเงียบไป และพอเขาเอามือถือออกมาดูก็พบว่ามือถือของตัวเองแบตไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

 

"บ้าเอ้ย" บัคกี้สบถออกมาพร้อมกับพยายามเปิดเครื่องอีกครั้ง แต่เมื่อเครื่องติดอีกครั้งก็ขึ้นสัญลักษณ์ให้ชาร์ตแบตแทน มือถือของเขาได้ดับสนิทไปเป็นที่เรียบร้อย

 

บัคกี้ไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากเดินกลับไปยังสนามเด็กเล่นที่เขาเห็นตรงสวนสาธารณะเมื่อซักครู่ ถึงแม้เขาจะไม่แน่ใจว่าสตีฟจะตามหาเขาเจอรึเปล่าเพราะตอนนี้มือถือของเขาก็ดับไปแล้ว แถมละแวกนี้ยังเป็นพื้นที่ที่เขาไม่คุ้นเคย แต่บัคกี้ก็เดินไปยังสนามเด็กเล่นที่สตีฟบอกให้เขาไปคอยทันที

 

ตอนนี้คงจะราวๆเที่ยงคืนเข้าไปแล้ว และบัคกี้ก็เดินมาถึงสวนสาธารณะเป็นที่เรียบร้อย เขามองไม่เห็นใครซักคนหลงเหลืออยู่ในสวนสาธารณะแห่งนี้เลย

 

 _'บ้าชิบ ใครใช้ให้ดับไฟทั้งสวนขนาดนี้วะ'_ บัคกี้เดินไปก็นึกบ่นในใจไป ถึงแม้จะเป็นสวนสาธารณะที่ห่างไกลชุมชนขนาดนี้แต่มันก็ควรจะเปิดไฟในสวนบ้างโดยเฉพาะหน้าหนาวที่กลางคืนมืดสนิดขนาดนี้ และเมื่อบัคกี้เดินมาถึงสนามเด็กเล่นด้านใน เขาก็เดินมานั่งคอยสตีฟอยู่ด้านในม้าหมุนทันที

 

อากาศโดยรอบเริ่มเย็นมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมจนบัคกี้นั่งกอดเข่าขดตัวอยู่ด้านในเพื่อให้ร่างกายอบอุ่นที่สุด

 

และด้วยฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์ที่ยังมีไหลเวียนอยู่ในร่างกายของเขาบ้างก็ทำให้บัคกี้ผล็อยหลับไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

จนกระทั่ง...

 

บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงซ่อกแซ่กจากริมพุ่มไม้ข้างๆก็ทำให้เขาสะดุ้งตื่นขึ้นมาทันที

 

อีกทั้งเขาได้ยินเสียงหมาเห่าหอนมาจากที่ไกลลิบๆก็ยิ่งทำให้ใจเสียมากขึ้นไปอีก ซึ่งก็ทำให้บัคกี้ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะชะโงกหน้าออกไปดูว่ามีอะไรหรือใครเดินมาบริเวณโดยรอบหรือไม่

 

ซักพักเสียงจากพุ่มไม้หายไปแล้ว แต่ก็แทนที่ด้วยเสียงคนเดินที่มาพร้อมเสียงพูดคุยของคนหลายคนแทน ใจของบัคกี้หล่นไปถึงตาตุ่มเพราะเขาคิดว่านั่นต้องไม่ใช่สตีฟแน่นอน เขาเริ่มรู้สึกกลัวมากเสียจนน้ำตาของเขาเริ่มไหลออกมาอีกครั้ง

 

 _'ไม่เอานะ ไม่นะ สตีฟ! ช่วยด้วยสตีฟ!!'_ บัคกี้กรีดร้องในใจพร้อมๆไปกับนั่งอุดหูและหลับตาปี๋เพราะเขาไม่อยากรับรู้อะไรอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

จนในที่สุด...

 

**_หมับ!_ **

 

"!!!"

 

อยู่ดีๆก็มีมือหนาๆมาจับแขนเขาจนบัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยง แต่เมื่อเขาลืมตาขึ้นมาพร้อมกับใบหน้าเปื้อนคราบน้ำตา บัคกี้ก็เห็นเงาของผู้ชายที่เขาคุ้นเคย

 

"เฮ้บัค นี่ฉันเอง" เสียงของสตีฟดังก้องขึ้นก่อนที่สายตาของบัคกี้จะปรับภาพที่มัวให้ชัดเจนขึ้น

 

และแล้วพอบัคกี้เห็นใบหน้าอันอ่อนโยนของเพื่อนบ้านที่เขาอยากเจอมากที่สุด บัคกี้ก็ปล่อยโฮร้องไห้ออกมาและลุกขึ้นกอดสตีฟทันที "สตีฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ"

 

"บัคกี้ เฮ้ใจเย็นๆ" สตีฟกอดปลอบเขาตอบพร้อมๆกับใช้มือหนาลูบหัวเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน บัคกี้กอดสตีฟแน่นกว่าเดิมด้วยความสั่นเทาพร้อมกับซุกหน้าลงแผ่นอกกว้างแล้วก็ปล่อยให้น้ำตาของตัวเองไหลลงเปรอะเปื้อนเสื้อของคนตรงหน้า

 

"ขอบคุณมากนะครับคุณตำรวจ เดี๋ยวผมพาเพื่อนเดินกลับไปเองได้ครับ" บัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟหันไปพูดกับตำรวจพร้อมกับยังกอดเขาแน่น แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินตำรวจกล่าวลากับสตีฟแล้วก็ได้ยินเสียงเท้าของคนสองคนกลับไปแทน

 

"ว่าแต่บัคกี้...นายตัวเย็นมากเลย!" สตีฟพูดขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าตกอกตกใจ เขารีบคลายอ้อมกอดแล้วถอดเสื้อหนังของตัวเองมาให้บัคกี้ใส่ เพราะเวลาในตอนนี้ก็เกือบจะตีสองแล้ว อากาศจึงเย็นลงกว่าเมื่อตอนห้าทุ่มยิ่งนัก

 

"เสื้อโค้ทนายหายไปไหน แล้วนายไม่โดนใครทำอะไรใช่มั้ย" สตีฟยิงคำถามรัวเร็วพร้อมกับคลุมเสื้อโค้ทของตัวเองให้กับบัคกี้ เขาค่อยๆสำรวจร่างกายของคนตรงหน้าก็เห็นร่องรอยสีแดงจางๆที่ลำคอ แต่บัคกี้ก็พยักหน้าตอบพร้อมกับก้มลงมองแต่เสื้อของคนตรงหน้าที่มีรอยเปรอะเปื้อนคราบน้ำตาของตัวเองแทน จริงๆแล้วบัคกี้ไม่กล้าสู้หน้าสตีฟเท่าไหร่เพราะจากทั้งเรื่องในสตูดิโอ เรื่องเอริค และเรื่องที่เขาร้องไห้เป็นเด็กขี้แยแบบนี้

 

"...สตีฟ...ฉันขอโทษ..." บัคกี้เอ่ยบอกด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ มือข้างหนึ่งของบัคกี้ยกขึ้นมาปกปิดร่องรอยจูบของเอริคเอาไว้ ส่วนอีกข้างของเขาสัมผัสแน่นที่เสื้อของคนตรงหน้าเพื่อไม่ปล่อยให้สตีฟไปไหน

 

"นายพูดถูกมาตลอดเลยสตีฟ ฉันน่าจะเชื่อนาย หมอนั่นหวังแต่จะอยากนอนกับฉันเพราะฉันมันง่าย! ทำไมฉันมันโง่แบบนี้!" บัคกี้พูดออกมาอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยความโกรธและเสียใจพร้อมกับน้ำตาที่ไหลอาบแก้มของเขา

 

แต่สตีฟก็พยายามปลอบเขาด้วยการเข้ามากอดบัคกี้แน่นอีกครั้งและค่อยๆลูบหลังเขาอย่างทะนุถนอม "เฮ้บัค...ใจเย็นๆก่อน"

 

และยิ่งสตีฟอ่อนโยนกับเขาแบบนี้ บัคกี้ก็ยิ่งร้องไห้โฮหนักเข้าไปอีกจนสตีฟต้องค่อยๆลูบหัวของเขาเพื่อปลอบประโลมอย่างช้าๆ ใบหน้าของสตีฟที่อยู่ใกล้ชิดเขามากจนบัคกี้สัมผัสได้ถึงริมฝีปากของสตีฟแถวๆใบหูของตัวเองก็เริ่มใจเต้นระรัว จากเมื่อซักครู่ที่เขาหนาวสั่น ตอนนี้พอเขาได้อยู่ในอ้อมแขนของสตีฟแล้ว บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกอบอุ่นขึ้นมาจนทำให้เขาไม่อยากปล่อยจากอ้อมกอดของคนตรงหน้าออกไปเลย

 

บัคกี้สัมผัสความอ่อนโยนของสตีฟก็รู้สึกทำให้เขาไม่อยากแยกจากคนตรงหน้าไปไหน อีกทั้งระยะห่างตอนนี้ของทั้งสตีฟและเขาช่างชิดใกล้เสียเหลือเกินจนบัคกี้กลัวว่าสตีฟจะรับรู้ถึงใจที่เต้นตึกตักระรัวของตัวเอง

 

"บัคกี้...ฉันอยู่นี่แล้ว..." สตีฟคลายอ้อมกอดของบัคกี้เล็กน้อย เขาใช้มือข้างหนึ่งเปลี่ยนจากโอบกอดมาสัมผัสปลายคางของบัคกี้แล้วเชิดหน้าขึ้นให้คนตรงหน้าสบตากับตัวเอง เมื่อสตีฟมองเห็นนัยตาสีเทาแสนสวยของบัคกี้และใบหน้าที่กำลังเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยน้ำตาก็ค่อยๆใช้นิ้วโป้งเช็ดคราบน้ำตาออกอย่างเบามือ

 

เขาเห็นสายตาของสตีฟค่อยๆเคลื่อนลงมองมาที่ริมฝีปากของตัวเองก็ยิ่งทำให้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้เริ่มร้อนผ่าวยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

 

_'ฉันคงหลงรักสตีฟเข้าแล้วสินะ...'_

 

"สตีฟฉัน--" บัคกี้เอ่ยเรียกคนตรงหน้าอีกครั้งด้วยน้ำเสียงบางเบาจนเหมือนกระซิบ แต่แล้วสตีฟก็ใช้นิ้วชี้มาปิดปากเขาไว้ไม่ให้เขาพูดอะไรต่อ

 

และสตีฟก็ค่อยๆก้มลงจูบที่แก้มของเขาอย่างช้าๆ บัคกี้เผลอตกใจจนสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยอีกทั้งยังเขินสุดๆเพราะริมฝีปากของสตีฟยังคงสัมผัสที่แก้มของเขาอย่างเนิบช้า

 

จากนั้นริมฝีปากของสตีฟก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนมาจนเกือบถึงริมฝีปากของบัคกี้จนทั้งสองสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายในแผ่วเบาของกันและกัน...

 

แต่สตีฟก็เงยหน้าออกทันที...

 

สายตาของสตีฟที่จ้องมองลงมาที่เขาเต็มไปด้วยความโหยหา ความต้องการ ความลังเล ซึ่งไม่ได้ต่างกับสายตาของบัคกี้ที่จ้องมองกลับไปเสียเท่าไหร่ อีกทั้งสีหน้าของทั้งสองที่กำลังขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อขึ้นและใจที่เต้นรัวพร้อมๆกันนี่อีก

 

"กลับกันมั้ย นี่ก็ตีสองกว่าแล้ว..." เมื่อเวาลาผ่านไปได้ซักพัก สตีฟก็เป็นคนทำลายความเงียบก่อนจึงเอ่ยปากถามออกมา

 

"อื้มม" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาคลี่ยิ้มบางเบาให้กับคนตรงหน้า

 

บัคกี้ยังไม่อยากปล่อยแขนของตัวเองออกจากอ้อมกอดของสตีฟ ซึ่งสตีฟก็น่าจะคิดแบบเดียวกับเขาเพราะทั้งสองยังไม่มีใครปล่อมอ้อมกอดของกันและกันเลย

 

แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว คนที่ผละออกจากอ้อมกอดอันอบอุ่นของทั้งสองก็คือบัคกี้เอง เพราะถ้าขืนเขากอดสตีฟนานกว่านี้ ตัวเขาเองจะต้องเผลอทำอะไรตามใจต้องการลงไปแน่ๆ

 

แต่ยังไม่ทันได้ออกจากอ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่งของเพื่อนข้างบ้านไปไกลเสียเท่าไหร่ สตีฟก็เอามือของตัวเองมากอบกุมมือของเขาแถมยังประสานนิ้วมือของทั้งสองเข้าด้วยกันไว้อย่างแนบแน่นไว้ทันที

 

"ว่าแต่เสื้อโค้ทนายล่ะบัคกี้" สตีฟถามขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาเดินจูงมือบัคกี้ให้เดินตามเส้นทางอิฐเรียงภายในเส้นทางใหม่ของสวนสาธารณะที่เขาไม่คุ้นเคย

 

"ฉันลืมไว้ในรถของ...เอริคน่ะ" บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เสียงของเขาสั่นคลอนเล็กน้อยแถมยังเบาลงอย่างอัตโนมัติทันทีเมื่อเขาพูดถึงชื่อเอริค สตีฟได้ยินเสียงสั่นๆของเขาก็กระชับมือที่กอบกุมให้แน่นยิ่งกว่าเดิม

 

"ว่าแต่นายหาฉันเจอได้ยังไงหรอ" บัคกี้เงยหน้าถามสตีฟอีกครั้งพร้อมกับค่อยๆเขยิบเดินเข้าไปให้ใกล้ชิดอีกฝ่ายมากยิ่งขึ้นจนแขนของเขาแนบชิดกับแขนแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟ  _'ก็เพราะว่าสตีฟไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อกันหนาว เขาจึงกลัวว่าสตีฟจะหนาวต่างหาก'_ บัคกี้นึกข้ออ้างไว้ในใจก่อนที่จะหน้าแดงขึ้นอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล

 

"ตอนนายบอกว่าไม่มีสัญญาณเน็ต ฉันตกใจมากก็เลยเข้าไอคลาวของนายแล้วก็หานายจาก Find my phone แล้วก็รีบบึ่งมาเลยน่ะ ขอโทษนะบัค..." สตีฟพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เจือไปด้วยความสำนึกผิด

 

"แต่นั่นก็ทำให้นายเจอฉันไม่ใช่หรอ" บัคกี้ถามกลับพร้อมกับมองไปที่ใบหน้าของสตีฟ เขายิ้มให้เพื่อนข้างบ้านแล้วก็ซบลงที่แขนแข็งแกร่งนั่น "ขอบคุณนะสตีฟ"

 

แล้วทั้งสองก็ค่อยๆเดินอย่างเชื่องช้าเหมือนกับว่าไม่อยากให้ช่วงเวลานี้ผ่านไปโดยเร็วเท่าไหร่นัก พวกเขาผ่านสวนสาธารณะจนกระทั่งเดินมาถึงหน้าถนนใหญ่ บัคกี้เห็นฮาร์ลีย์-เดวิดสันสีดำจอดอยู่ก็ตกใจจนอ้าปากค้างทันที

 

"นี่รถของนายหรอ" บัคกี้เงยหน้าไปถาม สตีฟยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับให้เขาและค่อยๆจูงเขาเพื่อเดินไปข้างๆรถจักรยานยนต์คันใหญ่สีดำ "ฉันยังไม่เคยขี่ฮาร์ลีย์เลย"

 

"ไว้ว่างๆฉันจะให้นายลองขี่ แต่ว่าวันนี้..." สตีฟตอบกลับ จากนั้นเขาก็ผละมือที่กอบกุมกันไว้ออกจากกันแล้วเอื้อมลงไปหยิบหมวกกันน็อคที่ห้อยอยู่ที่แฮนด์จับแล้วก็ยื่นให้กับบัคกี้ "นายซ้อนฉันไปก่อนแล้วกัน"

 

บัคกี้รับหมวกกันน็อคมาจากมือของสตีฟแล้วก็สวมลงทันที ซึ่งเขาพยายามจะล็อคสายคาดแต่ก็ทำไม่สำเร็จเพราะเขาไม่เคยแม้แต่จะซ้อนรถจักรยานยนต์มาก่อนในชีวิต

 

สตีฟเห็นความงกๆเงิ่นๆของบัคกี้ก็เข้ามาประชิดเขาพร้อมกับใส่สายคาดให้ทันที จึงทำให้ตอนนี้สตีฟอยู่ใกล้ชิดเขามากจนทำให้บัคกี้ใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะ

 

บัคกี้จ้องมองดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสของคนตรงหน้าตอนนี้สตีฟที่กำลังตั้งใจปรับระดับความแน่นของสายรัดอย่างเผลอตัว และเมื่อสตีฟทำให้เขาเสร็จแล้วก็สบตากับเขาจนทำให้บัคกี้หน้าแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นและหลบสายตาของสตีฟทันที

 

"นายยังไม่เคยซ้อนเลยใช่มั้ย" สตีฟหันมาถามเขาพร้อมกับหยิบหมวกกันน็อคมาใส่ที่หัวของตัวเองแล้วก็เหวี่ยงขาขึ้นนั่ง บัคกี้ส่ายหน้ารัวๆแล้วก็มองไปตรงที่สำหรับซ้อนท้ายอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ

 

"เอาขาเหยียบตรงนี้ แล้วเหวี่ยงตัวขึ้นมา" สตีฟพูดบอกเขาแล้วก็ชี้ไปยังที่วางเท้าด้านหลังแล้วเขาก็เอี้ยวตัวมาเพื่อประคองบัคกี้ให้ขึ้นมานั่งซ้อนด้านหลังได้อย่างสะดวก บัคกี้จับมือและไหล่ของสตีฟไว้แล้วก็ค่อยๆเหวี่ยงขาขึ้นคร่อมจนขึ้นนั่งบนรถจักรยานยนต์เรียบร้อย

 

"นายไม่หนาวหรอ" บัคกี้ถามขึ้นมาตอนที่สตีฟกำลังจะหันกลับไปเพื่อสตาร์ทเครื่องยนต์ บัคกี้ทำท่าจะถอดเสื้อหนังที่คลุมอยู่ของสตีฟให้ แต่อีกฝ่ายก็รีบห้ามปรามเขาทันที

 

"นายใส่ไว้นั่นแหละบัค ดูสิ จมูกแดงหมดแล้ว" สตีฟยิ้มตอบเขาพร้อมกับเอานิ้วมาจิ้มที่จมูกของเขาเบาๆ บัคกี้เขินหน้าแดงขึ้นมาทันทีแต่เขาก็ค่อยๆจัดการสวมเสื้อโค้ทของสตีฟให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง

 

เมื่อสตีฟสตาร์ทเครื่อง เสียงเครื่องยนต์ของมอเตอร์ไซดังหึ่งๆก็ทำให้บัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยจนเขาเผลอกอดสตีฟเข้าอย่างจัง แต่กระนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบผละออกด้วยความเขินอายแล้วกล่าวขอโทษขอโพยทันที "อ๊ะ ขอโทษนะสตีฟ"

 

"นายจะกอดฉันไว้ก็ได้นะ นายเพิ่งนั่งครั้งแรกนี่" สตีฟหันมาพูดกับเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม ซึ่งทำให้บัคกี้หน้าแดงและร้อนผ่าวมากกว่าเดิมอีก

 

"..." บัคกี้มองสตีฟกลับ เขาเห็นสายตาของสตีฟก็จ้องมองเขากลับเช่นเดียวกัน แล้วบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆโอบกอดสตีฟอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เขาแนบชิดตัวของตัวเองเข้ากับแผ่นหลังของสตีฟแล้วก็เอื้อมมือไปโอบกอดเอวคนตรงหน้าไว้

 

ใจของบัคกี้เต้นดังระรัวเมื่อเขาสัมผัสถึงไออุ่นของคนตรงหน้า โดยที่เขาหวังว่าสตีฟจะไม่รู้สึกถึงใจที่เต้นตูมตามของเขาหรอกนะ...

 

จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนรถออกจากสวนสาธารณะแสนเงียบสงบแห่งนี้และขับไปยังเส้นทางกลับบ้านที่แสนคุ้นเคยที่บรูคลิน

 

เมื่อสตีฟขับผ่านไปได้ซักพัก เขาก็เอามือข้างหนึ่งของตัวเองมากอบกุมและสอดประสานกับมือของบัคกี้ที่กำลังโอบกอดเขาอยู่เพื่อให้พวกเขาทั้งสองแนบชิดยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิม ซึ่งก็ทำให้บัคกี้ใจเต้นไม่เป็นส่ำมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ บัคกี้เขินมากจนทนไม่ไหวจึงพูดถามสตีฟแก้เขินกลับไป

 

 

 

"หนาวหรอ..." บัคกี้กระซิบถามกลับเสียงเบาแต่สตีฟก็ได้ยินชัดเจนทุกถ้อยคำ

 

 

 

 

 

"ถ้านายกอดแน่นกว่านี้ล่ะก็นะ..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

 

สวัสดีค่าาา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚♥︎

จบตอนที่ 8 Part II แล้วค่ะ วรั้ยๆๆๆๆๆๆ เขียนเองก็เขินเองอ่ะ อรั๊ยๆๆๆๆ พี่ตี๊บเค้ามีพัฒนาการแล้วนะคะะะ เขินแทนน้องบัคจริงๆ อรั๊ยๆๆๆๆ😳😳😳😳

ส่วนสตีฟตอนนี้มารับบัคกี้แบบหล่อๆด้วยมอไซข่ะะะะะ

หล่อมากแม่ เขินแทนน้องงงงง😳😳😳😳😳

 

ส่วนเรื่องความคืบหน้าของสตี๊บกับน้องบัคนั้น!

ในที่สุดก็...จุ๊บที่แก้มและกอดกัน(อย่างออฟฟิเชียล)แล้วค่า!!👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻🎉🎊🎉🎊

คืบหน้าแค่นี้เองอ่ะนะ /โดนคนอ่านตรบบบบ 😂😂😂 เดี๋ยวได้มีคืบหน้าแน่นอนค่ะ เร็วๆนี้แน่นอน!

 

ตอนต่อไป...ผู้ชายของน้องบัคจะเป็นใครกัน ใบ้ว่าชื่อเหมือนพระเอกเรื่องนี้ วรั้ยๆๆๆ

ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกคนที่ติดตามกันมาเสมอมา ขอบคุณทุกๆคอมเม้นด้วยนะคะ ฮรือออนั่งอ่านไปด้วยความสุขน้ำตาไหรรรรร รักทุกคลลลล😭♥︎

 

hAnatabi เองค่า~♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ถ้าพิมพ์อะไรผิดพลาดตกหล่นอะไรยังไงไปก็ขออภัยด้วยนะคะ  
> แวะเวียนมาพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter : [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยข่าาาา


End file.
